The Search
by Babys2245
Summary: Makayla R. Jones has just had her life turned upside down when she finds out that her recently deceased parents weren't really her parents and that she was adopted. Join her as she goes on a personal search to discover who her parents really are. Traylor!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I hope everyone's holiday was better than the one I just experience. My laptop was stolen and now I feel pretty depressed. I've had that laptop since 2006, I bought it with my own money and to have it stolen well that just hurts. I really didn't know if I would post an update this week, but I realized that I needed some sense of normality in my life so I could truly get over the lost, which is why I'm posting this new story. Please pray for me! So here's my new story. It may not seem like a Traylor story at first but after this chapter you certainly will see why it's a Traylor story. Please excuse errors! **

**Baby S **

Chapter One

Makayla Royalty Jones didn't know whether to be sad or angry, sad that her parents' lives were over and that it had ended in such a horrible fashion or if she should be angry that they had left her in this world alone without their love to guide her. She barely glanced up as her boyfriend Ian Rowell came to stand by her side. "Makayla…baby…we're going to head to the cemetery you up to it." He whispered as he knelt down in front of her forcing her to look him in the eye. Makayla sighed and slowly shook her head for a moment before reaching one of her free hands up and wiping away a lone tear from her eye.

"Yes." Ian nodded his head in understanding and stood up grabbing hold of her left hand so that she could stand up as well. "Come on my parents are waiting by the limo." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her through the crowd of people who were standing around talking about her parents and other things that people normally talked about during funerals. Makayla barely listened to them but from what she heard she wasn't really sure if some of them were there to pay their respects to Jacob and Maria Jones. Ian glanced over at her and sighed. "Just ignore them." He said as they exited the church, at the bottom of the stairs stood his parents Samuel and Kimberly Rowell her boyfriend's parents, and her parents' best friends.

"Sweetie, come on let's go before everyone else heads out." Kimberly Rowell suggested as she tucked her graying blonde hair behind her ear lobe. Makayla just nodded and allowed Ian to lead her down the stairs. Once they were seated in the limo it pulled off towards the cemetery towards her parent's finally resting place. She snuggled up to Ian and closed her eyes as the limo lurched towards her parents' final resting place. Samuel watched her silently from his wife's side for a moment. His heart bleed for her, it just wasn't right for a nineteen year to have to bury their parents. Clearing his throat he spoke up to her.

"Makayla…you know you can stay with us don't you." She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head and moving closer to Ian who was watching his father curiously. Now wasn't the time to be discussing living arrangements. Makayla was mourning the deaths of her parents, and right now she didn't need to concern herself with those thoughts.

"I know Mr. Rowell but I'd rather stay at home." She whispered softly, Samuel nodded his head and sighed.

"Very well…but I hope you know I will be checking up on you."

"We all will." Kimberly replied as she grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it tightly. Ian nodded his head and looked down at Makayla.

"And I'll be staying with you…I'm not leaving you alone, not now…not ever." He whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"You don't have to do that, Ian." Ian just looked at her and shook his head while he turned his body towards her fully so he could look her completely in the eye.

"You're not pushing me away…you need me baby and I'm going to be there for you." He whispered as the limo came to a stop. Kimberly and Samuel watched the young couple quietly as their son assure Makayla that he would be there for her no matter what, and if they didn't know how deep their son's feelings went for Makayla Jones they knew now. Makayla just looked up at him and nodded her head. Ian gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before opening the door and climbing out and then helping her out as well. Together they walked towards her parents gravesite hands linked with Ian holding her close. Makayla felt her heart seize in her chest with grief as she looked at the two large holes where her parents were to be laid. Shaking her head she looked up at Ian who was watching her closely.

"I can't do this, Ian."

"Yes you can…if you don't you're going to regret now doing this for the rest of your life baby, and I'm not going to let you have that on your conscience. I know it hurts but you've got to face it because it's not going to go away." Makayla looked away from him as she thought about what he had just told her. She knew deep down in her heart that he was right, Ian was always right. If she didn't go, she would regret now doing so for the rest of her life.

"I'll go if you come with me." She whispered back, Ian nodded his head and started walking.

"That's fine with me." He replied as they walked over to the gravesite, there was a bundle of roses sitting to the side. Ian walked over and grabbed two and gave them to Makayla. "You have about twenty minutes before they have to cover up the holes baby…make the most of it." She took the roses away from him and walked over to the graves and knelt down between. She silently dropped one rose into her father's grave, before repeating the process with her mother's grave. Ian stood behind her silently giving her some alone time with her parents as she grieved for them. He glanced up as someone placed their hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw his father standing beside him holding his mother close.

"I don't think it is wise for her to be staying at the house, Ian." Samuel whispered as he continued to look at Makayla who was now weeping as she touched both headstones. Ian stood next to his father trying his best to fight off the urge to run to Makayla and take her in his arms. He knew she needed time and he was giving it to her. Turning to his father he sighed and shook his head.

"It's her decision."

"But Ian there are so many memories there…so many painful memories, I just think that staying in that house will do more damage then good. She needs to be around friends that care." Ian shook his head and pointed at himself.

"I'm going to be there for her…she won't be alone father." Samuel cut his eyes away from Ian and looked at Makayla, she was almost like a daughter to him and seeing her like she was hurt him a lot. He knew she was grieving but he wasn't as blinded by love as his son seemed to be.

"I still don't think that house is the best place for her now…not while all of this is still fresh not while she is still grieving." Ian moved his mouth to answer however stopped as Makayla called out to him her voice broken with tears. Ian glanced at his father one last time before heading over to Makayla. He approached her quickly and knelt down beside her and grabbed her hands.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I…I can't be out here anymore please take me home." She whispered softly as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Ian wrapped his arms around her tightly and stood up with her in his arms. He immediately started towards the limo. He briefly stopped back his parents.

"We'll be waiting in the limo." He said before walking back towards the limo that was parked at the edge of the cemetery so he could try and calm Makayla down.

Ian sighed as he looked in on Makayla for the second time that night, softly he closed the door and headed back downstairs where his parents where sitting. Running his hands together he saw down on the empty lazy boy and looked at his father and mother. "She's resting right now are you two going to head home…or are you staying."

"We'll leave…I think we just wanted to stay and see that you two would be alright here by yourselves." Kimberly stated with a quick smile, Ian just sighed and shook his head for a moment before speaking.

"Mom…Makayla and I are nineteen and twenty…I'm quite sure we can handle being here by ourselves." He stated firmly. "We'll be okay?" he whispered knowingly as he tried to reassure his parents that he had Makayla would be alright. Kimberly just shook her head and sighed.

"I just don't know if we're making the right decision. Makayla is so fragile right now and-." Samuel cleared his throat cutting his wife off. She gave him a look that spoke volumes before looking back at her son. "Makayla is just fragile right now, and we're worried. Neither of you have ever had to deal with a situation like this before. Losing a parent is hard enough, believe me but losing two…now that I couldn't even imagine."

"Mom…I'm strong, and I'm going to be here for Makayla. I love her and I'm going to help her get through this. You two can stay if you look or you can head home." Samuel nodded his head and stood up.

"Very well…I guess we better go, son. We'll be back tomorrow to check on you two alright." He stated as pulled his jacket on after helping his wife get hers on. Ian waited patiently for them to get ready before walking them to the door. Once they were gone he headed back upstairs and peaked into Makayla's room. Running a hand through his short cut blonde hair he frowned as he heard her whimpering in her sleep. Opening the door he slipped inside and closed it quietly while kicking off his shoes as Makayla's whimpers grew louder and louder. Climbing onto the bed he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him while kissing her forehead.

"Baby it's just a dream…baby wake up it's just a dream." He whispered in her ear, after a few more attempted Makayla jerked her eyes opened, she turned her head and stared up into her Ian's light blue eyes. Ian smiled down at her and tucked a strain of her curly hair behind her ear. "It was just a dream, baby." He whispered softly.

"No…no it wasn't…they're dead because of me." She whispered through tears as she shook her head. "They're dead because of me." She cried as she looked at him. Ian shook his head quickly.

"No that's not true."

"It is…Ian…it's my fault they were out driving that night. I was just so excited and I should have waited. I shouldn't have waited till the morning cause if I had done that I know they still would be alive." She whispered as she started crying even harder. Ian just shook his head and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly as she sobbed her heart and soul out. Ian rubbed a hand up and down her back trying his best to sooth her as his thoughts drifted towards Christmas day which happened one week ago.

_One week ago…_

_"Mom…Dad…I'm telling you, you guys are going to love this. Me and Makayla have such a big surprise for you and her parents as well." He said with a bright smile as he settled down into the sofa and bright smile on his face. His father eyed him curiously before asking. _

_"Is Makayla pregnant cause I know Jacob wouldn't be to happy if that ended up being the surprise?" Ian just shook his head at his father's question. _

_"Nope that's not it, and you aren't going to make me answer. I'm not saying a thing about it till Makayla and her parents get here." Samuel just smiled and shrugged his shoulders while looking over at his wife. _

_"It was worth a shot wasn't it baby." _

_"Humph! Your lawyer tricks aren't going to work on me anymore, I'm onto them now more than ever." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at his father while wagging a finger at him. Samuel just rolled his eyes at his son's playfulness and shook his head. _

_"Well, I am certainly intrigued now, son…so you have to tell me I promise I'll act surprise." Kimberly just shook her head at her husband and looked at her son with a bright smile on her face. _

_"You know you're father can't handle secrets…it's like Christmas presents to him he just loves to solve them." _

_"That's not true, Kim. I can handle secrets." _

_"Sure you can…you do know I've been with you for nearly thirty plus years right." She replied with a laugh as she shook her head. "Admit it…you can't handle secrets and you've never been able to." Ian looked between his parents with a smile on his face shaking his head he realized that was exactly what he wanted with Makayla and he was certainly on his way to getting it. _

_"Son…please just tell me." Ian rolled his eyes and sighed. _

_"I'm going to ask Makayla to move in with me and-." He trailed off as the other part of the news dawned on both of his parents. Samuel jumped out of his seat and walked over to his son pulling him into a tight hug. _

_"I can't believe it. So you're really ready to take that finally step huh son." Ian nodded his head and sighed. _

_"I've known Makayla all my life…I love her and of course I'm ready to start my life with her. I want forever with her and that's exactly what I'm going to do I just hope she says yes." His mother looked at him for a moment before speaking. _

_"So you haven't proposed to her yet." _

_"I was going to do that in front of you guys and her parents." He replied with a smile, as he reached into his pocket and took out a small golden ring with three diamonds in it. Kimberly gasped at the beautiful ring her son was going to propose with. _

_"She will certainly say yes and nothing else but that." She whispered as she looked at him. _

_"Thanks mom…I certainly hope she says yes I don't know what I'll do if she says no." he whispered as he tucked the ring back away just as his cell phone went off. With a chuckle he looked at his parents. "It's probably Makayla right now…you know she never been good at directions." He replied before placing the phone to his ear. "Hello?" _

_"Is this a Mr. Ian Rowell?" _

_"Yes and who is speaking." _

_"Sir, I am calling you on behalf of Makayla Jones…there's been an accident and you're listed as one of her emergency contacts." Ian felt his heart drop in his chest as the words finally registered, Makayla had been in an accident, no that was impossible she was on her way to see him right now. "Sir are you sure that?" _

_"Mr. Rowell…I'm sorry but yes we are very sure, and we need your permission to push her through to surgery. She needs immediate attention right now or else she could die" Ian bowed his head in shock over the words, shaking his head he looked at his parents who were watching him curiously. "Mr. Rowell?" _

_"Yes…give her the surgery now what hospital." _

_"Mercy West." The man barely got out before Ian slammed his phone shut; his hands were shaking as his legs gave out slightly. His mother and father were immediately by his side looking him over to make sure he was alright. After a few moments his mind traveled back to Makayla and he jumped up. _

_"We have to get to Mercy West…Makayla…accident…" he trailed off as he bowed his head. Samuel understanding most of what his son said grabbed his keys. Looking at his wife he called out to her. _

_"Come on we better get to the hospital." Walking over to his son, he grabbed his arm and drugged him out of the hospital hoping that everything was okay, because he was sure that if something had happened to Makayla his son would never recover. The ride to Mercy West had been the longest ride in Ian's life. His foot tapped up and down on the floor of the car as his father sped down the expressway. _

_"Can't this car go any faster?" _

_"Ian, I'm going as fast as I can, son…we're almost five minutes out." Samuel replied as he glanced at his son through the rearview mirror. Ian just looked away from him and back out the window. As soon as the car pulled into the hospital parking lot, Ian jumped out of the car and raced inside. He entered the emergency waiting room and ran over to the nurses' station. Slamming his hands down on the counter top he watched as the small round black nurse looked up at him. "Where's Makayla Jones?" he shouted out, his outburst immediately quieting the busy waiting room. The woman placed her hands on her hips and glared at him for a moment before shaking her head. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"I don't have time to play with you woman? Where's Makayla Jones…I got a call from this hospital and they were telling me that she was here and I need to KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" he shouted again. The woman shook her head. _

_"And who are you?" _

_"I'm here fiancé, now where-." Ian's respond was cut short by his father stepping up. Samuel gave the woman apologetic smile and spoke. _

_"Ian, go and sit with your mother I'll handle this." Ian gave the woman one last glare before walking over to his mother. Samuel watched him for a few more moments before turning back to the nurse. _

_"Ma'am could you please help me and my son out…we received a call from this hospital early tonight about a Makayla Jones, now that's my son fiancée and we need to know what's happening." The woman nodded her head and started flipping through her charts, before pulling one out. _

_"I'm not suppose to really give you this information but I understand that what's happening is good for anyone so…oh…it says that a Makayla, Jacob, and Maria Jones were brought in nearly an hour ago." _

_"Her parents are here as well." _

_"I assume so…I'll notify the doctor that you are here and he'll come and inform you all about Makayla and her parents." She stated picking up the phone. Samuel watched her silently for a few moments before turning and walking over to his family. Ian watched him closely as he headed towards them. _

_"What is she doing?" _

_"She's letting the doctor know that we are here and when he has time he's going to let us know what's going on…oh and her parents are here as well." _

_"Oh my god…what happened?" Kimberly asked her husband as she wrapped her arms around her son. _

_"I think it was a car accident, dear." Samuel replied as he sat down next to her with a heavy sigh. "All we can do now is wait though…hopefully the doctor will come out and explain to us what exactly is going on." He stated softly as he looked at her. It was nearly an hour before they saw the doctor, and when they saw him he looked sad and extremely exhausted. He was an older man probably around the age of fifty, but he seemed to have aged well. The man was clothed in a white lab coat and blue scrubs. He cleared his throat and sighed. "Mr. Rowell?" Ian shot up at the sound of his name and rubbed his hands together nervously. _

_"I'm Ian Rowell…how's Makayla and her parents?" The doctor sighed and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder as if to steady him. _

_"I have so good and bad news…Makayla is alive and well the surgery was a success however her parents died. We tried everything we could, but it…it didn't work." He stated softly as he looked at Ian whose knees buckled at the words. Samuel grabbed his son and kept him up right as he looked at the doctor. _

_"Can he see her?" _

_"Of course, she's been moved into a recovery room…however he can only see her for ten minutes." Ian just nodded his head as he moved away from his father. _

_"I don't care take me to see her." The doctor nodded and turned on his heel and headed down the hall. Ian followed closely behind while trying his best to mentally prepare himself for however Makayla and hoping that he had the strength to handle it all. _

_"Here we are…I'll be back soon to take you to the waiting room." He said as Ian entered the room and walked over to the bed. Ian paused at a nearby chair and slowly scanned his eyes over Makayla's fragile form. Her light brown skin was extremely pale and it didn't have the same glow that he had grown accustomed too. He quickly pulled the chair over to her bedside and grabbed her hand tightly in his hand. Bringing the hand to his lips he kissed it softly and placed it against his cheek and closed his eyes as he thought about her and all that she had been through in the space of just a few hours and how close he had been to losing her. His breath stilled in his throat as she hoarsely groaned out his name. _

_"Ian?" _

_"Yeah it's me baby I'm here." He whispered as he looked at her while moving his chair closer to her bedside. He watched as her eyes fluttered opened and looked at him her hazel eyes recognizing him immediately. _

_"Oh Ian…what…what happened?" she whispered. _

_"Do you need some water?" he asked trying his best to avoid the question, he didn't know if it would be wise to tell her about her parents' death. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that news. Makayla just nodded her head at his question and he hopped up and poured her a small glass of water. Making his way back to her side he placed a hand behind her head and helped her take a sip before lowering her back down to the bed and setting the glass down. _

_"Ian, please tell me what happened?" he sighed and bowed his head for a moment before answering. _

_"You and your parents were in a car accident…don't you remember." He whispered as he brushed a loose curl out of her face. Makayla stared at him for a moment before realization settled on her features lifting her free hand she covered her mouth as more tears escaped her eyes. _

_"Oh my god where are they…where are my parents." She cried out, Ian bowed his head and squeezed her hand tighter. _

_"I'm sorry Taylor but they didn't make it…they didn't make baby." At his words, Makayla started crying, Ian immediately pulled her into his arms trying his best to give her all the comfort he knew she needed. He loved her and he was going to be there for her and he was going to help her get through this difficult time. _

Now…

Ian snapped out of the memory and glazed down at Makayla who was snuggled deep in his arms her breathing was easy and she had stopped crying. Holding her tighter he kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers as he whispered. "It isn't your fault?"

It had exactly one week since the funeral, Makayla was still withdrawn but she had begun to venture out of her room more and more as the days went by. Ian stood at the stove scrambling some eggs while watching the waffle maker so he wouldn't burn the waffles like he had earlier that week. His parents had called him earlier and told him that they were coming over, because there was some things that Samuel had to discuss with Makayla concerning her parents. Clearing his throat he put the eggs on the plate and pulled out the waffles before calling out. "Makayla baby breakfast is ready!" He waited a moment and then Makayla was walking into the kitchen cautiously. She had on a pair of old sweats and one of his old varsity basketball shirts.

"I'm not hungry." Ian walked over to the table and set the plate down and looked at her. Shaking his head he pointed at the table.

"I'm not listening to that…you're going to eat, Makayla. This isn't up for discussion now come over here." He said as he pulled out the table. Makayla sighed and walked over and sat down, Ian pushed her up to the table and went to fix his plate. Sitting down across from her he watched as she picked up some eggs and ate it slowly as if she was afaird the food would be terrible. He smirked at the gesture and started eating his own food. "You know my parents are coming over today."

"They don't have to do that, Ian." She replied as she looked up at him, shrugging his shoulders Ian sighed.

"I know, but my father said he had some things he needed to discuss with you concerning your parents." Makayla looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"He already read the will."

"Well maybe it's something else…I really don't know what all this is about…all I know is you better eat your breakfast." She rolled her eyes at his answer but starting eating anyway. Ian could barely head the sigh of relief as he watched her actually eat quite a huge portion of her breakfast. Maybe she was going to start coming out of the depression, he certainly hoped so. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Makayla looked up at him and moved to get up but Ian shot up out of his seat and pointed at her. "I'll go…you finish your breakfast, baby." He stated as he walked into the hallway and headed towards the front door. Opening it he was surprise to see his mother and father. "Mom…Dad I thought you guys weren't coming over till this afternoon."

"Plans change son…now where's Makayla?" Samuel said as Ian stepped aside to allow him and his wife inside.

"I'm right here." They all looked up to find Makayla standing in the doorway. Ian looked over at her and sighed.

"You're supposed to be finishing your breakfast." Makayla placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look before answering.

"I love you Ian, but I don't love the babying. If your parents have something to say about my parents well I want to hear it alright and I want to hear it now." Samuel looked between the two of them before clearing his throat.

"Let's talk in the living room shall we," he paused and looked at Ian and added. "Alone." Ian scoffed at his father's words and shook his head while looking over at Makayla who seemed just as serious.

"Fine."

"Baby are you sure?" Ian asked her softly as he walked over and grabbed her hands; she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I'm sure." He sighed and lowered his head.

"Alright then…just holla if you need me alright I'll be in the kitchen." Makayla nodded as he stepped around her and headed down the hallway. Once he was gone she looked at Samuel and Kimberly and sighed.

"Okay let's go to the living…Kimberly why don't you go and check on Ian." He said as he moved towards the hallway, with Makayla following close behind. Once they were alone he motioned for her to sit down on the sofa while he sat down on the chair directly across from her.

"What's this all about Mr. Rowell?" Makayla asked as she looked at him while settling back on the sofa. Samuel watched her for a brief moment before reaching down to the briefcase that he had been carrying. Setting it up on his lap, he looked at her as he opened it up.

"You know I am or was your parents' lawyer and because of that they trusted me with certain information." Makayla nodded her head for a moment before sighing.

"Yes I know that Mr. Rowell." She whispered not really sure where this was going but all of a sudden she had a rather horrible feeling in her the depths of her stomach. Samuel reached into his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Your parents even trusted me with information about you, and I promised them that if they died I would let you know a secret that they had planned to tell you on your twenty-first birthday."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here read this?" he said unable to find it in himself to tear her world apart, instead he decided to let her find out for herself. Reaching across the small divide he handed her the paper and sat back silently as she took it all in. Makayla glanced over the words for a brief moment before dropping it to the ground and shaking her head. She glared up at him and then pointed an accusing finger down at the paper.

"That is a lie…that's a lie." She exclaimed angrily as Samuel just shook his head, he hated doing this but he knew it was necessary besides he had promised both Jacob and Maria that he would do it in the event of their deaths, and he was never a man to break a promise.

"Makayla this is not a lie." He stated firmly. "I promised your parents that if they died I would tell you the truth about who your real parents are…I'm sorry that your parents aren't here to tell you this and-."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Makayla, I told you I promised your parents I would tell you if they died. They were going to tell you when you turned twenty-one but because of their untimely death I have to tell you." He whispered softly. "Now this is the truth…you aren't your parents' biological child but you are their child because they raised you with love."

"I'm adopted and my parents they aren't even my parents. Do you even understand how I'm feeling right now?"

"I was an adopted child myself, Makayla. I understand how you're feeling. I believe this is why your parents chose me to tell you this in case they weren't here, because I would know how you're feeling." He said as he leant down and picked up the paper. "This is your real birth certificate…these are your real parents and you need to accept that."

"I can't…I can't…Jacob and Maria Jones are my true parents they are just-."

"They are your real parents too."

"Then why did they give me up…they obviously didn't love me if they gave me up." She snapped angrily with tears streaming down her face. Samuel shook his head as he looked at her reaching into his briefcase he pulled out a brown package and handed it to her with the birth certificate.

"I suggest you read this, before you start casting around accusations like that…you don't know anything about your birth parents." He replied firmly. Makayla reluctantly took the package and certificate from him and looked down at it.

"So Troy Bolton and Taylor McKessie are my real parents huh." She whispered as tears escaped from her eyes. Samuel nodded his head somberly as he watched her as the reality of his words finally sank in.

"Yes…they are your parents, your biological parents." Makayla sighed and looked at the certificate again. After a few moments she shook her head in disbelief as she started crying even more then before.

"I need time to myself alright." She whispered as she quickly walked out of the room. Samuel waited till she was gone before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. As he entered the conversation between his son and his wife stopped, Ian looked at him in surprised before asking.

"Where's Makayla?" Samuel bowed his head and settled down into a chair at the table. "Dad, where's Makayla?"

"She's in her room…she needed sometime alone."

"Time alone….time alone from what." Ian snapped as he looked at his father. Samuel looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Her world just got tore apart and she needs some time alone to sort everything out, son…just give her some time for that alright."

Makayla entered her bedroom and slammed the door closed; walking over to the bed she tossed the package and birth certificate on the bed before climbing in as well. She slowly opened the package and dumped the contents out on the bed before her. There were four items three were letters and one was a small brown paper book that looked like some sort of journal. She shifted through all the letters and saw that two of them had the names of her biological parents' scribbled on the front. Tossing them to the side she saw her adoptive parents' names scribbled on a single envelope and then she picked up the brown journal and opened it up. On the inside on the front cover it read.

_Taylor Anne McKessie's Journal_

She ran her fingertips over the old and partially faded scribble and then closed the book and reached out to pick up the letter with her mother's name on it. She slowly and carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper with her mother's handwriting. Unfolding the paper she realized it was a rather long letter to her. Leaning back against the back she began to read.

_To my lovely daughter, _

_If you are reading this, then I guess your parents allowed you to find out about me and your father. The first thing I want to say to you is, that your father and I love you deeply and that we would have never given you up if we had had a choice. I pray that when you find out about me and your father that you aren't to upset with your adoptive parents. Believe me they love me, I know they do just as much as me and your father love you so please don't be upset with them. I'm writing this letter because I feel like I have to explain myself to you. I have to try to make you understand. Your father wrote you a letter as well; if you have time I hope you read it as well. First off I want to tell you that you were never a teenager mistake, your father and I love one another and we so wanted to raise you but our parents, our parents worked against us and I ended up being forced to give you up for adoption. I'm crying now as I write this to you because I will probably never see you. Even though I carried you for nine months and felt you grow inside of me. Felt your kicks and knew that your heart was beating in time with mine. But it ended up not mattering because you were still taken from me and I was never even allowed to hold you in my arms and give you a kiss on rock you to sleep in my arms or look into your eyes. All of those joys were taken away from me but do not blame your parents. I don't believe they actually knew what was going on, all they knew was that I was a pregnant sixteen year old girl that was giving up my child for adoption, but in reality that was never the plan. Your father and I wanted to raise you. We wanted to see you take your first steps and say your first words. All of those things we messed. I have included my journal from my high school. This journal basically ended on the night before you were born. Your father and I thought it would be nice to give you something so you could see just how we got together and how you came to be. It was a rather lovely idea so I agreed. I hope that when your finished reading the journal you realize that your father and I love you very much and that we have never stopped thinking about you and we never will. You will always be in our thoughts._

_Love, _

_Your mother: Taylor McKessie. _

Makayla closed her eyes and held the letter to her chest as her body was suddenly racked in sobs. Her shoulders shook as she closed her eyes tightly willing the pain in her chest to go away. The letter had struck something deep inside of her, reaching out she picked up her father's letter and looked at he hand writing. It seemed to be the same as her mother's. Opening the letter she slowly began reading.

_My darling little princess, _

_Your mother is writing this for me, I unfortunately will not be there for your birth not because I don't want to be, but because I was tricked into staying away. I want you to know first and foremost that I love you and your mother deeply. Your mother is the queen of my universe which makes you the princess of my universe. Tomorrow, Taylor will have you and I will probably never see you, but your mother is writing this for you now because I want you to know how much your father loves and adores you. I won't dwell on my parents, but let's just say your grandparents are the reason behind our forced separation. I only pray that you have a good life and that your adoptive parents treat you with love and care. I wish I could see you grow. I wish I could hear your cries as you enter this world. I wish for so many things, but the main thing I wish for is for you, your mother and I to be together. This letter is so you will know beyond a shadow of a doubt that both your mother and I love you with all our hearts. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't think about you. My time is getting short so I'm going to end this letter like this. I love you so much and I hope that one day either in this life or the next that we can meet, and that it doesn't matter what age you are when you read this letter because you will always be my darling little princess. _

_Love_

_Your Daddy: Troy Bolton. _

Makayla closed her eyes and slumped deeper into her bed as she thought over all she just read. Her whole life, she had believe that Jacob and Maria Jones were her parents when the truth was she was her parents had been forced to give her up for adoption because their parents didn't want them to have her. She blinked and felt two tears race down her cheek. Lifting one hand up she wiped them away and reached out and picked up the brown journal and the letter from her parents. She studied both of them silently for a moment trying to decide what she would do next. After a moment she placed her parents' letter in the back of the journal and sat back on the bed. She'd read their letter after reading her real mother's journal because she wanted to know as much as she could about Troy Bolton and Taylor McKessie her biological parents.

**A/N: Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I am so happy that you guys liked this story and want to me go on, right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097, PhantomGroupie91, kuropie, AyaneC, lilmissmonique, chaylorlover101, HelloLish, daddysgirl1211, Favor1234, Tohrment, Staraquarius94, peyton, Phelycia, Angel, Elli Mac08, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, jinidu93, iheartchad andtaylor, chaylorfan, Sciencefreak2007, and LunaSolTierra. **Thanks! Now I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

"What da hell do you mean you just tore her world apart…what in the hell is going on here. What did you do?" Ian demanded as he slammed his fist down on the kitchen table frustration, his mother jumped in shock at her son's outburst a movement that didn't go unnoticed by his father. Samuel Rowell glared at his son silently while tenting his hands in front of his mouth.

"First of all you need to calm down and shut-up, you're scaring your mother," he snapped out angrily in a voice Ian hadn't heard since his last high school stunt that had landed him and Makayla in jail for drinking underage and participating in a drag race with his older cousin William, however he had plenty of reason to be angry with his father and that was going to change just because his father decided to bring out his no nonsense voice. Matching the glare of his father, Ian reluctantly sat down across from him at the table. Once he was seated Samuel lowered his hands and sighed. "Now son…"

"What did you do?" He seethed out angrily, his blue eyes darkening with anger; Samuel sighed and rubbed a hand over his chin while sharing a look with Kimberly who had moved closer to his side while keeping an eye on her son hoping that this confrontation didn't end up with her son and husband coming to blows.

"I told Makayla what she needed to know." Ian glared deepened at his father's words, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest while trying his best not to jump over the table at his father, cause his answer certainly didn't do anything to ease his mind.

"And that news…," he paused and took a deep breath trying his best to calm his nerves before he continued. "And that news was so important that you couldn't wait to tell, huh. You mean to tell me that you had the nerve to go and tell Makayla your goddaughter some damn news you knew…you knew before hand would tear her world apart a week after she had just finishing burying her parents." He snapped out slapping his hand on the table top and shaking his head. It didn't take a genius to see that he was absolutely furious.

"Ian honey please calm down." His mother exclaimed hoping that by her interjecting she could calm both Rowell men down. Samuel looked at Kimberly and placed his hand on hers silently telling her that everything was going to be okay. After calming his wife down, he looked at his son and sighed.

"I had a job to do and-." Ian rolled his eyes it was an answer he was all too familiar with hearing time and time again from his father. It was an answer that had shaped his childhood interactions with his father. Shaking his head in anger he looked at his father.

"Your job…your job….screw your job, Makayla just lost her family and you went to her today to tell her something that you claim tore her world apart all because of your damn job. Damn Dad…for once just once I wish you'd grow some and put that damn job on the backburner and focus on us your family," he snapped out angrily as he and his father glared at one another. "Makayla didn't need news like that now she's still healing for goodness sakes she didn't need you to tear her world apart she needed us to love and support her through this difficult time. Not someone so driven by his duty to do his damn job that he ignores the current situation just so that he can perform his job cause God forbid you forget to do that instead of being her Uncle Samuel." He snapped out angrily.

"Ian!" Kimberly exclaimed as she looked at her son in shock, Ian spared her a glance before returning his stare to his father that was clenching and unclenching his jaw while looking at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about, son."

"The hell I don't."

"I had to tell her because I had promised Jacob and Maria I would tell and that's exactly what I did. I don't apologize for it…I don't regret. I did what they wanted son." His explanation immediately went over his head.

"But you hurt her." Ian yelled out as he pushed back from the table and started pacing. "You…you hurt her…-" Samuel and Kimberly stared a look as they watched their son pacing back and forth in the medium size kitchen. Samuel sighed and spoke up softly.

"You don't think I know that…you don't think I sat there and watch with pain in my heart as she learned that Jacob and Maria weren't her real parents and that she was adopted. You don't think I hated doing that. Hated destroying the only world she had ever known. Well guess what I did. I hated every second of it, but I had to do it because I promised…I promised Jacob and Maria that if anything happened to them. Anything at all that I would tell her the truth and that's what I did." He snapped out as he looked at his son. Ian froze and looked at his father as the reality of his words hit him full force. Shaking his head he looked at him.

"What do you mean she's adopted." He stated his voice and face showing his shock over the surprising news.

"Just what I said…Jacob and Maria weren't her biological parents, they were supposed to tell her when she became twenty-one, but that's not going to happen now and along time ago I promised them that if anything ever happened to them that I would tell her a week after their deaths. They didn't want me to wait…I guess they thought if I waited I wouldn't have the heart to tell her the truth, and they were right cause I almost didn't tell her today either." He whispered with a sigh as Kimberly rubbed his back soothingly.

"You and mom…you and mom said that mom and Aunt Maria were pregnant at the same time, and what about the baby pictures of me and her together and-." Samuel cleared his throat, as Kimberly immediately came into the conversation so she could help her son with his confusion.

"Maria and Jacob got her a month after you were born…that's why she's there in those pictures…but make no mistakes she was adopted…I remember when Maria got the call that she was finally going to get a child from the adoption agency she was working with." Kimberly whispered to her son. Ian just shook his head in disbelief; he couldn't even begin to imagine how Makayla was feeling at this time. He couldn't even imagine the pain of finding out that all she had believed to be true in this world was in fact a lie.

"I…I gotta go see how she's doing." Ian said his worry for Makayla quickly dampening his angry towards his father. "I gotta go see Makayla." Samuel and Kimberly watched as he back out of the room and quickly headed upstairs.

It took Ian little to no time to make to Makayla's room, standing outside he knocked furiously on the door calling her name his voice laced with worry. He hoped she'd opened the door so that he could at least check on her. After a few moments the door swung open and there stood Makayla on the other side her eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked up at him. Ian took in her form for a brief moment before reaching towards her and pulling her into his arms. "Ian?"

"Are you okay? My father just told me." He whispered as he brushed his lips against her temple. Makayla closed her eyes and fell into his embrace thankful that he had always been there for her with his love.

"You didn't know did you?" she whispered against his chest as she hugged him tightly, Ian shook his head and sighed.

"No, baby I didn't know." He whispered as he pulled back and looked down at her. He wiped away her tears and pulled her back into his arms. "I didn't know."

"I don't know how to feel, Ian. I mean my parents…aren't my parents…my real parents had to give me up and they're out there somewhere in this world and I never even got to know them." She whispered her shoulders shaking with the beginning of her sobs. Ian tightened his hold on her and rubbed her back.

"But Uncle Jay and Aunt Maria loved you so much."

"I know but just…I just wonder…" she trailed off and stepped away from him while reaching down to grab his hand. "Ian can you please hold me…I need you to hold me." Ian slowly nodded his head and followed Makayla into her childhood bedroom. Once the bedroom door was closed Makayla released his hand and walked over to the bed where Ian saw a brown book, and two opened letters. She picked them up and sat them on her nightstand. Ian walked over to the bed and settled against the headboard with some pillows behind his back while Makayla settled down between his legs while resting her head on his chest.

"What are those?" he whispered as he rubbed her back as she snuggled closer to him. Makayla looked up at him and sighed.

"Those are letters from my parents…both sets." She whispered softly as she trailed her finger over his forearm. "And the book is my real mother's journal, in her letter she said it stopped on the day before she had me." She whispered softly. "I haven't opened it yet really…I guess I just don't have the heart to read it yet cause if I read it that means I'm going to make this…make it real."

"And what do you want to do?" Ian whispered.

"I want to know them…and I feel like if I open that I will, but then I feel like with my other parents…" she trailed off and shook her head. Ian nodded his head in understanding and while brushing some loose curls out of her face.

"You don't want to accept the reality of this for real yet. You know it's true you just don't want to prove it yourself by reading it." He stated wisely, Makayla just nodded her head and sighed.

"Cause that would mean my whole life was lie." Ian looked down at her and shook his head.

"No…no it wasn't." he whispered as he pushed Makayla up off his chest forcing her to look him in the eye. "Jacob and Maria raised you and they loved you. That's not a lie. So what if you aren't physically theirs," he whispered as he reached out and touched her heart. "But you were theirs here…My parents love you and that's not a lie, and I love you so much Makayla…I love you so much and you and I both know that, that isn't a lie so the love you received and still are receiving in life was never a lie."

"But…but I never really got to see what love would be like with my real parents…I don't even know them…I never met them." Ian nodded his head and reached out for the book on the nightstand. Makayla watched him silently as he picked up the brown book and handed it her.

"I think that this book will let you know all you need to know about them…and I'm pretty sure you might even find out how much they love you from this as well." He whispered as he watched Makayla slowly opened the book.

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"You're ready and if it gets to be too much for you well I'm here for you." He whispered, Makayla nodded her head and opened the journal flipping to the first entry. She looked up at Ian who sent her a supporting smile and then began to read her mother's thoughts.

_I guess I better start using this thing. I saw on a movie once a girl had a journal and she gave it a nickname, while after experiencing what I've just experienced today I have a nickname for you as well journal and I'm going to call you Mister Blue Eyes. Oh don't worry Mister Blue Eyes you'll see where I got that nickname from, anyway Mister Blue Eye (LOL that is so funny) I guess you wanna hear about my first day as an East High Wildcat went. Where here the story…_

Taylor groaned as her alarm clock went off in the middle of a rather fantastic dream between herself and singer slash actor Chris Brown that revolved around them in a bed with his shirt off. She lazily rolled over on her side and reached out slapping the alarm clock snooze button on in frustration over her ruined dream. As soon as she had settled back down to go back to sleep the door to her room opened and in walked her mother Denise McKessie. Strolling over to her daughter's bed, Denise pulled back the covers while cheerfully saying. "Sweetie get up or you're going to be late for school, and you know in high school you have to make a good first impression." Denise stated as she walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains giving Taylor's room some natural light before going over to Taylor who still laid in bed and gently shaking her shoulder. Taylor moaned and blinked her eyes opened as she stared up at her mother. "Hurry up sweetie and get dress the bus is going to be here pretty soon." Taylor nodded her head and moved so that she was now sitting up in her bed her back resting against her headboard. Denise leaned down and kissed her forehead and walked over to the door. "You get dressed and when you come downstairs I'll have a nice hot breakfast waiting for you."

"Alright mom." She whispered over a yawn as she stretched, Denise just smiled and left the room leaving Taylor alone. Rolling out of bed, she walked over to her closet and pulled out the outfit she had picked out weeks ago. Moving over to the full length size mirror on the wall, Taylor pressed the outfit against her body and sighed. "Maybe this time things will be different…I'll get some friends and a hot boyfriend…high school is going to be so much better than middle school." She said as she laid the outfit over her desk chair and went over to her bed to make it up. It barely took three minutes before everything in her room was in order. "All I have to do is think positive and nothing is going to happen negative today…I am the shaper of my own destiny." She said reciting a self-help chant she had read over the summer, the book had stated that it would help build self-confidence. Shaking her head she took a deep calming breath and quickly disappeared into her bathroom so that she could get ready for her first official day as a highschooler.

It took basically thirty minutes for Taylor to freshen up, straighten her hair and get dressed but when she was done she was quite pleased with the finally product. Grabbing her book bag she quickly went downstairs hoping that her father hadn't eaten all the food. Smiling she bounced into the kitchen and struck a pose. "How do I look?" she asked brightly gaining the attention of both her parents. Denise and Marcus McKessie looked at their only child and smiled brightly.

"Oh sweetie you look absolutely gorgeous, doesn't she Marcus." Denise exclaimed gushing over the sight of her daughter. Marcus who had sat down his newspaper looked at his daughter attire and nodded his head proudly.

"She's looks beautiful…and you know she gained those looks from my side of the family." He exclaimed with a loud laugh as Denise smacked his shoulder. "But seriously Taylor you look breathtaking…you're going make me get out my shotgun to keep the boys off this front porch." Taylor bright mood quickly sobered as she mauled over her father's words. Shaking her head she sighed.

"I don't know about that Dad…they certainly weren't doing that last year or the year before that or the year before that." Marcus waved his hand in the air as if dismissing what his daughter had just stated.

"Nonsense…those boys were immature back then but now…now you guys are entering High school and high school changes people makes them mature faster, and when they do they are going to see the girls like you for the beautiful sweet creatures that you are and they are going to run all over themselves trying to get next to you, heck I should know I did the same thing with your mother." He exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Denise's waist. Her mother giggled and bent down and kissed him on the cheek while they stared lovingly into one another's eyes. Taylor watched the scene silently she had always loved the story of her parents' romance. Her father had pursed her mother throughout high school only to finally get her right before they graduated in the middle of their senior year. Oh she hoped she could experience something like that some day to have someone love her as much as her father loved her mother.

"Dad in case you have noticed…I'm a nerd." Her father looked at her and stood up walking over to his daughter he placed both hands on her shoulders and sighed. He hated it when his daughter got down on herself. Bending his knees slightly he looked her directly in the eyes and spoke.

"You aren't a nerd. You never have been and you never will. You are however, an intelligent beautiful young woman that I am proud to call my daughter and anyone who says differently is an idiot." He stated as he bent and kissed her forehead. "Now I never want to hear you refer to yourself like that again, am I clear."

"Yes Daddy." She whispered as her father pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good now come on and eat some of this food before you head off to school." He stated draping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her towards the kitchen table. He pulled out her chair and waited till she was seated before going over to the other side of the table doing the same for Denise. Once he was seated he pointed to all the food on the table. "Now you come on and eat some of this food before you head off to school, baby girl." After saying that they all dug in after he led them in pray. During the meal Marcus looked over at his daughter and cleared his throat.

"Have you met our new next door neighbors?" Taylor just shook her head, all summer long she had been busy studying getting ahead of the game so that she would be on top of things when the school year started. Her only companions for the whole summer break had been her extensive music collection and her many school books that had helped her study in advance.

"No I haven't seen them."

"Well your mother and I have invited them to dinner…they had a son your age right, Denise." He asked as he looked over at his wife who nodded her head confirming what he had just said.

"Oh I hope you guys aren't trying to do any matchmaking." She said shaking her head, her father shook his head and sighed.

"No…I'm not trying to do some type of matchmaking…remember you aren't allowed to date until you're thirty." Marcus exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her. Denise chuckled and reached over and touched her husband's hand.

"Oh sweetie I don't think your father likes talk like that."

"She's too young anyway, Denise…she hasn't even turned fourteen yet…its times like this I wish she hadn't skipped cause I know those boys are going to try to get at her and they better understand right now that's not happening with my baby girl." He exclaimed.

"Daddy you don't have anything to worry about okay."

"Yeah, you're right sweetie I don't know why I'm worry you're not going to do anything silly, you're a smart girl and you know what you want out of life." He said with a bright smile as he seemed to relax. "Um, about that dinner…I want you down here to meet and greet honey no studying until at all until their gone."

"But Dad I have to get a jump on-."

"No…you need to meet people and you can't do that in them books. You can't make friends in them books." He said as Taylor looked down at her watch, as soon as she saw what time it was she hopped up and grabbed her book bag. "Taylor what in the-."

"I gotta go daddy the bus is going be here any minute." She exclaimed as she hopped up and quickly headed towards the front door, while yelling out her goodbyes before closing the front door behind her. She quickly rushed down her driveway just as the huge East High yellow school bus pulled up. Tightening her hold on her book bag strap she quickly entered the bus hoping that the ride was going to be okay. Looking around she saw several of her old classmates from middle school as she started to search for an available seat.

"Oh look who it is?" Chad Danforth exclaimed in laughter from his seat near the back of the bus, Taylor shot him a glare and moved down the aisle towards the next available seat. "What you don't want to say nothing…that's not like you cause you always got something to say." He said causing the bus to start laughing out loud at his statement. Taylor reddened in anger and embarrassment.

"Can it Danforth." She snapped back over the din of laughter. Chad raised an eyebrow at her and called out.

"Or what?"

"Chad, leave her alone." A voice behind her stated, she jerked around and looked up at a boy she had never seen before. He looked down at her and then back at Chad. "Just leave her alone man…you don't want to get in trouble on the first day of high school do you." Taylor looked up at him and stared into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. He looked down at her, a move which completely unnerved her and she quickly took her seat. Once she was seated she moved towards the back and took a spot next to Chad on the wide bus seat at the end of the bus. Taylor continued to watch him curiously; no guy had ever stuck up for her before in her life. She continued to watch him until he lifted his eyes and caught her staring, blushing furiously she turned around and face the front while feeling his eye burning a hole in the back of her head.

Unfortunately for Taylor the rest of her first day of high school went along just like her last three years of middle school. The jocks picked on her and everyone else ignored her. The only people who had been even remotely friendly to her were her old teammates from the middle school scholastic team, however they had their own groups of friends and Taylor would have felt like she was forcing their friendship if she had asked to go to lunch with them so when lunch time came around, Taylor grabbed her brown sack lunch and headed to the only place she felt like she belonged in…the library. And that is exactly where Troy Bolton found her. He too had come to hide out in the library slightly unnerved by how everyone flocked around him just because he played basketball and just so happened to be the captain. Needing space he ventured into the library and that's when he saw the girl from the bus that morning. She was frowning slightly as she flipped through the pages of a book laid out in front of her while eating a sandwich. Moving from behind a bookcase he cleared his throat as he walked over to her table.

"Smile it can't be that bad." He watched as she jumped and looked up at him suspiciously, he raised his hands up in surrender and chuckled good naturedly as she quickly lowered her eyes back to the book.

"Look, please just leave me alone…I don't really feel like getting picked on right now." Troy tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Unless you've forgotten I was the one that stuck up for you on a bus full of people." He replied as he picked up a chair next to her and turned it around so he could straddle it. Taylor gave him a sideways look before sighing.

"I'm sorry…today just hasn't been a good day."

"Oh come on it's the first day of school, it can't be that bad." He replied as he crossed his arms on the top of the back of the chair and looked at her. Taylor sighed and looked away from him and back at the book.

"You wouldn't understand."

"True I might not…but I've always been told that I'm a great listener and I want to listen to you so lay it on me." Taylor looked at him again, she couldn't figure out why he was there with her and on top of that talking to her like without the usually arrogant that came with jocks at East High. However with just one look into his disarming blue eyes Taylor felt her tongue loosening to his request.

"I…I thought today would be a new beginning for me, but no one seems to be willing to forget. I'm still the same nerd that I was in middle school…heck I even picked out this outfit in hopes that I could shed that title of class nerd but it didn't work."

"You know I'm just the new guy here but I don't see anything wrong with you at all." He said as he looked her up and down appraising her for a bit. "Sure you lack a bit of confidence but you could always gain that back over time." Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and closed the book she was reading.

"Did Chad put you up to this?"

"Heck no…I don't let anyone run me…I do what I want." He said. "Oh and excuse my terrible manners name's Troy Bolton, and I am sincerely sorry that you're having a terrible first day." Taylor looked at his hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking it.

"Thank you and my name is Taylor McKessie."

"Taylor…I like that name." he said with a smile as he slowly released her hand, Taylor quickly put it into her lap ignoring the obvious sparks that rapidly pulsed through her body at his touch.

"So I guess if you're running around with Chad you're on the basketball team so tell me why are you in here." Troy looked at her and flashed her a bright smile while leaning forward as if he was going to tell her a big secret.

"I'm hiding." Taylor smirked at his answer and shook her head.

"Hiding and what are you hiding from."

"I'm hiding from cheerleaders that can't seem to stop fluttering their eyelashes at me and all the other girls who can't seem to stop staring at me all dreamy eyed, and on top of that I'm hiding from Chad and the rest of the basketball team…basketball season doesn't start until the end of September and they're already planning out team practices." He said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So you see being popular isn't all it's cracked up to be." He said as he nudged her with his arm.

"Bet it's better than being invisible."

"You're not invisible."

"And why do you say that." Taylor asked just as the bell rang, Troy stood up and turned the chair and pushed it back up to the table.

"Cause I see you." Taylor blinked at him as his words sank in, shaking her head she looked at him for a moment.

"What did you say?" Troy smiled at her and gave her a quick wink while leaning down towards her his blue eyes sparkling with merriment.

"I said I'd see you later." He whispered before taking a step back as Taylor continued to look at him in surprise. With a bright smile on his face he chuckled at her reaction. "I'm gonna catch up with you later Ms. Lady see you around." He called out before he disappeared out of the library leaving a dumbfounded Taylor in his wake.

"Taylor, sweetie when you're done icing that cake I'm going to need your help setting the table." Denise McKessie stated as she walked back into the kitchen where her daughter was currently sitting perch on top of a kitchen stool next to the counter icing the sides of a red velvet cake.

"Mom, I don't understand why you and Dad are acting so crazy about this it's just the neighbors." Taylor replied as she took her eyes away from the cake and over towards her mother who had just taken her own casserole out of the stove and sat it on the stovetop. Denise turned to look at her and sighed.

"It's a dinner and your father and I want to make a good impression. We are not acting "crazy" we are just being good neighbors." Taylor just shook her head and sighed.

"Mom, you've cooked like it's thanksgiving…and you even make me cook red velvet cake…you know I don't cook that until the holidays…and Dad is in the living room cleaning up like Mr. Clean. You two are acting crazy."

"We just want to have a good relationship with our neighbors the Hillards weren't to nice and I always believed that was because we didn't welcome into the neighborhood with a good dinner with a side of friendship."

"You're joking right." Taylor replied as she turned back to the cake and began icing again. "I wish you guys would just let me go upstairs so I can study…this dinner is one crazy incident away from being a disaster."

"Taylor don't you put that type of negative energy out there in the air like that." Marcus McKessie exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. Taylor looked over at him and sighed.

"Sorry Daddy…but I was just telling mom that I'd enjoy everything a lot better if I could enjoy it from my room."

"No…and don't you ask again…now the Boltons told me they had a child your age and they were hoping that you could show him around you know help him get use to the city." Taylor sighed and shook her head at her father even though she did pause at the name of the family that would soon be visiting their home in less than an hour.

"I'm sure once he-."

"Don't you finish that statement, Taylor…all that negative energy isn't good for anything?" her father stated. "I'm sure once he gets to know you he'll be happy to have you as a friend I'm sure of it." He said placing both hands on his daughter's shoulders while looking over at his wife.

"Right honey."

"Yes baby your father is right…their son will be happy to call you a friend." Taylor smiled at her parents and sighed.

"Alright fine I won't fight this anymore…I'm gonna head upstairs and get dressed." She said as she hopped off the stool and sidestepped her father before exiting the room. Marcus watched her as she left before looking over at his wife.

"Did she have a bad first day?"

"I'm assuming so, because she wouldn't say." Denise replied with a sigh, "I was really hoping and praying that things would be different for her now that she's in high school. I hate that she's not happy." Marcus walked over this wife and hugged her tightly kissing her forehead.

"I know I know…but I've got a feeling that all of that will change soon enough." He whispered as he continued to hug his wife.

Taylor entered her bedroom and quickly closed the door leaning against she silently wondered what she was going to wear. She didn't know if she wanted to impress this guy or not especially there was a very likely chance it would blow up in her face. Walking over to her closet she pulled out a conservative black skirt and nice black top that with it. Looking the items over she quickly decided that she had the right outfit. Laying them across her bed she went into the bedroom to get ready hoping that tonight didn't end up being a major disaster. It took almost thirty minutes for Taylor to get ready, just as she was finishing up the final touches her father called out to her from outside her bedroom door. "Baby girl, they're here are you ready?" he asked.

"Um, yes daddy…I'll be out in a moment." She called back, checking her over in the large full length mirror by her closet she quickly exited the room and walked downstairs and into the living room where she heard voices. As she entered her eyes fell on the guy she had met earlier that day in the library. Her attention however was quickly adverted to her father who moved to her draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Taylor I would like for you to meet our next door neighbors…Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and their son Troy." He said beaming. Taylor looked away from her father and at the beaming couple while trying her best to avoid the smirk on Troy's face.

"It's nice to meet you." She stated quickly as she walked over to the loveseat and sat down. Troy watched her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Well, Ms. Lady who knew that when I told you I'd see you later it would be tonight…man what a small world." He replied with a chuckle, as their parents shared a look. Lillian was the first to speak up.

"You've already met Taylor." Troy turned towards the adults and nodded his head.

"Yep, I was hiding in the library and she found me." He said with a chuckle. Marcus looked over at his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew him?"

"I guess his name didn't really stick with me that well…but I knew it sounded familiar when you had said it earlier." She whispered softly as she looked at her parents.

"My name didn't stick with you…I guess I didn't make a good first impression…I'll just have to try harder next time." He said with a wink, that made Taylor blush deeply, she turned her face away from him. She couldn't believe the affect he had over her, he was so smug so smooth, so fine. Taylor shook her head of the traitorous thoughts and looked at him for a moment.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me or the impression."

"But I want too." He stated with chuckle as he saw her fidget in her seat, chuckling he turned back to his parents and hers. Both sets were watching them curiously as he cleared his throat and rubbed his stomach while he smiled brightly at her parents. "So um…is dinner ready, I'm starving."

The dinner with off without one single problem, her parents seemed to love the Boltons and the Boltons seemed to love them, and then there was her and Troy. He was still charming and seemed to love picking on her every chance she got. However he continued to prove to her over and over again just how different he was from other boys from East High, because his jesting never seemed to be malicious. Jack Bolton leaned back after setting down his dessert fork and smiled brightly. "That has to be the best dinner," he grunted as Lillian smacked his arm. "…that has to be the best out of home dinner I've ever had. The food was great Denise and that red velvet cake was absolutely delicious." Denise smiled brightly at his words and then reached over and touched Taylor's shoulder.

"Now I can take credit for the main courses however the dessert was made by Taylor." She stated with pride.

"Oh really well Taylor that cake was absolutely delicious you know I might just pay you to make me some-."  
"Oh no you won't…Taylor don't you make him any extra cakes." Lillian said as she looked at her husband disapprovingly. "Denise sometimes I just don't know about them." Lillian said speaking to Denise as if they were old friends. Smiling brightly at how comfortable her new neighbors seemed to be, Denise nodded her head.

"I know…I always have to keep Marcus in line as well."

"Hey Jack I do believe we're being ganged up on."

"Oh I think you're right about that." Taylor rolled her eyes at her parents while Troy did the same. Leaning over he quickly whispered in her ear.

"Let's get out of here…I don't think I can take much more of their corniness." Taylor just nodded her head in agreement and pushed back from the table gaining the attention of her parents.

"Mom…Dad…Troy and I are going to go into the living room is that okay."

"Sure sweetie." Her mother said as Taylor and Troy quickly left the room. Once alone they sat down on the sofa. Troy sat with his hands dangling between his legs as he sat on the edge of the sofa.

"So are you having a fun time?"

"I guess I am."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm having a fun time with you and your parents just wish I had know it was you who I was going to be seeing tonight." He said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "By the way your outfit is very beautiful on you." He stated softly, Taylor looked at him and smiled.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes if you want me too, cause believe me I don't mind flirting with you." He stated as he looked her over with an appraising eye. Taylor smiled and nodded her head.

"I guess it's okay if you flirt."

"Yeah nothing's wrong with that." He murmured as he looked at her. "Nothing at all." She looked at him for another moment before shaking her head and laughing to herself. "What?"

"You certainly aren't like all those guys from East High…you're different."

"Nothing's wrong with different…I'd rather be different than to be apart of a collective." Troy stated truthfully as he looked over at Taylor who sat there looking at him in awe.

"Boy you are really something else." Troy just smiled at her statement and shrugged.

"Good…I'd hate for you to think that I'm like those other guys that just so happen to play sports at East high…I'm different."

"I know." She said as Troy shifted on his seat towards her turning his body fully around so that he could look her directly in the eyes. "What?"

"I was wondering if I could be your friend?" he asked softly as he looked at her, he didn't really want to push the whole dating thing especially since he had just met her that day. Only God knew how much he wanted to ask her out from the first time he saw her. He watched as she thought over his question. Slowly she nodded her head.

"I'd like that very much."

"Good…I'm glad cause I don't know what I would have done had you said no." he replied with a smirk. "Don't worry this is going to be the best friendship of your entire life I guarantee it." He stated smugly as he looked at her with a bright smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Troy." She said with a smile as she and Troy shared a quick laugh.

_So I guess you can say my first day of high school went pretty well. Mister Blue Eyes… you should have seen my parents' faces when I told them that me and Troy were best friends. They were so happy for me and I guess I understand why. I mean for the majority of my young life I've never really had friends and then on the first day I enter high school I meet this handsome guy who for some unknown reason has his eye on me and he actually likes me. He actually enjoy spending time with me and that makes him so cool and that's why I named you after him, well after his eyes cause they are his best feature. I love his eyes(that's what you're named after)…oh my goodness I think I'm having my very first crush…well I better stop I've got homework well it's not really homework I'm just reading ahead. But still I better get it done. _

Makayla closed the diary and laid it down in her lap, her and Ian had been reading the first entry silently together. Ian looked down at her and sighed. "Your mother and father hit it off from the word go." He murmured as he shifted a little on the bed while tightening his grip around Makayla's waist.

"She seems so shy."

"Yeah she does and your father well he seems like a cool guy." He whispered. Makayla leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I want to find them, Ian…I want to find them and see them, speak with them." She exclaimed as she snuggled into his arms. "I've got some many questions…so many questions that I want to ask…question only they can answer."

"I'll help you in anyway I can…just tell me what you want and I'll do it." He replied softly as he rubbed his hand along her forearm. "Do you want to take off from school…maybe skip a semester." He asked softly.

"No…we finish out this semester and then we go in search of them this winter." She whispered. "We only have about a month and a half before this semester is out." Makayla stated, Ian just nodded his head and brushed his lips along her temple.

"I'll try to find out as much about them as I can so when we start searching for them we have something go off of." Ian replied softly. "I know how much you want to do this and I just want you to know that I'm going to support you all the way baby, there is absolutely nothing that I want to do more."

"What do you think will happen when we find them?" Makayla asked, and it wasn't very hard for Ian to realize there was a little fear in her voice. He slowly laid down and turned Makayla in his arms so that they were facing one another. He smoothed his hand over her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile.

"They are going to love…and I'm sure they stated that in the letters." Ian whispered.

"They did."

"The reason why they said it is because they do…and you're still they're child so that means that they still do care about you, I'm pretty even after all these years that has never changed." He whispered as he lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Makayla smiled as her eyes filled with tears.

"You think so?" Makayla asked as she hugged him tightly while lowering her head on his chest. She didn't know what she did to deserve the love that Ian gave her on a daily basis but she thanked God everyday for sending her such as caring and loving boyfriend.

"I know so…I know you're parents love you…and as soon as this semester ends you and I are going to find them…I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: : Well this will probably be my last chapter before the new year since this time of the year is pretty busy for me since I will be celebrating Christmas, my birthday, and New Year's all in the span of a few days. So I guess I'm saying don't expect an update from me until the new year. Now let's get on with the story. Right now I want to thank my reviews from last week; **dreamer 3097, HelloLish, lilmissmonique, jinidu93, AyaneC, Favor1234, kuropie, Sciencefreak2007, Angel, and Phelycia. **I hope everyone enjoys this update and please remember to Review. **

Chapter Three

_Well I know I haven't written in awhile but I have a good explanation for that. High School is a crazy animal especially since I'm taking all the advance courses that freshmen can take however there is one thing or one person that has made my first year of high school worthwhile and this is Troy. Ever since that dinner he and I have become pretty good friends. Every afternoon I'm either at his house or he's at mine. I've never really had a real friend before and I'm so glad that he's there for me. He is probably the coolest person I've ever met. I love the way he does what he wants when he wants, he has a certain freedom in his life that I've yet to find in mine. Well I'm sure you can guess my parents were thrilled that he and I became friends since they know I haven't had a real friend for a long time since elementary school to be exact but that's another story for another time. I guess the real reason I'm writing you is to tell you about today so this is what happened…_

"I think we should go out and catch a movie or something." Troy stated from his usually seat beside Taylor at their usual table near the back of the study area located in their school library. Ever since the first day when he had used the library to hide from the craze cheerleaders and girls who couldn't seem to understand that he didn't like them or the attention. The table that he and Taylor had sat at had become their usual spot for lunch. He didn't care what his teammates or the cheerleaders thought. He enjoyed his time with Taylor, and he wasn't going to stop spending his time with Taylor just because a few people didn't like. Taylor usually kidded him about his hiding but he knew most days she welcomed his presence and his off-beat humor something that he never seemed to be out of. Troy narrowed his eyes at her and the chemistry book that she was currently reading while she ignored his question. Reaching out he snatched the book out from under her glaze closing while keeping his finger in between the pages so that he wouldn't lose her page. "Tay-Anne, I know you heard me." He exclaimed loudly not caring if one of the librarians came over to shush him.

"Troy how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that name?" she exclaimed referring to the nickname he had made up when he heard Taylor's mother call her out by her full name one afternoon. Troy smirked at the reaction and gave her a lazy a grin while shrugging both of his shoulders.

"I don't keep count besides you and both know that I do what I want, and I want to call you Tay-Anne…I like that name it's cute." He stated reaching over and pinching her cheek. Taylor batted his hand away and frowned. Troy just chuckled at her reaction and then quickly moved the book away from her as she reached out for it. "Nope, you don't get it back until you answer my question."

"You never answered a question…instead all you did was toss out a statement hoping that I would agree." She stated smugly, Troy sighed while rolling his eyes at her statement."

"Okay Ms. English Professor, I'll do it right. Do you Ms. Taylor Anne McKessie, do you want to accompany to a movie or something else equally fun." Troy finished and sat back with a smile plastered over his face, as he unfolded her book and slide back towards her. However Taylor continued to sit there watching him in surprised before she fixed her mouth to say.

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am I wouldn't play with you about something like this. It's Friday night Taylor do you really think I don't notice how you never go out on Friday nights," when she didn't answer he continued. "I'm telling you right now as long as I'm your friend that isn't going to happen anymore." He said as he noticed the deepen blush that seemed to spread across her cheeks. Taylor looked down at the chemistry book and fingered the pages for a moment searching her mind for an answer.

"Troy, I usually have work to do that's why I don't go out." She stated trying to make her anti-social behavior not as big of a deal as it truly was. Troy watched her silently as he digested what she had just told him. He didn't know what she was trying to pull but he knew she wasn't going to pull it on him.

"Work?" he looked at her in shock, all Taylor did was nodded her head at his question. Shaking his head he leaned towards her. "Are you kidding me? What work do you really and I mean really have to complete tonight cause you and I both know that you work ahead," he stated as he looked at her looking down at the book he pointed at the title of the chapter. "You don't even have to have read that chapter until till the week after next." He stated calling Taylor out making Taylor winced as he hit the nail on the head, looking at her with a smug look that only he could pull off. "I'm right aren't I?"

"So what if you are?" she replied quickly as she looked at him. He rolled his eyes at her and just shook his head.

"Tay-Anne just go to the movies with me dang…you need to go out sometime and that sometime starts now." He replied as he caught the annoyed stare she sent his way at the use of the nickname she so hated. "I promise I won't do anything crazy…um too crazy…um we'll just go to movie…enjoy it and then come back home."

"What will we see?" shrugging his shoulders he pointed at her.

"What do you want to see, I'm cool with anything as long as it's not so sappy romance movie." He stated with a bright smile happy that she was finally had accepted his proposal. He didn't care if it was under the unhealthy title of 'friends.' Taylor quieted down as she began to think about possible movies that she wanted to see. After a few moments she shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know there really isn't anything that I want to see. There really isn't anything that I've been dying to see that out right now." Taylor said with a disappointment, though she would never admit it to him she had really liked the idea of going out with him to a movie. Troy frowned equally disappointed.

"Not one?"

"Nothing did you think of a movie?" she asked him, Troy just shook his head and sighed for a moment as he began to think things over. There was no way he was going to let this drop. He and Taylor were going to do something this weekend he was sure of it. After a few moments he snapped his fingers, and Taylor thought that the only thing missing from the scene was him yelling 'eureka.' Troy raised his eyebrows at her giggles and smiled.

"What?" Shaking her head she waved her giggles off and smiled at him.

"Nothing. What did you think of?"

"Alright this is what I thought of, how about I take you out somewhere, where I know we'll have fun on Saturday and two we just chill at my house without any school books," he said flicking her chemistry book. "And watch a movie or two…cause you know my movie collection is pretty expansive…heck I'm like blockbuster but the only thing I'll charge for borrowing a movie is a kiss on the cheek." Taylor wrinkled her nose up at her words and giggled.

"I guess I won't be renting from you then."

"Oh don't be like that." Troy said laughing. "I promise you I've never done that to any girl. That charging method is only for you Tay-Anne."

"Oh I feel so special." Taylor deadpanned.

"So what do you think of that…is it a good idea are you up for it." He asked hoping that she didn't back down from this suggestion. Taylor watched him for a moment before nodding her head with a sigh.

"Fine I'm up for it, but I'm not kissing your cheek to watch any movie." Troy nodded with a bright smile.

"That's cool…I'll save that for later then."

"Save it for never."

"I don't believe in the word never." He said with a chuckle.

"Okay so what are we going to do for Saturday?" Troy shook his head while he smiled at her proudly.

"I can't tell you cause it's going to surprise and I promise you're going to love it." Taylor moved to say something just the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. Troy ignored the looks that Taylor was sending his way and stood up pushing his chair up under the table. He waited patiently till she finished repacking her book bag before reaching out and grabbing it. "Come on I'll take you to your class before I head to the gym." He said, Taylor just nodded as they started walking out of the library.

"Alright but just so you know I don't like surprises."

"I know and that's why Saturday is going to be so much fun, besides I know you'll enjoy this one." He said with a chuckle as he looked at her with a bright smile.

"Great." Taylor said as she allowed Troy to move her arm around his as he walked her out of the library. As they headed out of the library he took her book bag from her hand and hoisted it onto his shoulders. At the action, Taylor just shook her head. Ever since the day they met Troy had always refused to roll her book bag when he was carrying it for her, and she knew there was no sense in trying to tell him to roll it because every time she did he would simply refuse and quote the same line to her that he claimed as common knowledge among all men, "Men don't roll book bags." Shaking her head she allowed him to take her to her chemistry, as usual when he took her to class he entered and carried her book bag until she was seated. Then he would set the bag down by her chair, wave at the teacher before leaving promising to see her next period. As she watched him leave she couldn't help but keep the bright smile off her face.

Troy walked out of the chemistry lab whistling quietly to himself as he started the trek down to the school gym where his father had told him he would be spending each and every one of his free periods. Shaking his head he wondered if his father ever thought of anything other than basketball outside of the school setting. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Chad Danforth walking towards him. "Bolton?" Troy paused and turned around to look at the bushy haired teen he had somewhat befriended this summer during basketball camp. Chad watched him curiously as he walked towards him. It was at that time he noticed that Chad was coming out of the library. Pointing over his shoulder at the library Chad continued. "So that's where you spend your lunches yapping it up with McKessie."

"Yapping it up? No I was talking to her besides why is that any of your business last time I checked you were Chad Danforth not an extension of me." Troy pointed out with a shake of his head.

"Well I thought you might want a friend to tell you how you're going to ruin your popularity before the school year even starts by hanging out with McKessie. I've only known her to have one friend and that girl thank the lord she moved away. McKessie is like a social disease you keep fooling around with her and you'll catch it too."

"I don't have time for this." Troy snapped as he started to walk past Chad who reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Well you better listen cause I'm only going to tell you this once."

"You know what you're not my friend you're more of an associate…Taylor's my friend and not once in my life have I ever cared about popularity so if you guys stop being my 'friends' just because I'm friends with Taylor then thank God cause I certainly don't want any fake friends in my life right now…life's to short to be dealing with fake ass people." He snapped as he pushed by Chad knocking his shoulder against Chad's. Chad just looked after him before sighing and following after him as well since had to meet the team in the gym for free period practice.

That night Troy walked the two minute distance over to the McKessie household carrying his small case full of DVDs. Knocking on the door he was surprised to see Marcus McKessie looking down at him suspiciously. "Troy…what are you doing here?"

"Hi…Mr. McKessie, Taylor and I were going to watch some movies tonight," he answered nervously as he lifted the case up to show him he was telling the truth. Marcus looked at the case and then stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind him. Troy glanced over his shoulder casting a longing look towards his home. As he silently wondered how fast he'd have to be to escape the reach of Mr. McKessie. Once the door clicked shut, a smile immediately went across the older man's face.

"Good…I'm so glad you're doing this. Taylor hasn't been hung out with a friend in so long ever since Sharpay left back in elementary school. Taylor's only focused on her school work." The older man stated with a sigh. I'm glad you're doing this."

"Me too…so I guess you won't mind if I take Taylor out tomorrow as well."

"No…no I won't mind." Marcus said with a bright smile as he looked at him just as the door opened up. On the other side was an embarrass Taylor who was looking between her father and Troy. After a moment she covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Daddy!"

"What baby girl I was just talking to him." Marcus said with a bright smile on his face as Taylor continued to look embarrass over the fact that she thought her father could have possibly threatened Troy.

"Yeah, Tay he was just talking don't worry about it." Troy said with a smile as he hoisted the case of DVDs in the air. "Now let's go and watch some movies." Taylor looked between her father and Troy one last time before opening the door why and motioning for them to come inside. Marcus and Troy entered the house, closing the door Taylor watched them some more before Marcus spoke up.

"Your mother and I will be upstairs." He said casting a not so subtle eye in Troy's direction.

"Daddy!" Taylor exclaimed again causing both Troy and Marcus to start laughing.

"See you Mr. McKessie." Troy said still chuckling at Taylor's reaction. As her father disappeared upstairs Taylor looked at Troy before shaking her head.

"I don't know if I like the fact that you and my father are so buddy buddy."

"Shoot, you know I have the charm…everyone likes me." He stated smugly. "And here you are madam…what movie shall we watch first." Taylor took the case away from him as they entered her living room and sat down in front of the entertainment center. Opening it up she flipped through a few pages while Troy quietly sat beside her.

"Oh my goodness you actually have this movie." Taylor exclaimed as she pulled out Jet Li's Fearless. Troy looked at her in surprise before nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's my favorite movie."

"Mine too…I love all those karate movies," she stated hopping up and grabbing his hand, Troy smiled as she pulled him across the room to the movie shelf inside the entertainment center. "See I have all of them all the way from Crouching Tiger to Fearless."

"I see…I guess you aren't all chocolate and roses huh." She turned and smacked his shoulder at his words and shook her head.

"Oh course not…I mean do I strike you as the lovey dovey type." He looked her over and smiled as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"No you strike me as the satin sheets and lace type." He pulled back laughing as Taylor's breath caught in her throat. Bending over at the waist he clutched his sides and laughed aloud at her face.

"I can't believe you just said that." She said shaking her head as she picked up a near by pillow and started hitting him even harder. Troy chuckled as she continued to hit him across his bent back with the pillow. Reaching up he grabbed her wrist just as he stumbled back onto the sofa. Taylor let out a small shriek as she fell against his chest as they collapsed onto the sofa behind them. Troy had finally stopped laughing and looked at her silently.

"So um how about we start watching that movie."

"I don't know I should just make you go home making all those rude comments." Taylor snapped back, Troy raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Well you must have liked it Tay-Anne cause you certainly haven't gotten off me yet." Taylor scrambled back at his words and moved to the side so that she was now sitting beside him. Troy smirked at her and draped his arm around her shoulders not paying attention to how she tried to shrug his arm off. "You what I'm thinking."

"I hope it isn't nasty." She stated giving him a sideways look. Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled for a moment before coming.

"Well I was thinking why don't we watch the movies from Crouching Tiger all the way to Fearless." Taylor looked over at him and sighed.

"But that's going to take all night."

"Don't worry I'll be well rested in order to give your surprise so don't worry." He said with a wink causing Taylor to roll her eyes.

"Believe me I wasn't." she said as she got up and picked up the Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon DVD. "Now let's get started on these movies."

_I have to admit that was one of the best nights of my life. Troy is so crazy and sweet at the same time if that makes any sense. He really cares…now I know me and him are just friends but just between me and you I wouldn't mind it being more. I've never had a real friend in so long and…_

Makayla closed the diary just as the door to her bedroom opened. Setting the book down by her side she watched as Ian poked his head inside. "Hey, baby you ready to go see my dad." Makayla just nodded she had dressed nearly two hours ago while Ian was downstairs working on a paper for one of his classes. Opening the door wider he stepped inside and saw the diary on the bed. "Oh so that's why it was so quiet you were reading the diary again…I thought you had gone to sleep."

"Nope…I was reading…you know trying to figure out who my parents are so I can have some idea before we walk into your father's office today." Ian nodded his head and walked to the end of her bed sitting down he lifted her legs up and placed them on his lap.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find out more…there are just too many leads on the internet…I really think if we go to my father he can really help us narrow things down. Maybe he can tell us where they were born or where they're living I mean maybe they kept in contact with your parents or something especially if they were going to tell you about them when you turned twenty-one…I mean it's a long shot but a good shot."

"I know I just hope your father knows something…anything right now would help." She said moving her legs off his lap and getting out of the bed. Ian watched her silently as she walked over to the closet taking out her jacket. Standing up he walked over to her and helped her put it on.

"I think he may be able to help…after all he wasn't just your father's lawyer he was also his best friend and he has to know something about your parents I just know he does." Makayla nodded and sighed.

"You're right come on let's go." Ian nodded and walked over to the door holding it open for her. Once she was out of the room he closed the door and followed her together they made their way out of the house into his black Ford Mustang. After helping Makayla into the car he went to the driver's side and got in, almost immediately they were on the road. Ian watched Makayla out of the corner of his eye. He was very much aware that this was her first real time in a car with someone she knew driving, because of this knowledge he was careful with the speed he didn't want to scare her, and he knew one wrong move could send her into hysterics. As he turned onto the expressway he noticed Makayla tightening her grip on the arm rest while her breathing picked up. "Baby?" She nervously glanced his way.

"I'm alright, Ian…I'm just…I'm just not used to being up this close anymore especially after the accident." She whispered referring to the chauffeured cars that she, Ian and his parents had ridden in after the accident to the funeral home, church and gravesite.

"Baby nothing's going to happen I won't let it."

"You don't have any control over the other people driving." She quickly replied as a car quickly cut over in front of them. She shrieked in terror and Ian immediately switched lanes until he could exit the expressway. He drove a little bit more until he pulled into a half empty parking lot. Turning off the car he reached out and pulled Makayla into his arms holding her tightly. She murmured something against his chest while he held her to him.

"It's alright baby…it's alright nothing is going to happen to you I swear…how about I just drive the street way huh." He whispered against her hair while he stroked her back.

"I'm such a mess…" she whispered as she pulled herself out of his arms while wiping her eyes, Ian watched as she opened her purse and took a Kleenex out and dapped at the corner of her eyes. "I can't even handle being on the expressway anymore."

"After what happened nobody would blame you." He whispered back softly.

"Don't you think I need to be strong, Ian? For the past two weeks I've been crying non-stop like some weak-" Ian shook his head and reached out grabbing her hand within his. He looked at her silently for a moment while shaking his head at her words.

"I don't have to be strong with me, Makayla. I'll be strong for the both of us. I don't want you to keep things inside. If you didn't want me to drive on the expressway all you had to do was say so and I would have driven to my father's office on the street. I have no problem doing that for you and I would have never thought of you as weak if you had asked."

"I just feel like I'm such a burden sometimes."

"But you aren't…I love you too much for you to ever be a burden." He whispered as he lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. Makayla closed her eyes at the contact and sighed. "Are you ready to go now?" she slowly nodded her head.

"Good…let's go." He stated as he restarted his car and pulled out into the street turning left so they could head downtown to his father's office building.

"Shirley can you reschedule that meeting with Mr. Washington, I don't think I'm actually prepared for that the events of the past few weeks have really thrown me off." Samuel Rowell said as he talked to his sectary Shirley Moore a woman that had been working with him since he entered the business over twenty some odd years ago.

"I can see…but he sounded quite determine." Samuel rubbed a hand on the bottom of his jaw for a moment before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm just not prepared for that, Shirley…tell him I can take him next week after I've had a chance to go over his files. I'm going to take his case I just need some time to go over his file beside the case doesn't start until February we have time." He said as Shirley just smiled.

"I'll tell him besides if he wants you on the case as bad as he says he'll wait another week." Samuel nodded just as he saw his son and Makayla walking into the office. Shirley saw that his attention was else where and turned around to see his son and his girlfriend walking towards them. Samuel returned his attention back to Shirley.

"I'll speak with you in a few call Mr. Washington and tell him that I'll speak with him next week oh and Shirley."

"Don't worry I'll hold all calls and visitors." She said with a wink as she picked up the phone. Samuel just nodded and then walked across the office to his son and Makayla.

"What brings you guys here." He asked as she pulled Makayla into a tight hug that she thankfully returned. Ever since he had given her the news about her true paternity she had been a little distance from him and Kim. However hopefully that was starting to change.

"Well Dad, Makayla and I were hoping that you could help us with finding her parents. I looked their names up on the internet and well to make a long story short…there are just too many matches to many people with that last name or in her mother's case used to have that last name." Samuel nodded his head for a moment before sighing.

"I think I can help…come on." He said as he turned on his heel motioning for them to follow him into his office. Samuel waited till both Makayla and Ian were seated before closing his door and walking over to an open seat in the front of his office. He felt it would be rather impersonal to talk to his son and his goddaughter from behind his large oak wood desk. "So what is that you'd like to know…where your parents are from."

"I would like to know where they are now…Ian and I were going to go find them if you could give us any information I'd appreciate." Samuel nodded his head and then sighed.

"Well the first thing is I've never met them really…your father conducted most business with them…all I know is that um," he paused and shook his head. "All I know is that your father once mention that they were living in Atlanta."

"That's not to far from here."

"He also stated that your father's job kept him moving…I don't have much more information. I don't think your Jacob or Maria really liked to talk about much, well at least not with me or Kim."

"Do you have a number or anything?"

"No…but I do have an address…you see your father had me send some package there to them he couldn't do it because he had a business trip and you and Maria were in New York visiting a friend." Samuel said, as he stood up and walked over to his desk. "I kept the date…not really sure why but I kept it because I felt it might come in handy someday." He said as he opened up a filing cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper. Walking back over to Makayla and Ian he handed Makayla the paper and sighed.

"I'm sorry but that's all I have."

"Wait, when you say they…so my parents are married." Samuel nodded his head.

"Yeah, they're married." Makayla looked down at the paper. She didn't know how she felt about that bit of information. If her parents were married then why didn't they ever come to get her? Shaking her head she folded the paper up and slipped it into her purse. "Thank you Samuel."

"I'm just glad I could help."

"You really have…Samuel…my and Ian are going to head out we don't want to keep you from doing your job." Makayla said standing up, Ian who hadn't spoken since they entered the office watched her silently. He could something was wrong just be the way Makayla was holding her chin. Standing up he gave his father a quick smile as he walked to the door.

"Thanks Dad…we'll see you later." Samuel just nodded his head as his watched his son follow Makayla out of his office. Shaking his head he stood up and walked behind his desk, so he could start on some more work.

Ian watched Makayla quietly as she buckled up her seatbelt with added fury. Closing his door he waited till she was seated before speaking. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and Ian immediately so the start of tears in her eyes. "Makayla baby talk to me."

"They never broke up…even after giving me away they never broke up." She said shaking her head as she turned to look at Ian who was sitting beside her silently while she vented. "Why didn't they come and look for me?"

"Maybe they did and they decided that you might be better off with Jacob and Maria." Ian replied hoping that his answer would be good enough. Makayla shook her head before lowering down into her hands.

"I just can't shake these feelings…I mean if they loved me as much as they said they did in those letters then how come they never tried to find me." Ian reached over and grabbed her hand and held it tightly brushing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"When we find them you can ask them all those questions and more." Makayla nodded her head as he started the car.

"Oh don't worry I will…there's so much I need to know."

"I know…when we get back to the house I'll cook us something and if you want we can head down to the house this weekend hopefully there is a realtor or a resident there that can give us some information."

"I hope so…and I want to do that this weekend. The sooner the better…I need to find my parents, Ian."

"Don't worry we will, baby." He whispered as she looked at him. "I know we will and everything is going to be just fine I promise you." Makayla just nodded her head and sighed as she leaned back in the chair determine to relax as Ian drove them home. However she couldn't shed the hurt feelings that she felt about her parents and how they were together and how they probably had more children and yet they had not even attempt to see her since she was born especially since she knew they had had contact with her parents on numerous occasions. She just prayed that there was a logical explanation for that one that would hopefully heal the wound in her heart that was steadily building.

**A/N: So what did you think? Drop me a review as Christmas present or a birthday gift. See you guys next year. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **

**Baby S **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's a New Year…and these will be my first updates of the New Year. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097, AyaneC , kuropie , lilmissmonique, Favor1234, HelloLish, Sciencefreak2007, Phelycia, kmk01987, and Angel. **I hope you guys like this update , and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

Ian had just finished zipping up his and Makayla's suitcases, he looked up and glanced towards the bathroom where the door was slightly cracked and he could see Makayla standing in the mirror putting her make-up on. Clearing his throat he lifted the suitcases up and called out, "Makayla baby you almost ready to go…we can't miss our flight." He stated as moved towards the bedroom door. Almost immediately Makayla poked her head out of the bathroom.

"I'll be down in a minute, Ian. I shouldn't be that much longer." Ian nodded his head and opened the door.

"Alright well I'll be downstairs." And with that he headed out carrying their suitcases. Entering the downstairs kitchen he set the bags down and looked at his parents who were silently sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. The sound of his hands clasping together gathered both of their attention.

"Well we're going to be getting on out of here in a few minutes." He stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned against it. "Dad I really want to thank you for getting the tickets." Samuel folded the paper he was reading and set it down in front of him while looking at his son.

"You don't have to thank me for that, son… I wanted to help." He whispered. "By the way your mother and I decided that we are taking you to the airport. Kim wants to see you two off." Ian glanced over at his mother and gave her a lopsided smile that quickly reminded her of him when he had been nothing more than her little boy.

"Mom you don't have to do that." Kim shook her head and stood up and walked over to him. Placing both her hands on his shoulders she smiled.

"But I want you too…and you wouldn't deny your mother something this insignificant would you. I know it's only a weekend flight and you should be back by Monday but you and I both know how it is with me when you go places without me." Ian nodded and rolled his eyes as he shook his head in agreement. It wasn't to long ago that his mother stood practically on the verge of tears in his dorm room unwilling to let him go on. Samuel chuckled as he stood up and wrapped his arm around Kim's waist and kissed her cheek.

"He won't be gone for that long honey."

"Yeah we could be back tonight for all I know especially if this lead doesn't add up to anything." Ian said with a shrug of his shoulders. "This is only an old address…it's possible it won't add up to anything." They all stood there silently for a few more moments before Samuel reached out and grabbed his son's shoulder.

"Or it could be just the break that you and Makayla need. It could help you two be one step closer to finding her parents and that what's important." Ian nodded then looked up at his parents for a moment.

"Well mom…dad there's something else I've got to tell you…this could also end of being something else as well. What I mean is if we wind up getting a break well we're going to pursue it. We already withdrew from school for the rest of the semester…and before you ask no we aren't getting any penalties, we took care of everything before the mid-term deadlines…after we got finished talking to you this week. Makayla decided she didn't want to wait any longer to find her parents and well I agreed with her." He finished hoping his parents wouldn't be mad with their decision.

"That sounds fine to me…Ian…just make sure you call and check in with us alright…and I'll wire some money over into your account immediately and don't worry about plane tickets I'll get those as well."

"Thanks Dad." Ian said with a smile as he reached out and shook his father's hand, before bending down and hugging his mother tightly. As he lifted back up he noticed her watching him strangely. "Mom what is it?"

"Have you told her yet?" she asked softly as she reached out for his hand. Ian looked down and sighed.

"No…I didn't think she'd want to hear that right now…especially with all of this going on." He replied softly.

"What makes you think she wouldn't be happy to hear about it." Ian just shook his head and slowly backed away from his mother.

"I just want to focus on her…this isn't about me or my feelings…I don't need to ask Makayla now if she will marry me or not. I believe in my soul she will, but for right now I'm going to give all my energy into helping her find her parents. Cause if she's happy I'm happy and for me that's all that matters." Kim moved to say something else but Samuel quickly cut her off.

"We will respect that Ian…after all it is your decision. All we have to say is don't wait to long." They all looked up at the sound of footsteps descending down the stairs. They all turned around as Makayla entered the kitchen with her purse slung over her shoulder and a small smile on her face. Ian smiled at her and walked over and pulled her into a hug while placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey baby…you ready?" Makayla looked up at him giving him one of the many smiles that he loved while nodding her head.

"As ready as I'll ever be…do you think someone there will know my mother and my father? Or better yet do you think my parents are still living there?" She asked softly as she looked up at him. Ian gave a quick glance back at his parents before nodding his head.

"Anything is possible baby…anything…besides I have a really good feeling about this trip…I think things will work out for us." He stated as he placed a kiss on her temple as he lifted his left hand and glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Come on guys we had better get going we don't wanna be late and miss the flight." He stated as he slowly moved away from Makayla and over to their bags.

"Wait, Ian…did you tell your parents about what we decided."

"Yeah I told them while you were upstairs," he replied as he picked up their suitcases. "You guys ready?" he asked directing the question over to his parents. Samuel nodded and walked over to the table and picked up both his jacket and his wife's jacket.

"Yeah son we're ready." He stated as he helped Kim get into her jacket before putting on his. "Let's go guys." Ian nodded and headed towards the door while Samuel guided both Kim and Makayla out of the kitchen and eventually out of the house behind Ian. It barely took them thirty minutes before they returned the airport. Both Kim and Samuel walked them inside, once they got to the area where no one without a ticket could go they said their goodbyes.

"Now I want you guys to call us if there is any trouble do you hear me Ian." Kim stated as she hugged her blushing son tightly. Ian nodded his head while hugging his mother back.

"I promise mom…I'll call you everyday." He whispered. As she released him from her hold and moved on to Makayla who found the entire scene slightly bittersweet. She would never get to experience that again with her Maria and she never had experienced that with her real mother Taylor McKessie…or rather Taylor Bolton. Her thoughts were broken by Kim wrapping her up into a pretty tight hug.

"You make sure you keep my son in line down there in Atlanta alright."

"I will Mrs. Kim…I promise." Makayla replied with a smile as she hugged the older woman back. While Samuel and Ian shook hands. Kim finally pulled away and Samuel pulled her into a hug.

"I hope you find your parents…Makayla I'm praying for you." He whispered.

"I am too." She whispered softly as she hugged him back. As they released each other she reached out for Ian who immediately grabbed her hand.

"Well we gotta go…I'll call you when we land alright." He replied as he turned and led her deeper into the airport. They waved one last time at his parents and then headed towards a nearby security line.

It wasn't until three o'clock that afternoon when Makayla and Ian landed in Atlanta that Makayla began feeling extremely nervous. It was almost like she could feel her parents in the air and that was when she knew they had at least lived in the city, they had probably walked the same streets, driven on the same highways and had listened to the same radio stations. It didn't take Ian very long to get a rental car for them and once they had that they were off, both of them deciding not to waste anytime and to go ahead and get this over with. "Ian…if my parents aren't here do you think the person that is will know them." She asked as she mentally went through ever possible outcome in her mind. Ian barely glanced at her as he carefully maneuvered his way through the Atlanta city afternoon traffic. After a few moments he looked over at her and nodded his head.

"I think so…and before you ask me how…all I can say is that I have a feeling in the gut of my stomach, but I really think so." He answered softly as he reached over and placed his hand onto of her hand and squeezed it softly. "Don't worry…everything is going to work out I promise." Makayla instantly calmed down at his words and nodding her head she looked out of the passenger side window taking in all the sights and sounds of Atlanta.

"I can't believe they were this close and I didn't even know it." She whispered with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, baby I know…this is pretty surreal right about now." Ian replied as he pulled off the expressway and turned into a nice neighborhood. "Baby give me those instructions please." He muttered as he looked at all the large mansion like homes that made up the neighborhood.

"Wow this is a really nice neighborhood." Makayla stated softly as she handed Ian the directions that his father had written for them before they left. Ian took it from her and looked it over before turning. "My parents must be making good money."

"Yeah…I think you can say that." He replied as he looked back down at the directions. "Yeah…alright so we turn here," Ian replied as he looked down at the instructions, "And it's the three houses on the…left." He replied as he slowed the car down. Both he and Makayla looked up at the huge gated estate. Ian looked over at Makayla and smirked. "Yeah your parents certainly are making money." pulling up to the gate he pressed the intercom button and waited. After a few moments the intercom came back on and a feminine voice came through.

"Hello?"

"Hello…I'm Ian Rowell and well my girlfriend Makayla Jones and I are looking for Troy and Taylor Bolton and the last address we have for them is here…do they stay here." He asked as he looked over at Makayla, who looked extremely nervous. There was a heavy pause on the other side of the line before the voice replied.

"They don't live here anymore." Ian felt his heart drop in disappointment at her words; glancing over at Makayla he could tell she was extremely disappointed. Glancing back at the intercom he refused to let this end this way. Shaking his head he quickly replied.

"Please um…if you have any information about them we would really-."

"Information…excuse me but who are you again." Ian lowered his head in annoyance that the owner obviously couldn't follow a simple conversation.

"I'm Ian Rowell and…I'm not related to the Boltons however my girlfriend Makayla Jones is, and we have been looking for them and-."

"You can explain it all to me inside…my husband and son should be back quite soon." The voice stated as the gates swung open. "Come on inside." Makayla and Ian shared a look of happiness as Ian pulled into the house and drove up the winding path to the front of the house. As soon as they parked a tall blonde headed woman opened the front door and walked out of the house. She was clad in all pink with just a touch of sparkles. Ian and Makayla stared at her for a moment before slowly getting out of the car.

"Hello…hello." The woman exclaimed as she looked them over her eyes curiously looking over Makayla a bit longer as if she was trying to place her face. "I don't believe we've met before…and you say you know Troy and Taylor." She asked suspiciously as she looked between Makayla and Ian.

"No…we didn't say that…we're looking for them." Makayla replied her voice soft with nervousness. The woman raised an eyebrow at them for a moment before placing her hands on her hips.

"And what exactly are you looking for a handout. I know Troy and I know for a fact that he would never cheat on Taylor so if you're -."

"We aren't doing that." Ian exclaimed cutting into the conversation as he made his way to Makayla's side. "So you can't forget that…we aren't looking for money…-."

"So what are you looking for then."

"I'm looking for my parents." Makayla whispered as she looked at the blonde headed woman who raised her eyebrows and in shock. Ian watched as the woman raised a perfectly manicured hand in the air before placing it over her heart.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I am looking for my parents." Makayla repeated softly as she looked at the woman again before adding on. "Troy and Taylor Bolton." The woman covered her mouth as she let out a soft gasp before taking a step closer to Makayla. Ian tighten his grip on Makayla only to have her whispered to him. "Its okay, Ian." He slowly nodded his head and loosened his grip while the woman came to stand in front of her. She slowly raised her hands and touched Makayla cheeks for a moment while looking her directly in the eyes as if she was searching for someone after a few moments she lowered her hands and shook her head in shock.

"I didn't always believe them but it's true." She whispered.

"What's true?" Makayla asked in shock as she looked at the woman who acted as if she had just seen a ghost.

"What Troy and Taylor told me…my god you look exactly like Taylor…just a little lighter but of course that would be especially since Troy's your father…oh my goodness just wait until Zeke gets here." She exclaimed happily as she pulled Makayla towards her into a tight hug. Makayla willing accepted the hug while Ian watched with a small smile on his face. After a few more moments the woman let go of Makayla with a bright smile on her face. "Oh my goodness where are my manners…my name is Sharpay Baylor…and my husband and I are you parents best friends."

After the introductions were over Sharpay ushered them into the house a bright smile on her face. She quickly took them into the living room and picked up the phone. Ian and Makayla watched as she impatiently tapped her foot on the living room floor. After a few moments they heard the sound of a deep baritone voice coming through the phone speaker right before Sharpay exclaimed. "Zeke…baby you and Devon need to get back here immediately this is important…no Zeke I'm not playing…okay bye." She stated as she hung up the phone. Turning around she looked at Makayla and Ian and moved to the sofa that was directly in front of them.

"So you know my parents?" Makayla asked in awe as she looked at the older woman who just smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"I knew Taylor from elementary school back then we were the best of friends until my family had to move because of my father's business. After awhile we lost touch until college, we didn't meet again until a party was thrown for the basketball team and that's when we found out our boyfriends were buddies and we were old friends. It didn't take long for us to become friends again." She said with a smile. "And we've been like sisters ever since." Makayla and Ian shared a quiet look before continuing.

"So why are you living in their home."

"Home? Oh this hasn't been their home ever since Troy retired…Troy gave this house to me and Zeke because he didn't want to sell it." Sharpay admitted with a shrug, "And me and Zeke really do love this house and its location so we took it."

"Oh…and-."

"I'm sorry for earlier…it's just that when Troy first started out there were a lot of false claims from various women that he had fathered their children or that he was their lover…and well I'm very protective of the people I love and your mother is one of those people."

"It's okay I pretty sure I might have acted the same way." Makayla replied with a smile, already starting to like the outrageous woman before her. The woman nodded and then looked over at Ian.

"And who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend Ian Rowell…I've known him ever since I was a baby. His parents were friends of my…of my adoptive parents." She whispered getting slightly choked up on the words. "I just recently found out about Troy and Taylor." Sharpay nodded her head for a moment before sighing.

"I know this may sound harsh but do you have any proof?" Makayla nodded her head and reached into her purse and took out a book and two letters. Standing up she walked over to Sharpay and handed them to her.

"This is my mother's diary and two letters…my mother wrote them both." She whispered, as Sharpay opened up the book and looked it over for a brief moment before closing it quickly and sighing.

"That's Taylor's handwriting alright…so you're looking for them…your adoptive parents didn't leave you any information about them." Ian cleared his throat then and spoke up as Makayla took the items back from Sharpay.

"My father who is also her…adoptive parents' lawyer believes that they contacted the Boltons without anyone else interfering…he only had this address because Mr. Jones gave it to him to mail off a package."

"Any information you can give us would be good…Mrs...Mrs. Evans." Makayla stated momentarily forgetting the older woman's last name out of nervousness. Sharpay moved to speak but the sound of the front door opening and hurried footsteps stalled her. They all glanced up as a tall African American male entered the room followed by a shorter teenage male that looked exactly like his father except he had light skin almost the same color as Makayla just slightly lighter.

"Baby what's wrong?" the older man exclaimed not yet acknowledging Makayla and Ian who were sitting on the sofa watching the interaction quietly. He walked over to Sharpay and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her over before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The younger boy rolled his eyes and gasped as he finally saw Makayla and Ian in the room.

"Dad…I think she was calling for that." He said pointing across the room at them. Ian clenched his jaw at the way the boy spoke of them. While Zeke turned around and studied them closely his eyes staying on Makayla a bit longer just as his wife had earlier. Reaching behind her husband Sharpay smacked her son upside the head and sighed.

"Devon…how rude, they aren't a 'that' they're human beings and you need to show them some respect." The boy looked over at her and sighed.

"Who are they mom?" Instead of answering her son, she looked back at her husband who hadn't taken his eyes off Makayla yet. Glancing over at Makayla and Ian she smirked and shook her head.

"If this was any other situation I might be jealous," she stated with a wink as she spoke up. "Zeke baby doesn't she look familiar." He took his glaze away from Makayla and focused back on his wife.

"She does but I just can't place it."

"It's Tay-Anne." She whispered, as Zeke gasped and shook his head in disbelief, as it suddenly dawned on him. Sharpay watched as her husband and son stared at the young couple in absolutely shock.

"Momma…what's going…she does look like Aunt Tay."

"That's because she's Taylor's child." Sharpay stated knowingly, and the only person that seemed surprised by her statement was her son. Devon looked between his parents and shook his head in disbelief.

"You mean her daddy isn't Uncle Troy."

"Oh no…her daddy is Uncle Troy." Zeke replied. "I can see him in there as well." Zeke mumbled as he shook his head. "This is totally surreal." He stated as he moved to the sofa and sat down heavily as he looked at Makayla. "What are you doing here?"

" We're looking for them. This was the only lead we got…Troy and Taylor used to live here correct."

"That's true but they haven't been here since Troy retired from the NBA two years ago." Zeke replied not catching the look of shock and surprise that went through both Makayla and Ian's faces. Sharpay however caught the look and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You didn't know."

"No…I didn't know…all we knew was that they lived here and we certainly weren't expecting a house as big as this." Makayla stated lifting her arms for added meaning to what she was saying. "All I was hoping for was that they would be here and that I could meet them." Zeke nodded his head and sighed.

"We know where they are…if you like we could call them and-."

"No…I want their reaction to be genuine not practiced." Makayla replied quickly if you call them now that's exactly what it will be." She stated with a shake of her head, "Could you just tell us where they live and then Ian and I will order some plane tickets and leave."

"We'll do you one better…how about I call my father and tell him to let us use the private jet that way you won't have to spend your money on a plane tickets."

"That sounds fine…so do you know where they live."

"They moved back to their home town of Albuquerque…that's where they're living now. Your father recently started an expansion team down there for the NBA." Makayla just nodded her head taking in all the information with a deep sense of amazement. "Oh come here let me show you a picture of your parents and your brothers and sisters." Sharpay said standing up and quickly leaving the room. A few moments later she reentered carrying a picture frame. Going over to Makayla she handed her the picture and sat back down. Makayla and Ian looked down and viewed the picture of a happy family. In the middle were an older white male with his arm draped over the shoulder of a shorter African American female with three teenage boys standing around them, and two smaller girls sitting on the woman's lap and the other on the man's lap. Makayla felt her eyes water as she looked down at the picture seeing her distress, Ian took the picture away and handed it to Sharpay.

"Wow…I've spent my whole life being an only child and I have five…five siblings out there in the world." Makayla whispered her voice shaking with unleashed emotion. Ian pulled her to him as she sighed as if the weight of the world had settled on her shoulders. Sharpay studied her for a few more moments before getting up and going to her side as her nurturing side came out.

"Believe me when I say this but your parents never forgot you." She stated truthfully as she looked over at Zeke urging him with her eyes to continue. Zeke nodded and cleared his throat.

"Your father started a tradition way back in college…um when is your birthday?" Makayla looked at him as if he had grown three heads.

"It's March the 23rd."

"Look, around that time of year your father wouldn't do anything but be with your mother. They wouldn't do a thing and I mean that. He didn't play basketball for the college no matter what the coaches and announcers said…and your mother didn't go to classes and stuff."

"That's when we knew this was serious because your father loved basketball and your mother loved class work. Those were their great loves...besides each other. We knew they loved each other more than that stuff but I think you get the picture right," he asked and waited for Ian and Makayla to nod before he continued. "Well Sharpay and I being their closest friends…we confronted them…and they told us what happened to them during high school and that they refused to do anything during the week that you were born they considered it a type of mourning they could do together to ease the pain. Now that type of stunt would have never flew with anybody else other than your father because everyone wanted him to play, so they eventually just ignored and didn't comment on it. Now they had other children but every March they take that week out and think about you…I know they still do it today and they probably will never stop." Makayla shook her head in disbelief; she couldn't believe all that her parents had did to remember her.

"So don't you go thinking they don't care about you cause they do." Sharpay replied coming into the conversation. "Probably more than anyone will ever know."

"When can the plane get here?" Ian asked

" Probably in the morning…so there for you're staying with us…and we won't take no for an answer." Zeke replied with a chuckle as he stood up. "Shar, will call her father and get everything arranged and I will go and cook us dinner…and believe me you'll love it." He said, turning to his son he said. "Devon, help them get their bags and then take them to the master guest room."

"Yes Dad." The boy said before heading towards the front after making sure that Ian and Makayla were following.

"So your father came to me one afternoon after being teased by Taylor that she was going to dump him and get with me because of my flawless cooking. I guess he didn't like that idea of Tay-Anne leaving him so he came to me one afternoon like I said and he had on this real serious face and he said. "Zeke…I need you to help me learn how to cook so I can get Taylor to stop thinking about you." Zeke stated with tears of laughter in his eyes. "He was serious…never mind the fact that Taylor was madly in love with him, and that Shar was the only woman for me. Nor did he pay attention to the fact that Sharpay would kill me and Taylor both if we ever hooked up."

"So what did you do?" Makayla asked with a smile on her face loving this latest tale of her parents. All evening long her parents' friends Zeke and Sharpay had put together great stories of her parents during and after college. Most of them laugh worthy while others were about romantic incidents that happened like when her father had played around like he had forgotten her mother's birthday only to surprise her with her favorite artist and a romantic dinner prepared by Zeke on her twenty-ninth birthday. The more she heard about her parents the more she couldn't wait to meet to them.

"I taught him how to cook of course." Zeke stated with a laugh. "I couldn't pass that up especially since I was finally better than him in something…you see I love basketball but cooking is and always will be my passion and it will be here long after I've retired from basketball."

"So was it difficult?"

"Well I… yeah it was…I still don't know how he blew up that cake," he said shaking his head in disbelief at the memory. "…all I know is I walked out of the room to talk to Sharpay on the phone and the next minute I hear this loud sound like a gunshot and I reenter the kitchen and there's cake batter leaking from my stove door. The whole stove was covered in the mess. But he eventually got there…and he gladly calls himself the pupil of the one and only Chef Baylor." Zeke stated puffing out his chest with pride.

"Oh hush…I'm sure from that dinner you cooked they can figure out just how great of a cook you are." Sharpay said shaking her head with a small smile on her. Ian and Makayla nodded and motioned towards their clean plates.

"Believe us we know." Ian said as he patted his stomach for a moment, "You really can throw down in the kitchen."

"Thanks…if you want to know a secret, here's one. The way to a woman's heart is through a good foot rub followed by a nice glass of wine and a crème brulee…of course a little something else if you get my drift," Zeke stated with a chuckle. "now with Shar here she wanted chocolate but that's to be expect but believe me I certainly got her." Zeke stated with a chuckle and Ian immediately laughed as well.

"That is certainly not funny I didn't just fall in love with you because you gave me great foot rubs or for the glass of wine that you prepared and certainly not for that mouthwatering toe curling chocolate crème brulee. Or gave me a little something else." Sharpay stated

"Sure sweetie…I know better believe me." He said sending Makayla and Ian a wink. After he gave Sharpay a quick kiss on the cheek, he stood up and stretched. "I guess we better let you two get some sleep the jet is going to take off tomorrow at eight o'clock we wouldn't want you too miss it."

"I guess you're right…you ready baby." Ian asked as he looked over at Makayla who just nodded her head.

"I guess he's right we should get some sleep." She stated softly while allowing Ian to help her up from her chair. She paused at the doorway and looked back at Zeke and Sharpay and graced them with a small smile before speaking. "I just want to thank you and your husband for helping us…you have no idea what this means to me." She whispered softly.

"Don't worry about it honey we were glad we could help." Sharpay stated as Zeke nodded his head in agreement.

"Well…still thank you." Makayla said as she grabbed Ian hand and led him out of the kitchen. Zeke and Sharpay waited till they were gone before speaking. Sharpay tapped her fingers on the table and looked over at Zeke.

"They are going to be so happy to see her. I wish I could call Taylor right now and tell her that her baby is coming home." Zeke nodded his head and placed his hands on her shoulders while massaging them softly.

"I know I know…but just think of this way. Her arriving there is going to be like a surprise for them both." He stated as he kissed her temple. "Come on help me with the dishes and I promise you anything your heart desires for the rest of the night." Sharpay looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow.

"Anything?"

"Well within reason…I'm not going to let what happened last time happen again." He said as he picked up three plates and all the silverware. "Took me a week to recover."

"Oh you're no fun." Sharpay stated with a giggle as she picked up the remaining dishes and followed him into the kitchen.

**A/N: Sorry no diary scene this chapter but I promise there will be in the next chapter(might be two) …just wanted to focus a bit on Makayla and her search. **

**Baby S **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Chapter Five

_Oh my goodness, I just have to tell you about this weekend with Troy, Mister Blue Eyes and the reason I'm telling you this is because it was absolutely amazing. Even though some bad things happened this weekend with Troy was absolutely amazing and I enjoyed myself so much. Truth is I never believed I'd ever experience something as fun as what Troy and I did this Saturday. I had never really viewed places like that that was fun, but somehow being there with Troy made it fun. Now believe it or not this was my first time hanging out with some other than family since elementary school. I know it sounds sad right, but I still had a great time. I mean it was so much fun I didn't even mind Troy calling me Tay-Anne throughout the whole day, and you know how much I dislike that nickname. I guess I should tell you what happened this weekend instead of going on and on about it huh…and maybe it will help me with my confusion over something that happened between Troy and I as well…_

It was nearly noon and as usual on Saturdays in the McKessie household, Taylor was in her room studying after spending the earlier morning completing her weekend chores. Tapping her foot on the ground in beat with the current song on her radio, Taylor found herself humming along as she looked over her chemistry book. Her private study session was broken up by her mother voice. "Taylor sweetie," her mother called out from downstairs instantly taking her attention from her music and her studying. "Taylor, sweetie…you have a visitor…sweetie are you up?" Taylor sighed her visitor could only be one person because ever since middle she had never had a visitor who came to her house just to visit her for anything, which was probably why she was so socially awkward most of the time.

"Yeah, Mom I'm up…you can go ahead and send Troy up." She stated with a knowing smirk as she heard the thundering sound of footsteps making their way towards her bedroom. Glancing over at her bedroom clock she wondered what exactly it was that had Troy over at her house so early in the first place. As soon as she finished that thought her bedroom door busted opened and there stood Troy Bolton her next door neighbor and currently her only friend in the whole state of New Mexico. He stood there leaning against the door as if he was her own personal gift from God. She rolled her eyes at the look on his face before saying. "Good morning, Troy?" she replied with a shake of her head as she pushed away from her desk so she could look at him fully.

"Good morning, Tay-Anne?" he replied with a bright smile as she gave her usual kneejerk reaction to his beloved nickname for her. Taylor narrowed her eyes at him as he pushed himself off the door and walked towards her desk before perching himself up on its side. "I better keep the door opened I don't want a misunderstanding to happen this earlier in the morning, Tay-Anne."

"How many times do I have to-." Troy waved his hand in the air stopping her words immediately as he looked down at her, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Taylor…do we really have to go over this again…I told you I am never going to stop calling you that, besides your reactions are just too cute." He said with a wink as he looked down at Taylor who had raised a hand to massage the bridge of her nose.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Taylor…" he trailed off and studied her closely for a moment before shaking his head in disappointment. "You did…geez it's only Saturday and I told you about this yesterday and you said yes." Taylor studied him for a moment before releasing a deep sigh and shaking her head.

"I probably agreed because you were bullying me." Troy gave her a look and shook his head.

"That is beside the point…I didn't say anything about how you came to say yes…all I said is that you said yes yesterday…besides I didn't bully you." He stated pointedly as he moved from her desk to her bed so he could sit down on someone more comfortable. He paused briefly and ran his hands over it. "Nice…"

"Troy don't molest my bed."

"I'm not…besides I'm sure your bed wanted it cause I'm just that sexy…now what I really want to know is how you could forget that I'm taking you out today? That isn't like you, you know…you don't forget things…ever." Troy stated with a sigh unable to keep the heavy disappointment out of his eyes as he looked directly at Taylor who looked away from him with guilt. Truth was she hadn't forgotten his promise she had just assumed that he'd be like everyone else her age when it came to her and that he had forgotten his promise to her. After all why would someone as popular as Troy want to send his free Saturdays with a lame like her. Forgetting other peoples' promises were one of the ways Taylor coped. She did this because over the years so many of her supposed friends' promises had fallen through leaving her looking like a fool for even believing them.

"Well I forgot." She deadpanned. "Besides I wasn't sure if you would remember and I just went off that feeling." She replied softly as she looked over at him. Troy immediately realized what she was implying and shook his head furiously while reaching out to her so he could grab her hand tightly within his own.

"You're joking right," he asked her as he down at her. Taylor barely looked up at him and he sighed. "You're serious…Tay-Anne I would never forget….Taylor I would never do that. I make promises for the purpose of keeping them and I would never tell you I'd do something and then back out at the last minute that isn't the type of man I want to be." He stated seriously as he looked at her. Taylor was immediately unnerved by the way he slowly brushed his thumb along the back of her hand. "Now come on let's go…we don't have much day left." He stated as he stood up, however Taylor remained seated. Raising an eyebrow at him she looked over at her bedside clock before replying.

"Troy it's barely noon."

"I know that…but if you and I are going to have as much fun as we can today…well we should probably leave now so we won't be stuck in lines all day, and I don't know about you but I hate waiting." Taylor looked at him for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh. If there was a way to get rid of Troy Bolton she certainly didn't know the answer.

"Um…in case you haven't noticed…I'm really busy right now."

"Oh come on…don't tell me you're busy." He stated and just as Taylor moved to answer he cut her off. "Cause I know for a fact that isn't real homework." He replied smugly as he reached out and snatched the textbook off Taylor's desk. He looked it over for a moment before saying. "I can't believe you're seriously studying on a beautiful Saturday like this, Taylor. Especially when you could be spending your day with me." He stated as he dog-eared the page Taylor was currently on before tossing the book onto her bed while looking down at her while she rebellious stared back up at him.

"Of course I'm studying on a Saturday…and what in the world do you mean by 'real homework.'" Troy looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Well that's simply…it means that you're making up homework for yourself…and don't try to deny it because you and I both know that you do it. I already called you on it earlier this week…don't make me do it again." He stated before walking over to her bed and picking the book back up. "And you can't deny it this time because I know for a fact since I'm in this class with you that we do not have any homework in this class due on Monday so like I said before you don't have any real homework to do…therefore I am taking you out today so you can enjoy yourself…with me of course because I don't break my promises." Taylor jumped out of her chair and glared up at Troy as he looked down at her with amusement shining in his eyes and a deep smirk on his face. Taylor didn't care that she barely came up to his chest, nor did she care that he was looking at her as if he had just one upped her in a game of chess. Raising a small hand she pointed her finger into his chest and tried to ignore the muscular definition of his chest as she spoke.

"You know you have a lot of nerve…my parents won't allow this to happen especially since I'm against it." Troy leaned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling.

"You wanna test that theory out for me…you know I would really love to see if it actually worked." He asked as he walked over to the door. Taylor huffed and walked by him and out into the hallway, she gave Troy a superior smile before calling out.

"Mom…Dad…can you please tell Troy that I don't have-."

"Sweetie…you need to go out. It's not good to be stuck in this house all day." Her mother yelled back immediately. "Troy said he'd take you out and we want you to go out with him and enjoy yourself." Taylor gasped at her mother's response while Troy stumbling back into her room away from her as laughing his head off as Taylor looked down the stairs in shock over how quickly her parents had shoved her off to Troy.

"See I told you," Troy choked out over his laughter. "I told you that your parents would agree with me. See they along with me know that it isn't good for a fourteen year old girl to be locked away in her room all the time…it just isn't a good thing, and I'm so happy that your parents and I agree on the matter."

"I don't know if I like the fact that you and my parents agree on anything." In response Troy just winked at her as he began to look her over for a brief moment. Taylor looked at him and then shook her head. "What is it?"

"Um before we head out I think you need to change into some blue jeans. Don't get me wrong I love…love the shorts oh believe me I do, but right now you need to change into some pants. I don't want anything to happen to um…" he trailed off and blushed as Taylor sent him a look that plainly told him not to finish that sentence. "I think I'll just step outside." Taylor nodded her head as he moved towards the door.

"Yeah you know what that sounds like a great idea…but how about you tell me why I have wear blue jeans."

"Now if I told you that…that would ruin the surprise…and you know how surprises are…you aren't suppose to tell, but I promise you and I will have fun." He said as he moved to the doorway. "Now I'm going to go ahead and go downstairs while you get changed…and if you take to long I'll send your mother up here immediately and don't think I won't do it." He said with a smile as he pulled her door closed. Taylor just sighed and moved to her bed and sat down. She didn't know how he did it, but Troy could always get her to agree to something maybe that was one of his gifts or talents aside from annoying her and also making her blush like a little girl. She looked back up as the door opened and Troy stuck his head back inside the room. "Oh and don't try to call my bluff cause I mean it…I will send your mother up here."

"Troy get out of here." Taylor exclaimed with laughter as she launched her pillow at him, Troy moved quickly and closed the door behind himself so he wouldn't get hit by the pillow. As soon as the door closed Taylor hopped up and went to the door and locked it quickly so she could change without having anymore interruptions.

"Okay where are we headed?" Taylor asked as she looked at all the unfamiliar street names that they were currently passing. Troy had arranged for his older cousin who was in town to give him and Taylor a ride, and either of them were telling her a thing, which seemed to frustrate her to no end.

"James …why don't you tell me what your little cousin has planned." Taylor asked sweetly as she looked at the driver. The older boy just smiled and looked into the rearview mirror at her and just shook his head as he looked back at his cousin who was sitting beside Taylor in the backseat with a wide smile on his face. Both cousin met eyes and Troy just chuckled.

"Don't tell her man." James chuckled and then looked back at Taylor and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I've been sworn to secrecy." He replied with another shrug of his shoulders. "Don't worry though; I'm sure you'll like it. Troy wouldn't take you somewhere that you would probably end up hating. He's been pretty good at reading people his whole life."

"Oh is he….hmmm. I wonder. Troy do you know what I'm thinking right now…can you read me." Troy looked at her for a moment before chuckling and shaking his head.

"You know Taylor there are just some things that a girl shouldn't think about." He said as James started laughing in the driver seat. Taylor looked at Troy and then back at his cousin before shaking her head.

"Troy just answer my question."

"But I don't think it would be a nice thing to voice." He stated with a smile as he looked at his cousin with a bright smile on his face. "See didn't I tell you that she had spice…lots of spice, and believe it or not she can actually be sweet too." After he finished his statement he and his cousin laughed.

"I'm going to ignore that, Troy." Taylor replied sharply as she looked at him as if he had just grown two heads. James just looked into the rearview mirror and laughed at them before shaking his head. He knew they weren't dating but just give it some time and they certainly would be dating before the year was over. His cousin was certainly taken with hr and whether Taylor wanted to admit it or not she was taken with Troy as well. It was really cute watching them struggling with their feelings. James returned his attention to the road and turned entering a small go-kart park. He pulled into a parking space and looked back at Taylor and Troy and tried his best not to laugh at Taylor's incredulous face. He had known all along what Troy's plan and he secretly couldn't wait to see what Taylor's reaction was going to be. Troy smiled sheepishly at her before speaking.

"Now before you say anything…this is a good place to just relax. Believe me…you and I will have a great time."

"Troy this is a go-kart park…a go-kart park…what in the world." She exclaimed as she looked at him as if he was crazy. James just chuckled as he continued to watch his cousin troy to calm the furious object of his affections. Shaking his head he listened as the short African-American told his cousin off for taking her away from studying to only bring her to a go-kart park. After a few minutes Troy had talked Taylor into giving the day a try, and together they exited the car. James rolled down his window and gave his cousin a bright smile.

"Well kiddies…I'll be back later on tonight have fun you two, and Taylor please don't hurt my cousin…I know he can be annoying but just give him a chance he means well." He stated as he backed out of the parking space. Troy just shot James a look as he drove off, once the car was out of sigh he turned to Taylor and gave her a bright smile.

"Troy?"

"I brought you here because I seriously think you need to relax and I know you can here and don't knock the effect of relaxation of riding go-karts just yet cause you haven't even tried." He murmured as he gestured towards the many tracks surrounding that had various go-karts circling around them. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him before replying.

"I will try…but you are so going to make this up to me…at a later date…one of my choosing."

"I hope that's a promise…cause that sounds like it has lots of potential for being rather fun." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled and shook her head as she looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You are so nasty." Taylor stated as she looked at him. Troy just rolled his eyes and draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh who are you kidding you like it." Taylor just shook her head as Troy led her deeper into the park.

"Come on…McNasty what are we riding first?" She asked him as she turned around in a quick circle and looked over the park trying to figure out where Troy would take her first. Troy just smiled at her and then pointed to the rather large building behind her.

"The first thing we're going to do is go and get our arm bands for all access and then I'm taking you to the laser tag arena. I know taking some laser shots at me might help you relax a great deal and well I'm willing to sacrifice my high score in order to help you relax that is not a problem." He stated with a wink, as Taylor just shook her head wondering what she had gotten herself into. Taylor however just placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him before saying.

"High score, huh…well we'll see about that." Taylor stated as Troy reached down and grabbed her hand and led her over to the ticket booth so that he could purchase their all access bands. After they got their bands they went inside of the large building and sat in a booth as they waited for the next laser tag game to start. "So do you mind telling me how you know about this…I've been here my whole life and I never even knew this was here?"

"I like places like this for some reason…laser tag…and then the go-karts…I just like it. I don't have to worry about the pressures of being some great basketball player like my father wants me to be…here I can be just me. That's why I brought you here…I thought I'd share this with you and help you escape the pressure of being the great scholastic student that you and your parents want you to become…which you already are. Everyone needs a break…everyone needs to just relax sometimes." He stated with a small smile. Taylor continued to give him a small frown she didn't want to let him know that his thoughtful gesture had truly touched her. Instead she chose to play hard to get.

"So let me get this straight…you decided to take it upon yourself to help me relax." She asked.

"What else are friends for?" he asked with a small smile as he looked at her for a moment just before the door to the laser tag arena opened up announcing it was time for the next game to take place. Troy stood up and looked at Taylor with a bright smile on his face. "Now come on let's see what you got." Taylor just rolled her eyes as she got up and followed Troy into the doorway followed by twelve other people.

"I hope you're ready to lose." Taylor stated after the man got finished giving out instructions while putting on her vest. Troy who was already dressed in his gear just looked at her and smiled while shaking his head.

"Lose…Taylor…lose isn't a word that you can associate with me." He replied with a quick smile one that was filled with arrogance. Taylor just rolled her eyes at his answer and snapped her vest closed.

"Oh we'll just have to see about that."

"I can't believe you beat me…that just isn't right…I can't believe my team lost." Troy stated as he and Taylor walked outside of the building, he glanced over at Taylor who had a bright satisfied smile on her face. It didn't take a genius to see that she was extremely pleased with herself.

"Oh you better believe it…cause I told you, that was going to happen before the game even started…you're just being a sore loser." He rolled his eyes as they walked underneath a nearby patio and sat down on a picnic bench. They had decided inside that they would eat some lunch before they went on to do anything else.

"Well you know what I couldn't think of a better person to lose too, but I'm telling you right now the gloves are coming off…I'm going to get my title back as the best laser tag player in Albuquerque back and I'm going to maintain myself as the best go-kart racer as well just you wait and see." He stated with a chuckle as he pulled out his wallet and looked inside. Glancing back at her he asked. "Now what do you want to eat?" Taylor looked around him at the large food booth and sighed.

"I don't know what do they sell here?" Taylor asked him, Troy just shrugged his shoulders as he to turned around to look at the booth. His eyes quickly glanced over the small menu before he turned around and looked at her.

"They sell hamburgers…hotdogs…corndogs…all of that comes with fries and for dessert they sell ice cream and funnel cakes and-." He was cut off by Taylor waving her hand in the air to get his attention. He looked at her and smirked. "Yes Tay-Anne."

"Did you just say funnel cakes?" Troy gave her an amusement before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah I did…is something wrong?" Taylor furiously shook her head as she looked at him as if he had just given her million dollars. Troy chuckled and leaned towards her with a bright smile on his face as he studied her reaction. "Tay-Anne…do you like funnel cakes?"

"I do." She stated with a laugh as Troy just rolled his eyes at her.

"I do believe I just found your weakness." Taylor shook her head at him and sighed as she traced her finger over the design on the picnic table.

"It's not a weakness…I just like them…could you get me one…I know it's going to be big so maybe we can share."

"So you want one huh." Troy stated as he gave her grin. Taylor just nodded her head as she looked at him.

Yes I do…they are the best."

"Alright I'll get one but you have to eat a real lunch before I let you eat that dessert…besides it isn't good to eat nothing but sugar in this heat. You need something else as well." Taylor nodded her head and sighed.

"Alright well how about you get me a corndog then…cause I am really not that hungry and I certainly don't feel like eating a hamburger or a hotdog." Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. Standing up he went over to one of the food booths and purchase their meal. He came back with a tray full of food and a rather large funnel cake in the middle of the tray covered in powder sugar.

"I got a large funnel cake…I figured we could share like you said." He stated with a smile as he watched Taylor's eyes light up as he set the tray down in front of her.

"That sounds fine to me." She replied with a small smile as he handed her a small basket of food. Troy gave her smile as she took it from his hand before picking up his basket and setting it in front of him.

"Here…I got you sprite."

"Thanks."

"I just we should eat so you can start to dig into your beloved funnel cake." He stated with a laugh, Taylor looked at him for a moment before stating.

"What you don't like them."

"Their alright." He stated as he looked at her, Taylor gasped at his statement and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well I did…funnel cakes are just alright." He stated as he picked up a fry and popped it into his mouth. Taylor just looked at him as if he was absolutely crazy. Shaking her head she reached out towards the funnel cake and picked off a piece between her fingers. Troy watched her silently before she spoke up.

"Troy you have to try this I'm serious…I've loved this type of dessert ever since I was a kid, my mom took me to the county fair and well I just fell in love it here." She stated holding up her hand that was holding the bit of funnel cake expecting Troy to take it from her, however Troy had another idea. Leaning forward Troy grabbed her and leaned forward taking the funnel cake from her hand with his lips. Taylor shivered as his lips brushed against her fingertips. He looked at her for a moment and smiled as she tucked her head down and blushed.

"I think I see what you mean…that piece was absolutely delicious."

By the time that Troy and Taylor got home it was pretty dark outside, being the gentleman that he was Troy helped Taylor out of the car and walked over across his yard to her house and up to her front door so he could give her a proper good-night. Taylor turned and looked at him as they came to her door. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I really had fun today, thanks for taking me." Taylor admitted as she looked at him, Troy just smiled brightly at her and nodded his head.

"It was my pleasure…besides I knew you would have fun." He stated with a chuckle. "And you were angry that I took you to a go-kart park." He said laughing as he remember the slight fit she had threw when they had arrived at the park earlier that day. Taylor blushed at him as she giggled a little herself. Troy took a step forward and reached out grabbed her hand. "But on a serious note I'm glad you enjoyed yourself because I certainly did. We should probably do it again sometime…if we do…I'll get you another funnel cake."

"Oh so you're trying to buy me off now huh."

"Hey it's just a promise." Troy whispered as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Okay well I'm open too…and if we do…maybe I can beat you in a race."

"I don't know about that…you might as well be satisfied that you beat me in laser tag." He said giving her his trademark smirk. Taylor looked at him for a moment before shaking her head in laughter, which Troy quickly joined her in. After a few moments of infectious laughter Troy cleared his throat and sighed. Taylor noticed him taking a quick few glances at his house while he shifted on the balls of his feet. The sight quickly filled her with worry, reaching out she placed her hand on the side of his face taking his glaze away from his home and putting it back on her.

"Troy what's wrong?" He froze at her question for a moment before shaking his head and taking his hand away from hers and taking a quick step back.

"I'm sorry…I just had…"

"Don't apologize just tell me what's wrong…please?"

"I should really head home," he stated ignoring her question. "I'm sure my parents are wondering what's taking me so long." He stated nervously his demeanor quickly changing from the confident guy that Taylor had grown accustomed too. Taylor eyed him suspiciously for a moment deciding whether or not to pursue her question. After a few moments she realized that he was going to answer and decided to let everything slide.

"Yeah I bet they are…and I don't want you to get into any trouble over me alright." She said as Troy nodded his head tucking his hands into his jean pockets. Before stepping forward and pulling her into a tight lingering hug that lasted longer than a friendly hug was supposed too. Clearing his throat Troy stepped back again and sighed.

"I should probably get going…I'll see you later." He said as he quickly walked down her driveway and headed towards his house. Taylor just smiled and entered her home; she was immediately greeted by her mother who was looking at her expectedly.

"So how was your day with Troy sweetie?"

"It was fun…Troy and I had a lot of fun together…I'm glad you didn't let me talk myself out of today." Mrs. McKessie smiled at her daughter and nodded her head.

"Well I'm glad you too had fun…did you eat dinner." Taylor nodded her head in reply.

"Yeah mom…we did and if you don't mind I'm just going to go ahead and go to my room I'm really tired."

"Alright sweetie…I'll just tell your father when he gets back. He went out to the store not to long ago." She replied with a smile as Taylor slowly walked up the stairs. Once alone in her room Taylor threw herself onto her bed and sighed lightly as she hugged her pillow to her body. She told herself she would get up in an hour to take a nap but right now she needed a nap. It was long before she drifted off to sleep.

It was nearly two hours later when Taylor heard a soft tapping on her window sill. With a soft groan Taylor barely opened her eyes as she came out of her sleep. Rolling out of bed she knew it could only be the sound of either an annoying little bird or the nearby tree branch that sometimes due to wind would tap itself against her window. She had asked her father several times to cut the branch down but he always refused claiming that it would ruin the tree. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she moved towards the window with the intension of either scaring the bird away or pushing the branch off her window. Grabbing the curtains and pulling them open she jumped back from the window as a small scream escaped her mouth as she looked at Troy Bolton sitting on top of the tree branch his hand posed at the glass ready to knock again. After a few moments Taylor gathered her senses and quickly rushed over to the window and threw it open her face full of concern. Her eyes did a quick survey of him while he silently sat perched on the branch. He looked absolutely miserable, the smart remark she had for him instantly died on her lips as she studied his sad facial features." Troy what's wrong?" he barely looked up at her nor did he answer her question. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders as best as he could without losing his grip on the branch.

"Can I come in please?" he whispered softly, so softly in fact that Taylor almost didn't hear him. Looking at him for a moment she realized that she wasn't going to send him away like this. It would have never sat well with her if she did, and certainly would end their new budding friendship. Nodding her head she stepped back as he carefully climbed into her room. She closed the window silently as she could so she wouldn't wake her parents up before pulling the curtains closed. She turned around and watched as Troy walked over to her bed and sat down as if he had the weigh of the world on his broad shoulders. She watched him for a few moments before walking over to him and kneeling down in front of him while grabbing his hands. She couldn't believe how greatly his demeanor changed. As soon as her hands touched his she instantly gathered his attention. He slowly lifted his head and looked down at her with large sad blue eyes. Taylor was slightly taken back by the look of sadness she found in his eyes. It certainly wasn't what she was used to looking at when she looked into his eyes usually his eyes were bright and full of merriment. These eyes held nothing like that in them.

"Troy…Troy please tell me what's wrong." He shook his head and looked away from her, and sighed.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…I just-."

"Don't apologize just tell me what happened…please?" she whispered as she grabbed his hand and held her tightly. Troy turned his head back to her and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Troy, please?" Troy immediately took his hands away from her and jumped off at the bed. Taylor quickly moved back, so she wouldn't get hit. Troy rubbed a hand over his hair as he slowly walked over to her window. "Troy?"

"It's my father…my father has lost his damn mind…and I…I couldn't stay in that house a moment longer…I needed to get out of there and I…this is the only place I thought of…well I thought of you and I just couldn't walk up to your front door in the middle of the night and ask your parents if I could see you so I climbed up to your window." He stated as he turned and looked at her.

"Troy you could have hurt yourself."

"I just needed to see you…you're my only real friend here." He stated as he took a step towards her. Taylor sighed and looked at him for a moment before speaking up.

"What do you mean…your dad lost his mind?" Troy bowed his head and spoke.

"He's…he's mad I spent the whole day with you…he says I should have been home practicing basketball. That's all he thinks about." Taylor sighed and moved to sit next to him on the bed. They both sat there silently for a few minutes before Troy spoke again gaining back more of his nerves. "He's really pissed he claimed that I was messing up my future and that I should have been home practicing if I wanted a good life playing basketball." He murmured with a shake of his head. "He just doesn't GET IT!"

"Get what?" Taylor asked truly concerned. "What doesn't he get Troy?"

"He just doesn't get how badly I want my own life…a life that doesn't have to always revolve around basketball twenty-four/seven. He needs to understand that sometimes I want to do something different then just bouncing a basketball."

"I understand that." Taylor replied softly as she continued look at him for a moment. He sighed walked back over to her bed and laid against while throwing a hand over his face.

"I'm glad someone finally does…most of the time my mother sides with my father. Like today for example." He murmured bitterly as he stared up at her ceiling. "I sorry I woke you up but I seriously couldn't think of anywhere else to go and I needed to get out of there."

"Well you came to the right place." Taylor whispered as she moved onto the bed and crawled towards the headboard of her bed. Troy turned his head and followed her movements with his eyes before shifting and on the bed so that his head was lying in her lap. Taylor didn't even flinch at his move, she just lowered her arms. Her right arm move so that it was lying across his stomach while she absentmindedly ran her left hand through his hair. Closing his eyes at the contact, Troy reached out across his chest and grabbed a hold of Taylor right hand and pulled it close to his chest.

"Thanks for not turning me away." He whispered softly. Taylor paused briefly and looked down at him before saying.

"I would never do that, Troy…whenever you need to run away just be sure to come here…my window will always be opened." She replied back softly as she looked down at him for a brief moment before she started stroking his hair again. Troy just nodded his head as he silently thanked God that he had her as friend because as of right now she was proving to be a rather good one. He continued to hold her hand as he spoke up.

"Don't leave your window open…that's too dangerous. Just open it whenever I come by." She looked down at him and smiled before she did the most impulsive thing she ever did in her life. Troy looked up at her in wonder as she stopped stroking his hair and bent down placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Alright…I won't leave my window unlocked but I'll open it for you and you alone." She whispered as she looked down at Troy who just smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Good…now you know you're making me feel pretty special." He stated as he grinned up at him. Taylor rolled her eyes and gigged at the look on his face before shaking her head happy that the old Troy she had grown accustomed to had finally reappeared.

"Good." She whispered. "So what are you going to do now…are you going to stay here or are you going to go back home." She asked, Troy sighed and moved so that he was sitting up. He looked at her for a brief moment before replying.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked his voice taking on a serious tone, his voice was so serious that it gave Taylor pause. She looked down at him for a moment before whispering.

"Whatever makes you comfortable?" Troy stated as he sat up and turned his body so that he was facing her in silence while his eyes peered into hers searching for something but of what she wasn't sure. Troy continued to study her for a few more moments before lifting up a hand and cupping her cheek with it before leaning forward and gently brushing his lips against hers. He quickly pulled away and looked at her for a moment before leaning forward against and crashing his lips against her for a more passionate kiss. Taylor immediately wrapped her arms around his neck while Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into his lap as he immediately deepened the kiss by running his tongue over her lips until she opened up and allowed him to enter. Taylor couldn't believe that this was her first kiss, and it was absolutely amazing, absolutely better than she had ever dreamed it would be. After a few moments Troy reluctantly pulled away from her and sighed before resting his forehead against her. They both stared at one another quickly until Troy whispered.

"I'm comfortable with this…I'm comfortable with you."

_I guess you wondering why I'm so confused. Well the answer is simple even though Troy said that and it was simply beautiful it sounded like something out of a romance novel. We he said those these it just stole my heart. However the confusing part was that I didn't know where we stood. We got to that part and then we didn't try to define what we are. After the kiss and his confession we just fell asleep in each other arms…and I know I may sound crazy for saying this but I want to spend the rest of my life in his arms. I want to be with him…I'm sure of this now more than ever. I know ever since I've met him I've been denying how I truly felt and I know I'm young but being with Troy is real simple. When I'm with him I'm happy…just happy. _


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: It's time for another update. First off I want to thank you guys for being patient with me and I also want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Julie, dreamer 3097, lilmissmonique, Sciencefreak2007, Favor1234, kuropie, and HelloLish. **Again thank you for your patience…I hope you all enjoy this week's update and please remember to drop me a review it gives me my inspiration. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Six

Makayla closed her mother's diary placing it on her lap she leaned back on the bed and smiled silently to herself as she thought about her mother's recent entry in her diary. Sometimes she while she read her mother's words she found herself constantly in a state of disbelief. The way her mother worded the events that occurred between her and Troy were amazing and completely romantic. She absolutely loved reading how her parents' relationship developed in its early stages. The picture her mother painted had helped her develop a picture of her parents now both involved in a healthy passionate relationship. She could only hope that the love she shared with Ian was half as strong though she was quite sure now whenever she looked into Ian's eyes as he looked at her that she was on her way to experiencing the same type of love her parents have. While reading her mother's writings it was plain to see even with her mother describing everything that her mother absolutely adored her mother. The love he had for her poured off the pages. She thought their relationship was absolutely beautiful they loved each other so much. The only thing was she wanted to know how she ended up being adopted. Neither of them seemed like the type of turn their backs on a child made out of their love. The opening of the bathroom door broke her out of her musing. She watched silently as Ian came strolling out the steam following him and fanning out to the side. He was clad in only a white towel that hung low on his waist, the sight of him standing there with his blonde hair slick with water and small water droplets on his skin made her blood boil. Her eyes raked over his body before finally stopping on his grayish blue eyes that held a playful spark before she trailed her eyes down to his mouth that held the trademark smirk that she loved and hated, a smirk that he usually reserved for her and her alone. "You like what you see?" he asked playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Makayla just smiled and sat her mother's diary down on the nightstand while she gave him the once over before playfully making a face and shaking her head.

"Not really…I've seen better." Ian smirked at her answer and shook his head as he moved towards the bed.

"Seen better huh? I seriously doubt that…but just in case let me see if I can do something about that." He stated as his hands drifted to his waist. Makayla giggled and then gasped as he untied the towel and let it drop to the ground. Makayla buried her face in her hands and just shook her head while Ian just smiled at her reaction as he quickly pulled on some boxers. With a chuckle he headed over to the bed and crawled in. Wrapping his arms around her waist he nuzzled the side of her neck before lifting his head up and placing a soft kiss on her temple. "You know you can look at me now."

"Are you clothed?" Ian rolled his eyes at her and moved his hips against her while leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"If I wasn't I'm sure you would know." He chuckled out loud as Makayla gasped and smacked him lightly in the chest he rolled over pulling with him until she was lying across his chest. They looked into one another's eyes quietly, before Makayla bent her head and kissed him on the lips. Reluctantly she pulled away from him and laid her head on his bare chest while he wrapped his arms around her. "So are you excited…tomorrow night we're going to be in New Mexico and you will have met your parents and-." She lifted her head and smiled down at him.

"I'm happy Ian…I'm really happy and I can't wait to meet them all I know is that I'm glad you came with me…I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come with me." Ian just smiled and lifted his hand up and smoothed away a stray curl of her hair out of her face. He then rolled them over so that he was always on top of her before whispering.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Kayla." He murmured as he looked down at her before turning onto his back. Makayla instantly snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his chest while he trailed his finger up and down her back in a soothingly while he held her other hand within his. He looked down at her left hand that was placed against his chest and silently wondered what it would be like to see his ring on her finger. However he knew no matter how much he wanted to propose he couldn't at this time. Not until Makayla life's was settled. Makayla listened to his heart beat for a few more moments.

"Did you call your mother and father?" Ian just nodded his head for a moment before answering.

"Yeah…I called them while you were in the shower…they are happy that the lead worked out and they told me to tell you that if you need anything else to give them a call. I'm also supposed to call them the minute we land in New Mexico…you know how my mother worries I gotta keep them informed." Makayla smiled at the hint of embarrassment in Ian's tone. With a smile she just shook her head and sighed.

"They're just worried about you, Ian…I think it's cute."

"Yeah…yeah I know…I just wish sometimes they didn't worry so much it can't be good for them." He stated with a sigh. Makayla just nodded her head her mind immediately drifting towards her adoptive parents. Ian looked down at her instantly and knew where her mind had gone. "Makayla?" he whispered as he pulled her against his form in some sort of a one armed hug. Makayla held onto him tightly and sighed her voice shaking slightly.

"Ian…I miss them…I mean I'm happy about finally being about to meet my parents but what about them. They raised me and loved me, and sometimes I just miss them…I miss their love and-." She trailed off with a sniffle; Ian kissed her forehead and sighed.

"That's understandable baby…it hasn't been that long and pain like that takes time to heal. The heart needs time to heal especially when you love someone." He stated wisely as he looked down at her. Makayla instantly felt her mood lightening up again at Ian's words, sensing that it would do well for Makayla if he changed the subject he spoke up. "So what do you think about Mr. and Mrs. Baylor or as she put Sharpay and Zeke?"

"I like them…I can see why my parents are their friends. Sharpay is…a trip and Zeke pretty nice not to mention he can cook real good." She stated with a small smile. "I can see why my mother was teasing my father about leaving him for Zeke but like Zeke it was plain as day that that certainly wasn't going to happen."

"Yeah…I think Sharpay would have fought for him…she seems like the type." He stated with a chuckle. "That is one woman I know I don't want to tangle with."

"Who you telling." Makayla stated with a giggle and a roll of her eyes. Ian just smirked and brushed his lips over Makayla's temple. "So we're getting up tomorrow and then we're going to go and get on a private jet to go across country to New Mexico…that's the plan." He stated as he looked down at her. Makayla looked up at him with worry in her eyes alarming Ian.

"What…what's wrong?"

"Well…well I'm just worried about my parents. I know Sharpay and Zeke said that my they would be happy to see me but what…what if they aren't. You know me I just may be over thinking things but what if they would have wanted me to stay with my other parents? I mean it's a poss-." Ian shook his head cutting her off before she could finish. He grunted slightly as he moved to sit up, reaching across her body he picked up the diary and held it in the air while looking down at her.

"That's not likely, I read those letter and you're reading her diary do you really think…I mean seriously think that if they had wanted you to stay away they would have written those letters," he paused and watched as Makayla shook her head. "In fact I'm pretty sure they would have wanted you to come and see them sooner, but they had to go through your parents which they did. However I know deep down inside that they love you and I'm pretty sure they will be happy to see you."

"You always know the right thing to say." She whispered as she looked up at him, Ian just smiled and kissed her.

"It's my job," he whispered "Now how about this…why don't we get some sleep so tomorrow when we get there we won't be extremely tired." Makayla gave him a brief look before nodding her head and laying her head on his chest as she drifted off to sleep. Ian watch as her breathing calm down before it completely evened out letting him know that she was now sleeping peacefully. Ian smiled as he picked up the covered and pulled them over them before joining Makayla in a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Makayla woke up to Ian's cell phone alarm going off in one of the most annoying rings she had ever heard. Moaning she rolled away from his arms while throwing her other hand onto his chest so that she could shake him awake. Ian grunted once and then slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Makayla who spoke without looking at him. "Please turn that thing off." It was at that moment the sound of his phone alarm hit his ears. Rolling over he picked up his phone and turned it off while groaning.

"It's too early." Makayla just rolled her eyes at his words as she moved until she was sitting on the side of the bed.

"You always say that…Ian, I don't know how you get through college as well as you do…you always have morning classes and yet you are nowhere near being a morning person." She stated with a giggled as she hopped off the bed narrowly avoiding a playful swift from Ian who had rolled onto his side towards her.

"You know I'm going to get you for that." She smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him with a giggled.

"Well you certainly aren't going to do anything laid up in bed now are you?" Ian propped his head up as he looked at her.

"You think I won't get up from here." He asked and Makayla immediately got the hidden hint in his words.

"We aren't doing anything in this house." She replied with a smirk as she entered the bathroom, a few moments later Ian heard the lock being put into place on the door letting him know further more that there were going to be any surprise shower visits in his future for that morning. With a deep groan he fell back on the bed while staring up at the ceiling before exclaiming out loud.

"You're no fun, Kayla."

It wasn't until nearly two hours later that Ian and Makayla made their way downstairs fully dressed and ready to go. As they entered the living room which was next to the kitchen they hit with the sweet smell of pancakes. Almost as soon as their feet touched the bottom floor, Sharpay walked out of the kitchen instantly smiling when she saw them.

"I was just coming upstairs to wake you two up," she stated as she watched Ian set both their bags down. "Come on the limo will be here in an hour and Zeke cooked you guys a big breakfast…he just loves showing off for guests."

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Mrs. Baylor but I don't mind if Mr. Baylor shows off…the results are great." He stated with a cheeky smile as he rubbed his stomach for emphasis while Makayla just shook her head. Sharpay placed her hands on her hips and looked at Ian for a brief moment. Her stare was so harsh that Ian immediately froze. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes you did…I thought Zeke and I told you to call us Sharpay and Zeke…now I refuse to have someone as old as you two call me Mrs. Baylor. I am not that old." She exclaimed with a smile as Makayla started giggling while stepping away from Ian who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to correct yourself." She asked with hands on her hips. Ian seemed to come out of his stupor and graced Sharpay with a charming smile.

"I only called you Mrs. Baylor to show my respect…I would never think you were old…I mean look at you, you're beautiful." He replied as he thickened his charm, Sharpay just smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go on."

"You know…Sharpay when Makayla and I first got here I seriously didn't think you were the woman I spoke to over the phone. I even thought I should ask you were your parents-." Sharpay raised a hand and shook her head stopping him immediately.

"Now you're laying it on a bit too thick baby boy." Sharpay stated with a smile, as she turned and headed for the kitchen but paused in the doorway. "By the way, Ian I was just playing…after all I'm an actress I have to practice every now and then but that doesn't mean I didn't like you're sucking up…it was cute. Makayla you better watch him…he's quite the smooth talker." She said disappearing into the kitchen. Ian sighed and looked over at Makayla who was watching him silently with a smile on her face.

"So you thought she was beautiful huh."

"But' she's nothing compared to you…you are simply God's masterpiece." He replied as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips before sighing. "Now come on I'm starving."

"You and that stomach…I swear." Makayla replied with a shake of her head as she looked at him. Ian just smiled as he rubbed his stomach.

"I may be in college but I'm still growing." He replied smartly as he led her into the kitchen after Sharpay prepared to eat as much as he could before the plane ride.

"Yeah growing in the middle."

"Excuse you but my middle is all rock." He stated with a shake of his head as they entered the kitchen. The breakfast was going pretty well Sharpay and Zeke kept the conversation going which made for a pleasant breakfast experience. Sharpay took a slow sip of her water and looked over at Zeke.

"Baby where is Devon?" she asked, Zeke looked up from his food and over at his wife before answering.

"He caught a ride with his friend for school they said they were going to stop for breakfast." She rolled her eyes and sighed while shaking her head.

"He couldn't stay and have breakfast with his mother…was he with that knuckleheaded friend of his Emmanuel?"

"Emmanuel is not knuckleheaded," Zeke replied quickly in the boy's defense but stopped at the look his wife sent him. "What…you just don't like him because he slipped up and stated that you were forty."

"Which I am not."

"Of course dear," Zeke stated as he smiled at her before leaning towards Ian and Makayla while whispering. "As you both can see age is one of her biggest problems."

"My ears still work, Zeke." She snapped with a playful glare, Zeke turned to look at her and smiled.

"I know sweetie…that's why I said it because you need to hear it." He said before turning back to Ian and Makayla while Sharpay gasped in shock over his words. He chuckled for a moment and then spoke after taking a quick glance at his watch. "So are you two ready to go?" Ian nodded and then looked over at Makayla who just looked back at Zeke.

"I'm ready…I've been ready for quite some time…I can't wait to see my parents." She whispered. Zeke smiled and looked over at Sharpay who pushed back her chair and got up. Zeke hopped up as well and looked at her.

"Baby let me help you." He stated as he looked at her, Ian and Makayla watched as Zeke and Sharpay moved around the kitchen in unison working together to clear the table. They tried to help but were instantly told that it wasn't need. Once everything was clean, Sharpay turned and looked at them with a smile on her face as she clasped her hands together in front of her with a small smile.

"Well I think it's time we head on out of here…the limo should be here," she paused just as a doorbell sounded. "Should be here now."

"Man can you believe this jet…it has a bedroom…I mean a bed on a plane, man you know their rich." Ian stated as he walked back into the main cabin and looked at Makayla who just smiled back at him.

"It is pretty nice isn't it?" She replied as Ian came and took a seat beside her. He smiled at her while reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"It is…so the captain said we would be taking off in twenty minutes we're three in line on the runway." Makayla shook her head as she looked at him.

"My aren't you excited."

"I am aren't I…I guess it's because I've never flown in a private jet before, well after seeing this I starting to rethink a few goals." Makayla raised an eyebrow at his statement before smiling.

"And what goals would that be." Ian settled back on the seat.

"Just some business goals…all my goals with you in mind are staying the same." He stated sweetly, Makayla just sighed as they felt the jet slowly move forward. "You alright?"

"I'm fine…I don't know why I'm so nervous right now." She whispered with a blush as she looked over at Ian. He gave her a small smile and then spoke up again.

"Well you and I both know the answer to that question…look maybe you need to do something to take your mind off things."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"We could always go to the bed." He stated with a smirk as he looked at her, Makayla just shook her head at his suggestion and sighed.

"Why do I even try with you." She replied as she reached down into her carryon bag and pulled out her mother's diary. Ian looked down at it and sat back on the seat and draped his arm around her. She looked up at him and met his grayish blue glaze. "Ian?"

"Let's read it together…I think I'd like to know a little bit about your parents too…especially since I'm going to be meeting them as well." She smiled at him and opened the diary.

_Well I guess you can say that I'm still mad…ever since that night when Troy climbed into my bedroom window and kissed me and held me making me believe that he was truly interested in me ever since then he hasn't been around at all. And I mean it…he hasn't been around at all. I see him in passing…he doesn't even eat lunch with me anymore…truth is we haven't talked since that night and I'm mad…and scared. Maybe he didn't like me after our kiss that we shared after all it was my first kiss…_

Taylor sighed as she flipped the pages of her chemistry book in the library over the past week that was all she had done. Troy hadn't been around like he usually was, and that fact was starting to make her mad. If he didn't want to be her friend anymore all he had to do was say so and she would understand…after all she only had one friend her entire life in New Mexico that actually cared about her and that friend was Sharpay before Mr. Evans moved the family away. Picking up her bottle of water she took a sip and sighed as she glanced over some more facts about combining chemicals. Just as a shadow fell over her study area, lifting her head up she looked into the deep blue eyes of Troy Bolton who was giving her a sheepish smile. "How are you doing Tay-Anne?"

"What are you doing here, Troy?" he didn't answer her instead he just pulled out a chair and turned it around before straddling it. She watched him silently as he settled himself down. He watched her and then sighed.

"What am I doing here? I'm here to see you." He replied softly as he spoke up. Taylor glared at him for a moment before closing the book shut. Troy watched her as she leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest. It was at that moment that he knew how much trouble he was in.

"And whose fault is that?"

"It's mean but, Tay-Anne come on you gotta-."

"Don't call me that…I might have tolerated it when we were friends but not now." She replied as she picked up her chemistry book and placed it in her book bag, Troy sat there stunned by her little outburst and watched helplessly as she packed her bags and stood up. Finally his body caught up with his brain and he jumped out of his chair knocking it over in his haste to grab Taylor.

"What are you saying? We aren't friends anymore." He asked unable to hide the hurt in his voice from her. Taylor held her head high as she looked at him before shaking her head.

"I don't know you tell me, cause what friend kisses another and then has absolutely nothing to do with them a week later." Troy looked away from her as Taylor watched with a sigh. "No answer well let me tell you…someone who isn't a true friend would do this."

"Now wait just a minute you got all this wrong, Taylor?"

"Oh I do, do I…fine then tell me Troy did you talk to me after that night…I must be losing my mind if you did cause I certainly don't remember that happening," she stated as she watched him closely. "Can you answer the question…you can't can you?"

"Taylor please…I can explain." He stated as he moved to get in front of her blocking her path of exit. Taylor looked up at him with the tell tale signs of tears in her eyes. Troy's heart instantly broke at the sight.

"Troy…all I have is one question," he watched her as she paused and gathered her thoughts before continuing. "Were you dared-."

"Dared…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Were you dared by your friends and teammates to do this to me…that's all I want to know? Were you supposed to lead the nerdy Taylor McKessie on as proving your worth to the team?"

"That's total bullshit." He exclaimed angry at the thought of that actually happening to her. Taylor just watched him silently as he the bell rang. "Taylor?"

"Look I have to get to class…if you did do all this as a dare…please just…don't tell me alright." He watched stunned as she rushed out of the library his eyes followed her until she disappeared from sight. After a few moments he slowly exited the library as well angry at the entire situation. He hadn't been avoiding her, he had just been doing what his father wanted in order to get the older Bolton off his back for not practicing that Saturday. As he entered the gym he saw the rest of his teammates getting ready for some drills his father looked over at him and sighed.

"You're late?"

"It's only been," he paused and looked down at his watch. "It's been three minutes since the late bell sounded…I'm here." He snapped as he glared at his father. Jack returned the stare and then motioned towards the locker room.

"Good get dress…we don't want to waste anymore time."

"Whatever." Troy spat out, his anger slowly beginning to boil as he looked at his father already blaming him for what appeared to be his failed relationship with Taylor. Jack looked at his son.

"Excuse me."

"I didn't stutter…I said whatever." Troy replied sharply. "And I meant it…I don't know why we have to practice right now in the middle of the day…the season hasn't even started yet and-."

"You want to be as good as you can be before the season begins…you want to ahead of everyone else, Troy not on the same level…look I don't have to explain myself to you-."

"I certainly wasn't asking you too." Jack narrowed his eyes at his son, before looking over at Chad who was currently shooting some free-throws with a few teammates who had chosen wisely not to listen to the growing fight before their coach and his son.

"Chad…why don't you go and talk to Troy about why we need these practices…I want that attitude changed." He replied sharply.

"Sure thing Coach." Chad replied as he walked over to Troy and the two of them disappeared into the locker room. Jack sighed and turned back to his other players who weren't practicing but instead were watching him.

"What are you guys staring at? Let's get back to work shall we." He shouted as he blew his whistle.

Chad entered the locker and saw Troy slam his locker open. Leaning against some of the lockers on the far wall he spoke. "So do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Troy glanced over his shoulder at him and sighed.

"Look I'm just not having a good day alright and I really don't feel like talking about it." He snapped harshly as he looked at Chad as he pulled on his short and then pulled on a tank top.

"Maybe you need to talk about it." Troy lowered his head for a moment before lifting it back up and sighing.

"Fine…you tell me what to do when you like a girl and your father decides to get overbearing and he forces you to spend all your free time practicing basketball just because you decide to have fun one day instead of obsessing over basketball like he wants…and then said girl thinks you're just playing with her emotions and accuses you of only being with her because someone dared you to be…tell me what would you do."

"You're talking about McKessie aren't you." Chad asked in surprise as he looked at Troy in shock. "Damn I would have never guessed that you and her would hook up she's just not-."

"Don't finish that statement, Chad." He snapped out harshly as he turned around on him. "However how about you answer this for me…have any guys on this time messed with her over a dare." Chad gulped and looked away from him for a moment before sighing. Troy eyes looked over him for a minute before he chuckled bitterly. "I should have known…you're unbelievable."

"I look it was in middle school…I did it to be expected by some eight graders…it wasn't my best moment."

"No shit," Troy replied harshly. "No wonder she thinks I'm doing the same." He muttered as he sat down on one of the benches. Chad watched him for a moment before speaking.

"I was young and-." He stopped as Troy held up his hand and shook his head.

"Please…I don't want to hear it alright…you don't know how badly I want to kick your ass for hurting her." Troy stated his hands clenching into fists as he looked at Chad who gulped in shock. Troy shook his head for a moment before getting up, Chad stumbled back fearing the worst. Troy looked at him and frowned. "Don't worry…I'm not going to waste my time with you…I have more important things to do…I have to get Taylor to believe in me again." He stated as he headed out of the locker. He caught his father's glaze as he strolled by the court towards the double doors.

"Troy what in…where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of right now that won't wait."

"You need to practice."

"I will…just not right now." He stated as he opened the door and strolled out with only one destination in his mind. It didn't take him long to get to Taylor's class, without knocking he opened the door interrupting the teacher as he made his way into the room. The older man looked at him in shock and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me young man are you lost." He asked with annoyance in his voice as he looked at Troy who had his eyes glued to Taylor who was looking up at him in shock. Troy reluctantly took his eyes away from Taylor and gave his attention to the teacher.

"I…I'm here to…I need to speak to Ms. McKessie."

"For what reason."

"I have to tell her something." Troy stated vaguely as he glared at the man, who returned to the look as well.

"If you can't tell me…then you may not take my student out of here and I do not like the fact that you came in here and disrupted my class with this nonsense…now if you would please leave and-."

"Taylor…I'm sorry." Troy blurted out ignoring the teacher. If the man wouldn't let him talk to Taylor in private then he do it here in the classroom. He didn't care how the teacher felt the only thing that mattered to him was that Taylor knew his real feelings for her and he wasn't going to leave until that was made clear. Taylor looked at him in shock as he repeated himself. "Taylor I'm so sorry baby." He stated softly making the rest of the class erupt in murmurs over his use of the endearment. "I…I wasn't dared to be with you…in fact I had everyone under the sun telling me to leave you alone…but I wasn't going to do that because…well I like you…I like you a lot and there's nothing in this world that can change that I'm sure of it." He stated as he walked towards Taylor's desk.

"Troy…we can't do this here." She stated nervously as she looked around the classroom at all her peers and the teacher.

"You wouldn't let me talk in the library…so we're going have to talk here cause I can't go on with you thinking the worst of me." Taylor immediately hopped out of her desk and grabbed a hold of his hand and led him outside leaving a classroom full of shocked students and one shocked teacher behind in their wake. Once outside she released Troy's hand while placing her hands on her hips.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I don't know." He replied with a small smile. "All I know is that I have to explain to you what happened this past week.

"Fine…talk."

"When I took you out Saturday my father was furious because I didn't practice basketball…you see with him that's what I have to do…I have to live, eat and sleep basketball and for the longest time I did just that…I didn't really think anything else mattered." He replied truthfully. "That was until I met you….you are the girl of my dreams. The first girl I've met that made me feel that there was more to life than basketball…ever since I came into that library to hide I knew I liked you…you're smart, beautiful and can handle me and I like that I really do. That kiss was my first real kiss with a girl I actually cared about…I didn't mean to avoid you, but I was just trying to get my father off my case…he's been on me non-stop ever since that Saturday about not practicing so that's what I've been doing appeasing him so that he would get off my case. I never meant to neglect you…I never meant to make you feel like I didn't like you when that couldn't be further from the truth. I would be hurt if you and I still weren't friends…I should have told you what was going on but I was just trying to get him off my back…but there hasn't been a moment that I haven't thought of you and that kiss we shared…and if you don't mind…I would seriously like to have more."

"Are you…are you asking me out?" Taylor asked in surprise, Troy smiled at her and nodded.

"I am…we don't have to hide our relationship…my father and everyone else is just going to have to deal with it…cause I'm not going to hide my happiness and I wouldn't ask you to do it either all I can say is…I'm sorry for what I did to you…I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant for that to happen." He whispered as he looked at her. Taylor slowly took a step towards him and smiled as Troy wrapped his arms around her body.

"You know the whole school is going to know about this before the end of the day."

"I don't care about that…what care about is you, Taylor." He stated truthfully as he looked at her with a small smile. "Nobody else matters…just me and you." He whispered as he bent down and captured her lips with his giving her one of the most passionate kisses in her entire life.

_I should probably say now…I'm not mad at Troy anymore. _


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright guys I have some news regarding the stories. Due to my current work load here at school I am cutting back on my updates. I will be updating 'Broken' and 'The Search' every other week. This week is 'The Search's update and next week will be the Broken update. If you have any questions please PM me. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097, Favor1234, melako17, lilmissmonique**, **kuropie, look at the stars, HelloLish, and Angel. **I hope you guys enjoy this new update and please please please remember to Review!! **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seven

_I know I haven't written in you for quite sometime but I seriously have a very good reason for that and it's only going to take me three words to explain my recent absence and that is…Troy Anthony Bolton. That's right my boyfriend of five months has been keeping me busy. I mean it…seriously I've never been involved in all the extra after school activities until I met him. Ever since that day when he came into my classroom and told me that he wanted to really be with me and that he liked me a lot we've been inseparable. His father I've noticed seems to tolerate me now…which is a lot better than the ignoring that he used to do when Troy and I first started dating. His warmness that had been presence during that welcome to the neighborhood dinner my parents gave has disappeared. He seems to tolerate me now like I said before only because Troy demands that he respects me and our relationship. Troy's mother on the other hand likes me a lot. Now with Troy as my boyfriend I've been to every single wildcat basketball game that he's played in. I've cheered the loudest when he scores and I've booed the loudest when he gets a bad cal from the refs. Of course all this occurred after Troy schooled me on the game of basketball. However that isn't what I want to talk to you about. I really want to talk about what happened when we were supposed to go to the winter dance…_

Taylor was at her usual table in the school library studying her English book as she mentally prepping herself for the upcoming quiz over Macbeth which she was going to take later on that week. She looked up from the book to glance down at her watch. Shaking her head for a moment she wondered why Troy was so late. As soon as the thought entered her mind a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist breaking up her peaceful studying session. She let out a surprise shriek as the person started kissing her neck while holding her tightly. "Hey baby." Troy chuckled as he continued his assault on her neck before trailing up to her cheek. Taylor's moved to reply but it was cut off by the sound of Mrs. Oliver's voice the school librarian who sounded extremely annoyed at the moment.

"I certainly hope that this isn't what our library is used for." Troy reluctantly broke away from Taylor with a slight blush as he looked at the older woman who stared at him with her hand on her hip.

"Of course not we use it for studying too, Mrs. Oliver." He replied with a cheeky grin, the older woman narrowed her eyes at him before she looked over at Taylor who had buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. After a few moments she returned her glaze to Troy and pointed her finger at him.

"I don't want to have to come over here again." She snapped before walking away and heading towards the main desk that sat near the entrance of the library. Troy watched as her for a few moments before calling out loudly.

"You won't have to I promise." Troy replied with a smile as he watched the woman turned around quickly giving him what he was sure she meant to be a death glare but it came out more as if she was constipated. Chuckling he watched as she turned back around so she could go to desk, he looked over at Taylor who at that exact moment reached out and smacked his arm. Jumping back playfully he grabbed his arm. "Ouch, baby what was that for?" Taylor looked at him as if he was crazy before shaking her head and bringing her hands back to her face.

"I am so embarrassed right now." Troy sighed and leaned down and kissed her hands as he slowly pulled them away from her face. Once her face was uncovered Troy leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips before standing back up and pulling out his chair so that he could straddle it with his arms crossed over the back of it while propping up his head.

"I'm sorry about that baby…so what were you doing." Taylor looked over at him before tapping her English book with her hand.

"What do you think? I was studying." Troy rolled his eyes playfully at her statement before sighing.

"Why do I even ask?" He stated with a smile as he watched her as she lifted her book back up and stated reading over it again, however as she read she slowly realized that Troy was looking dead at her with a bright smile plastered all over his face. She attempted to ignore it for a few more minutes before she finally looked up at him and sighed. "Alright Troy what is it?" she asked placing her book back down on the table. Troy just smiled even more at her as he inwardly chuckled at her clear expression of annoyance.

"I know you're not mad at me about the kissing thing…that librarian is just nosy." He replied with a shake of his head, she rolled her eyes at his response which prompted Troy to exclaim. "Did I ever tell you that you're so cute when you make that face, Tay-Anne?" he asked as he used the nickname that she had grown accustomed to getting called over the last few months of their relationship. Taylor couldn't help but grin as he said the endearment.

"All the time…now are you going to tell me why you're sitting there grinning at me like you ate the canary or are you going to continue to dodge my question." She asked, Troy just shrugged his shoulder as he leaned towards her and placed his hand on her forearm while trailing his finger up and down her skin. Troy slowly met her glaze and smile at her while continuing his ministrations.

"That depends." He whispered with a smirk as Taylor shuddered beneath his touch, it was times like these Taylor realized why they were so good together. Looking up at him she whispered.

"Depends on what exactly?" she asked softly, Troy looked at her for a moment before turning his chair so that he was facing her fully. Taylor watched closely as he adjusted himself in his chair so that he was sitting with his hands propping up his head while he looked at her.

"Well it depends on what you're doing next Friday night…so tell me Ms. McKessie do you have any plans." Taylor smiled at him and decided to mess with him just a bit before telling him that she absolutely nothing to do, cause she was pretty sure that he would not consider homework a good excuse for missing whatever it was that he had planned.

"I do have plans…you see Jaron Dixon…you know him he's from the debate team and well he asked me if I would come over to his house and help him with some biological homework and since I didn't have any plans I said yes." She replied as she tried to keep the grin off her face as Troy's mood instantly darkened at the mention of Jaron Dixon's name.

"Dixon…oh come on Taylor…you can't be serious that's the oldest trick in the book…to study biological oh how cliché…besides I don't like him he flirts with you too much and to me that means he doesn't respect our relationship." He exclaimed angrily with a shake of his head as he looked at her in disbelief. "I can't believe this." As he finished his statement, Taylor was no longer able to hold it together and started laughing a loud until tears rolled down her cheek. He looked at her as if she had lost her mind because as far as he was concern there wasn't anything funny about this situation. "What are you laughing about…I don't find any of this funny." Taylor wiped her eyes and shook her head for a moment before speaking.

"I'm just playing sweetie…though I won't do that again, seriously you looked like you wanted to do something awful to Jaron." Troy just nodded while running a hand over the back of his neck.

"So you aren't doing anything next Friday then." He asked softly, Taylor just shook her head.

"No I'm not, Troy. I don't have any plans." She replied with a smile that matched Troy's as he leaned towards her.

"Good, cause I got us two tickets to the winter dance." Troy replied as he pulled out some tickets from the back pocket of his jeans and held them up to her. Taylor studied them for a moment before looking at Troy, how did she tell him that she had never been to a dance before in her life.

"Oh Troy are you serious?" Troy lowered his hand at her question and gave her a soft smile.

"Of course I am…besides East High needs its cutest couple there in attendance." He stated with a bright smile that instantly put Taylor at ease. "So what do you say…will you make me the happiest guy in East High and accompany me to the dance?" Taylor sat silently for a few more moments before nodding her head slowly.

"Alright it sounds fun." Troy grinned and jumped up with a shout of yes as he pumped his fist. He was glad he had ordered the tickets weeks ahead of time when he had first heard about the dance from Chad last month. He froze as he heard a shush from behind him, turning around he smiled at the librarian and whispered-shouted. "Sorry." He turned back around to Taylor and grinned. "You are going to love this, Tay-Anne I promise."

"I know I will…and we are going to enjoy ourselves even more when you take me dress shopping this weekend cause I refuse to go with my mother and I know you…you don't shop with your parents either. I know I haven't done that since middle school." Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"You're right…I'll go just don't ask me if they match any shoes alright cause I seriously hate it when you ask me that, 'Troy do these match this dress'" he stated as he mocked Taylor's voice making it sound as nasally as he could. She giggled and smacked his arm while shaking her head.

"I do not sound like that but just because of that I'll make sure not to ask you if they match something else." She stated as the bell rang, standing up she packed her bag while Troy looked at her in shock. After a few moments he shook himself from his daze and stood back up as he looked at her.

"Hey I'm sorry I won't mock you again, but baby you know you shouldn't be teasing me like that…it isn't nice." Troy replied as he followed her out of the library, Taylor just smiled as he caught up with her.

"You know I'm not mad right." She stated as Troy took her book bag from her and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah I know but I hope you weren't playing about that matching something else line…cause if you were hinting at what I think you were then I'll tell you if it matches or not but truth be told I'm not entirely sure that I would really care if it matched or not." He stated with a chuckle. Taylor rolled her eyes as she looked over at him.

"You are so nasty." She muttered while Troy just threw his head back and laughed as they continued to walk down the hallway towards her classroom.

Taylor sat at her desk that night humming along with her radio as she quickly finished her math homework. Tapping her foot on the floor she checked the last two problems just as her bedroom door opened and her father slipped inside. "Hey babygirl." Taylor turned around and looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Hey Daddy…so when did you get home." She asked as she reached out and turned off her radio. Her father looked at her for a moment before glancing down at his watch.

"About an hour ago…I hate that my job keeps me late…I don't really like heating up my dinner or eating by myself." He replied with a smile as he walked over to her desk. "So what are you working on."

"Algebra homework…I was just checking over my work for mistakes before I go to bed." She stated with a small smile.

"You are so studious, Taylor…you know you got that from your mother studying came naturally to her. I on the other hand, well I needed help along the way that's how I met your mother." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at her. "Don't stay up to late, Taylor…you need your rest." He stated softly as he looked at her for a moment.

"Okay daddy I promise." She replied as he bent and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. After he left, Taylor closed her math book and slipped her homework in its folder. She sighed as she placed everything on her desk neatly, as she stood up to go and turn off the light she heard a tap on her window, glancing over she saw Troy perched on the tree branch. "Oh my goodness." She whispered as she went to the window and opened it up, Troy hopped in and sighed, he was drenched from the downpour of rain that had started nearly an hour ago.

"How long have you been out there?" she replied as she pulled him towards a chair and sat him down.

"Not too long though I was here when your father came in." he replied with a sigh as Taylor opened her closet and took out a two towels and tossed it to him. Troy caught them immediately and sighed.

"You better dry yourself off before you get sick." She whispered as she looked at him while she moved to the edge of her bed. "Let me guess you got into a fight with your father?" Troy paused for a moment with the towel on his arms as he tried to soak up the water. His eyes met hers for a brief moment before nodding.

"Yeah…we got into a fight." He replied softly, ever since that first night when Troy had climbed into her window he had been back regularly whenever he and his father fought. Taylor was used to it by now and she believed it was one of the many reasons why she and Troy were so close in their relationship.

"Oh Troy what was it this time."

"The same thing…basketball and how I'm neglecting it." He muttered with a shiver, Taylor looked at him for a moment before hopping up. Troy followed her with his eyes as he continued to dry off. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and get some of my father's sweats and tee-shirt. You're going to get sick if you stay in those clothes." Troy ran the towel over his hair and smirked.

"You can always warm me with your body heat." Taylor gave him a look that seemed to say, yeah right. Before walking out of the room while closing the door behind her, she heard her parents voices from the down the hall in their room. Carefully she slipped into the laundry room and grabbed all the necessary clothes before heading back to her room. When she entered Troy had his shirt off and was running the towel over his skin, he froze and turned to look at her. Taylor blushed as she saw his chest and quickly handed him the clothes.

"Here this is all I could find." She whispered. Troy smirked at her nervousness and chuckled.

"Relax baby you act like you haven't seen my chest before." He stated referring to their trip to the local pool a few months back. Taylor just shook her head as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"True…I've seen that chest before just not in my bedroom… at night…alone."

"I've been in here many times."

"Well you never had to change clothes so therefore you have never um…stripped naked in my room before." Troy chuckled at her choice of words and pulled on the tee-shirt while taking off his pants. Taylor turned her head while he dried his legs off before slipping on the sweats.

"Thanks for the clothes."

"You're welcome." She whispered as she turned back to him and saw that he was dressed. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really there isn't much to say…he's mad because I going to take you shopping Saturday and he thinks I'm not taking basketball serious and he related it all to us losing first place in the region."

"That's not going to happen." Taylor replied.

"I know but he seems to think it will, so I told him that I'm taking you and that he is killing the game of basketball for me…that's what happened." Troy stated and the paused with a smirk. "One of these days I'm going to figure out how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Get me to talk when I don't feel like it." He replied with a shake of his head, as he looked at her. Taylor just smiled and laid back on the bed.

"That's one of my secrets that you will never find out no matter how much you try." She stated with a giggle. As Troy crawled onto the bed and settled in behind her. Taylor was stiff until he draped his arm over her side and pulled her to him.

"You know we could get into a lot of trouble like this." He muttered through a yawn while he picked up the blanket and pulled it over them. Taylor closed her eyes and stretched for a moment before speaking.

"You don't think you're parents are going to miss you do you."

"They probably don't even know I'm gone." He stated with a bitter chuckle. "I locked my door…besides my dad thinks I'm mad at him which I am so they probably won't come looking for me until morning and by then I'll be back in my room."

"Okay."

"You ask me that every time I come over, you know you worry too much."

"One of us has too…do you know what my father would do if he caught you in here at night." She asked with a shake of her head.

"I really don't like to think about." Troy replied. "Now hush we gotta get some sleep." He stated around another yawn. Taylor nodded her head and snuggled deeper into his embrace before they both fell asleep. It wasn't till much later that they were both woken up by the sound of Taylor's angry father.

"What da hell is this." The older man shouted as he looked at his daughter lying in bed with his next door neighbors' kid. At the sound of his voice, Troy jumped awake and fell off the side of the bed hitting the floor with a large thump just as Taylor woke.

"Troy…what happened…why did you fall out of bed?" She asked softly, as she looked at Troy who held nothing but utter fear in her eyes. She slowly turned around and gasped as she saw her father standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Taylor what in the hell is going on here." He bellowed it was then that she saw Mr. Bolton standing behind him along with their mothers. Blushing she picked up her pillow and held it in front of her while Troy scrambled to his feet and moved so that he was in front of her so that he could bring all the attention of her father onto him.

"Daddy it's not what it looks like." She exclaimed softly, as Troy glanced over his shoulder at her before turning back around.

"Funny you should say that…cause the Boltons came over an hour ago, looking for their son. They wanted me to check with you to see if you knew anything and when I open up this door I see you and him in bed together," Marcus exclaimed as he looked over at Troy, his eyes narrowing even more in angry. "And he's wearing my clothes!"

"Look Mr. McKessie…I'm sorry but this is really not what it looks like-." He began but was cut off by the older man waving his hand in the air dismissively.

"Not what it looks like…fine then young man why don't you tell me what it looks like cause obviously my imagination is running wild." He stated coldly. Troy gulped and ran a hand over the back of his neck before continuing.

"I got into a fight with my father…I needed to come see Taylor so I came over." Troy admitted as his eyes met his father's over Mr. McKessie's shoulder. His father instantly bristled at his son's statement before he pushed by Marcus.

"What does that have to do with you being here with her?"

"Excuse the hell out of you, Bolton… but my daughter has a name." Marcus bellowed as he turned to look at the other man. Jack took a quick step back, before shaking his head.

"I meant nothing by it…I just want to know what our fight had to do with Troy coming here in the middle of the night." Marcus eyed him for a few more moments before nodding his head.

"I understand but you better watch yourself when it comes to my daughter," he stated to Jack before looking over at Troy who seemed slightly afraid to speak. "So answer the question. What does that have to do with you being here in my daughter's bedroom in the middle of the night?" Troy paused for a moment as he gathered his courage before speaking.

"I came over here, because she understands me. She listens and because I-." he trailed off as the look on Mr. McKessie face told him not to finish that statement, however his father wasn't going to accept his silence.

"What were you going to say, Troy." He asked bluntly ignoring the look from Mr. McKessie. Troy glared at his father before shaking his head he then turned around to Taylor who was watching him. As he looked at her, he moved closer to the bed before stating.

"Taylor I…I love you." She gaped up at him in shock, and Troy felt his heart sink when she did not quickly return his feelings. After a few moments Taylor looked up at him and gave him one of the greatest smiles he had ever received in his life.

"I lo…love you too." She whispered back as she looked up at him, just as their parents exploded over the scene they had just witnessed.

"Love? What in the world do you too know about love…you're only freshmen." Jack shouted as he looked over at Mr. McKessie who nodded his head for a moment in agreement. "You're to young to know about love, Troy…both of you are."

"How can you tell us that…we aren't too young."

"You have no idea what being in love means…and what you have to do to maintain that love." Mr. McKessie snapped as he looked at the boy who he believed was currently toying with his daughter's feelings.

"I do know what that means…and I'm willing to do any and everything for Taylor."

"Sweetie you're too young." Lillian exclaimed as she made her into the room followed by Denise. "You're both to young…and you have your whole lives ahead of you." She whispered as she looked at him.

"So you think that I'm going to mess up my life by loving Taylor."

"Damnit you don't love her…you're too young." Jack snapped.

"You told me once that you loved mom at first sight…why can't that apply now huh…why is that. You two met in high school and you were only a year older than we are right now…so why can't we both be in love…why is it that this time everything is different."

"Son you wouldn't understand."

"Well you better try." Troy snapped out angrily as he looked down at Taylor who was watching the entire scene silently. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his son before shaking his head.

"I don't have to make you understand anything, Troy…I'm your father and you're my son. I refuse to explain myself to you…but I will tell you this…you won't be seeing her anymore." At his words both Taylor and Troy gasped.

"You can't do that."

"The hell I can't you're a minor…my minor and I'm your father, and I will not sit here and let you ruin your life."

"Ruin his life…no he's trying to ruin my daughter's life with his talk of love and what not…he's probably just trying to get into her-."

"I respect Taylor, Mr. McKessie." Troy snapped as he glared at the older man. "I respect her and I would never use my love for her to do something like that. See you guys just don't under it."

"What's to understand…you're both acting like fools, in love in the ninth grade, please that is unbelievable." Jack replied harshly as he looked at his son. "You aren't taking her shopping and you aren't going to that school dance either…and that's just the punishment for being over here in her room like this."

"What you can't be serious. Mom…come on."

"No, Troy you're father's right…you shouldn't have been over here no matter how bad the fight with your father was." She whispered as she looked at him. Troy clenched his jaw in fury but stopped as Taylor laid a hand on his forearm.

"Don't…everything will be okay Troy." She whispered softly, as both set of parents watched the closeness of their bond. Jack watched as Troy instantly calmed down and relaxed slightly but the hot glaze of angry was still on his face.

"Troy let's go." Jack snapped as he turned on his heel and headed out of the room. Troy paused before following his father. He turned to Taylor who was sitting on the edge of the bed with tears in her eyes.

"This doesn't change anything, Tay-Anne. I still love you…and you love me right," he paused as she slowly nodded her head. He smiled with relief as he bent down towards."They won't be able to keep us apart I promise." He whispered.

"Oh yes the hell we will…get the hell out of my house." Marcus exclaimed as he looked at the brief interaction between his daughter and Troy. "Get out right now." Troy gave him a look before leaning forward and kissing Taylor softly on the lips. He stood back up and defiantly looked Mr. McKessie in the eye.

"You won't be able to keep us apart…none of you will." He predicted coldly before he turned and left the room. Taylor watched him go with a quiet longing that his departure didn't have to be. She barely looked up as her parents closed rank around her bed. Her mother looking down at her with sadness in her eyes while her father looked at her in shock.

"You will not see that boy anymore Taylor do I make myself clear." She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Like Troy said…you won't be able to keep us apart."

"Don't make me show you how wrong that statement is, baby girl." Marcus stated before abruptly turning around and heading out of the room leaving Taylor there by herself in her room still hugging onto Troy's pillow.

The rest of the week went by with both Taylor and Troy's parents looking after them constantly and making sure they never spent any time with one another. The only time that Troy or Taylor could spend together was during the school day and even that time was limited since Troy's dad worked there and was constantly keeping an eye on his son. The week of the dance was pretty much the same. Taylor quickly became furious with her parents; she didn't understand why they were going to such extremes to keep her and Troy away from one another. She knew they were young, but that wasn't a reason to discount their feelings for one another. Troy called her constantly at night so that they could talk about any thing and everything but most of all he called so they could comfort one another. "I can't believe we're going to miss the dance." Taylor whispered as she laid on her bed with a sigh.

"I know baby, but right now our parents are tripping…my dad is still acting crazy what about yours."

"He's acting just like your dad…you know I thought our families would be cool especially after that dinner but now it seems like that is never going to happen." She replied with a sigh.

"Yeah I know…they're all being ridiculous, but don't worry I'm sure it will calm down after awhile." He stated softly, Taylor picked at some lint on her leg and rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "You know we can have our own dance." Taylor raised an eyebrow at his statement before shaking her head in confusion.

"What? Troy what are you talking about?"

"You remember when you told me that you hadn't been to any a real dance before…well I can't do much but I want to give you your first real dance Tay-Anne." Taylor smiled and shook her head.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am…you just let me do all the work and this Saturday you and I are going to have some fun." He replied softly, causing Taylor blush at the sound of his voice. "You just make sure that you dress up in something nice…and I promise I'll do the same."

"Troy…what about our parents?"

"My parents are leaving Saturday for a college reunion with some old friends…and I'm sure you can sneak out for a few hours."

"I can." Taylor stated already liking the idea of what Troy was proposing. "I can probably tell them I'm going over to um…one of the debate team members' houses for practice after all I do have a debate coming up pretty soon."

"That sounds like a plan…Tay-Anne…I tell you more about it later alright, it's getting pretty late and we need our sleep." He whispered. "Good night baby."

"Good night, Troy." Taylor whispered. "Love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, Taylor slowly took the phone away from her ear and hung it up before setting it on her nightstand, with a smile she rolled over onto her side and quickly went to sleep thinking about the dance that Troy had planning for them all she could think about was that she could wait to be with him.

Saturday came without much incident, Taylor convinced her parents that she was going over to Jaron Dixon's house for a debate team practice and then headed to Troy's house that afternoon. She was dressed in a small form fitting black dress that hugged her curves a dress she hadn't had the courage to wear ever since she bought it. Troy himself was dressed in a black tux and Taylor couldn't help but blush as he pulled her inside as he kissed her passionately. This was the first time that they had been alone in weeks. "You look absolutely amazing." Troy whispered against her lips as he gave her some quick kisses. Taylor smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look amazing too." She replied with a giggle. Troy took a step back and grinned down at her before sighing.

"Thanks baby…come on…let's get this dance started." He replied as he grabbed her hand and led her into the living room which he had spent nearly all day clearing out so that the room could become a makeshift dance floor for them. Reaching into his tux pocket he pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons. Taylor watched as the lights dimmed down while Jodeci started flowing through the speakers. She giggled and shook her head.

"You remembered."

"Of course, even though I really don't get how you listen to stuff you can't possibly remember."

"Whatever this is not that old." Taylor replied with a shake of her head, Troy pulled back away from her and stared down at her for a moment.

"Yes it is…but it doesn't matter…besides you talk about how much you love Jodeci all the time…heck I was starting to become jealous, but I decided since this was your own dance that I should at least play the songs and groups you like."

_If I could tell you  
In words how i feel  
And if I could stop  
I could make you hear  
I would tell you about  
You and I  
A story that could live  
And never die,oh_

"So do you like it…I mean the dance." He whispered as they slowly swayed in the middle of the room to the music. Taylor laid her head on his chest and just nodded her head. Troy chuckled and grinned before he started singing along with the music.

_You and I  
Could be one after all  
Our love  
Could be so strong  
(I said it would be so strong)  
You and I  
Would never stop (oh no)  
You and I  
Could reach the top_

"This has to be the best night I've ever had in my life." Taylor replied as she looked up at Troy who was still softly singing. He looked down at her and nodded his head.

"I know cause this is the best night of my life as well." They danced silently for a few more moments before Troy bent down and kissed her, Taylor immediately returned the kiss and giggled as Troy's hands slipped down her waist and grabbed lower on her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"You know we could get into a lot of trouble for doing this."

"Trouble? I don't care…this is worth it." He replied with a smile as he looked at her. "This is worth it." He repeated again as he looked down at her. "So I guess the question is are you afraid of getting into trouble, Tay-Anne."

"No…I'm not, I'm here aren't I."

"Yeah, you're here." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. Taylor watched as his eyes darkened with passion. As his grip on her tightened he slowly bent down and buried his face in her neck taking in her scent while he placed soft kisses on her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered softly. Troy lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling her closer so that they could dance while he sang along with her. The sound of his voice was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. She never knew until that moment that he could actually sing, and the fact that he was singing to her made it all the more sweeter.

_Do you understand  
Its gotta be me and you  
you know how I feel  
I guess you feel the same too  
I could go on and on  
To tell you how I feel  
The story is too long  
I guess I've said the real deal_

As they continued to dance the passion they felt for one another slowly started to grow as they held one another closely. Troy lifted one of his hands to her chin and slowly raised her chin until she was looked up at him. Bending down he kissed her passionately, Taylor returned the kiss immediately after a few moments they pulled away from one another and rested their foreheads against one another for a few brief moments before Troy spoke up. "I thought I could handle this." He whispered softly. "I thought I could handle us being this close together and not do anything but I can't."

"I can't either." She whispered honestly as she looked up at him. Troy lifted a hand and brushed it against Taylor's cheek. They both looked at one another and instantly where the rest of this night would lead if one of them didn't act first and put a stop what was growing between them.

"If you don't want this to happen tell me now, cause if we start Taylor I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself." He stated weakly as he looked down at her. "You've got to tell me if…if-." He stopped as Taylor placed a hand on his lips.

"I understand…but I…I want this too."

"You know we're young."

"That doesn't to me…my love isn't going to change and yours isn't either is it." Taylor asked bluntly as he slowly nodded his head.

"No my love for you isn't going to change either." Troy stated before he bent down and kissed her passionately as she reached up and began to undo his tie. Troy chuckled and pulled back from their kiss for a moment to help her.

"Do you know how long it took me to tie that thing." He said as he bent his head as she slipped it off his neck. Taylor tossed the object to the side and smiled brightly up at him. Hoping that by listening to her heart that she wouldn't end up regretting what she was about to.

"I'll help you tie back later." She whispered as she pulled him into another kiss. Troy felt his curl at the kiss and slowly nodded his head as his arms wrapped her slender waist.

"Later sounds perfect." Troy just smiled at her and carefully lifted her into his arms. They both looked at one another as he climbed the stairs. Once they were at his in front of his bedroom door, Troy kicked the door opened and entered with every intent on making the night one they would both remember.

_You and I (You and I)  
Could be one after all  
Our love  
Could be so strong  
(do you know what I'm talking bout baby)  
You and I  
Would never stop (we would never stop)  
You and I  
Could reach the top_

You know I love you baby  
Before you take it in  
This story never ends, baby  
Before you take it in  
You and I, You and I

You and I  
Could be one after all  
(before you take it in)  
Our love (you see)  
Could be so strong  
We could make love all night (before you take it in)  
You and I  
Would never stop (we would never stop)  
You and I  
Could reach the top  
You and Me, Me and You  
You and Me  
We could make love all night long  
It would be so strong baby  
It would be so strong  
Now let me tell you how I feel

I LOVE YOU  
I LOVE YOU

_So I guess I don't have to tell you what happened next, and before you ask I don't regret it. I really do love Troy and I'm glad he was my first…and he made every perfect. He was gentle and caring. Our parents never found out about it, something that I am extremely happy about because if they found out about that I'm pretty my father would ship me off without another word. I know I'm young, but seriously how many girls get to really lose their virginity to a guy that actually cares about them, and is not just speaking game so that he could get into their pants. Cause Troy gave me so many outs I could have ended it whenever I wanted and he would have been fine with that. I love him so much…and I don't think that's ever going to change now all we have to do is get our parents to stop trying to keep us apart and then everything in life would be perfect for us. Besides all I know is that if that's going to happen Troy and I are going to have to work at making them feel comfortable about our relationship…we certainly don't need any bumps in the road to ruin our chances at that. _

* * *

_Something is wrong. It's been a week since Troy and I took the step on becoming a more intimate couple. It been a month since that night and I've been sick…nearly every morning and sometimes at night when I smell something that doesn't really agreed with me or my stomach. My parents think it's the flu but I know better. You see on that night Troy and I made a huge mistake, we took a step forward but we really weren't prepared to take that step. Troy and I on that night had unprotected sex. I still can't believe we did it, and at first I had hoped that he and I would just learn from the mistake and move on, but it seems that God has other plans…plans that Troy and I do not get a say in, and now I'm afraid because I don't know how Troy is going to react. He has his whole life ahead of him…and I'm sure he saw it as playing basketball and not changing diapers, but I have to tell him of what I believe is going on…if only I could get my parents to let me go to school but since they're convinced that I'm sick I'm stuck at home in the bed, and the worst part is my father is taking off from work to watch over me…_

Taylor moaned as she slowly rolled onto her side as the door to her bedroom opened up and her father came in juggling a tray of soup and crackers while holding a glass full of juice. Even though she felt miserable she couldn't help but feel touched as her father came towards her. Moving slowly she adjusted herself so that she was now sitting up. "How you feeling baby girl?" he asked as he set the items down and went to her side to help her with her task.

"I'm feeling a little better daddy, maybe tomorrow I can go to school." Marcus just shook his head as he looked at his daughter. Sometimes she never ceased to amaze him at her commitment to school, however little did he know that she was actually trying to get to school so that she could talk to Troy.

"No sweetie…don't worry your mother and I am making sure we get your work everyday you fall behind, besides I'm pretty sure that you've already worked ahead." Taylor gave her father a small smile before nodding her head.

"You're right…I did." She admitted reluctantly, "But I seriously need to go to school I was hoping to join the scholastic team it's one of the most prestigious academic groups at East High."

"I'm sure they'll let you join when you're feeling better baby girl," Marcus stated softly as he reached out and picked up the tray. As soon as the smell of the soup hit Taylor's nostrils her throat immediately became shorter as the contents of her stomach rushed up to met her mouth. Scrambling as quickly as she could off the bed she rushed into the bathroom. Her father quickly followed, he sighed as he watched his daughter empty out the contents of her stomach into the bathroom toilet walking over he pulled back her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. After she finished throwing up, he left the bathroom so that she could get cleaned up. He sat on her bed and waited for her. Taylor slowly came out of the bathroom and sighed. "Maybe I should take you to the doctor…this is looking pretty serious, you've been sick nearly all week and the symptoms haven't changed at all no matter what we do."

"Dad…just…just give it till the end of the week…sometimes these bugs take a full week to get rid of." Taylor exclaimed as she crawled into her bed. Marcus sighed and nodded his head as he brushed some hair out of his daughter's face.

"Alright baby," he whispered as he looked down at his wrist watch and cursed underneath his breath. Taylor looked up at him surprised as he gave her a gentle smile. "I have to run downtown to the office to pick up some paper. I don't want to leave you here…I seriously don't want to do that."

"Daddy I'll be fine, besides mom should be home soon."

"That isn't for another two and a half hours…I don't feel comfortable leaving you here like this by yourself." He admitted. "Especially when you're sick like this."

"Dad, I'm fourteen I can handle being sick for a few hours alone…I promise." She whispered as she glaze over his shoulder at the clock it was just a little bit after three. "Daddy you should go."

"Alright sweetie, but I'll be back as quick as I can…is there anything you want."

"Medicine would be nice." Taylor replied softly as her father exited her bedroom after making sure she knew where everything was, she silently listened for the sound of his car pulling out before picking up her cell phone and calling Troy. It immediately picked up on the second ring.

"Tay, baby what's going on I haven't seen or heard from you all week." He exclaimed sounding extremely worried. Taylor closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Troy…you and I really need to talk…I'm at home right now, can you get here as soon as possible."

"I've got practice…but that can be missed." He replied

"Good…I would come down and open the front door for you but I'm sick and I can't…there's a spare key underneath the third flower pot on the right side of the walkway."

"Got I'll be there…oh and Taylor?"

"Yes."

"I love you." He whispered sincerely, Taylor smiled at the sound of his voice saying those words to her before she whispered back.

"I love you too."

It was barely twenty minutes later before she heard the sound of feet bounding upstairs towards her room. Almost immediately the door opened and Troy entered his eyes instantly landing on her. His glaze widen in surprise over how sick she looked, he cautiously approached the bed as Taylor followed him with her eyes. Troy carefully sat down on the side of the bed and reached out for her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I like I'm dead." Taylor mumbled, Troy's glaze soften even more as he viewed the sick state that Taylor was in.

"Baby I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but Troy I really have to tell you something and you have to promise me that you won't get mad." Taylor whispered as she looked up at him. Troy's heart jumped at the seriousness in her voice. After a few moments he nodded his head as he held her hands. "Troy promise me please."

"I promise baby now tell me what's wrong you're scaring me." He replied softly already fearing the answer in his gut. Taylor slowly moved to sit up and Troy immediately assisted her up. Taylor took a deep breath before speaking.

"You remember that night of our dance right." Troy slowly nodded his head. "And what we discovered afterwards."

"Taylor…just say it." He whispered knowing exactly what words were about to come out of her mouth. Taylor looked at him and then whispered.

"Troy I think I'm pregnant." She immediately ducked her head as the words escaped her mouth, Troy sat there in silence for a few moments his mind reeling. He had expected her to say it, but now that it was true…now that the reality of his fear was true he didn't know what to do. Looking down at Taylor, his previous concerns all disappear for him. Only one thing matter now. He would be there for her and their child till the day that he died. He saw Taylor's shoulder shaking and immediately became concern. Reaching down he lifted her chin until he was looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Taylor what's wrong?"

"You're angry."

"I'm just shocked…well not really I guess the best word would be stunned…I had an idea that this would happen…I was just hoping…" he trailed off and looked away from her for a moment before speaking again. "I'm not angry though."

"But what about the baby."

"What about it," he replied. "Me and you can handle this…we can…and I'm not some punk ass bastard that would abandon you if that's what you're worried about." Troy replied as if reading her mind. Taylor blushed from embarrassment at being read so easily and sighed. Troy sighed and shook his head. "Hey that's common and I don't blame you for having those thoughts cause it happens to a lot of people, but I'm a man…a fifteen year old man but I'm still a man." He stated with a chuckle as Taylor broke out into a small smile.

"Are you serious? Are you really going to stay with me?" she asked him, Troy pulled her into his arms and nodded his head as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I will…but first we have to figure out if you're really pregnant…but just so you know I love you no matter if you're pregnant or not you'll still be my girl."

"What da hell did I just hear you say… is my daughter pregnant?" Marcus McKessie screamed, as he stood in his daughter's bedroom doorway his chest rising and falling in anger as he glared at the both of them.

_My life is official over…_

* * *

**_A/N: Song Title: Jodeci- U and I (I love this group you need to check them out) Don't forget to review. _**

**_S _**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you guys enjoy this update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **dreamer 3097, BlondyCasper, lilmissmonique, Tohrment, Phelycia, look at the stars, jinidu93, HelloLish, MermaidRam85, Sciencefreak2007, LuCaS lUvEr aka GrAbEeLs GiRl, Favor1234, and AyaneC. **I hope you all enjoy this new update and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

_Oh my god you will not believe what happened yesterday after my father caught both me and Troy in my room talking about my pregnancy all I have to say is that is was not at all pretty…_

"What da hell did I just hear you say… is my daughter pregnant?" Marcus McKessie screamed, as he stood in his daughter's bedroom doorway his chest rising and falling in anger as he glared at the both of them. Troy hopped off the bed in fright at the sight of Marcus McKessie. He took one look over at Taylor who looked absolutely sick with fear and then back at Mr. McKessie who had stepped into the room his eyes focused on him. Troy shuddered and gulped while gathering the strength to speak up.

"Sir I…you don't…" Troy's exclamation was cut short by Mr. McKessie rushing across the room and grabbing Troy around the collar. Taylor screamed as her father slammed Troy back into the wall and pushed his forearm against Troy's throat cutting off his air. Troy's hands gripped his wrist as he struggled to gain some type of advantage against the older and angrier man.

"Daddy let him go." Taylor screamed as she scrambled off the bed, and latched onto her father's arm. Marcus looked over at his daughter and frowned and jerked his arm away from her causing her to stumble back onto the bed. Troy's eyes darkened at the sight. Lifting one of his hands up he punched Mr. McKessie as best as he could in the face causing the older man to jerk back away from him clutching his eye.

"Oh you little punk ass bitch." Marcus shouted as he stood up and glared at the man. Troy bent over slightly and gasped for breath thinking that the fight was over, however that assumption proved to be quite wrong. As Troy lifted his head back up, Mr. McKessie grabbed him against and slung him into his daughter's desk, snapping one of the desk legs on impact. "You ruined my baby girl." He screamed in rage as Troy fought back against him both of them ignoring the panic-stricken screams coming from Taylor.

Taylor continued to watch in horror as her father and Troy continued fighting breaking up everything in her room. Her vision blurred with tears and something else as they continued to ignore her. Her voice stopped as an unfamiliar feeling came over her. Unable to take much more her eyes closed and slumped down falling off the bed in the process giving off a rather noticeable thump. At the sound both Troy and Mr. McKessie stopped and turned around to look at her in shock. Troy was the first one to move to her side. Pushing the older man off of him he rushed over to her and cradled her head in his lap. "Baby…wake up. Come on speak to me." He cried as he brushed his hand over her forehead. Marcus watched the scene for a brief moment before clenching his jaw and walking over to them.

"Put her on the bed you idiot." He snapped as he tried to move Troy out of the way so he could get to his daughter. Troy narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Taylor. He slowly cradled her in his arms and stood up and laid her down on the bed. Marcus felt even angrier at the way Troy had deliberately ignored him. Once Taylor was situated on the bed, Marcus spoke up.

"You need to get the hell out of my house."

"I'm not leaving Taylor's side until she wakes up…I don't care what you do to me…I'm not leaving her here like this." Troy replied stubbornly as he met Mr. McKessie's harsh glaze. Deciding he had better attend to his daughter instead of throwing the boy out of his house. Moving forward he shoved Troy to the side and checked over his daughter for a few minutes before turning to Troy.

"Go and get me a wet washcloth make yourself useful." He snapped, Troy nodded and rushed into Taylor's bathroom. Mr. McKessie ignored the rise of anger he felt over just how familiar Troy was in his daughter's room. A few moments later Troy returned with the wash cloth and handed it to him. He dapped at his daughter's forehead for a few moments before holding the wash cloth above her face and wringing it out. He watched as the water poured onto her face and the a few moments later his daughter woke up slightly choking on the water that had ran into her nose. Marcus let out a sigh as he looked at her, he then watched as Troy wrapped his arms around her. "You can leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Troy snapped glaring at him from over Taylor's shoulder. "Baby are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She whispered as she turned her head and looked up at him. The moment however was broken up by loud banging on the front door. Marcus biting back his comment pushed off the side of his bed and stalked towards the door wondering who the hell could be knocking on his door at the moment. Once he disappeared out of the room, Taylor turned to Troy and cupped his face between her hands. "Oh my god are you okay?" she exclaimed as she looked at his split lip and cut just above his eye. Troy reached up and grabbed her hands and held them within his.

"I'm fine…I'm sorry for fighting." He whispered softly knowing deep down inside that it was his fault that Taylor had passed out like she had.

"You should probably leave…my father is…he's out of control right now and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." He replied softly as he pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek softly. "I'm not leaving you here alright…I'm going to deal with this head on." Taylor just nodded her head as she buried her face into his chest while holding onto him tightly. Troy lifted his eyes as he heard more footsteps coming up the stairs. He watched as Taylor's father reentered the room followed by his wife and his parents. He looked into his father's eyes and saw fury in his blue orbs.

"What in the hell is going on here…you skipped out on practice and I find you here what did I tell you."

"I don't care what you told me, Taylor called me and told me that she needed and I came. Basketball isn't everything in life so just get over it." Troy snapped clearly angry now, his father and mother looked at him in shock, while Marcus crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the young boy.

"Well since you're being so brave how about you tell everyone why you are here." Troy trained his eyes on Mr. McKessie's smug face. He could already tell that if he didn't come clean. The older man would simply tell everyone. Rubbing a hand over the side of his face he spoke up.

"Mom…Dad…Mrs. McKessie….Taylor is pregnant and I'm the father." He stated slowly and softly barely looking up not really wanting to see his father or mother's face. Mrs. McKessie gasped as she looked at her daughter shaking her head in shock.

"No…that can't be true…you're only fourteen Taylor…FOURTEEN." Her mother screamed as tears rushed down her face. Taylor lowered her eyes down in shame at her mother's words; Troy instantly went to her side to provide her with some comfort. As soon as he touched her, Mrs. McKessie went off.

"Get away from her…you've done enough."

"Don't you mean she's done enough…all she did was sink her money grubbing claws into my NBA bound son." Jack shouted out as he pointed an accusing finger at Taylor who flinched at the harshness of his words.

"You better watch you say about my daughter, Bolton." Marcus shouted as he turned and glared at Jack who just crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at him.

"I won't watch what I say…and you know why…because I'm right."

"Guys please…there are other options…adoption…abortion." Lillian stated as she spoke up. At her words, both Troy and Taylor yelled out no in unison. All of the adults paused and looked at them in shock.

"Excuse me."

"We are not killing out child, nor are we giving it up for adoption so just get that damn thought out of your mind." Troy snapped hotly angry that his own mother would even suggest such a thing. "Taylor and I are going to handle this as best as we can."

"How can you even do that…how can you sit there with a straight face and tell me that you can handle any damn thing."

"I think we all need to just calm down." Mrs. McKessie stated softly as she avoided looking at her daughter. "I'm sure…I'm sure that we all can come up with a solution to this problem."

"My baby is not a problem mom." Taylor stated speaking up, "My baby will never be a problem."

"You do realize that you're only fourteen, Taylor…so this is a problem."

"Look this is our baby, we can handle this alright…there are lots of teenagers that have to deal with this problem all the time. You would think, that instead of jumping down our throats as well as each other you would be trying to find a way to help us make this work cause Taylor and I are going to be together, and there is nothing that you can do about it." Both sets of parents stood there stunned for a few moments before Marcus spoke up.

"You're right." He replied coldly. "You're right…we should be helping you guys." Taylor and Troy looked at him dumbfounded as he turned around and looked at the other adults. "Well what do you say? Jack, Lillian…Denise I think we should go downstairs and discuss this." Troy watched as a look passed between them all, after a few moments his father just nodded his head.

"You're right…we should discuss it." Jack murmured as he turned on his heel and exited the room after both of their wives. Troy hopped off the bed and helped Taylor down it was at that moment that Mr. McKessie spoke.

"I think it would be best if you two stayed up here. I'm still a little angry with you, Taylor and I don't think the conversation would be too productive if Troy was down there seeing as how I want to beat his ass."

"We get your point daddy." She snapped.

"Good we'll call you down when we're finished cleaning up your mess." He snapped as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Once they were alone Troy turned to look at Taylor and sighed.

"Well that went better than expected."

"Are you kidding?" she asked as she looked up at him as if he had lost his mind. Troy shrugged his shoulders for a moment before sighing.

"Well to be honest I was seriously expecting your father to kill me."

"He almost did…if I hadn't fainted who knows how this afternoon would have turned out." She muttered shuddering from the image of her father and Troy fighting. With a sigh he lowered his head and nodded and sat back down on the bed. They sat together in silence for a few more minutes before Taylor spoke again. "What do you think they'll decide."

"Hopefully to help us with this…that's all I hope." He whispered as he reached out and touched her hand with his. "I'm sorry about this…I'm sure this is not what you expected to happen when you called me."

"There are a lot of things I didn't expect but I don't really regret this…I'm just glad I'm keeping a secret anymore." Troy smiled at her for a moment before leaning back on her bed and covering his face with his free arm. "What did you want to happen?"

"I didn't want this to come out now…my father is still hell bent on keeping us apart because he claims that you are out to get my future money as if that makes any damn sense at all. I just wish I had a little bit more time is all to you know prepare him and myself for this confrontation. I mean all this just happened a little to quickly for my tastes." He muttered as he lowered his arm and looked up at her. "I don't regret us and I don't regret the baby…I'm just saying that the way this happened wasn't great."

"I understand." Taylor replied with a soft sigh. "I'm not happy with how it happened…I'm just happy that I don't have our secret on my back anymore." Taylor just sighed as Troy reached out and grabbed hold of Taylor's waist and pulled her to him holding her tightly he looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever happens I just want you to know that it's us all the way." He whispered sincerely as he looked at her. Taylor just nodded her head and sighed for a moment before speaking again.

"Us all the way."

"Yeah…no matter what we got each other and whoever this little guy is in here." He said lifting his hand and rubbing it against her belly. Taylor gave him a relieved smile and sighed.

"Thank God."

"You didn't think I'd let you go through this without me did you." Taylor just turned her head slightly and looked towards the opposite end of the room. Troy watched her for a moment before sitting up. "You did didn't you."

"Can you really blame me? I mean I knew deep down that you wouldn't cause you're a good person but I had to think about it. We're only teenagers…and your fifteen years old. I had to think of every possible outcome especially when I confirmed myself that I was pregnant. I mean you have your whole life ahead of you and you might not want to be tied do to your baby mama." She replied softly looking down at her hands. Troy narrowed his eyes at the use of her words and spoke up.

"Don't you ever refer to yourself like that again, do you hear me." He replied sharply as he looked at her. "You're more than…than a damn baby mama…you're the love of my life and I don't need to be a certain age to know that, and hopefully one day I'll make you my wife."

"Do you mean that?" she asked turning to look at him, Troy just nodded his head and leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling back and answering.

"I meant every single word."

Taylor just sighed as she rubbed her shoulders before herself a hug. She looked towards the door and then back at Troy.

"How much longer do you think it's going to take?"

"I don't know it could be fifteen more minutes or it could be another hour…they are discussing a very serious subject just be patient besides the more the longer it takes the more likely they are to help us raise our child."

"Alright then I'll give them more time." She whispered as leaned back against his chest, Troy wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly his hands pressing gently against her stomach. He was still in awe that he had made another life with her, a child that was going to be part her and him. He couldn't wait to meet them…he just couldn't wait. Troy and Taylor sat there for a few more minutes quietly talking among themselves while they waited for their parents to come back up. Soon enough they heard a herd of footsteps coming up the stairs and heading towards Taylor's room. The door opened and they were both met by the disapproving scowl of Mr. McKessie.

"You know that's probably what got you into this mess in the first place." He snapped as he entered and walked over to her broken desk. Pulling out the chair he sat down as everyone else came into the room.

"So did you talk about it?" Troy asked ignoring the comment that Mr. McKessie had thrown their way when he had entered earlier that day. The McKessies and the Boltons shared a looked before Marcus spoke up.

"Of course we did…and we've decided to help you guys out, but we're going have to ask you guys something that you may not want to do." Troy and Taylor shared a look before she asked her father what he meant.

"Dad…what are you talking about?"

"Give us the parental rights to the child you're carrying right now…so we can put the baby on our health plan…and also provide the child with proper daycare when it finally gets here. You can't do that on your own…not now, not as minors and when you turn eighteen we'll give you the rights back." Marcus stated smoothly as he looked at his daughter and Troy. "This is the best way for you two give your child what it deserves…and we all want to help. Of course we're furious but we aren't going to make our grandchild suffer because of the mistakes its parents made."

"We didn't make a mistake."

"What else would you call teen pregnancy a life choice…an orientation…look this is best option especially if you want to keep that child cause I assure you this is the only way or the state is going to come in."

"The state."

"Yes the state…and they will probably deem you unfit parents especially since neither of you are able to work and that means you can't provide for your child and that makes you unfit parents." Jack stated as he looked between his son and daughter.

"Are you serious?" Troy asked.

"We're very serious…so what do you say." Taylor and Troy looked at one another. Briefly nodding her head, he turned and looked at their parents. He would do whatever it took to protect his unborn child, because there was no reason for his parents or hers to lie to them. They wouldn't go that low.

"We'll do it, to protect our child…we don't want the state taking it." He whispered softly as he looked at his parents. Marcus McKessie stood up and clasped his hands together.

"Very well…you two have five minutes to say good-night and then Troy has got to leave…we'll give you those papers to sign tomorrow." He said as he exited the room followed by Jack and their mothers. Troy sighed as the door closed, running a hand over his hair he looked over at Taylor and smiled.

"We're going to be alright baby…we're going to be alright." Taylor smiled up at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, we are going to be just fine…I can't believe they are going to help us, Troy. I just can't believe it." She replied as she jumped into Troy's arms. He hugged her tightly and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I know, baby and now everything is going to be alright." He repeated as he moved back away from her for a moment. He lifted her chin up and looked at her before bending down and kissing her on her forehead before bending back down and kissing her on the lips. "Everything is going to be alright now, I promise you."

_Well I know I haven't written in you for quite some time but my parents keep me busy especially with all the weekly check-ups with the doctor over the baby. It is absolutely amazing my father has even picked up Troy from school so that he could accompany me to the doctor office. It's been months since that afternoon where my father and Troy fought one another like Holyfield vs. Tyson. I'm just happy that everything is working out…_

"I wish you didn't have go." Taylor exclaimed as she sat down on the edge of Troy's bed as he packed his suitcase. Troy looked over at her and gave her a small smile before walking over her and giving her a quick kiss. "And none of your awesome kisses will make me change my opinion on the matter." She stated with a smirk.

"Well it was worth a try." He replied with a chuckle. "Look, it's only going to be for a little bit alright…a day…two at the most. It's the state all-star game. Come on baby be happy for me." He stated as he did a little dance move in the middle of his bedroom floor. "Come on baby I'm an all-star."

"That is right…you are an all-star and the sexiest one at that."

"Thank you baby." He replied as he went back over to her and kissed her again. "My dad will be taping the game so when we get back you can watch it…I just wish you could travel…I don't like the idea of celebrating this moment without you by my side." He stated sincerely as he looked at her for a moment. "I mean you were there at the state game for me…and just so you know…I would have never been able to make it through that game without you there."

"Troy you're going to do just fine, baby. Just keep me in your mind and play the best game of your life." She replied softly. Troy nodded his head just as the door to his bedroom opened up. He turned and saw his father standing in the doorway with his mother. Jack looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Son, are you almost finished packing."

"Dad, why are you rushing me…you know we don't leave until later on tonight." Jack sighed and looked at his son for a moment before answering.

"I was just making sure cause I certainly don't want you distracted rushing to pack up two minutes before the drive cause when you do that you always seem to forget everything." Jack stated with a grin as he looked at the two of them. "I swear my son always seems to be losing things doesn't he Taylor." Taylor gave him a weird look before sighing.

"I don't really think he does that Mr. Bolton."

"Oh just you wait, I'm sure my son would lose you too if he could." He stated with a hearty chuckle. "I'll be downstairs." He turned and left, Troy and Taylor shared a look as he disappeared. Raising an eyebrow he looked at her and just shook his head for a moment before shaking his head.

"Is it just me or has he gotten weirder."

"It's not just you…he has been acting pretty strangely over the past week. Heck he's even gone out of his way to be nice to me…it's like the twilight zone." She replied with a giggle as she looked at him.

"Twilight zone huh…well all I gotta say is if that dude comes in here and starts talking I'm leaving and you better do the same cause that man just too damn freaky." Taylor laughed at his statement and just shook her head.

"You are so crazy." She exclaimed as Troy walked over to her and pushed her back on his bed and started kissing her passionately.

"Crazy huh?"

"Yeah…crazy…I didn't stutter."

"I bet I can make you stutter." He replied with a smile as he looked down at her. She just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You better stop before one of your parents walk in here." Troy just groaned and lowered his head down so that it was resting in the crook of her neck. Taylor lifted her hand up and rubbed him softly.

"You're right you know."

"I know." She replied with a smirk, "Get up and get finished packing I'm not going to have my father blaming me for you not getting packed." Troy just looked at her for a moment before placing a kiss on her lips, pulling away he pushed himself up and sighed before walking back over to his suitcase to finish packing.

Around nine o'clock that night Taylor was standing beside Coach Bolton's truck so she could see Troy off. Troy exited the house with his suitcase and smiled when he saw her waiting for him. "You know you could have come inside."

"I thought it would be better if I just waited right here." She replied with a smile as she walked over to him so he could pull her into a tight hug. She sighed laid her head on his chest. They both stood their silently ignoring Troy's father loading up the truck with his son's suitcases. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Me too…but I'll call you every night, and I'll call you tomorrow when I get there."

"Alright." She replied as he bent and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Love you." He whispered softly as he reluctantly released her from his arms.

"I love you too." Troy smiled at her words and kissed her one more time before bending down so that he was at level with her stomach.

"Daddy loves you too." He replied as he lifted her shirt for a little so he kissed her swollen belly. Taylor blushed at his actions and looked around catching a look she didn't quite understand coming from her mother and Troy's mother who were standing off to the side quietly talking to one another. Troy standing back up her tore her attention away from the weird scene and focused back on him. "If anything happens with the baby just call me and I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay…be safe."

"For you I'll be anything." He replied as they gave one another their signature good-bye. He kissed her one last time before heading over to the truck and hopping in. Taylor watched as Jack climbed in as well. Troy gave her a wave good-bye as he and his father pulled off. Taylor watched them until the truck disappeared around the corner. With a sigh she headed back inside consoling herself that he would only be gone for two days.

The next day Taylor hurried home so she could take Troy's call in the privacy of her room. As she entered her house she paused briefly in the doorway as she saw several of her suitcases sitting in the hallway. Setting her book bag down she looked at the bags curiously. "Mom, are you going on a business trip." She asked as she made her presence known. Moments later her mother and father came in the hallway.

"I'm not going on a business trip…you're going on the trip." Taylor looked at them immediately becoming uneasy as she looked at them both.

"What are you talking about? The doctor said I couldn't travel."

"A lie…he lied for me, you see he's an old friend, besides we couldn't do this if you were with Troy at that game." Taylor backed away from her father and shook her head in shock.

"Oh my god, why are you doing this." She exclaimed heatedly, "No…no…I'm not going anywhere."

"You're a minor and we're your parents…unfortunately you don't get a choice." Her father declared. "We've done some research and we've found a place that will allow you to complete the rest of this school year while being pregnant, and then once you have that baby they'll give it to suitable couple."

"Adoption…but Troy and I told you that we didn't want to give our child up." Mr. McKessie smirked at her words. Shaking his head, he took a step forward and looked down at his daughter.

"That was before you both gave up your parental rights to the child." Taylor gasped at his confession. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes as she studied both of her parents. Now she knew why her mother and Mrs. Bolton were looking so sick yesterday when Troy left. They knew this was going to happen.

"Dad, please don't do this. Don't do this…this is your grandchild. Besides Troy and I don't want to give up our child. This is our child." She exclaimed with tears running down her face as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"You're fourteen years old…I could just kill that bastard for ruining you the way he has, and I'll be damned before I allow you to become some statistic. You have no choice in the matter. In legal terms that is my child and I will do what I feel like doing to it, and you are giving it up for adoption. This isn't up for discussion the decision has already be made."

"Are you so much of a coward that you would wait till Troy was gone…you couldn't do this in his face could you?"

"You better watch you mouth. I'm not a coward…I'm doing what's best for you."

"No…you're doing what's best for you. You've already stated that you don't want to have a daughter that's a statistic so your reasoning sounds truly selfish."

"I'm not going to fight with you about this…its happening." He walked over to her and snatched her cell phone from her. Taylor watched as he tucked in his pocket. "I don't think you need this cause all communication between you and that boy stops now." Taylor gasped in horror as her father stared down at her. Tears blurred her vision as she realized that she could not get out of this. With a sigh Marcus spoke again. "One day you're going to realize that I love you, and that I did this because I love you."

"Love me…Dad you hate me and it's as clear as day by what you're doing. Don't expect me to see this situation in the same way you see it. Right now I hate you, and I don't think that feeling will ever change."

"Hate me then…but when you're not living in some rundown apartment taking care of this baby and the next…you'll thank me for not allowing you to become some welfare queen." Marcus snapped as he looked at her. "Denise take this girl to the car…we've got to get out of here…we've got a long trip ahead of us." He said as he stepped back from his daughter. Taylor watched her mother walk over to her. As she reached out for her daughter, Taylor snatched her arm away from her.

"Don't you dare touch me. You knew this was going to happen last night. You knew he was planning something like this and you didn't try to stop him.

"The Boltons thought it was a good idea." Marcus snapped as he looked at his daughter, "We really are doing the right thing for both you and Troy and one day you'll understand but we don't expect that to happen today…but in the future you will."

"I'm telling you right now that Troy and I will never understand this…you are forcing us to give up our child." She declared. "We will never understand this."

"Denise take her to the car." Marcus yelled out angrily as he looked at his daughter.

"She's not taking me anywhere."

"Oh really huh?" Marcus stated as he walked back over to his daughter. "Denise get the bags while I take this girl to the car. Marcus walked over to his daughter and latched onto her arm and led her outside. Taylor struggled against his hold but soon found it completely foolish to do so seeing as how he was so much stronger than her. Opening the car door he forced her inside and slammed the door close just as Denise exited the house with the bags. Once the car was loaded Marcus climbed into the driver seat. Taylor looked down at her hands with tears in her eyes refusing to acknowledge her mother who was crying while trying to get her to understand their position on the matter. Instead of understanding she remained silent as her father pulled off and headed towards her own personal hell.

_I hate them. _

**A/N: Tough ending I know I know… well if you want to pick up your spirits go and check out the Valentine's Day oneshot for Traylor called Twenty Foreplay. **

**S **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update, but first I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **lilmissmonique, dreamer 3097, jinidu93, Phelycia, HelloLish, Fangirl44, Sciencefreak2007, and Favor1234. **I hope everyone likes this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nine

_I've never felt more betrayed in my life. I still can't believe my parents did this and now I'm in this place where they are going to give my child away once I have it. I never really understood how someone could truly hate another person until this took place. Now I understand what it's like to look at a person and just wish they were dead or that you had never met them. I haven't spoken to Troy yet, and that's mainly because my father took away my cell phone and the nurses here monitor my phone calls, and I guess I father told them not ,to allow me to call Troy. I hope he's okay. I hope he's alright. I just have to find a way to talk to him…_

Taylor sat on the small twin size bed as the door to her room opened and one of the older female nurses entered the room pushing a tray full of food on it. Closing the door the woman looked at Taylor and sighed. "Are you going to eat some breakfast?" Taylor continued to look down at her hands not bothering to look up and acknowledge the woman. "Oh come on sweetie you have to eat not only for yourself but also for your baby." Taylor jerked her head up at the woman's words and sneered.

"Don't you dare talk to me about my child…you and everyone else will just take her away from me when I have her." The nurse stood there stunned for a few moments, this small outburst had been the first time that girl had even talked, and she had been there for a month. Silently doing her homework and eating very little. She never went into the rec room like the other girls at the center did. She just sat in her room alternating from lying in the bed to sitting by her window.

"I'm sorry, Ms. McKessie…but I was only trying to help."

"The only person who can help me feel better is Troy…and no one here will let me call him." She whispered as she blinked back tears. The nurse continued to watch her cautiously before speaking again.

"I'm sorry."

"Please just save it…I don't need your pity, in fact I don't want it. All want is for people to leave me alone." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her extended belly. The nurse sighed and pushed the cart closer to the bed.

"My name is Alisha Carter…and I just want you-." She paused as Taylor turned and looked at her, her eyes brimming with tears as she studied the older woman. Alisha was taken back by the raw pain she saw in the younger woman's eyes.

"Look just leave me the food please…I'll eat it." Alisha just nodded and picked up a food tray off the cart and sat it on Taylor's bed. Turning away from the older woman, Taylor pulled the tray towards her and started picking at the food slowly.

"I'll give you some sprite." Taylor didn't say anything as she sat the can soda down as well. Giving the younger woman one last look she left the room determine to figure out what her story was. Once the woman had left, Taylor pushed the tray of food away from her and looked at it with open disgust. It was at that moment her child pushed its feet against her stomach as if it could smell the food. Taylor sighed and placed her hands on her stomach for a moment and gently rubbed it.

"I'm sorry…mommy won't do that anymore, I'll eat…I'll eat." She whispered as she reached out and picked up a roll and took a bit. She immediately felt her stomach relax as the piece of food settle. Without any further thought she started eating, just wanting to be done so she could get back to what she'd been doing since her father had brought her here over a month again and that was dream of getting out and being with Troy again.

The next day came and for the second time Alisha Carter entered her room pushing the dinner cart. She glanced at Taylor who laid on the bed with her back towards the door. Clearing her throat she spoke up. "Hello, Ms. McKessie…today we have chicken and rice…and we have steak and rice both come with a side of broccoli and I also got you this small pack of powder donuts."

"I'll have the chicken and rice." Taylor muttered not bothering to turn around.

"Oh bad idea…you know it's a little dry…I can tell they cooked all the juice right out of it so it'll be rough and , I'm sure you won't like that." Alisha said as she spoke making sure her voice was as friendly as possible.

"Fine give me the steak then." Taylor replied still not bothering to turn around, Alisha sighed and then moved towards her.

"Do you want the donuts?"

"No." Taylor deadpanned, as she turned around and looked at Alisha. "I don't want any donuts…I just want to be left alone." Alisha just nodded and sighed.

"I don't think that would be a good thing…to leave you alone…I know you don't want that to happen, you're just angry over what happened. I'm trying to be a friend, . I want to help you."

"Help me? The only way anyone can help me is by getting me out of here and since I know you won't be doing that…" she trailed off and sighed.

"I can get you a phone call to Troy…that's the father of your baby isn't it." Alisha replied quickly, causing Taylor's eyebrows to lift in shock. They both stared at each other before Taylor shook her head and sighed.

"You should be ashamed of yourself lying to me like this. You aren't going to go against your job…you wouldn't do it." Alisha walked over the bed and sat the plate of steak and rice down and then sat the small pack of donuts down as well.

"I'm willing to help…you shouldn't be like this…I'm willing to be your friend."

"I don't want to be friends with anyone who is just going to take my child away from me once it's born. I don't need friends like that." Alisha sighed and placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder only to have the younger female jerked herself away from her touch.

"Look I just want to help…and when the time is right, I'll let you call him." Taylor turned around and looked up at the older woman.

"You're not joking."

"No, sweetie I'm not, I asked around I was curious about your story and let's just say from what I learned…it wasn't right what your parents did to you…it just wasn't right." Taylor nodded her head as a lone tear escaped her eye and rushed down her smooth brown cheek.

"It wasn't…I trusted them…we trusted them." Taylor whispered as her lips trembled as she started to cry finally breaking down and lowering the wall she had constructed during the moment her father and mother took her away from New Mexico to bring her here. Alisha's maternal instincts took over and she reached down and pulled Taylor into her arms offering her a hug that she desperately needed. Taylor cling to her as she cried her heart out, her words mixing with her tears to create one of the most sorrow filled voices she had ever heard in her entire life. They both held onto one another for a few more minutes before Taylor sniffled and calmed down.

"Are you feeling better?"

"No…not really…but it felt good to cry." Taylor muttered as she slowly pushed herself away from the older woman. Alisha nodded her head and sighed.

"Maybe I'll come by after my rounds and we can talk, and then maybe I can take you outside tomorrow…you need your exercise laying up in here can't be good for you, Ms. McKessie."

"Taylor."

"Excuse me?"

"Please call me Taylor."

"Alright Taylor what do you think about that." Taylor studied her for a moment before cracking the first smile that Alisha had ever seen from her.

"You aren't going to give up are you?" Alisha just smiled and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"No I'm not…I'll come and get you tomorrow so you can go walking." Taylor just nodded as she sat up fully and looked at the plate of food and donuts. "Now eat up."

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want donuts?" she called out as Alisha neared the door, the older woman paused for a moment before turning around and looking at her.

"Well I think you need the sweets besides I'm sure the baby will like it and you'll be thanking me for the gift once they touch your tongue." She stated with a smile as she opened the door and disappeared down the hallway. Taylor waited till the door was closed before digging into her meal, and just like Alisha had predicted she had moaned a thank you for Alisha out loud once the donuts touched her tongue and covered it in powdered goodness.

Taylor couldn't even remember the last time she had been outside like this, she glanced over at Alisha who carefully walked behind her as Taylor was getting her steps together. Months without even trying to walk had almost made her legs completely useless a fact that Taylor had discovered the moment she tried to get out of bed that morning. The moment her legs wobbled and she nearly collapsed on the floor in the heap and that had been the only wake up call that Taylor actually needed to convince her that exercise was necessary. "I bet you'll glad I made you come outside huh." Alisha asked as she leaned against the railing that separated the sidewalk from the vegetation that surrounded the small compound.

"I am…if I had just laid in there any longer I probably would have forgotten how to walk."

"And physical therapy is a lot of hard work." Alisha admitted with a small smile. They continued their small trek around the compound grounds until a sweat broke out on Taylor's forehead with a sigh she looked over at Alisha and groaned.

"I think I need to sit down."

"Of course come on there's a bench in the shade over here." She pointed out as she grabbed Taylor's hand and led her to the stone bench that was sheltered by nearby trees. Once they settled down. They both sat there in companionable silence before Taylor spoke up.

"Have they found a home for my child yet?" Alisha just nodded her head and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Yes…the center usually finds homes for the child before the second trimester…and I'm sure that the center has found a suitable home for your child." Taylor sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I need to talk to Troy…I have to hear his voice." Taylor whispered as she turned and looked at Alisha for a brief moment her voice breaking as fresh tears gathered in her eyes. Alisha reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"I have the nightshift next Saturday…if you want I can let you call him then but it's going to have be quick…alright." Taylor looked up at her as if she had just given her a second chance at life.

"Are you serious?"

"I am…I'm willing to help you, Taylor just as long as you promise to exercise daily and to eat all your food…I want you healthy and I'm sure that Troy wants the same." Taylor just nodded her head her mind focusing on the idea of being able to hear Troy's voice for the first time in over a month. Her body was shaking with undisguised joy.

"I'll do it…just as long as I can talk to Troy next Saturday."

"You will…now do you want to sit here for a little while longer or do you want to go back inside." Taylor looked up at the sun, with the knowledge that she would finally be able to talk to Troy.

"No, let's walk around some more…I'm suddenly feeling like I have more energy." She stated with a bright smile on her face. Alisha smiled at the bright look on her face, as she stood up before helping Taylor up as well.

"Well let's get started you only have twenty more minutes…you don't want to overexert yourself." She stated as she and Taylor headed down a nearby path. For the rest of the week, Taylor walked every afternoon with Alisha and made sure to eat all her food during meal time, not wanting to give Alisha a reason to go back on her words. As Saturday approached Taylor found herself on pins and needles anxiously waiting the moment when Alisha would come and let her call Troy.

It was finally Saturday and around ten o'clock that night when the door to her room opened up and Alisha came in carrying a cell phone. Pushing herself off the bed, she rushed over to the older woman's side as if the quicker she got to her the sooner she would be able to call Troy. Alisha closed the door and looked over at Taylor with a small smile. "Here's my cell phone…now I'm going to be back in thirty minutes…right before the room check, so time yourself sweetie…don't let the guards catch you with that phone or you'll be in trouble and I'll be out of a job." Taylor just nodded her head as she reached out and took the small cell phone from her hands, now suddenly fearing that she may have forgotten Troy's number. "You better start calling him right now…thirty minutes probably isn't a lot of time for the two of you." Alisha advices as she opened the door to the room. Taylor just nodded as she slipped out leaving her alone. Taylor quickly walked over to the bed and started dialing her fingers seeming to move on their own. After putting in the ten digit number in, she sat on the bed with bated breath hoping that his number hadn't changed. She tapped her fingers on her thigh as the phone rang in her ear the sound causing her heart to speed up with excitement and fear. After three more rings, the phone went to voicemail. Her spirits falling immediately she listened as Troy's voice came through to tell her that he was unavailable and that she should probably try to call him later. Ending the call she sighed and laid the phone down at the edge of the bed and covered her face with her hands as she tried to keep the tears away. Just as the first tear fell from her eye, the phone went off scrambling towards it she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" she whispered daring to hope that it was Troy calling her back. The other end of the line was silently but she could hear the deep breathing coming from that end. "Troy?"

"Taylor." He breathed out softly as if he was on the verge of crying. At the sound of his voice Taylor lifted her free hand to her face and gasped out loud in happiness as her eyes blurred with fresh tears. "Taylor baby is that you?" he asked again.

"Troy it's me." She whispered as she got lost in the sound of his voice, she heard Troy sniffled and then knew he was crying.

"Just a minute." He muttered, she heard movement and then the sound of a door being closed. She continued to listen as it sounded as if Troy sat down on the bed and sighed. "Taylor…I never thought I would hear from you again."

"I know I know me too." She whispered shakily, "I'm sorry they took me away when you left to go play basketball…they just waited till I got home and took me away."

"I know…I found out when I got back…my mother told me but I already knew something was wrong since you weren't there when I got back…you told me you'd be there." He whispered, Taylor starting openly crying now, as she listened to Troy.  
"Do you even know what I'm here for?"

"No." Troy replied softly. "Your parents wouldn't tell me. All they said was that they did it so they could get you away from me before I ruined your life even more."

"Oh Troy." She whispered realizing that he didn't know the half of it. He immediately sensed her worried and instantly knew that what he had been told was only half the story. Clearing his throat he spoke up.

"What else is it?"

"They brought me here so that I can have the baby…and then they are going to make me give up our child for adoption." She whispered softly fearing his reaction. There was silence on the other end of the phone before Troy's voice sounded.

"What! How can they even do that? It's our child, not theirs. That's my child you're having we are the parents they can't do this." His voice trailed off as it hitched with tears. "They just can't."

"They can…they tricked us, Troy. They tricked us into signing over our paternal rights, Troy."

"But they told us they were going to help us…that if we did that we would be allowing them help support the baby because the state would probably take them away if they knew we were the parents especially at our age."

"Troy I'm sorry but they lied to us." She whispered brokenly as she listened to him as he continued in his own state of denial. "They lied to us."

"You mean I won't get to see my baby." He muttered brokenly his voice full with the sound of tears. "You mean I won't get to see my child."

"I'm so sorry."

"No they're going to be the ones that are sorry…I just…I just can't believe this after everything…after everything they stood there for moments lying to my face…our faces and you mean to tell me because of them I will never get to see my child…I will never get to lay eyes on him or her."

"Oh Troy we're having a little girl." She cried as she bent her head and starting crying full out on the phone. Troy could hear every sob and tremble of her voice. Shaking his head he sighed brokenly and spoke up quickly.

" A girl my own little princess," Troy immediately starting crying but stopped as he heard her over the phone line. "Please baby don't cry…you know I can't stand it when you cry." He whispered softly, his voice though tore with raw, bitter emotions still had the power to instantly sooth her broken spirit. "We'll find away to get through this."

"I know…I just need you with me right now…I need you so badly." She choked out.

"I need you too…but we are going to make it through this, Taylor. We'll get her back if it's the last thing we do baby…this is only a minor set back."

"I was talking to one of the ladies here…and she told me that sometimes the adoptive parents will allow you to write your child a little letter that they can read if they decide that they want to tell the child about the real parents."

"Do you think…do you think writing one for our baby will work?"

"I'm pretty sure the woman I talk too will allow me to give them the letter…do you want to write one of your own, Troy. I have some paper here…I can write down and we can give our child both letters and then hopefully they will know that they are loved and that we never wanted to really give them away."

"Yeah I want you to write the letter…what else are you planning on giving to our daughter."

"I'm also planning on giving her my diary so she knows about everything…I don't want her to think that we just simply gave her up…no I want her to know everything that is if they let her keep it."

"I…I think they will, or we will just find her and give them to her ourselves…I'm not going to let my child grow up thinking that I didn't want her when that couldn't be any further from the truth." He whispered brokenly. "I feel like such an idiot…I should have never…we should have never let our parents talk us into giving up our rights."

"They tricked us…I would have never thought they'd do something so low but they did." She whispered brokenly as held the phone close to her ear as if that somehow brought him closer to her. Climbing out of the bed slowly she headed towards the small desk and took out some paper. "I'm ready to write." She whispered softly, she heard Troy sigh before speaking.

"Alright then…I want you to write this down word for word don't try to edit anything." He whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Taylor replied just before he starting speaking. She sat there for the next eleven minutes writing down every word that Troy wanted to say to his daughter. Once he was done he sighed deeply as if he hadn't been able to breathe for sometime.

"You know I love you right."

"Of course." She whispered softly, "and you know I love you too right." She nervously glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Troy…our time is almost up."

"Wait…now we can talk about this more when you come back home, but when we turn eighteen…I want…I want to be with you without worrying about our parents we'll be adults…legally we will be adults…I don't know if I can continue to be around them knowing all the things that they've done to my family." He stated with conviction.

"I know what you mean and I want the same thing…I want to be with you too."

"I'm going to marry you the moment you turn eighteen." He whispered softly, Taylor closed her eyes as tears gathered in her eyes. She heard Troy breathing lowly on the other end, before he murmured. "Will you marry me?"

"I'll marry you, Troy. Yes I'll marry you." She whispered softly before giggling. "Yes I'll marry you." Troy let out a breath and laughed softly as well, but Taylor could still hear the sadness in his voice.

"I wish I could see you right now…I wish I could see you." He mumbled and Taylor could hear the tears in his voice.

"I wish I could see you too, Troy. I wish I could too." Taylor looked up as Alisha opened the door to her room. "Troy, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"I understand…I love you."

"I love you too." Taylor whispered as she hung up the phone. Alisha closed the door as she watched Taylor for a brief moment. Taylor was still holding the phone in her hands as she closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Troy's voice as he stated that he loved her. She never realized just how much she missed the sound of his voice. Oh she had been miserable these last few months without him by her side, and she thought that just hearing his voice would help her get through this, however the sound of his voice had only worsen her need to see, feel and hear him in person.

"Taylor?" Alisha whispered softly as she looked at her for a moment before walking over to the bed. Taylor looked up and quickly wiped her eyes before sighing.

"Thank you, Alisha." She whispered as she handed her back the phone. "Thank you." Alisha nodded sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed while tucking the cell phone into her pants pocket.

"You're welcome." She studied Taylor for another moment before saying. "I hope the phone call wasn't too painful, I can only imagine what you must feel like not having seen him in months."

"It'll make the rest of my time here much easier to bear. He had me write a letter to our child and I shall do the same. Can you give them to the parents?" Alisha reached out and grabbed a hold of Taylor's hand before nodding her head.

"Of course I can, but you have to give it everything to me a before you're moved into the maternity wing."

"I will just make sure they take it. Troy and I want our child to know that they were loved and that if we had a choice this would have never happened. They would be with us and we would all be a family." Alisha just nodded and stood up.

"I will do all that I can to make sure that the parents receive that letter. Now you need to get some sleep I'll see you later." Taylor nodded as the older woman slipped out of the room. Lying back on the bed, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Troy's voice in her mind, as she remembered what it was like to be happy.

* * *

_This is my last entry, Alisha has come to me and told me that they are going to be moving me soon and that I have to give her my things as well as the items that I want my child to have. She also has told me that I will not be able to hold or see my child after I have delivered them into his world. I swear I cried myself to sleep for several nights over that idea. I just can't imagine having my child and not being able to even see myself or Troy in them while I hold them in my arms. All I hope is that the people who are adopting my child are good people, and that they can provide for them. I don't have much more to say, seeing as how my very soul is breaking by even writing this. All I know is that I hope they take care of our child until Troy and I come for them. I know we will…I can't truly continue my life without seeing that my child is alright. I just hope in time that Troy and I can meet our child and that maybe our child will call us Mom and Dad. _

_-Taylor Anne McKessie (soon to be Bolton). _

"That's it." Ian whispered as Makayla closed the diary and nodded, she had never felt such anger in her life. How could her own grandparents do something so low? It was truly unbelievable. They took her away from her parents, and kept her parents away from her. Ian noticing her look reached over and grabbed her hand. "Baby?"

"How could they do that?" she asked her voice shaking with emotion. "How could they force my mother to give me up like that." She barely finished the sentence before she broke down crying. Ian immediately pulled her into his arms holding onto her tightly while she clung to him for all the support she needed. He brushed a hand through Makayla's hair while slowly rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

"I'm so sorry luv, I'm sorry." He whispered as he brushed a kiss along her temple, just as the lone flight attendant for the plane entered the cabin. The older man who looked like Alfred from Batman cleared his throat and then spoke up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we will be landed shortly and I must ask you both to buckle up for safety purposes." Ian nodded his head letting the older man know that he had heard him once they were alone again. Ian moved one of his hands to Makayla's chin and slowly lifted it up, until she was looking into his eyes.

"Baby I need you to get in your seat and buckle up alright." He whispered as he wiped a lone tear off her cheek. "We're about to land in New Mexico. We are so close to meeting your parents…so close." He whispered as he smiled at her. "So don't dwell on what your grandparents did…what they did was wrong, but you're here now and nothing is going to keep you and your parents apart baby." She nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"You're right." She whispered as she moved to her seat and buckled up; Ian reached over and grasped her hand just as the plane made its descent. Makayla looked over at him and smiled brightly at the look on his face. "Oh I forgot how much you hate this part of flying."

"It does my stomach wrong." He whispered as he leaned back and closed his eyes, as Makayla just leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder while gently rubbing his stomach effectively calming his nerves. After landing, they quickly made their way to a car rental station and picked up a nice black Camry to ride around in.

"Do you have the directions that Sharpay gave us?" Makayla asked as Ian helped her into the car. He nodded his head and closed the door. She watched as he made his way to driver side and hopped in.

"Yeah I've got it right here." He stated reaching into his pocket and pulling out the papers that Sharpay had given him right before they got on the plane. He looked over at her and smiled. "Next stop is your parents' house." Makayla gave him a weak smile as he started the car and pulled off. As they rode through the city, Ian took cautious looks at Makayla as he tried to gage how she was feeling. After a few moments of doing this Makayla spoke up.

"I'm just nervous, Ian." She whispered, causing a smile to break out on Ian's face.

"You have nothing to worry about…now me on the other hand I do, I have to impress yet another set of parents." He replied with a smile as Makayla just rolled her eyes at him before giggling. "There it is?"

"There what is?"

"That smile that makes me love you more and more each day." Ian replied softly as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "I've missed seeing it."

"Ian."

"What just stating facts baby…just stating facts." He whispered as he turned down a lone street. "Do you think the house is going to be as big as the one back in Atlanta?"

"I don't know, but I bet you we won't be sharing a room." Makayla stated as she smiled at Ian before laughing at the look of shock and horror that immediately etched itself on his features at her words.

"Dang, you're probably right about that…your Dad isn't going to let that happen in his house I'm pretty sure, cause if I had a daughter that looked like you I wouldn't let anyone share a bedroom with her not even her husband." Makayla lifted a hand up to her face and giggled at his words while shaking her head.

"Oh my goodness you're so silly." She whispered as Ian slowed the car down as they pulled up outside a mansion that could give the one they saw in Atlanta a run for its money. She looked over at Ian and then back at the mansion. "Oh my god is this the place." Ian looked over at her and slowly nodded his head his eyes showing his disbelief as well.

"Yeah," he whispered looking down at the written directions that Sharpay had given him. "Yeah this is the place right here." He whispered with a slow smile. They slowly drove up the driveway. The turned off the car in the main circle, and they immediately saw three guys playing basketball off to the side on a full basketball court. Ian turned off the car and looked at them before looking over at Makayla with a smile on his face. "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that they are your brothers…and your father." Makayla quickly unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car just as Ian did the same. The three guys immediately stopped their game as they turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry but this is private property and you're going to have too…" the older man stated before he trailed off in shock. The two younger boys looked up at him in surprise wondering why he was acting so strangely. The man quickly turned to the tallest boy and spoke.

"T.J go get your mother right now."

"Dad what's wrong?" The older man turned and gave him a firm look, the boy took one last look across the way towards Makayla and Ian before rushing off to get his mother. Makayla watched as the oldest man picked up a towel and rubbed his face and arms down before approaching them. He was tall, he had to be around 6'6, and his brown hair was saggy but it wasn't to saggy. He had on a pair on basketball shorts and a black tank top. He stopped a few feet in front of them and looked her over closely before stumbling back shaking his head as he did so. His other son rushed over to him, while shooting daggers at her and Ian.

"Dad you alright."

"I'm fine Nate." He murmured just as the front door opened and T.J. exited followed by an older black woman and two more girls. To Ian they seemed to be miniature Makaylas. The woman not yet seeing them rushed to her husband's side.

"Troy, what's wrong?" she asked as she placed her hands on his face so that she could look him over. Troy just motioned with his head towards Ian and Makayla. Turning around slowly Taylor looked in their direction and froze. Her hand immediately went to her chest covering her heart as she looked at Makayla in shock. Never in her left had she been so happy. Troy stood up and grasped his wife's hand as they continued to look at their daughter. Makayla watched them nervously as well as occasionally stealing a few looks at her siblings.

"Mom…Dad…who is this?" the shortest girl asked, Troy turned to her and then looked back at Makayla and stated in the proudest voice that Makayla had ever heard.

"T.J, Nate, Aisha, Jasmine…this is your older sister Makayla." As soon as he finished the statement he and Taylor rushed over and pulled Makayla into a tight hug that was better than the ones she had dreamed about since the moment she found out about them.

"Hi, Mom…Hi Dad." Makayla whispered with tears in her eyes as she held onto her parents tightly.

**A/N: Let's try to get to hundred reviews. Thanks for reading. **

**Baby S **


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here It's another week and that means another update right now I want to seriously thank all my reviewers from last week; **chaylorlover101, The Wicked Mistress, lilmissmonique, melako17, MermaidRam85, jinidu93, blueprincess972, Fangirl44, Phelycia, Sciencefreak2007, corbinsbabygrl1, HelloLish, look at the stars, TraylorxChaylor, kuropie, Favor1234, mzwendy85, Angel, and AyaneC. **Thank you guys so much. I hope everyone enjoys this update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

Ian stood off to the side as he watched his girlfriend get enveloped in one of the biggest group hugs that he had ever seen. His eyes drifted away from Makayla's tearful form and over to her parents who had not let her go yet, and from the look of it they weren't planning on it. Both of them were openly crying and judging from the way her father look he could tell that for the older man that crying was activity that he didn't take part in two often. Then his glaze shifted to her younger siblings who were standing outside their parents and sister completing the group hug. The scene truly amazed him; he stood silently and took the picture in. A family was finally whole. He thought silently with a small smile on his face. He looked back towards Makayla who slowly and reluctantly removed herself from her parents' hold. She looked over her shoulder and laid her eyes on him. He could see the tears rushing down her cheeks as she reached out for him. Not needing to be asked he stepped forward and grasped her hand while wiping the stray tears off her cheek as he came to her side. Makayla took a deep calming breath and looked towards her parents. "Mom…Dad…," Makayla paused at how easy the titles slipped off her tongue, she shared a look with Ian before continuing. "Mom…Dad…this is my boyfriend Ian Rowell." Troy and Taylor's eyes immediately drifted over to him. Taylor smiled and looked back at her daughter after giving Ian the once over.

"Oh my he's a cutie." She replied immediately breaking the silence and also gaining gasps of shock from her two youngest daughters.

"Mom! Oh my goodness she can be so embarrassing." Aisha exclaimed as she covered her face with her hand while shaking it. Her sister Jasmine just smile and took a step forward and looked Ian over before turning to look at her sister a look of pure mischief in her eyes.

"But she is right though, Sha…you have to admit it because he is cute." Ian grinned proudly at the younger girl's assessment and held out his hand for the young girl. She blushed and placed her smaller hand in his.

"Why thank you…"

"It's Jasmine…Jasmine Nicole Bolton." Ian grinned and chuckled as he looked over at Makayla who was in the process of rolling her eyes at his antics. Turning back to Jasmine, Ian flashed her a bright smile and replied.

"Why thank you Jasmine Nicole Bolton…you look quite beautiful yourself," Jasmine giggled at his compliment. Ian then looked over at Taylor and continued. "But of course that's a given considering who your mother is." At that statement Taylor tilted her head back and laughed aloud. Even though she had just met the boy she could already tell he was a keeper, besides that humor was quite refreshing. Looking over at her daughter she smiled.

"Oh honey you better keep him around, I have a feeling that he's going to be great for all our egos. Don't you think he's funny, Troy." Taylor asked turning to her husband. Troy rolled his eyes and looked at Ian.

"Yeah he's a laugh riot." He deadpanned as he stepped forward and took Jasmine's hand out of Ian's grasp while wrapping an arm around Taylor's waist. Ian stood back up with a small smile on his face as he looked at the older man. Troy looked over his shoulder at the bags that were sitting beside the rented car and then back at Ian. "So do you have a hotel that you're staying because and believe me when I tell you this I have absolutely no problem providing a room for you at one of my hotels downtown…no once so ever." Ian smiled as he got the meaning quickly.

"Yeah, Dad tell him." T.J. called out as he came to his father's free side. "We aren't going to let anyone come up in here spitting game at the women in this family. That's a no go man." Taylor rolled her eyes at her husband and oldest son's actions.

"They're joking, Ian. You and Makayla can both say here in the guest room. Geez, why can't you two be more like my baby Nate." She exclaimed as she shook her head. Troy ignored what she said and shook his head.

"Oh no they aren't sharing a room." Troy replied with a shake of his head, as he turned to look at Taylor who returned his glaze not even backing down. Makayla watched curiously interested to see how this was going to turn out. After a few minutes, Troy groaned and looked back at Ian with a frown.

"Fine…you can stay I guess…but I'm going to be watching you." Troy replied as he pointed towards his eyes and then over at Ian who was trying his best not to laugh. After making sure he was understood Troy turned to his sons. "T.J. you and Nate take their bags to the guest bedroom on the north wing." T.J. and Nate both nodded their head and stepped forward grabbing the bags and quickly headed inside. Taylor watched them disappear inside the house before returning her attention to her daughter.

"Come on let's go inside…I'm sure you have loads of questions to ask me and your father." She moved from Troy's side and over to her daughter grasping her hand. Makayla gladly allowed her mother to lead her inside the spacious mansion. Aisha and Jasmine quickly followed their mother and older sister inside leaving Troy and Ian alone out in the driveway. They both studied each other silently before Troy spoke up his voice even not really showing any emotion.

"So you're dating my daughter?" Ian raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded his head as he looked at the man.

"Yes, I'm dating your daughter." Troy just looked at him then and crossed his arms over his massive chest. Ian stood silently knowing that this conversation was going to happen no matter where he and Troy were. He just didn't expect for the conversation to happen immediately after his arrival.

"So are you not in college."

"I took leave to accompany Makayla on this trip."

"So you're not worried about your school." Ian knew he was testing him, he had sort of went through the same time when Jacob Jones had interrogated him about his intentions towards Makayla. After that he and Jacob and come to an understanding concerning Makayla and his feelings for her. Hopefully the same would happen between him and Makayla's father.

"No…I'm not as worried…not as worried as I would be if I had let her come out here on her own alone, I didn't know what type of people she would be meeting, though the journal and letters did help me feel a bit more comfortable. Just not comfortable enough to see that meeting you guys wouldn't be bad. I love her to much to let her deal with this on her own. All I needed to know was that she needed me and my support and that was it for me." The corners of Troy's lips lifted slightly at the younger man's confession. After Ian had finished his statement Troy immediately decided that he couldn't be that bad of a guy and that unfortunately he just might actually like.

"I think you're alright." He replied as he extended his hand, Ian smiled brightly and took it and shook it but as soon as his hand landed in Troy's the older man tightened his grip and pulled Ian closer. "Just a bit of advice…don't hit on my wife or any of my other daughters again. If you do I'll have you in a hotel quicker than you think. If you get that than I think we understand each other right." Ian chuckled and nodded his head.

"I have no problem with that as long as I can hit on Makayla…you know since she is the only woman for me…but I understand what you're saying." Troy smirked and shook his head.

"I see I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."

"You haven't stopped since I got out of the car."  
"Do you blame me?"

"Naw…I'd act the same way." Troy smiled and nodded his head, yep it was official he was going end up liking this boy, however the other boy didn't have to know this."

"Alright let's head inside, before my wife thinks I beat you up."

"Yeah I don't want Makayla to think I've been beating up her father." Ian stated with a smirked as Troy chuckled go naturally.

"In your dreams, Ian…that can only happen in your dreams." Troy stated as he and Ian walked up the drive and headed towards the front door. As they entered the living room they saw Taylor and Makayla perched on the sofa and an arm chair quietly talking. Taylor looked up and gave her husband a look before looking over at Ian who stood by side.

"My husband didn't do anything did he?"

"Hey I'm standing right here."

"I know…Ian come on…nothing is going to happen tell the truth." Taylor stated with a smile. Ian looked over at Troy and then back at Taylor and just shook his head.

"No nothing happen…me and Troy just came to an understanding."

"See I wouldn't do anything bad." Troy replied with a chuckled as he walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. He looked over at his daughter and winked. "I'm an angel."

"In whose dream are you this?"

"Ouch baby that hurt." He muttered as he gave her one more kiss. "Hey, Jasmine…Aisha come here." He called out; a moment later his daughters entered the room and looked at their father in unison they said.

"Yes daddy." Troy reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet, he opened and took out a few bills and handed it to Aisha. "I want you to get T.J and Nate and you guys go and see about two movies." Aisha just nodded head before grabbing Jasmine's hand and leading her out of the room calling her brothers name. Troy then glanced over at Ian the mood becoming instantly serious as he motion for Ian to take a seat. Ian quickly moved to Makayla's side while Troy moved over to the chair where Taylor was sitting. She gave him a look but stood anyway, Troy turned and flopped down while wrapping his arms around Taylor's waist and pulling onto his lap. She shifted around in his lap for a bit until she comfortable before speaking.

"Makayla …your father and I are so happy that you are here, but we have to ask…why. You're not twenty-one yet and well we had an agreement with your parents that we wouldn't approach you until your twenty-first birthday." Makayla looked down at her hands which were clasped in her lap as she sighed.

"My parents are dead…they died in a car accident not to long ago." She whispered, Ian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him silently offering support. "Ian's father was their lawyer, and my parents had arranged for me to be told about you guys if they died before time." Troy and Taylor shared a look of utter shock before Troy cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry…we didn't know."

"I'm sure you didn't…it happen nearly a week ago, and besides Ian's father…well I told him not to contact you guys because I wanted to see how you would truly react." Makayla stated softly. "I really needed to know how you would react."

"And what do you think of our reaction." Troy asked softly as if he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer. Makayla looked between him and Taylor and smiled.

"Your reactions are just like I thought they would be…you welcomed me with open arms and you two haven't stopped smiling at me yet." She replied with a bright smile, Troy chuckled and leaned back in his chair his grip on Taylor loosening a bit.

"But you have questions."

"Of course I have questions…I only got half the story…I want to know the rest, how did you two get back together…and if you've been together for as long as I think you have. Then why…," she trailed off for a moment and gathered herself before looking back up at them. "Then why didn't you come back for me…didn't you look for me. I mean your letters talked about how much you hated the fact that I was taken away, then why did you leave me with the Jones. Don't get me wrong I loved them so much, but you're my parents and-."

"We understand what you're staying, Makayla…believe us we do, and we've been preparing for a day like this for so long." Troy stated with a sigh, "But don't think we didn't come looking for you because we did…we came looking for you."

"Did you really?"

"You're our daughter of course we did." Troy replied, "But you want to know what happened after you were born well I guess we better tell you…guess it's better to just get everything out in the open once and for all."

"Why don't you start up from after the phone call." Taylor suggested as she looked down at her husband, she noticed immediately the darkening of his eyes and reached down cupping his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Hey baby…it's okay." She whispered, Makayla watched the exchange between her parents and realized that what happened to them still in a way affected them especially her father. Troy stared up at Taylor for a few more moments before lifting his hand grabbing hold of the hand that was cupping his chin. He kissed the back of it and sighed.

"Yeah…it's okay." He whispered hoarsely as he closed his eyes for a moment. Makayla and Ian watched silently as he gathered himself while Taylor lovingly caressed the side of his face after a while Troy opened his eyes and cleared his throat. "Alright…well after I received the phone call…

_Troy hung up the phone with tears in his eyes and angry in his heart, standing up he unlocked his bedroom door and stormed out into the hallway, and headed straight towards his parents bedroom. He pounded on the door forcefully, so forcefully that he cracked the wood sending tiny splinters into the side of his fist. Hearing movement from the other side he stepped back and waited. Five seconds later, his father opened the door and looked out at him. "So you sent Taylor away so you could force her to give up my baby for adoption." He shouted not bothering to hear whatever type of exclamation that his father or mother could give. His chest rose and fell in rage as he blindly looked at them. _

_"How did you find out?" Jack asked not even bothering to deny anything that his son said. Troy narrowed his eyes at him and just shook his head bitterly as he looked at him. _

_"Taylor called." He muttered as he lifted up his cell phone, "Taylor called me," he stopped as his lip began to tremble. "Taylor called me and told me where she was and why she was there, it seems that someone at that place had a heart and let her call me…but it didn't help. I thought if I heard her voice one last time…just one last time that I be alright." Troy lowered his head shaking it. "Oh how wrong I was…I will never be alright knowing what I know now." Troy turned away from his father and walked over to one of the walls and slammed his fists against. "You sent her away from me…and she's going to have our daughter and we'll never going to see her." _

_"Son…we all did this because we thought it was right." _

_"We?" _

_"We worked everything out with her parents…this is for the best, a few years down the road when you aren't tied down with a baby you and Taylor are going to thank us for this we guarantee it…this is for the best." _

_"Would you stop saying that." Troy shouted as he turned back to his father. "You just broke up my family, Dad…you broke up my family…and there's nothing you can do or say that's going to fix what you did…there's nothing you can do to fix it." _

_"Having a baby wasn't the right thing for you, besides it's not like your child's going to the state, that company places each and every child with a good wealthy family that can handle taking care of a child." _

_"That's my child…who the hell gave you the right to make a decision like that." Troy snapped his voice shaking with rage. _

_"Guys let's calm down." His mother stated coming out of the bedroom in her robe, Troy eyed her for a moment before speaking up. _

_"Did you go along with it too…wait of course you did, and so did the McKessies right." Troy muttered as he turned on his heels and marched down the stairs. Jack and Lillian shared a looked before following. Reaching out Jack grabbed hold of his son's arm. _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"I have some words for Mr. McKessie…that's all." He muttered as he moved to continue, Jack tightened his grip. _

_"No son you're taking this completely out of hand alright…this is ridiculous you aren't going over there now, it's in the middle of the night just wait till morning." _

_"No I want to surprise him just like he surprised me and Taylor." He pushed his father back making the older man stumbled back on the stairs. Troy didn't stay to watch instead he continued down the stairs and out the front door ignoring his father's angry curses. Walking the short distance next door, Troy pounded on the front door and waited. His fist clenched at his sides the idea of talking leaving him as he stood there thinking that this is where the older man had dragged Taylor out of the house. The longer he thought about it the stronger his rage grow. He looked up as the door opened to reveal Mr. McKessie glaring at him. _

_"What do you want? Do you realize what time of night it is." Troy looked up at the man and frowned. _

_"You bastard." He shouted as he launched himself at the older man knocking the man back several feet into his house. Troy immediately straddled him and sent his fist flying into the older man's face. He could hear his father's shouts behind and the screams of his mother and Taylor's mother all around him however all he was focus on was the face of the man who had tore his family apart before they ever got the chance to become a real family. He continued to deliver punch after punch to the face of Marcus McKessie. He continued until he was knocked off the older man by his father who immediately pinned him to the ground, Troy struggled against his father's hold while Mr. McKessie to sit up. He glared at the younger boy and then looked at Jack. _

_"What the hell is going on here?" _

_"You took her away from me, you bastard…what type of man are you to force your daughter to give away your own granddaughter." Troy shouted as he pushed his father off of him. "I hate every last one of you…every last one of you." He repeated making sure his eyes landed on each member of the offending party. "This is something that I will never be able to forgive as long as I live…Mr. McKessie, I…I wish I could kill you." _

_"Excuse me boy." _

_"No…I'm not a boy…I'm a man, at least I was willing to take responsibility for my child and the mother of my child…your actions along with everyone else well let's just say it really shows what type of person you really are." _

_"Son what-." Troy cut his eyes over at his father and sneered. _

_"You think taking Taylor away…giving my baby away to strangers is going to make me focus on basketball huh…well get this, I quit…I quit playing for you…I quit the damn team. I quit everything…I quit having you as my father," he looked over at his mother who was watching him silently from the hallway. "And quit having you as my mother as far as I'm concern you could both be on fire right now and I'd place more firewood on you…matter of fact you're both as good as dead to me." _

_"Troy, you don't mean that." His mother exclaimed her voice rising in sob, Troy glared at her and then slammed his fist against his chest as he looked at her. _

_"You stood there while I was getting ready to leave, do you remember that DO YOU!" he shouted, she slowly nodded her head as she continued to watch him. "You watched us kiss and tell each other we loved one another. You saw me," he paused for second as his voice began to shake. "You saw me kneel down in front of her and kiss her stomach…the stomach that housed my daughter your granddaughter." He yelled as tears fell from his cheeks. "You saw me…you saw us do all that and you didn't say anything…you didn't try to stop it…you just let it happen. So yes I mean it…see I'm more upfront with my deeds…you and Dad are dead to me once I turn eighteen I'm leaving and I'm marrying Taylor and we are going to be just fine without either of you in our lives do you understand me." _

_"You aren't marrying my daughter." Mr. McKessie yelled out furiously as he looked at Troy who just turned cold blue eyes on him. _

_"I'm starting to think that when Taylor returns she isn't going to want anything from you either, just a guess, and when we have children…cause believe me there will be other children you will never see them do you understand me…never." _

_"You're making a whole lot of assumptions boy." _

_"Don't you ever call me boy again…Marcus." Troy snapped out coldly, "You think I'm making assumptions well guess what I'm making promises and unlike you all I don't lie…I don't break my promises." Troy stated as he walked out of the room shrugging off his mother's words and hands as he stormed out of the house. _

"…and after that I waited patiently for Taylor to return home, I didn't speak to my parents unless absolutely necessary and even that took strength to do without being pulled into a deep rage…around that time I really had an anger problem," he paused and clenched his jaw. "I still do in way, everything I think about what happened to our family…I feel the rage building up inside of me." He murmured as he pressed his hand to his heart. "I feel it right here." Taylor reached down and took his hand in hers and sighed taking over the story.

"Well once I returned home your father and I resumed our relationship there were fights that took place almost constantly between us and our parents. They just didn't seem to understand that we were grieving and that we desperately needed each other. Troy didn't pick up a basketball throughout this entire time which made his father resent me even more than he did before they came up with the plan to ship me off."

"So we took our time…we did well in school but we weren't planning on going to college straight after high school." Troy said coming into the discussion. Makayla and Ian shared a look at this.

"What were you going to do?"

"What we did was go out and look for you…we worked throughout high school, I had totally given up basketball…I guess I blamed it for what happened, cause if I hadn't been planning I would have been there for you and Taylor and we would have been a family from the very beginning and I felt back then that basketball was just as much at fault as our parents…I even felt that what happen was my fault at time…and it truly kept me up at night."

"It wasn't your fault dad." Makayla whispered, Troy's eyes watered up at her words and he looked at her and gave her a lopsided smiled.

"Thank you babygirl."

"So you guys worked and stuff throughout high school to get money for the trip to come and get me."

"We thought we'd have enough to come and get you and get us a little in the wall apartment on the west side of town…it didn't work out like that. All Taylor knew was the name of the place where she was taken she didn't know anything else, so we had to hire a private investigator and gave him as much information as we had, in the mean time we got married on your mother's eighteen birthday…

_"Happy Birthday baby," Troy replied as he calmly climbed into Taylor's bedroom window that Saturday morning, a task that he has mastered over the last few years while sneaking back and forth between their two houses. Taylor looked up from her desk and smiled brightly at his entrance. Hoping up she rushed over to him, and allowed him to pull her into the sweet embrace of his arms. It has been three years since their freshman year when Taylor had given birth to their daughter who their parents had tricked them into giving away. Over that time the bond between Troy and Taylor had only gotten stronger with time. Stepping back away from her but keeping his hands lightly on her waist he smiled. "You know you're legal now." Taylor giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. _

_"It didn't stop you before." Taylor replied as she turned away from him and slowly moved over to her desk, Troy lowered his glaze down to her backside and whistled good naturally at the view he was greeted with. At the sound, Taylor turned around and glared at him playfully even though there was hint of seriousness in her eyes. "Troy are you crazy, my parents are in the house." _

_"I'm just giving you my appreciation…wasn't it you who said and I quote, 'If you see good art that you should show your appreciation,' which was exactly what I was doing just then…appreciating the art of your backside baby." Taylor gasped as Troy tilted his head back and laughed out loud. Rushing over to her door she closed it and pressed herself against it while looking at him. _

_"You do know that if my father sees you in here, he'll go crazy right." _

_"You're father…you said that as if I should be scared of him." Troy muttered as the smile instantly dropped from his face. "There's nothing that man can do to me that will hurt more than what he's already done." Realizing her mistake, Taylor walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. _

_"Hey Baby…it's okay." She whispered, a saying that she had come up with whenever Troy's mind went down the road to what happened to them three years ago. She never liked the look in his eyes when his mind ventured there so she gladly always pulled him back, she never wanted him to get lost in the pain so whenever his mind traveled to that raw sight of hurt she was right there ready to pull him back. Troy closed his eyes and fell into her embrace pulling her even closer to him. _

_"Yeah it's okay." He whispered back, Taylor as took this statement as a sigh that he was coming back to her. He looked up at her his eyes misting over with tears. He blinked once and two lone tears escaped his eyelids. Taylor leaned forward and kissed them softly off his face before pulling his head back down to her shoulder. Troy clutched her to him like a lifeline as they stood there in the middle of her bedroom for a moment in silent mourning. After a moment Troy removes himself from Taylor's arms and smiles at her. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulls out a black ring box. Taylor looked down at it and gasped. "Do you remember what I told you…three years ago over the phone…do you remember what I told you I was going to do once you turned eighteen." He asked his voice starting to shake with nervousness. Taylor looked at him quickly for a moment before nodding her head. _

_"I do…I do remember." _

_"And do you remember what you said." _

_"I said I would marry you." She whispered as she looked at Troy, she had not forgotten that part of their phone call. Even though it had been three years ago, she had not forgotten his question nor her excited answer. Troy just nodded and opened the small black box inside of it was a small golden band with a small diamond ring. Taylor gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at it. Troy smiled softly at her and spoke up. _

_"Do you like it…I could afford much, but I thought this was-." His explanation was cut off by Taylor wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Reluctantly Taylor pulled away to catch her breath. _

_"It doesn't matter…it's beautiful, and I love you." _

_"I love you too…now I think we better get out of here alright, I made an appointment at the courthouse for a judge to marry us and well I want to make you my wife forever baby and I can't wait." _

_"I can't wait either." Taylor whispered as Troy lifted her left hand up and slipped the ring onto her finger. As soon as the ring was on her hand he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead and then on both her eyelids before capturing her lips again with his. As he pulled back Taylor gasped. _

_"What?" Troy asked in worry. _

_"You don't have a ring." Troy chuckled and shook his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a plain golden ring. _

_"I do." He held it out to Taylor who inspected it, she gasped as she looked at the silvery inscription on the ring that read out her name. "I got a friend to give me a discount on the inscription…I couldn't think of anything else but you." He whispered _

_"Oh Troy your ring is beautiful." She whispered as she looked up at him, Troy looked down at his watch and sighed. _

_"We better get a move on…our appointment is in thirty minutes." Taylor just nodded her head as she and Troy slipped out of her bedroom and rushed out of the house to his SUV that was parked outside on the curb. A minute later they were on their way to the courthouse eager to become a newly married couple in the New Mexico. Process was fairly simple, they had signed the papers and they were married in less then ten minutes. Troy decided that he would take Taylor out to the lake, so that they could spend some quality time together before they had to go back home to their individual families. They both sat in the front seat of his SUV the car overlooking the peaceful calm that usually was over the lake in the morning. Troy glanced down at Taylor who was currently resting her forehead on his. _

_"You know we aren't a married couple until we share out first dance as a couple." Troy whispered not raising his voice much because he didn't want to break the peaceful spell. Taylor slowly lifted her head and looked at him for a moment before whispering. _

_"What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously, Troy turned on his CD player and turned to track 11, getting out of the car, he walked around to her side and helped her down. Just as the beginning sounds of Stevie Wonder's song You and I began to play through the stereo in Troy's car. He pulled her to him as they slowly began to sway to the music. _

_"You know this song reminded me of us…and I think it's only fitting that we make this our song." He whispered as he pulled her close. _

**Here we are on earth together,  
It's you and I,  
God has made us fall in love, it's true,  
I've really found someone like you**

_"This is really sweet of you Troy." She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder, Troy looked down at her and sighed. _

_"So you're not disappointed." He whispered back as they continued to move to the music, Taylor looked up at him and shook her head furiously as she looked back up at him. _

_"I don't think you could ever disappoint me." _

_"Well, I'm just saying…I know how girls are, I know they dream about how their wedding is suppose to be you know. You know with a beautiful wedding dress, your family and friends all there…a great big reception and-." Taylor lifted a hand up and placed a delicate finger against his lips. Troy looked down at her and she graced him with a soft smile that immediately calmed his worries over her being disappointed in anyway. _

_"I have you Troy…I married the man I love, there is no way that I can be disappointed." She whispered as she removed her finger and sighed. "You are one of the best men I know…and I love you for everything that you do for me. I don't need the fancy wedding…all I need is you." _

**Will it stay the love you feel for me, will it stay,  
That you will be by my side  
To see me through,  
Until my life is through**

_"You are an amazing woman, Taylor Anne Bolton." He whispered with a chuckle, "You a simply an amazing woman…and I'm so happy that you you're in my life." _

_"Forever baby." Troy smiled and lowered his forehead down to hers and nodded his head in agreement. _

_"Forever, baby." He repeated her phrase with a large smile that made her tighter her grasp around his neck as he slowly turned them to the beat of the music. "Once we graduate, we're going to find our daughter…and we're going to become the family we should have been three years ago." _

_"I know," Taylor whispered as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "I can't wait…we're going to make up for all the time lost and make sure that she never regrets being with us." Troy nodded his head as he thought about the faceless child he had somewhere out there in the world. A child that didn't even know that he was her father…and that he loved her and had never wanted to give her. He looked down at the only person in the entire world that had given him the strength to live his life after what their parents did to them, and the more he thought about all that she does for him on a daily basis the more he finds himself falling in love with her. There was no one in this world better for him than Taylor Anne Bolton…the love of his life…his first and only wife. _

**Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world,  
In love you and I, you and I, you and I**

I am glad at least in my life I found someone  
That may not be here forever to see me through,  
But I found strength in you,

_The only thing that he hoped for right now, was that he made their marriage work. He never wanted her to regret loving him and starting a life with him. She made him want to be the best man he could be. He loved her more than anything, reaching a hand up from her waist he stroked her hair back exposing more of her lovely face to his glaze. Looking into her brown eyes he knew he would and could do anything for her, just to make her happy. _

**I only pray that I have shown you a brighter day,  
Because that's all that I am living for, you see,  
Don't worry what happens to me**

_"I love you so much Taylor." He whispered breaking their silence as he looked down at her while stopping their simple sway. She looked up at him and smiled gracefully before whispering. _

_"I love you too…and I'm so glad that I'm your wife and I'm so glad that you're my husband." Troy grinned and bent down and kissed her passionately just as the song was ending. _

**Cause' in my mind, you will stay here always,  
In love, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I  
In my mind we can conquer the world  
In love, you and I, you and I, you and I**

…and that's how we got married" Troy finished, "on a nice Saturday morning." He stated quietly as he looked at his daughter.

"So you always planned to come and get me then…you guys were going to come and get me from the Jones." Makayla asked quietly as she quickly searched her brain for an instance when Troy and Taylor had come around her during her childhood well up into her adulthood. Ian watched as her parents shared a look before Troy cleared his throat and looked at Taylor who silently urged him on with a subtle nod of her head, he looked at her for a few more moments before sighing.

"Taylor I don't think..."

"Troy she wants to know." Taylor stated as she looked down at him and instantly regretted her statement as she saw the pain in his eyes. She should have known what talking about all of this would have done to him on the inside. The pain was just as real now as it was back then. "Oh Troy." She whispered, Troy however was gone in a sense, he was gone into his own world of personal pain. Gently lifting Taylor up off his lap, he stood up and looked at Makayla and Ian and then back at Taylor.

"I need to go and…and lay down, it's just to much baby…it's just to much right now." He whispered as he silently walked out of the room. Taylor watched him go before turning to Makayla and Ian and sitting down in the seat he had just left. She bowed her head for a moment and sighed brokenly before speaking.

"All of this is and has been really hard for your father…I just thought with you here that he'd be able to talk about it without breaking down and I guess I was wrong, just give him time…we'll finish the story tomorrow okay."

"Okay." Makayla whispered in concern, she couldn't shake the vision of her father was he left the room. His eyes held such pain and hurt in them that it had shocked her to the core. She had never seen that much pain in one person before in her life. Taylor sighed and stood up looking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go and check on him…you two can stay here for a while, the living room is down the hall and to your left. Watch some television; we'll continue this talk tomorrow when your father is up to it." Taylor whispered as she quickly walked out of the living room and headed upstairs after her husband. She found him in their bedroom quietly laying on his back in their bed, his left arm thrown over his eyes as he attempted to breath deeply to calm his shattered nerves. Taylor watched him silently from the doorway after a few seconds he spoke up.

"Are you just going to stand there."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come in…maybe you needed some time alone." Troy was quiet for a moment before taking his arm down away from his face. He turned his head and Taylor could instantly see the tears in his eyes threatening to rush out and greet his cheeks. He looked at her for a moment before whispering.

"I need time with you…not away from you. I don't think…" he never had to finish his thought Taylor knew exactly what he was thinking. Entering the room she closed the door and walked over to him. She slowly climbed onto the bed and rested her back against the headboard while Troy shifted so that his head was lying in her lap. He closed his eyes instantly when he felt her delicate fingers brushing over his hair and teasing his scalp with a gentle massage. They sat there in silence before he spoke his voice barely above a whisper. "She looks just like you…pictures never did her justice." He murmured softly, Taylor nodded her head as she continued with activity. Troy sighed and closed his eyes letting the tears escape from his eyes. "I feel like a failure, Tay…I feel like a complete failure."

"You aren't one…Troy, don't say things like that. Stop torturing yourself for something you couldn't have foresaw or stopped. Our parents were determined to-."

"If I had done something different…if I hadn't believe your father or mine none of this would have happened. Makayla would have been with us through day one and we would have been a family from the start. I-." Taylor lifted his head up, causing him to move until his body was also sitting up. He looked at her with haunted eyes as she studied him quietly, without a word Taylor leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You have never been nor will you ever be a failure, do you understand me Troy Anthony Bolton. You are my husband and you will be that to me or our children…what happened with Makayla was completely out of your hands and I want you…I want you to stop torturing yourself over it, Troy. It's not healthful…and I am sorry I didn't stop this sooner that's my fault."

"Baby nothing is your fault." Troy replied but Taylor just shook her head as she continued to look at him.

"I know what you do when March rolls around…I see how you completely shut yourself off and the kids see it too…I just never said anything because I was so involved with my own grief…you know it's true what they say, the woman also forgets about the man's feelings in the case of a missing or dead child, and I've done that. I was selfishly involved in my grief and I was to busy to help you with yours. Had I known…"

"No…Taylor," Troy exclaimed his voice his turning raw with passionate rage, he tore himself from her hands and shook his head repeatedly as if by doing so he could shake her words right out of existence. "No…No…NO…I will not…will NOT let you blame yourself, I'm your husband and back then I was your boyfriend. I was suppose to protect you…to make sure that nothing ever happened to you and I failed, I failed at that and-."

"What were you supposed to do? You were only fifteen what could you have done."

"I could have tried something, Taylor…I could have done something."

"Stop blaming yourself Troy…I don't blame you…and I know Makayla doesn't blame you she just wants to know you…so all that needs to happen is for you to forgive yourself. Forgive yourself Troy." He silently looked at her as she repeated her statement again; he sighed and lowered his head before whispering.

"I…I forgive my…I forgive myself." Taylor gave off a soft sigh and pulled Troy into her arms holding him tightly as he clung to her burying his head into the crook of her neck taking as much comfort from her as she could give.

**A/N: So what did you all think? **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright its another week and that means its time for another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **lilmissmonique, dreamer 3097, chaylorXtraylorlover101, HelloLish, kuropie, Sciencefreak2007, AyaneC, corbinsbabygrl1, mzwendy85, Phelycia, MermaidRam85, look at the stars, TraylorxChaylor, SmileBubsx. and Favor1234**. I hope everyone enjoys this new update I know its long but still hope you all enjoy and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

Groaning slowly sat up in bed as he reached out blindly for his wife, he slowly blinked his eyes opened as he realized that he was alone in their bed. Rubbing a hand over his chest he slowly searched the room with his eyes. Tossing back the covers he moved so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. Reaching out towards the end of the bed he picked up the black tank top that he had discarded the night before and slipped it on. Now clad in his silk black pajama bottoms and tank top he headed towards the bathroom. Opening the door slightly he peeked inside hoping she was in there getting ready for the morning, to his disappointment she wasn't in there either. Shaking his head he glanced over at the clock and realized that it was well after eight o'clock in the morning. "Dang, she must be downstairs. Why'd she let me sleep like this?" he muttered as he headed out of his room. The house was eerily quiet as he padded downstairs occasionally stretching as he did. Entering the kitchen he paused as he saw Ian Rowell his daughter's boyfriend quietly talking on the phone while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Yes…well I love you too and no we're fine…ma there's no need. Makayla and I are just fine." He whispered softly in a soothing voice, Troy smirked and leaned back against the doorframe and watched as he tried his best not to laugh. "No ma, the Boltons they're good people…," Ian stated as he jerked his head up finally noticing his Troy standing there in the doorway watching him with a smirk on his face. Taking his eyes away from the other man, Ian returned his attention to his phone call. "Look ma I gotta go…yes mama I'll call you back later…alright love you too." He stated as he hung up the phone. Troy waited till he sat the phone down before pushing himself off the doorframe so he could enter the room fully.

"So are you're a mama's boy, huh." He asked trying his best not to smile; Ian chuckled at the term and shrugged his shoulders for a moment before speaking.

"I'm both…I'm a mama's boy and a father's dream." Troy rolled his eyes playfully at that statement as he walked over to the counter while the coffee pot was; pulling down a mug he poured himself a glass while looking over his shoulder at Ian.

"Only child huh…I should have known."

"Yeah…I guess." Ian stated with a awkward smile not really sure if he should venture into the topic of parents, especially considering the memories that it might bring up for Troy. Luckily for him, Troy didn't continue with the conversation; however a rather awkward silence fell over them. Wanting to break the silence that was getting to him, Ian spoke up. "So you like your coffee black huh?" Turning around Troy looked at him while leaning back against the counter. He stared at him silently while lifting the cup to his lips to take a slow sip. Lowering the cup he smiled and spoke.

"It builds character…only real men drink their coffee black." Ian looked down at his cream and sugar filled coffee and sighed. Troy couldn't hide it any longer he tilted his head back and laughed at his expression. Walking over to the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down across from him. "Just kidding…hand me some of that cream and sugar." Troy muttered evoking laughter from Ian.

"I don't you said only real men drink their coffee black." He replied with a laugh as he pushed the desired items across the table.

"I did drink my coffee black…I didn't say real men had to drink the whole cup." Troy replied with a laugh as he spooned off certain amounts of sugar and cream into his coffee.

"I'll have to remember that." Ian replied with a small smile as he looked at Troy. After a few moments another awkward silence settled over them as they both enjoyed their coffee. Unable to take it any longer, Ian lowered his mug and asked Troy the one question he had wanted to ask him last night after he had left.

"You alright?" Troy looked up at him surprise written all over his face as he finished his question, his face held that one emotion and then immediately went blank, seeing this quickly unnerved Ian who just sat back and shook his head as if trying to come up with something to say. After a while he spoke up, "Of course I would completely understand if you don't want to talk about it man." Troy sighed and lowered his mug.

"No…I didn't mean to…yeah, I'm alright." Troy replied softly, he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned back in his chair and took a slow look around. "Where is everyone?"

"Out…they said they were going out for breakfast," when Troy narrowed his eyes in confused Ian quickly added. "They're bringing it back. The car was packed so I decided to stay here besides I'm pretty sure Makayla wanted to spend time with her mother and siblings, lord knows she needs the time, and I certainly didn't want to intrude. I could never imagine having that many siblings man…it's just wow. I mean one minute she's like an only child and now she had all the siblings she could ever ask for and," he paused and looked at Troy who was watching him curiously. "And I'm rambling."

"Don't worry about…are you nervous or something." Ian raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"No…no…why do I look nervous?" Ian asked as he looked at Troy, who just smiled and lifted his coffee mug to his lips. Lifting one hand up he lowered his pointer finger down towards his thumb.

"Just a bit," he replied before taking a generous sip of his coffee, but seriously you probably wouldn't have been intruding…my kids are quite welcoming just like me and their mother…well to be completely honest you might have a problem with T.J. he takes after me…he's quite protective of his mother and his siblings, just like me. I'm protective of my wife and all my children." He replied as he took another sip. Ian nodded his head and in agreement.

"That's to be expected." Ian replied without thinking, he immediately jumped as his words hit the air between him and Troy. Narrowing his eyes Troy openly glared at the younger man as he set his cup of coffee down hard on the table causing some to jump out and onto the table soaking one of the placemats.

"What did you say?" Ian hastily pushed back his chair and set his cup of coffee down as well, shaking his head he muttered a soft sorry and headed towards the door. Troy was up instantly and blocked his only path towards the exit. "No don't leave let's discuss this…what did you say Ian?" Sighing Ian lowered his head. He couldn't believe he had said that out loud, oh how it must of sounded to Troy. Truth was he spent almost the entire night up thinking about what had happened to Troy and Taylor, and wondering if he and Makayla had been put in the same situation could he have pulled it together like her father had. He liked to think that he was on par with Troy Bolton, but everything he looked at the man he felt as if he was lacking some type of character quality…something that distinguished Troy from him and pretty much the rest of the men in the world. He couldn't think of anyone that had gone through what Troy had been through and survived to tell about it in the comfort of their own multi-million dollar home. He couldn't imagine what he would do in that situation; he only hoped that he could be as strong as Troy had been. Lifting his head he looked into Troy's eyes and spoke.

"I said that you being protective of your children…well considering…considering all that's happened to you and Taylor that would be a given you know…I mean …it's expected for you to be extremely protective of your children, I don't blame you man." Troy relaxed as he finished his statement before sighing.

"I'm sorry I just get uptight when…" he trailed off and Ian immediately knew what he was talking about. Troy stepped back and shook his head. "I just get uptight when someone mentions how I take care of my children, you know."

"Why? You're doing great with the, if you ask me?" Troy looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"I know I know…it's just that sometimes I feel like I have to take care of my family because I couldn't do it when I really needed to you. My past haunts me and motivates me every single day."

"Why do you let that happened? I mean man look at yourself, your past…it's just that your past and if you want to know the truth that's what I spent all last night trying to figure out. If and God forbid it…if Makayla and I were to go through the same situation I was hoping that I could handle it like you did."

"Don't say that." Troy muttered with a shake of his head.

"And why not…come on man you came out of that entire messed up situation quite beautifully if you ask me." He replied his voice picking up with awe and excitement. "I mean you went to college, you played professional ball, and you married the woman you loved…and you know what there are a lot of men in the world that can't even say that."

"Say what?"

"That they married the woman that they love…and then you started an expansion team right here in New Mexico for the NBA, you're a success man. You went against the odds and you won…you won." Troy eyed him for a moment before shaking his head.

"It would have never happened if it hadn't been for Makayla's adoptive parents." Troy replied calmly as he walked back over to the table. He flopped down heavily as if an invisible weight as holding him down. Keeping his eyes on the table, Troy lifted his coffee to his lips and took a lazy sip. Ian watched the man silently before moving back to his chair and sitting down.

"What do you mean? How did Mr. and Mrs. Jones help you get to where you are." Troy lifted his head and sighed.

"Just what I meant…I wouldn't have been nowhere near where I am now if it wasn't for them." Ian studied him for a moment before Troy just shook his head and stood up. Ian followed him with his eyes as he made his way towards the kitchen door. Troy paused and looked at him over his shoulder. "Come on I'll show you before everyone gets back alright." He stated before he turned and walked out of the room. Ian quickly hopped up and followed behind him. They walked through the house silently until Troy came to a stop and opened the door to the basement. Stepping back he made a gesture as if he was welcoming Ian and smiled. "After you." Ian looked down into the dark room before turning around to look at Troy.

"Oh Uh uh…you just told me that you were quite protective of your children and well my spidey sense is going off right now…I'll walk in behind you." Troy studied him for a moment before bursting out into laughter; Ian smiled at the older man.

"Man you are something else…no wonder my daughter is with you." He exclaimed as he lifted his hand up to wipe his eyes that had swelled with tears while he was laughing. "Don't worry I promise you I won't hit you with a shovel or something besides…all my tools are in the garage so after you." Ian gave him another look before stepping forward; he gave him one more look before heading down the stairs. Troy followed chuckling every once in a while especially whenever he thought about what he younger man had said before. Once Ian stepped foot on the bottom floor he reached out for the light switch and turned it on. His eyes immediately zeroed in on a small shelf that was literally covered in photos of Makayla from age three on up, her at award ceremonies, her at prom when she had taken that Jimmy London her ex-boyfriend and the one man that Ian truly hated in the whole world, plus a great deal of other photos. Turning around he looked at Troy and crossed his arms over his chest to hide his nervousness. This was what irony was all about, he had just got finished telling his mother that the Boltons were good people and now here he was in their basement looking at a shelf full of Makayla's pictures. Troy watched him for a moment before shaking his head. "Relax." He muttered as he walked by him and over to the wall. He looked it over for a moment while Ian spoke.

"Yo, man you got some serious 'plaining to do." Troy nodded his head and turned back around to look at him.

"Don't worry I plan to…but most the story is going to have to wait until Makayla gets back here alright. I can't rehash this stuff twice. I just wanted to let you know that if it hadn't been for Makayla's adoptive parents helping get out of poverty then I guarantee you I wouldn't be the man I am standing before you right now."

"Besides wanting to be the best husband I could be to Taylor…these pictures were my motivation. My motivation to do better, Mr. and Mrs. Jones kept us updated from time to time at first when Makayla was growing up it was monthly but as she got older it became every other month." He replied softly as he tuned around to look at Ian who was studying him slowly.

"So you met the Jones when Makayla was like what-."

"Taylor and I met them when Makayla was three." He replied softly as he looked back at the picture. "I guess the pictures tided us over…you know every month we got an update from them and we knew that our little girl was alright."

"If you saw her when she was three why didn't you try to get her back."

"She was better off with them then with us…it was one of the most difficult decides I ever had to make."

"Did you two have jobs?" Ian asked in confusion, he couldn't imagine Troy leaving his daughter with the Jones after finding her. Troy sucked his teeth at the question and sighed before speaking up.

"Look what I'm about to tell you is very…very upsetting to me. I'm still ashamed of this alright," he paused and when Ian shook his head he continued. "After we graduated from high school Taylor and I had a little money saved up…it was about three thousand dollars, and we also have some retail jobs at some local shopping stores. Well we were determined to find our daughter so we hired a private investigator to locate her…and well we had to pay him for the first three months…since it was such an old case, but he assure us that he would be able to locate our daughter in three months, and that's exactly what he did…but instead of telling us he continued to live for five more months. Paying him a thousand a month killed our expenses and it got us kicked out of the small apartment we had been living in, and that is when we hit rock bottom. We had to sleep in our car. I can still remember it now, our first night…

_"Look, I don't care about your reasons as to why I'm not getting my money…all I care about is that I'm not getting. Now I've been a good guy I've let you both slide on not paying me my money but I've gone to long without getting a single dime so I'll make this simple I want you out of this apartment by five." Troy looked at the older man in shock, moving towards him he held out his hands in a pleading manner. _

_"Mr. Davis please just give us more time…I'll…I promise you well have the money." Mr. Davis paused in the doorway and shook his head. _

_"I already rented the place out…you have until five." Troy shoulders slumped as the door closed. He turned and looked at Taylor who was watching him silently from their small sofa. Walking over to her he placed a hand on her shoulder and then pulled her to him. _

_"I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly as he pulled back and looked back down at her tear streaked face. Lifting his hands up he brushed her hair back and then kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry." He didn't know how much more disappointment Taylor could take, and sometimes he wondered if she believed that marrying him had been the worst mistake of her life. "We'll find a place." _

_"Troy we don't have any money…all the money we have goes to that investigator or for gas so your car will run. We don't have any money to go and try to get a new place." _

_"Well maybe just for tonight we can stay at a motel." _

_"The only ones we can afford are roach infested." She replied back with a shake of head as she crossed her arms over her chest. They stood there in silence for a few moments before she shook her head and turned her back to him. "We might as well get started packing I do not want our things on the side of the street." Troy lowered his head for a moment his chest tightening with the pain of knowing he was failing his wife. _

_"Yeah I guess we should." It was a Saturday, and Troy thanked God that he and Taylor didn't need to take a day off especially since they needed every last bit of money they could get their hands on. Following his wife into their small bedroom he helped her pack up whatever merger belongings that they had. They didn't talk, they just packed, and it was that silence that slowly stabbed Troy every time he took a chance and looked at his wife. She would sometimes look at him as well, but her face was usual blank with emotion. Finally unable to take it any longer Troy spoke up. "Do you want to leave, Taylor? Believe I would understand." He whispered brokenly as he looked at her from across the room. Taylor lifted her head up and studied him for a minute before shaking her head. _

_"You're my husband I don't want to leave you." She stated truthfully as she turned to face him. "Am I upset? Of course I am but I love you Troy and I don't believe there is anything you can do that can make me turn my back on you." Troy lowered his head and sighed. _

_"You are to good for me." _

_"No…no I am not." She whispered as she walked over to him. "I was quiet because I didn't want to start a fight…I didn't think we needed to get into a fight and say things that neither of us really wants to say." Troy slowly nodded his head as he looked at her. _

_"Seriously." _

_"Yes…I'm serious, Troy I'm not angry at you…I'm angry at the situation but no you, never you.. Come on let's get packed so we can find a place to stay for the night." Troy nodded and started packing again. If they weren't so stubborn they might have called their parents but neither wanted to go crawling back to them asking for help, so they were on their own and they would find a solution to this problem on their own. They left shortly before five all their belonging stuffed into the truck of his car. They then spent the remainder of the afternoon riding around trying to find a place for them to stay at least for the night. They had just been rejection for the eight times. It was nearly eight o'clock and they were both hungry. _

_"Troy, let's go get something to eat." Taylor replied as her stomach released a loud rumbled. He nodded his head and headed towards Wendy's so they could make use of the dollar menu. After purchasing their food, Troy drove them to a park where they sat out on the picnic table and ate. Picking up one of the fries he popped it into his mouth and stared over Taylor's shoulder towards his car. Noticing his intense glaze Taylor speaks up. _

_"Troy what is it?" He looked at her and then lowered his head for a moment before replying brokenly. _

_"Let's face it Taylor…we aren't going to find a place that's booked, so we might as well…" he trailed off and looked down at the table the food in his mouth losing its flavor and turning his stomach. Taylor studied him for a minute before whispering. _

_"You think we should sleep in the car?" _

_"What other options do we have, look its about," he paused and looked at his watch. "It's about nine o'clock at night. We don't have the money to stay at the Hilton…we've tried all the motels we could afford and all of them were booked." He muttered bitterly. All of them were booked thanks to a local soccer tournament that had brought teams in from all across America. Their luck just wasn't working. Taylor watched him for a few more minutes before nodding her head. _

_"Alright." She whispered. They finished their meal in silence, she occasionally looked up at him as he forced his food down unwilling to waste a single dollar. After they finished Troy slowly got up as if he was heading towards a funeral. Taylor watched him silently as he opened the trunk and took out a blanket and a pillow. He looked over at her and sighed. _

_"I'll drive us to a truck stop in the morning, so we can get cleaned up behind work." He stated as he went about preparing the backseat. "You sleep in the backseat and I'll stay up front."_

_"No we can share the back, Troy." _

_"No, Taylor…look don't fight me on this, I'll feel better if you just take the back alright." She slowly nodded her head and sighed. Getting she tossed her food away and walked over to Troy as he stood outside the car. Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her cheek against his back. She closed her eyes and whispered out the one thing she thought he needed to hear. _

_"I love you, Troy…I love you." He bowed his head for a moment before whispering back._

_"I love you too." They stood there for a moment before he turned around and looked down at her, Taylor could see signs of anguish written all over his features as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go on you better get some sleep…I'll wake you up in the morning." He replied softly as he looked at her. Taylor nodded and climbed into the car once she was settled Troy closed the door. Going around to the driver's side he hoped in and lowered the seat. He looked over at Taylor, who seemed to immediately fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow finally alone or as alone as he was going to be he raised a hand to his face and started crying unable to continue taking the pressure that had been weighing on him all day. Lifting his head up towards the ceiling of the car he silently wished the weigh that had been pressing on his chest since the moment they had been thrown out of the apartment would just kill him. _

As soon as Troy finished his story a silence fell over both him and Ian. Troy became silence as he tried to fight back the usual feeling of hurt that came with that memory. While Ian looked at the man before him and again wondered what he would have done if the situation had been reverse and the couple in that car had been him and Makayla? He silently wondered if he would be brave enough to handle it. Troy rested his hands on his hips while he looked at Ian silently for a moment. "It was a hard time back then, Ian…a real hard time." Ian nodded his head for a moment before speaking.

"Why couldn't you two really find good jobs…minimum wage isn't that bad." He stated, Troy nodded his head for a moment before answering.

"You gotta understand…what little savings we had we gave to that private investigator who took us for easy money and that's exactly what we became to him. Easy money, and we waited for so long feeding him his monthly fee, and back then for Taylor and I a thousand dollars was a wallet killer, before that ever happened we were flat broke living off of love and dreams. Cause you gotta understand back then the country was in a recession and well with people being left go left and right no one had to hire a couple of kids with no degree. So we took whatever jobs we could get, and most of those paid below minimum wage."

"Damn." Ian whispered softly as he looked at the only man. "I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for you."

"It was…," he paused and shook his head. "It was hard especially for me. Sometimes at night I would look at Taylor…I always let her have the backseat you know, no matter how many times she tried to make me sleep back there with her. I always let her have the backseat. I would sit up front and drift in and out of sleep, during that time I had nightmares you know and they all had one single theme to it, and that time was of Taylor leaving me. It could be her leaving me of her own free will or her leaving me for another man. They were always the same you know and during that time…I just couldn't figure it out…I just couldn't figure out why she stayed with me. I mean I know she loved me, but I also knew I was letting her down. I was failing her." Ian shook his head in disagreement and looked at Troy for a moment.

"You didn't fail." Troy chuckled bitterly at his statement and shook his head.

"Of course I did…I trusted a crook of a man that took all our money and at the same time forced me and my wife to live out of our damn car. For nearly a whole year my wife's bed was the damn backseat of a 1999 Toyota Camry. Oh and down forget the morning…in the mornings I drove to the nearest truckstop just so we can take showers and get cleaned up for the day. So don't sit there and tell me I didn't fail." Troy exclaimed his voice rising angrily as he looked at Ian who just stood his ground and looked at him quietly.

"Are you serious?" Ian snapped. "Failure…is completely giving up, and judging from the way you're living now. From the way your children look at you…all your children and then from the way your wife looks at you well all I can say is this…I wish I could fail like you." Troy narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't fail, Troy…failure would have been continuing to live out of your car, but you didn't and that's why Taylor didn't leave you because she knew deep down that you were going to continue that. Marriages are for better or for worse. You two just got hit with the worse of it at the beginning, but that doesn't mean you failed so stop saying that alright." Troy sighed and shook his head.

"You don't understand."

"Oh I understand all right…I get where you're coming from cause let me tell you something if that had happened to me and Makayla. I would have never been able to live with myself-…"

"So you do understand." Troy cut in, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "For the longest time I couldn't even look myself in the mirror and it took me even longer to really look Taylor in the eyes." Ian squared his shoulders back and looked Troy deeply into his blue eyes. Their glazes held one another for brief moment before Ian stated with a hint of pride in his voice.

"But you can now." They continued looking at one another silently just as the door upstairs opened up, almost immediately Taylor's voice sounded from the top.

"Troy…Ian are you two down there," she paused and then spoke again. "We're back and we bought breakfast." Ian looked over at Troy who seemed to relax almost immediately at the sound of his wife's soft voice.

"Just a minute baby," he turned to Ian and spoke softly. "Please keep this between you and me…I couldn't face my daughter if she knew." Ian saw the pleading look in his eyes and slowly nodded his head, he glanced at the pictures and then back at Troy.

"Are those pictures from the private investigator?" Troy shook his head and then looked at Ian pointedly wanting him to promise to not to tell Makayla what he had just shared with him. Ian however ignored the look and continued with his current line of questioning. "Don't you think they're a bit to personal to be from a private investigator?"

"They are. Don't worry I'll tell you about them when I tell Makayla and I'm sure she'll be able to figure it out." Ian nodded his head satisfied with that answer for now.

"Alright fine…I can accept that…and I won't tell Makayla about what you told me. If she needs to find out about that she needs to hear it from either you or your wife. It isn't my place to tell." Troy sighed with relief.

"Thank you…come on let's go up there before Taylor comes down here after us." Ian paused and looked over at Troy.

"Wait she doesn't know about this?" Troy turned and looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Of course she knows…I keep nothing from my wife." Troy replied as he motioned for Ian to head upstairs. They both were met in the hallway by Makayla and Taylor who both looked at their respective partners and smiled.

"Glad to see the two of you bonding." Taylor replied as Ian and Troy looked at one another before shaking their heads. Makayla beamed brightly as she looked between Ian and Troy.

"Oh come on it's a good thing, right Dad, besides you and Ian really need to get to know each other." Ian glanced over at Troy and saw his chest swell with pride, Troy lifted a hand and rubbed it over his neck and shrugged.

"I guess, Makayla. But we were just talking." Troy replied with a smirk before nudging the younger man. "Right Ian?"

"Of course." Ian replied unable to keep the smile off his face. Taylor just rolled her eyes at what she saw before sharing a glance with Makayla.

"See that's how we know you two have been down there bonding, you're too comfortable with one another." Taylor stated with a smirk. "Come on…we better hurry you know how T.J and Nate are…if you want some food you guys better come on." Troy's mouth dropped as he looked at his wife in shock.

"Wait let me get this right. You," he paused and pointed at her. "You left food," he paused again for dramatic effect. "You left food with T.J and Nate…alone. Food with T.J and Nate alone." Taylor giggled at his antics and shook her head.

"I told Aisha and Jasmine to watch the food." Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head playfully as he looked at his wife.

"Are you kidding…all they had to do was promise to give them some boy's number and they would have handed over the food without a second thought. Believe me Aisha and Jasmine are like some politicians they can be bought…easily." Makayla and Ian laughed at his description of his daughters.

"Baby I can't believe you just said that." Taylor exclaimed as she looked at her husband, Troy shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look.

"What it's not like it isn't true…besides I've done it before," Taylor gasped at his admission and frowned. "What I needed some information, now come on let's go before all that's left is crumbs." Taylor gave him a look that seemed to say that she would get him later, while Troy just chuckled and latched his arm around her waist and headed towards the kitchen. Ian watched and smiled before looking over to Makayla who had moved to his side.

"So what happened between you two?" she asked.

"Just some man talk, baby…we were getting to know one another a little better. You've got a good father Makayla." She nodded her head and then looked back at him.

"Why'd you stay here this morning?"

"I wanted to let you have time with your siblings and mother without me being there, besides I had fun with your father he's a cool guy." By the time they made it into the kitchen Troy had wrestled T.J away from the last of the biscuits and shooed him out of the room. T.J. and Nate left muttering about how their parents were trying to starve them to death. It was at that moment that Makayla and Ian entered the room.

"Starve you to death, boy you eat me out of house and home." Troy called back after T.J's retreating back. Ian smirked as he watched Troy focus in on his daughter who was eating at the kitchen table. "Now what did they promise you that you would give away your father's only food."

"Nothing." Both of them said at the same time doing nothing but rising the suspicion of their father as well as their mother.

"Girls…" Taylor began; Aisha sighed and looked over at Jasmine before speaking up.

"T.J promised us that he would get us to go out with Devon and William and-."

"Oh hell no." Troy exclaimed as he looked at his two daughters. "Have you lost your minds?"

"You know they have." Nate replied as from his position by the sink as he sent a smirk at his sisters who were sending glares in his directions. "And you know both of them are seniors." He replied in a teasing tone as he turned to his father. Troy looked at him and then back at his daughters his face drawn up in horror. He turned around to Taylor who was trying her hardest not to laugh at the expressions that were rapidly appearing her husband's face.

"Baby…this is not funny…it's serious."

"I…I…know." Taylor gasped out between laughs as she looked at Troy who seemed like he was about to explode. He turned back to his daughters and spoke.

"You two are lucky I don't have towers in this mansion, but I should have some built, in fact I have enough money to make it all happen, and I'll lock you away… for the rest of your lives." He replied sharply causing Makayla, Ian, Nate and Taylor to burst out laughing. Taylor wiped her eyes and walked over to Troy wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Baby calm down nothing is going to happen, besides you know T.J is not going to do that he's just as protective of them as you are." Troy relaxed for a moment as he looked down at his wife before lifting his head up.

"Troy Jr. get in here right now." He bellowed, a minute later his eldest son entered the room his cell phone attached to his ear.

"Yes Dad."

"You are not to give-." T.J waved his hand in the air and shook his head.

"I wasn't planning too…in fact I never did. I just wanted the food." He replied as he pressed his phone to his chest hoping to drown out the conversation.

"T.J you promise." Aisha exclaimed.

"Get real, sha…like I would give you a senior's number…you're my sister." He stated as he turned back to his dad. "Can I go now…this is a real important phone call."

"Yeah, Dad it's probably from Destiny." Nate replied with a knowing smirk as he pushed off the sink. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she actually went out with you after you told her. "You know you want to go out with me cause it's your destiny," he said in his best impersonation of his brother. Bending over he laughed and shook his head. "That had to be the worst pick up line of the century and then she went out with you."

"She liked my sense of humor."

"But that wasn't a joke. You were actually quite serious…it's only a joke now because she believed it was and you certainly don't want her to think differently." Nate replied with a chuckled, as everyone else started laughing, T.J blushed and shook his head.

"Go ahead laugh it up…but she's my girlfriend so that must mean I have charm right." He asked looking over at his father, Troy smiled and nodded his head slightly amused by the story his other son had told.

"Right, so go on and have your phone call with Destiny." T.J smiled and left the room. Nate sighed and walked over to the table and grabbed a biscuit before his father even realized what he was up too.

"Gotta go." He called out as he left the room after effectively dodging his father who had made a grab for him. Aisha and Jasmine then stood up as well. Troy looked at them as they both picked up their plates.

"And where are you going?"

"In to the living room so we can watch that new dance movie." Jasmine replied as Aisha nodded from behind her. After they left the room Troy looked down at the rest of the food left and sighed.

"We spend money on food and they can't even eat with us…some kids they are." He muttered good naturedly as he pulled out a chair for Taylor and helped her sit down before looking across the room at Makayla and Ian. "Come on I know you two are hungry and just wait until tonight Taylor is going to go all out, my baby can cook." He replied with a bright smile as he rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"Geez, you're just like T.J and Nate." Makayla stated with a giggle as Taylor nodded her head in agreement. Troy shook his head and pointed a finger at himself.

"No…I'm not like my sons…you see the different is I have money and I can eat whatever I want. When they eat they're eating my money."

"I feel you man." Ian replied with a smirk as he took a bite out of his biscuit.

"What are you talking about…you're eating my money too." Troy replied as they all started laughing. The rest of breakfast was a pleasure affair mixed with talking and a whole lot of laughter. Once they finished a quiet mood fell over them, Troy pushed himself away from the table and sighed. "I guess we better go downstairs so we can finish the story." He asked sending a look over at Taylor who just nodded her head. Taylor knew that Troy needed to get everything out in the open, all the things he was willing to tell his daughter. Ian looked at Troy for a moment before standing up and helping Makayla out of her chair while Troy did the same for Taylor. Together the group of for headed for the basement that Troy and Ian had left not to long ago. Once they were at the bottom, Makayla gasped as she saw the same pictures that Ian had seen earlier turning around she looked at her parents and then back at the pictures.

"How did you get these?" Troy looked over at Ian.

"Here's where you get the answer to your question," he said to Ian who just discreetly nodded his head while Makayla continued to stare at her parents. Troy sighed and looked at his daughter before saying. "Your adoptive parents gave them to us." He whispered as he looked at his daughter whose mouth dropped opened in shock as well as Ian.

"Wait so you knew them." Troy looked over at Taylor and she immediately spoke up as she stepped away from her Troy's side and moved closer to her daughter.

"Your father and I hired a private investigator to find you…we were going to get you back no matter what and we did find you with the Jones and well that's when we met them." Makayla shook her head in shock for a moment before glancing between both her father and mother.

"Wait so you knew where I was the entire time." Makayla exclaimed unable to hide the hurt that was in her voice. Troy and Taylor shared a look before nodding their heads. Lifting a hand to her mouth Makayla's eyes watered with tears as she looked at them. "I thought…I never thought you guys actually came to look for me."

"We did." Troy replied trying his best to keep calm, she looked at him and shook her head.

"Then why didn't you take me with you." Troy lowered his head and sighed.

"Because at the time we couldn't take care of you…we couldn't even…we could hardly take care of ourselves, Makayla. We did what was best for you…and that was you staying with the Jones."

"It seems like you've done fine for yourselves."

"That's because your parents helped us…we would never be where we are right now if it wasn't for your parents…and as for the pictures. When ever we couldn't make it out there to see you during honor ceremonies or graduations…and dances well…they sent us pictures. It helped us…it motivated us to be better, so that when you finally met us you'd be proud of us and not ashamed of us." Troy stepped forward quickly and grabbed Makayla's hands. "You are our daughter and we love you, Makayla…we did what was best, and you staying with the Jones well that was what was best for you at the time" She looked up at him her lips trembling with unshed tears. Troy lowered his head and kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug. "We did what was best for you." He whispered needing for her to believe what he had Taylor had told themselves for years. Reaching out he pulled Taylor into the hug as well. After a few moments, Makayla backed out of the hug and looked up at her parents.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what, sweetie," Taylor asked as she looked at her daughter for a brief moment. She looked up at her parents before glancing back at Ian who gave her a slight nod as he watched the scene quietly from the side. "Makayla just tell us."

"I want you and Dad to tell me about…about when you found me and why you left me with the Jones." Taylor and Troy shared a look before Troy cleared his throat.

"Very well…we'll tell you everything, Makayla and we won't stop until our story is finished," he paused and looked over at Ian before speaking. "Your mother and I paid a private investigator to look for you and well have several months he contacted us with your information and your mother and I dropped everything and took off for New York…

**A/N: Well let me tell you guys something** **this chapter was so long I had to cut it in half and it's still pretty long. I hope you all enjoyed the interaction between Ian and Troy as well as the brief family scene…next week is going to be mostly flashback and then you'll have the entire back story for Troy and Taylor. **

**P.S. Don't forget to review…I wanna hear from you guys. **

**Baby S **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright its another week and that means another update first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **chaylorXtraylorlover101, dreamer 3097, lilmissmonique, Fangirl44, corbinsbabygrl1, HelloLish, AyaneC, TraylorxChaylor, Favor1234, mzwendy85, phelycia and MermaidRam85. **Alright then here's the new update and I really hope you guys like it I went over this chapter to many times. Um, I hope you all enjoy this update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twelve

_"Your mother and I paid a private investigator to look for you and well have several months he contacted us with your information and your mother and I dropped everything and took off for New York…_

He didn't like this. No, he didn't like this one bit. Those were the only thoughts rushing through his mind as he maneuvered his car throughout the upscale upper eastside New York City neighborhood. He leaned back against his seat and silently shook his head as his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he silently listened to Taylor's directions. They continued driving for a few more moments before he slowed down and finally stopped on the side of the street directly across from a large southern style mansion. He instantly remembered the profile that the private investigator had given him. Turning off the car he raised a hand to his chin and closed his eyes for a moment before he took a deep breath. "Is this the place?" he asked as he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling of the car. Throughout the entire three day ride to New York City, he had been silently wondering if the investigator had given them real information especially since the man had admitted through his own guilty conscience that he had taken money from them for months after he had found their daughter. When he had been told that bit of information, Troy had felt absolutely sick to his stomach. One of the side effects of the shame is that he can't look Taylor in the eyes. He still couldn't get over how she had to sleep in the backseat of their car, he still couldn't get over how he had failed to provide his wife the essential things that made life comfortable, and finding out that the man he had trusted to find his daughter for him had taken his money made his shame even deeper. But to be positive none of that matter now really because for the first time in their lives they were finally going to be meet their daughter. This was the moment that he had been waiting for ever since Taylor had returned home from that damn clinic that their parents had forced her to go to.

Troy lifted his head and glanced over at Taylor when he realized he had yet to receive an answer. He studied Taylor as she silently glanced up at the mansion in awe. Taking his eyes off her he returned his glaze to the mansion giving it a closer evaluation. To be perfectly honest the mansion had to be one of the largest ones he had ever since, and back in the day he used to be an avid MTV Cribs watcher. The mansion had large columns going up the front of the house, an open second floor balcony. However the image of the mansion that shook Troy to his core was the sight of toys littering the front yard, which told anyone that looked at the mansion that it wasn't just for show. It was also a place where a couple was raising a family. He could just see them now out front with his daughter laughter and playing as a family. A joy that he had been denied. Taking his eyes away from the sight, he gave himself a mental shake and looked over at Taylor who by the look on her face seemed to be having the exact same thoughts. Reaching out he placed hand on hers and spoke again. "Tay?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked down at the papers she was currently holding in her hands. Troy watched her quietly as she flipped through all the papers before coming to rest on one particular sheet. Looking up and then back down she slowly nodded her head. "This is the place, Troy." Nodding his head he released a large sigh as he settled back against the seat. Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him in a heap. Just beyond those doors….his daughter was just beyond those doors. The little girl he never had the pleasure to see or hold. He looked up at Taylor who reached over and covered his thigh with her hand. Effectively bringing Troy out of his thoughts and so that he could place his attention on her. "Are we going to go over there?" Troy turned his head away from her and looked back towards the mansion.

"Yeah, baby…just…just give me a minute." He muttered softly as Taylor nodded her head and sat back. She knew he needed time to get ready for this, and she also knew that he needed her support. Lowering his head Troy took two deep calming breaths as he tried to slow down the rapid beat of his heart. For the first time since entering New York City, he realized that he was truly nervous. Absolutely nervous about meeting his three year old daughter. What if his daughter didn't like him? What if she hated him on sight? These were the type of questions on his mind. And then there was the one question that had been resting in the back of his mind for months now, a question that he was actually too scared to voice, and that was…what if her adoptive parents don't allow him and Taylor to see her. They couldn't afford a lawyer and judging by the mansion in front of him his daughter could really fight him and Taylor on the custody issue. Taylor noticing his behavior as well as the deep scowl on his face reached out and cupped his cheeks between her hands forcing him to look her directly in the eyes.

"Troy…baby are you okay?" he gulped and slowly nodded his head.

"I'm fine…just…just a little nervous." He admitted hoarsely before lifting his hand and clearing his throat as he continued to hold her eyes with him. Taylor graced him with a small smile and lifted one hand to stroke his hair before leaning forward and placing her forehead against his while lowering her hands so that she could grab hold of his clenched fists. They sat there quietly as Taylor carefully unfolded his fists and slipped her hands into his own and gave them a squeeze.

"Troy…baby…everything is going to be alright…I just know it is, so how about we just go over there and knock on the door and meet our daughter." She whispered soothingly as she stared into his blue glaze. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but Troy was already nervous and he didn't need her to be nervous as well. As she finished her thought she looked back at Troy and watched as he blinked slowly and nodded his head while still remaining speechless. Taylor slowly moved back and gave him a smile. "Come on…let's go see our daughter." She whispered before opening the door and getting out. Troy quickly followed suit and met her before she could get around the hood of the car. Reaching out he wrapped his hand within hers and sighed.

"Let's do this." They shared a look before moving across the street, they slowly made their way up the steps on their way to the front door of the mansion. Once in front of the large oak door they both paused and looked at one another wondering who would have the guts to step forwards and knock. After a few awkward moments, Troy stepped forward and knocked on the door three times. Each knock was for a year that they had missed out of their daughter's life. Stepping back he moved to Taylor's side just as they heard large shouts and giggles coming from inside the house. The giggles seemed to be coming from a small child. As soon as the thought crossed their minds the front door and their glazes dropped down to the little girl standing in front of them. Both of them stood in utter amazement as they took in their little miracle, her curly hair was tied up in a ponytail and her light cameral skin shone in the sunlight. However the feature that got to them the most was the greenish blue eyes staring up at them in curious innocence. Taking his daughter in silently, Troy felt his heart seize up in his chest as he stared down at the perfect mixture of himself and Taylor. She was everything that he had dreamed her to be and still so much more. Another striking part of his daughter was her unmistakable likeness to her mother. It was almost as if she was Taylor's own personal mini me. The moment was instantly broken by a large African American male rounding the corner while calling over his shoulder back at someone within the house.

"I'm going to get her Maria…I got it alright baby," Troy and Taylor watched as he came over to their daughter. "Makayla…Makayla…babygirl what are you doing?" he exclaimed as he ignored them and bent down so that he was on the little girl's level. Troy and Taylor watched as he and their daughter looked at each other. Troy instantly felt jealousy over the next word to come out of his daughter's mouth.

"Daddy look guests." The older man looked up finally and instantly frowned at them as he protectively picked up Makayla and tucked her head behind his chin while wrapping his arms protectively around her body. He sent a glare at Troy that carefully told him to back off but when he shifted his glaze to Taylor his steps faltered causing him to stumble into the door as his glare immediately dropped from his face only to be replaced with a look of utter confusion and dread. Troy and Taylor watched as he looked Taylor over nervously and then looking back down at their daughter. It was at that moment that Troy realized he wasn't the only one to see the resemblance between his wife and his daughter…the other man knew at least in regards to Taylor her relation to his daughter. "Daddy what's wrong?" Makayla asked as she noticed the look of shock on her father's face. Ignoring his daughter, he looked at Taylor and whispered.

"Who are you?" Before Taylor could even answer the question, the man tilted his head back and screamed back into the house. "Maria!" he yelled out still unable to take his eyes off of Troy and Taylor, a few moments later a small slender African American female came out and paused at the sight of Taylor and Troy.

"Jacob what's going on?" she questioned nervously; Jacob turned and looked at Maria and placed Makayla in her arms. Maria looked up at his face and then over his shoulder at the two young people standing on their doorstep. Looking back at her husband, "Jacob?" she questioned again. He sighed and shook his head while running a free hand over his face and one over Makayla's back. The little girl was now absolutely terrified considering the reacts from her mother and father.

"Take her inside I'll handle this." He muttered as he bent his head slightly so he could look her in the eyes. Maria and him shared a glaze for a few moments before she nodded her head and quickly disappeared inside the house leaving Troy, Taylor, and Jacob on the porch. Jacob eyed them for a few more moments before pulling the door closed and pressing himself against. He watched them for a moment before directing his glaze towards Taylor.

"Who are you?" he asked repeating his earlier question, Taylor looked over at Troy who gave her a subtle nod before she answered. Lifting her glaze she looked him right in the eye and replied.

"We are Makayla's parents." Jacob stumbled back away from them and shook his head furiously before speaking again. All the older man could think about was that his wife's nightmare was coming true. Refusing to believe he spoke again.

"Makayla's parents?"

"Yes sir." Troy answered as he stepped forward. "That is our daughter . . . and we…we're here for her." Jacob glared openly at Troy for his words and then looked at Taylor who was watching silently.

"So this is your boyfriend?"

"Husband." Troy quickly corrected as he looked at the man standing before him. "And that's our daughter… and I know you saw the resemblance between her and my wife." Jacob lowered his head for a moment before looking back up at Troy and then back at Taylor before reluctantly nodding his head. Stepping back he turned and opened the door and closed his eyes.

"Come in…we need to talk." Following behind Jacob they led him into the house and into a large sitting room. Motioning for them to have a sit, he did as well. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees while he covered up his face with his free hands. Looking up, he looked at the young couple and sat up. Troy reached down and covered Taylor's hand with his own while looking at the man.

"We are telling you the truth that is our daughter…Makayla." Jacob leaned back against the seat, his glaze shifting over to Taylor.

"Believe me I know that."

"And we are here to take her back…we can go through any legal actions," Troy stated with a bluff, if he couldn't get his daughter back through these people he didn't know what he'd do. Taylor gave him a look as if to ask what legal actions could they take especially as broke as they were. "We just want our daughter back." Jacob hopped out of his seat and started pacing the room furiously. He stopped and turned to look at Troy and Taylor before speaking.

"Look I'm going to be straight with you cause I really don't see a reason to beat around the bush on this subject. My wife and I…we can't have children and we adopted Makayla…we've raised Makayla since she was an infant. You just can't come into my home and start tossing around the fact that you are her biological parents and expect me to give her up. Hell, you two gave her up the first time." Jacob declared angrily, hitting a raw nerve within Troy who immediately jumped off the sofa and shot him a glare.

"My wife and I never gave her up." He shouted moving so he was directly in Jacob's face, Troy chest rose and fell rapidly as he glared daggers at the older man. Jacob looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Then why could my wife and I adopt her then…why would that even be possible, unless you gave her up." Jacob countered his voice rising as he fought for his family. Troy's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man before him. Taylor decided that it was time to step in, in order to prevent the conversation from ending in a fight. Placing her hand on Troy's chest she looked him in the eye before stepping in front of him and looking up at Jacob. Jacob took his glaze away from Troy and looked down at Taylor and couldn't help stare in amazement as he looked into a glaze that could have come from Makayla.

"Mr.-."

"Jones." He supplied softly as he looked down at her, Taylor nodded and looked at her hands for a moment before continuing. She truly hated discussing that awful time in her past but she believed that their story could help Jacob understand them more.

"Mr. Jones…the adoption of our daughter should have never been made possible." She stated softly as she looked at him. "That adoption should have never taken place."

"What do you mean?"

"When Troy and I," she started reaching back for his hand. "When Troy and I conceived we were teenagers…I was fourteen actually," she paused again, as Jacob looked down at her in shock. "Our parents…told us that they would help, and that the best way for that to happen would be for us to temporarily sign over our paternal rights…so the state wouldn't take our child away." Taylor's breath caught in her throat and then she spoke again. "We believe them and we signed our rights away. A few months later Troy had a basketball tournament and he left and that's when they shipped me off to the teen mothers place…and since I had signed away my rights I couldn't do anything when my parents said I was giving up my child, and that's what happened." Jacob just looked at them both quietly for a moment before moving back and settling back down in a child.

"So we finished high school…got married on our eighteen birthdays and saved enough money to hire a private investigator to find our daughter…one we both never saw or held." Troy stated finishing the story as he wrapped an arm around Taylor and pulled her closer to him. "That's the quick version on what happened to us and how we were robbed of our child and our parenthood." Troy stated as he held Jacob's eyes.

"Your story is heartbreaking…but don't you see what type of position you two are putting our family into." Taylor remained silent as she slowly thought over a few things, Jacob looked at them for a moment before shaking his head. "How long will you two be in town." Troy and Taylor shared a look before Troy spoke up.

"As long as it takes." He replied coolly. Jacob eyed him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Where will you two be staying?" Troy and Taylor but stuttered over their answer, each not wanting to let on that they were living out of their car here as well because they simply couldn't afford the hotel fares. Jacob studied them for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on tell me where you're staying, it's not your car is it." He stated in an attempt to make a joke, however both Troy and Taylor looked away at his glaze. He froze and studied them even more. "Oh my god you are?"

"We gave up everything we had for our daughter…in order to find our daughter." Troy replied not having the strength to admit that they were living out of their car. Jacob lifted a hand to his chin and studied them for a little bit more before speaking.

"So you're living out of your car." Jacob replied as he looked at Troy and Taylor, Troy clenched his fists and turned his back to both Taylor and Jacob. Taylor nervously looked at Troy's back and then back at Jacob. "I'll ask you then are you staying in your car?" Taylor slowly nodded her head. Jacob's features fell at her admission.

"But it's only temporary…we just needed to do that so we could find our daughter…and now that we have we won't be staying there anymore." Jacob nodded his head and looked at Troy before speaking again.

"Do you two even have jobs?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Troy asked whipping around. "We aren't bums…we-."

"You're homeless…and you come barging into my home claiming that you want to take Makayla out of here with you. Where will she sleep…on the backseat floor." Jacob instantly regretted his harsh words as Taylor gasped and Troy's eyes narrowed. He could instantly see that the younger man wasn't happy with his current situation, and by picking on that particular spot he realized he had just hurt more than firing a gun off in his chest ever could. In fact Jacob knew that was what Troy wanted…a shot to the chest before anyone ever mention his current situation. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

"You're damn right it was." Troy whispered darkly.

"Look can you two please stay here…I can't in good conscience allow you two to leave and sleep in a car. Maybe tomorrow after we've all calmed down we can…we can disgust this better." Jacob whispered feeling even worst as he studied the young couple.

"I don't think that would be-."

"Please…just…just say yes." Jacob stated interrupting Troy's refusal, Troy looked at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine…we'll go and get our things."

"How long were you planning on staying?" Jacob asked stopping both Troy and Taylor who were on their way out of the room. Troy looked back at him, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"We were planning on staying for however long it took for us to finally get our daughter." He admitted softly, Jacob nodded and cleared his throat.

"Um…"

"Taylor Bolton and this is my husband Troy Bolton." She supplied realizing that they never really introduced themselves to Jacob, but considering the circumstances that mistake was completely understandable.

"Alright then Taylor…you stay inside…Troy and I will go and get your things." Just as he finished Maria entered the room. All three of them turned to look at her. Jacob spoke first. "How's Makayla?"

"She's sleeping…is everything….alright." she asked nervously as she looked between Troy and Taylor and then finally back at her husband. Jacob slowly nodded his head for a moment before speaking.

"We're working on it."

"Oh."

"Maria…why don't you take Taylor upstairs to the guest bedroom, and Troy and I will meet you guys up there soon alright." Maria looked at the younger woman and slowly nodded her head.

"Alright."

"Thanks baby." Jacob stated as he motioned for Troy to follow him as he exited the room, Maria then turned to Taylor and clasped her hands together in front of her while she looked at the younger woman.

"Well please follow me." Maria stated as she exited the room, Taylor silently followed. Together the two women disappeared upstairs and headed down the hallway. As they walked through the house, Taylor took the time to view the numerous photos hanging on the wall as she followed behind Maria. She stopped as she viewed a photo of her daughter when she was a newborn. Jacob and Maria where holding her and leaning against each other, it was the perfect family. Maria walked over to her side and looked from Taylor to the picture. "We had that taken the weekend after the adoption was official. I think it that was the best moment in our marriage aside from our wedding." Taylor looked over at her.

"Your husband…Jacob told us you can't have children." Maria looked away from her bit into her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head before speaking.

"There was an accident when I was younger, and to make a difficult story short. The surgeon missed up and when the mistake was discovered it was to late…but they told there was a possibility that I could become pregnant but that never worked out so me and Jacob decided to adopt." Maria answered softly as she looked at Taylor for a moment.

"I'm sorry about that." Taylor whispered, not really knowing if there were any real words of comfort that she could give the other woman for not being able to have a child of her own. Maria looked at Taylor and then asked her a question.

"Why did you give Makayla up?" Taylor glanced over at her and then back at the picture.

"That was something that Troy and I did not want to do. If we had had our way, Makayla would have been with us from the beginning. We were young and naïve and believe our parents when they said they would help all they did though was make a plan behind our backs and gave our child away."

"How is that even possible?"

"We stupidly signed over our paternal rights." Taylor whispered with a shake of her head. "And in doing so lost what I'm pretty sure would have been the best thing in our lives." Maria studied the younger woman for a moment before pulling her into a hug. Taylor fell into her embrace easily and accepted it. They stood there silently neither of them hearing the guys coming up the stairs.

Troy watched as Taylor settled down on the bed, she rubbed her hand over the mattress and covers and looked over at him. Even since her conversation with Maria something had stuck with her. Patting the mattress she looked over at Troy. "Baby come here." He shook his head and just leaned up against the wall.

"Naw, baby you just enjoy yourself." He replied, as he slowly realizing that it had been so long since he had Taylor had even seen a bed. Taylor gave him a look, and groaned pushing himself off the wall. "Alright alright…here I come." He crawled onto the bed kicking off his shoes as he went until his head was resting in Taylor's lap. She laid back on the pillows and gently stroked his hair. Troy closed his eyes at the feeling, wanting to remember moments like this forever. "We found her." He whispered as he snuggled into her lap. "We finally found her."

"I know." She whispered as she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before speaking again. "Troy I want to talk to you."

"We're talking right."

"No I want to talk to you about Makayla." Troy slowly pushed himself up, and looked at her for a moment. Taylor nervously returned his stare wondering if he could see exactly what she was thinking.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked softly reaching out and grabbing hold of her hand. Taylor looked down at their hands and saw their wedding rings gleaming up at her. She studied that image for a moment before looking back up at Troy.

"Troy, promise me you won't get mad." He studied her for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "No I need you to say it out loud." Rolling his eyes he focused on her and then spoke again.

"Taylor…I promise I won't get mad." He whispered as he looked at her. "Now baby tell me what's wrong…you're making me nervous." Taylor looked down at their hands again and then spoke up.

"I was just thinking, Troy. You and I…we really…we really can't handle taking Makayla with us…and what if we don't get on our feet and the state finds out that we have her. She be back in the system and she might not end up in a place like this. With two parents that love her like her own and-."

"What the hell are you saying…are you saying we should just leave our daughter here…is that what you're staying." Troy exclaimed moving away from her and sending a glare at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Troy listen to me please."

"That's our daughter, Taylor…our daughter." He paused and pounded his fist against his chest as he glared at her as if she had really lost her mind. "Are you freaking serious?" he exclaimed angrily causing Taylor to jump. They both silently stared at one another before Taylor spoke.

"You're being unreasonable…besides you didn't even let me finish my point." Taylor replied her voice soft, but Troy could hear the anger rising within her small frame. "Troy all I'm saying is maybe we can work something out with them…Makayla would be fine here…I can see that…it's what would be best for her."  
"What would be best for her is to be with her parents."

"Jacob and Maria in every since of the word right now are her parents," she paused and looked down. "I know that hurts…believe it hurts me to even acknowledge it but it's true. Makayla doesn't see us as her parents…to her we're…we're guests." Troy clenched his jaw as he looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"She needs to be with…her real family…they can never love her like we do." He reasoned with a shake of his head.

"They love her just like they are her parents…besides you love me and I'm not your real family."

"That's different."

"How so."

"Because you're my soul…and you should be able to understand where all this is coming from. You need to support me in this, Taylor. Our daughter needs to be with us. Not with them."

"And what will be do once we have her. We're going to have to work…she isn't going to be able to see us, and we both know that no matter what job we get we can't afford to send her to a good daycare center…and I know you won't send her to some random one someone is running. Troy why can't you see it like I do…if we just talk to them…maybe we can work everything out…maybe we can make it so that when we're ready she will come and stay with us or something but I wouldn't feel right taking her out of here especially when we can barely take care of ourselves." Troy opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. Bowing his head he looked away from her and sighed. Without another word he turned and left the room ignoring Taylor as she repeatedly called out his name in hopes that he would come back.

Troy was awaken the next morning but the soft giggling of a little girl, slowly opening his eyes he saw his daughter lying on the floor watching cartoons in her pajamas. With a grunt he slowly pushed himself up and looked at her for a moment before speaking. "You're up earlier." She turned around and looked up at him.

"For the cartoons." She pointed out with a bright smile, her soft curly hair falling into her face. Troy smiled back and looked at the cartoon on the screen and then back at her. Pushing the pain he felt in his heart over the conversation he had had with Taylor last night he decided to focus on his daughter.

"What cartoon is this?" he asked as he glanced towards the television, Makayla glanced back at it and smiled.

"Looney Tunes…I like the bunny." She replied with a giant smile. "I eat carrots just like him." She admitted proudly, Troy smiled at that and just nodded his head for a moment before glancing back at the television screen.

"You know when I was your age I used to watch this too…and my favorite character was Bugs Bunny too." He replied as, Makayla turned and looked up at him with wide curious eyes.

"It's that old."

"Hey, I'm not that old." Troy countered with a couple. "The cartoons were re-runs then just like they are now."

"Runs?"

"Re-runs." Troy corrected with a smile, as Makayla tilted her head to the side so she could figure out what it was he was talking about. He couldn't help but be reminded of Taylor in that instance. Taylor was always searching for answers, it seemed that his daughter didn't just pick up her mother's looks but also her thirst for knowledge.

"What are re-runs?"

"Well, that means that they made this cartoon a long time ago, and that it was so good that they continue to play." Makayla just nodded her head while saying 'oh.' Troy just chuckled and spoke again. "Understand now."

"Yes." They sat there silently for a few more moments before, Makayla spoke again. She looked at him for a moment.

"Why you sleep here?"

"I…I got into a fight last night."

"For what?" she asked curiously as she stood and made her way over to him, Troy looked down at her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"I just had a disagreement with my wife," he whispered as he looked down at her. "Makayla…do you like it here." He asked softly wondering if he even really wanted to know the answer to that question. The little girl looked up at him and slowly nodded her head.

"My mommy and daddy are the bestest parents in the whole wide world." Troy tucked his bottom lip and slowly nodded his head willing himself not to cry.

"Really?" Makayla just nodded her head at him before continuing.

"My mommy fixes all my favorite meals…and daddy reads to me and tells me things, and their nice to all my friends." She replied ticking off each and every great deed that Maria and Jacob had done for her. Troy sniffed and looked down at her for a moment.

"You love it here huh."

"I do." She replied with a smile, "Why?"

"No reason…you turn around enjoy the rest of your cartoons…I'm going to go upstairs for a moment." By the time he had finished his statement Makayla was back across the floor laughing at something that Bugs Bunny had just done. Giving his daughter one last glance, he walked back upstairs and into the bedroom where Jacob and Maria and put them the night before. After viewing his daughter, he suddenly realized Taylor's point shaking his head he bounded up the stairs and made his way to the room. Opening the door, he took in the sight of Taylor lying across the bed. Walking inside he slowly approached the bed and climbed into it. The moment instantly jarred Taylor from her sleep, causing her to sleepily turn and look up at him. Troy met her glaze and smiled softly for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry about last night." Taylor just shook her head and leaned forward and kissed him. "And I thought about what you said and you're right…we should try to work something out with them in regards to Makayla." He finished softly as he looked into her eyes.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked curiously as she looked up at him, Troy sighed and looked down.

"She's happy here…really happy…and I know if we take her away from her she won't be happy, and all that matters to be is my daughter's happiness." He whispered softly as he looked at Taylor. "It hurts me to hear her call another man father, but it would hurt me even more to see her miserable and unhappy. At least here we know she will be loved and well taken care of."

"I know this is so hard for you, but it's for the best." Troy blinked as a lone tear raced down his cheek as he nodded his head in agreement.

"And as her parents it's our job to provide her with the best we can offer…and right now what we can offer her is a better life here." He admitted softly as a lone tear fell from his eye and rushed down his cheek.

Later that night after Makayla had been put the bed. Jacob and Maria led Troy and Taylor into the sitting room. Once they were all seated, Troy reached down and grabbed hold of Taylor's hand before looking at the people seated across from him. With a sigh he spoke. "My wife and I have decided to let Makayla stay here with you two…she deserves the best and right now we can't give it to her." Troy admitted in shame as Taylor slowly rubbed his back. Jacob looked at them for a moment, Maria just cried tears of joy. "We'll be leaving in the morning…but we just wanted to know that when the time is right you guys will tell Makayla about us right."

"Of course." Maria replied.

"When you adopted her…did she have some extra papers with her as well?" Taylor asked softly as she looked at them. Maria nodded her head.

"We put that up…we weren't going to show that to her until she was eighteen. Did you send those with her when she was taken for the adoption?" Maria asked softly as she looked at Taylor who just nodded her head.

"I did…it's my diary and our letters to her explaining everything…please give it her." She replied her voice becoming thick with tears. "We want her to know our story."

"We will do that." Jacob replied as he looked over at Troy and then back at Taylor. "And there is something else that we want to do for the both of you."

"And what would that be?" Troy asked softly as he looked at the older man. Jacob leaned back into the sofa for a moment before speaking.

"You two need a college education…something that can get you somewhere in life, and well I want to help you with that."

"Sir I don't think-." Jacob raised his hand stopping Troy's protests, he shook his head and pointed at Troy and then Taylor.

"In this world…it's hard for people to make it with just a high school diploma…when Makayla turns eighteen…and we give her the papers. She will want to find you…don't you want to be proud when she does…don't you want to be able to hold your head up high when she really meets you." Troy slowly nodded his head as he looked over at Taylor who was doing the same. "Good, I can call my dear friend Jeffery Huggins down at Duke…which is where I got my degree…and he agreed to let you two in, of course after you both do some testing." Troy and Taylor looked at one another before Taylor replied.

"Can you ask him to get Troy a try-out with the basketball team?"

"Baby what are you doing?" Troy asked softly as he looked at her, Taylor turned in her seat and spoke.

"This is an opportunity Troy and I know how much you miss playing, and up till know you really had a reason for not playing. A reason for not doing something that you love, and now you do not have that reason anymore. I'm not going to let you give everything up for me and our daughter. You have to do some things for yourself." She replied softly. Troy held her glaze for a bit longer before nodding his head in agreement. It still amazed him, how Taylor also could read him. While at the same time telling him that he should do something for him, he smiled he was the luckiest man alive to have a woman like Taylor on his side.

"You're right."

"Okay then I'll make that request as well." Jacob replied, as he looked at Taylor and then over at Troy. Everyone was silent for a moment before Troy spoke up shaking his head.

"Wait this is all good and everything but…Taylor and I can't afford to go to school and…-"

"Don't worry about it?" Jacob replied. "I make enough money where you and your wife can go to school and I can paid both tuitions, and it won't be any skin off my nose."

"But how will we pay you back." Taylor asked.

"I'm not asking you two to pay me back, alright…I just want you two to get a good education alright. Maybe that's how you can pay me back."

"And if we work, Tay," Troy stated. "We could start an account and put our money in there for Makayla. So she won't have to struggle when she gets older." Taylor looked at him for a moment instantly liking the idea. She slowly nodded her head and smiled.

"That sounds fine."

"Good." Jacob stated as he stood up and walked over to Troy and Taylor who both stood up as he approach. Holding out his hand he looked at both Troy and Taylor and spoke. "So we're all in agreement…this is what we're going to do for Makayla."

"Yes…we're in agreement…just make sure you take care of her." Troy replied softly as he placed his hand in Jacob Jones' hand and shook it. "Make sure you take care of my daughter, Jacob Jones."

"I will…don't worry."

Now. . .

As Troy ended his story he looked at Makayla who was standing next to Ian and gave her a sad watery smile. "After that week we spent with you, we went to Duke and the rest is history. We let you stay with them…because it was the best thing to do for you…and as your father I wanted to give you the best even if that wasn't me."

"I hope you understand, Makayla." Taylor stated from Troy's side. "We would have loved to take you home with us after that week, but we realized that if we did so we wouldn't be doing what was best for you…we would be doing what was best for us." As Taylor finished, Makayla left Ian's side and rushed over to them. She stopped in front of them and looked between them for a minute.

"Of course I understand." She replied softly. "I think I was pretty lucky." She admitted as she reached out and grabbed hold of Troy and Taylor's hands. "I think I was pretty lucky because I was blessed with two sets of parents that loved me…really loved me." Troy's eyes shone with tears as he pulled his daughter into his arms and held her tightly for a few moments before reaching out and pulling Taylor into the embrace as well. Ian stood by to the side watched the reunited family embrace. Everything was out in the air now. Makayla knew every detail of what happened in the past. Ian's thoughts were broken up by Troy calling out.

"Ian, boy come on over here and get in this hug, and stop standing there." Ian chuckled at the older man's words and walked over the small circle opened up and pulled him inside one of the best hugs he had ever had in his life, one full of love, hope and understanding.

**A/N: I know I forget to give you the profiles on the Bolton Kids…that will be in the next update. **

**P.S. Please review. I wanna hear from you all. **

**Baby S **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's that time for a weekend update first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **lilmissmonique, dreamer 3097, corbinsbabygrl1, mzwendy85, coco, Phelycia, HelloLish, Favor1234, chaylorXtraylorlover101, and TraylorxChaylor. **I hope everyone likes this new update and please remember to Review. **

**S**

**Profiles: **

_T.J Bolton: Age 16 (about to turn 17) –Junior _

_Nate Bolton: Age 15 – sophomore _

_Aisha Bolton: Age 13(twin) freshman (skipped eighth grade) _

_Jasmine Bolton: Age 13 (twin) freshman (skipped eighth grade) _

Chapter Thirteen

Makayla slowly opened her eyes to the sound of a steady beat that sounded pretty muffled even to her own ears but the thing was the sound had still awakened her and she was going to go and check it out. Rolling over she looked at Ian's face and smirked, while she studied him. Ian was the embodiment of a hard sleeper and she knew it too. It took a skill there was no reason for you even attempt to wake him up, and if you didn't have that skill there was no reason for you to even attempt to wake him. Removing his arm slowly from around her waist she slipped out of bed determined not to make any noise. Sliding her feet into the slippers that her mother had gotten her when they had went out yesterday for breakfast she quietly left the room, while making sure that the door didn't slam shut. As she headed downstairs the noise got louder until she realized it was a song from an rap artist named Rock and that the song was either playing on the television or radio. As she continued her trek the music brought her to the living room where she peeked inside and froze at the sight of her little brother T.J. carefully dancing to beat as if he was practicing. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and black tank top and socks covered his feet as he hopped and moved around the room. She watched him for a while, a slow smile spreading across her face as she continued to watch T.J dancing silently in deep concentration, until he turned and shouted with shock over seeing her standing in the doorway watching. "Oh man… Makayla you…you scared me." He muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote and turned the radio down. That was when she realized that the television was on mute and he was just intimating what he saw on television while listening to the music. Makayla watched him for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" T.J blushed and looked down at his socked feet for a moment before sighing and shrugging his shoulders. At that moment Makayla could clearly see the youthfulness and innocent that still remained in her young brother, and all she say was that it was cute for a guy his age to have that about him.

"Practicing." He admitted as he finally lifted his head back up and looked at her. "I was just practicing."

"I thought mom told me you played basketball…that didn't look like basketball practice to me…unless the game has changed here in New Mexico." She stated curiously, T.J's shoulders dropped at her statement and he slowly trudged over to the sofa and sat down heavily with a jagged sigh as he lifted his hands to his face.

"I was practicing for the party that going to happen tonight." He admitted as he looked up at her. "I normally don't dance at them because…well I can't. But I really want to impress Destiny. I want to be more than just the guy that makes her laugh you know…I want her to see me doing other things and be proud of me because of that." Leaning back on the sofa he groaned. "And I can't do that if I walk into that party and stink it up on the dance floor."

"She's dating you anyway…and what about basketball doesn't that impress her?" T.J. shook his head and looked at her.

"Naw…see that's why I like her…all the other girls I know just want to get with me because I'm on the basketball team, and because my father is the NBA great Troy Bolton, you know. Destiny was the first girl that didn't care about all that, she liked me for me."

"Then you shouldn't be worried about this dancing thing, T.J. If she likes you…then she won't mind that you have um…two left feet. Cause frankly sweetie…whatever practicing you were doing is not going to work."

"Um yeah." He replied with a soft laugh as he shook his head. "I know its awful right." Makayla moved into the room fully and headed over to her brother and sat down beside him on the sofa before answering his question. Raising a hand she placed it on his shoulder and gave it a good squeeze before saying.

"It wasn't that bad." She stated her voice cracking with giggles at her words. T.J raised an eyebrow at her and then shook his head laughing as well.

"You know…I don't think any of us Bolton kids are good at lying," he stated with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "Besides…I know how I dance…and what you said about two left feet…let me just tell you I wish had two left feet instead whatever it is that I've got."

"All you need is work…lots of work," she paused for a moment as she tried to figure out what she could do to help him out. "Or a quick lesson in safe dancing." Makayla replied as she rubbed her hands together with a smile as she watched him instantly perk up at her words, he turned to her smiling brightly.

"I'll take that quick lesson in a safe dancing for two hundred, Kay." Now it was Makayla's turn to raise an eyebrow. T.J just smiled at her reaction and leaned back in the sofa and nodded his head. "Yeah that's right I called you Kay."

"Kay?"

"Hey, I like to make up nicknames for most people…and I heard your boyfriend Ian calling you Kayla…well I really don't and I mean really don't like that name because there was this girl one time in tenth grade…and let me tell you stalker wasn't even the word." He replied with a shuddered as the memory hit him. "So Kay will be my nickname for you…just think of it as my brotherly endearment for you." Makayla smiled at that and nodded her head.

"Alright then T.J I can accept that."

"Good cause I was just going to call you that anyway." He replied with a laugh as he stood up and looked down at her. Makayla stared up at him and instantly knew why he was named Troy Jr. Her brother was practically made in the image of their father. There was absolutely no doubt that Troy Bolton was his father none once so ever. The only things different about T.J in the comparison to their father was his light cameral colored skin and his short curly hair. "Now how about you get up, sis and help your brother dear out by teaching him some of this safe dancing stuff." Makayla stood and motioned for T.J to turn on the radio which he did, Makayla waited for a moment for the music to get going to before moving her body she looked over at T.J and called out over the music.

"Well, T.J all you really have to do is, is play it safe in your own little box…none of that Michael Jackson stuff you were pulling early or it will be your Destiny to be alone." T.J looked over at her and smirked.

"Oh you got jokes."

"Always baby brother." She replied with a chuckle as she looked at him. "But trust me on this…you need to play it safe. Now if you and Destiny are dancing then you need to get behind her and mold your body to hers and just follow her every move." She stated as she demonstrated what she meant by wrapping her arms around the air in front of her.

"Um, I'm not to sure that, that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because…well I like Destiny…and I like her body too you know so I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"You better learn some self-control…now do what I just did. Move to the beat of the music let her guide you alright. Just ease yourself behind her and move to the beat of the music. If you do that you two will be alright." She stated as she stopped and looked over at T.J who had his eyes close and was holding his arms up perfectly as if it was his girlfriend. He swayed to the music and if it was for the sight of him looking so outrageous she might have congratulated him on his dancing. She watched him for a bit more before breaking out into giggles which caused T.J to stop.

"What? What did I do wrong?" he asked as she shook her head and bent down over the waist still laughing.

"Nothing…it's just that you're so silly." She replied as she lifted a hand to her eyes and wiped them. T.J watched her for a moment and once she calmed down she spoke again. "You did fine…I just wasn't expecting you to pretend like that."

"Well I was just practicing." He replied with a shrug, as he sat down on the sofa again. "Oh and by the way I think…I think I've got it." Makayla giggled a few more times as she settled herself down beside him. Turning on the television, T.J flipped the channel to ESPN and laid back watching for a moment before glancing at his sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take over the television like that without even asking you what you wanted to watch."

"It's okay…I'm a NBA fan, Ian got me into it."

"Oh so Ian's a basketball player." T.J asked as he turned down the television and looked at her. Nodding her head she smiled as she remembered the late night games, the game winning shots all the things that Ian had done as a star during their high school years.

"Yeah he is…so are you, mom told me you were pretty good and that you give dad a run for his money as for as basketball skills are concern." T.J blushed at the praise and looked down at his hands before glancing back over at her.

"I've worked my whole left for a statement like that cause I want to be just like him, you know." He admitted softly, Makayla looked over at him and silently urged him on with her eyes. "I…I…remember mom taking me to the games when he first started playing. I was five and Nate was there too, but I don't think he remembers it, he was after all pretty young." He smiled at the thought before continuing. "All I remember were the lights that dimmed down and the…that voice of the announcer, and I still till this day can't get over how the crowd cheered whenever my father's name was called. I would look around and see people with my dad's jersey on, and that's when I knew…when I realized that I wanted to be just like him you know. I wanted to be just like by dad." They were silent for a moment before T.J spoke again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…it's like-."

"No…I don't want you guys walking around on eggshells around me, I can handle it…I want to hear about you guys and about my parents don't apologize for sharing." She stated as she reached over and patted his hand. "And if you want my opinion even if I'm only a sister," she paused as they both laughed. "I'd have to say you're well on your way."

"Thanks." T.J replied softly

"Now come on you're going to help me with breakfast consider it my payment for helping you with your dancing."

"Kay…I don't know if someone told you this…but the only thing I can create in the kitchen is charcoal…charcoal that used to be real food before I got a hold of it." He admitted with an embarrassed sigh.

"Well then it's time to learn something different…it's time for you to learn how to cook something edible, cause if you want Destiny to stick around you better learn how to cook something, cause if you make her mad and your humor doesn't pull you out of the hole, you'll need another weapon in your bag of tricks on getting her back."

"Oh I like the sound of that…I need some type of trick…since I don't have the singing voice that my brother does otherwise I'd just sing to Destiny to get her to come back to me. I swear Nate just has all the girls hanging off him because of that one little thing."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend…try girlfriends, Mom and Dad don't like it, but Nate just says he's enjoying himself because none of the girls ever strike him as keepers." T.J. stated as they both entered the kitchen.

"Hey do you think you and Ian can come to our game tonight…I want you two there, when we win tonight we'll be in the state finals." He replied with confidence, Makayla turned and looked at him for a moment before nodding her head and smiling.

"I'd love to go…what time will it be?"

"It starts at eight o'clock tonight…I want you there cheering me and Nate on, believe me we need the encouragement. The other team is going to bring as many people as possible and well we need fans out there as well."

"Oh I'm sure you've got lots of fans." T.J looked over at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think you understand…Nate and I want our family there cheering us on. Those are the fans we want there." He stated with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at her. Makayla just smiled and nodded her head as she walked over to the refrigerator and starting taking things out.

"That sounds fine…so Ian and I will be there tonight screaming our heads off." She turned back to her task missing the bright smile that spread across T.J's face at her words, happy for the bonding time that he had spent with his older sister.

"Makayla …this is really good…omelets and pancakes…man you sure know how to cook. You almost give your mom a run for her money." Troy stated in between bites as he dug into his breakfast. Taylor rolled her eyes at her husband's display and looked over at her daughter who had yet to sit down and really enjoy her cooking.

"Sweetie…this is certainly a lovely breakfast and I would hate for you to miss out on it, because you keep fussing around with everything." She stated as she watched Makayla moving pans and plates around on the counter. "You don't want to miss out on your lovely cooking." Makayla turned around and gave her mother a beautiful smile before shifting her glaze to T.J who had been looking at everyone nervously from the moment they started eating.

"You know mom, normally I would take credit for this lovely meal, but I'm afraid that the real credit goes to T.J. I was merely the supervisor you know." Everyone at the table dropped their forks and turned their attention to T.J who immediately ducked his head and blushed. Troy looked down at his plate and then looked back up eyeing his son before glancing back at Makayla.

"He cooked breakfast and didn't burn it." Makayla glanced over at T.J with a look that told him that he had better answer the question. Lifting his hand T.J rubbed it along the back of his neck slowly before sighing.

"Well yeah…like Makayla said she was the supervisor, but I did all the work she just pointed out things that helped me cook better you know. Besides I think I did a pretty good job especially considering the fact that you all devoured it like it was going to disappear into thin air." He muttered wondering what they were going to do now since they need he was the cooker of the food. Nate who was sitting beside him shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Makayla.

"If you helped him cook this…well then Kayla, you're a good teacher and I wouldn't mind you teaching me how to cook either."

"Yeah…the fact that none of this is burnt is great." Aisha replied with a giggle as T.J made a face at her. "I'm just joking Tee."

"Please do not call me Tee." T.J deadpanned with a shake of his head. Jasmine looked over at him with a mischievous glint her eyes as she looked at him.

"But we have to come up with something to remember this by, right Sha."

"Right." Aisha chimed in immediately.

"So how about…Chef Tee."

"Please don't do that." T.J groaned as he looked over at his mother and father for help in the situation. His father just shrugged his shoulders and started digging back into the food while Taylor just smiled at him and stated.

"It really is a cute name."

"Oh come on Mom." T.J replied his voice displaying the helplessness he felt while his sisters started calling him that loudly while digging into their food. After all the talk died down and Makayla fixed her plate and sat down next to Ian who leant over and whispered.

"Good work baby…but we're still going to have a conversation about you leaving me this morning." Makayla looked over at him and smiled before digging into her food. After breakfast Ian was dragged away by Troy who claimed that he wanted to have a conversation wit him and Taylor had to make a phone which left Makayla and her brothers and sisters in the left to clean up the kitchen. As Makayla was clearing the table she decided that now would be the best time to ask the question that had been on her mind for weeks since she had found out about her parents and what her grandparents did to them. Clearing her throat she asked as calmly as she could.

"Do you guys see your grandparents? Are they coming to the game tonight?" All conversation ceased as soon as she asked the question. Turning around she was surprise to see all of her siblings looking at her as if she had grown an extra head in the span of three minutes. Nate, however, looked the angriest out of all of them.

"What the hell type of question is that? Of course we don't speak with them…and I don't want to see them either never have and I certainly never will." He snapped out as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And why would you ever want to see them…they're the ones that force mom to give you up for adoption. They are the ones that tried to break up our family. So excuse if I don't want to give them the time of day." He declared passionately as he looked at Makayla.

"I was just asking." Makayla stated softly as she looked at Nate.

"Well don't ask me about them…excuse me." He stated as he walked out of the room. Makayla instantly felt sick to her stomach as she caught the look of anguish on Nate's face as he left the room. Turning back around she looked at T.J, Aisha and Jasmine.

"What?"

"It's not you believe me," T.J began as his eyes slowly removed themselves from the path his younger brother just took to get out of the room. "Nate just doesn't like what they did…in fact he hates it. You have to understand like me he looks up to dad you know and when we found out what happened well Nate just took on dad's reaction to the situation. I don't like them either but when it comes to Nate and Dad well let's just say that hate isn't the right word for the situation."

"You got that right." Jasmine mumbled with a sigh.

"So you all don't speak to them or anything."

"We know who they are…and somehow they find out about our games and other activities and show up. Like tonight I guarantee you they'll be at the gym for the game. They have never missed a game since me and Nate started playing." T.J replied with a sigh, as he looked at her.

"Oh."

"Yeah…look just a bit of fair warning…don't mention them to dad especially in the way you just asked us. He doesn't want us seeing them or talking to them. He doesn't trust them, not at all and I really don't blame him." T.J replied. "And Nate falls into the same category. If there is one word that doesn't get good reactions in this house…it's the word grandparents."

"Yeah." Aisha said with a sigh as she and Jasmine turned back around and started back to washing dishes. Makayla's shoulders dropped as she wondered when if her brother was going to be okay. After a few minutes, T.J looked back over at her and sighed.

"He'll be fine…he just needs time to cool off that's all." T.J. replied as she was looked at her. "Don't worry about it; he'll be back to his old self in no time." Makayla just nodded her head and went back to what she was doing before however silently she wondered if she could fix it. If she could fix the rife between her family and her grandparents, and she knew she was the only one that could do it.

Ian entered their room, and found Makayla getting ready for the game they were all going to leave in twenty minutes. As he entered the room Ian saw her staring off and closed the door with an effective slam that brought her out of her daze. She glanced over at Ian who leaned his back against the door while smirking at her. "What's that glaze for?" he asked pointedly as he looked at her. "Cause I would say that you were planning something."

"And how would you even know that." Makayla asked as Ian pushed off the door and walked over to her.

"Because I know you too well, besides I've seen that look before…and to put it frankly…I worry when I see that look."

"Worry and why would you worry?" she asked as she turned and looked at him, Ian rolled his eyes at her and then spoke again.

"Because…I remember when you had that look after we saw Daredevil and how you wanted try and burn your name into the lawn, and you did it and you forced me to help." He replied as he looked at her.

"You could have gone home."

"And left you playing with fire…no…no…I had to make sure that you were alright besides I wanted to be there to save you just in case you set yourself on fire." He replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah like that would have happened." Makayla replied with a shake of her head as she looked over at Ian who gave her a soft smile.

"But I wanted to be there when you started it just in case you needed my help and you did cause we had to save your mom's roses from being burnt to a crispy bit…and I want to be there for this fire you're about to start as well."

"I'm not about to start any fires."

"Oh yes you are…so tell me what is it…what are you going to do?" Makayla looked away from him and sighed.

"I'm going to go and talk to my grandparents." Ian hopped off the bed and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head as he started to pace.

"Your grandparents…baby no offense but are you insane."

"You must be talking to me like that." She admitted as she looked up at him, Ian sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"That's like going to see the enemy hell they are the enemy they forced your parents to give you away, Kayla…they did that. This isn't a case of miscommunication…your grandparents purposely tricked your parents and then forced them to give you away."

"I know that better than anyone, Ian…believe I know all about what I was forced to miss, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm here now and that I'm the only one that can fix this…all of this."

"And what exactly are you going to fix."

"This fractured family…that's what I'm going to fix." She stated with as much conviction as possible. Ian reached out and grabbed a hold of her hands before shaking his head and sighing.

"That isn't your place."

"Well whose place is it than, Ian…I'm the reason that they don't talk to your grandparents…and I'm the reason that my parents hate their parents. I'm the only person who can bring this family back together."

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?" Ian tugged on her hands a bit before speaking again.

"What about you seeing them…you know me, and you know I'm going to let you go and see them on your own. If they hurt you…" he trailed and clenched his jaw. Makayla's glaze softened as she realized that Ian's protest was for her well being. Removing a hand from his grip she lifted it to his face and stroked his cheek.

"They won't hurt me."

"How can you say that…they-."

"I'm not going to let that happen…if they don't want to speak to me or try to fix their relationship with their family well…then I'll drop all of this and I won't pursue it anymore but Ian I'm sorry I feel like I have to do so please baby just support me on this." Ian pushed himself up and kissed her on the lips before fully standing.

"I can live with that…but I'm coming with you."

"I know." She stated as she stood up, "Come on we better get downstairs…before they leave us." Ian watched her for a moment before reaching out and grabbing her hand. As they walked downstairs they saw Nate and T.J quietly talking to each other. As they entered the room Nate stood and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug while whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier."

"I understand, Nate…don't worry about it." She whispered back, they stepped back away from each other just as Troy and Taylor entered the room. Troy clasped his hands together and looked at his sons.

"You guys ready to win?"

"Yeah, Dad we're ready." T.J called out as he slapped hands with his Nate. "Let's go that Calvary boys don't know what they're going to get today."

"Nothing but a can of whoop as-."

"Nate!" Taylor exclaimed as she fixed her youngest son with a stare, Nate smiled sheepishly as he looked at her.

"Sorry mom."

"Good, now let's go…I know you two don't want to be late…especially since you are the captains of the team." Taylor stated as she opened the door, everyone filed out of the house. The ride was pretty short and they got there nearly fifteen minutes later. As soon as they pulled up T.J and Nate took off for the locker room. Jasmine and Aisha rushed off to sit with their friends which left Troy and Taylor with Makayla and Ian. Troy wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist and guided her through the crowd till they were seated behind their sons' bench. Makayla sat next to her father and looked around the whole gym. She jumped for a moment as he tensed up next to her. Looking over at him, she was surprised to see his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. She slowly followed his glaze and saw the people that were holding his glaze. The people holding his glaze were two elderly couples one was a black couple and another was a white couple. It was that moment that she realized that her grandparents had come to the game. Leaning over towards Ian she whispered.

"My grandparents are here."

"Where?" he asked back quietly, Makayla pointed out across the gym and Ian immediately saw the couples and then looked over at Troy and saw that he was very tense. "I guess he sees them."

"Oh believe me he saw them the moment that they walked in here." Makayla whispered back just as the lights dimmed and the announcer in the gym called out her brothers' team. She reluctantly took her attention from her grandparents and looked over at her mother and father. "Dad?" she called out effectively pulling both his glaze as well as her mother's away from her grandparents and onto her.

"Yeah, sweetie." Troy replied as he looked up at her, his eyes looking sort of haunted as he took her in.

"Are you two going to help me cheer on my brothers?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Troy chuckle a bit at her look and glanced over at Taylor before smiling.

"You have no idea how much you look like your mother right now…but to answer your question…yeah we'll cheer on T.J and Nate besides judging from the crowd that Calvary brought in here they are going to need every cheer they can get." He stated with a smile as he stood up and chanted with the rest of the home team crowd as the team ran out with T.J and Nate at the lead. The game was a thriller but with the Bolton boys working together the game was easily won with T.J scoring twenty-five points and with Nate following close behind with eighteen. After the game ended T.J and Nate caught a ride with some of their friends so they could go to the after party. Aisha and Jasmine were also able to talk their parents into letting them go over to a friend's house. Once they arrived home Troy and Taylor headed upstairs stating that they were tired and were going to get some sleep which left Ian and Makayla alone. They both walked up to the room they were sharing and Ian sighed.

"Are you sure you still want to do this? Ever since your mom and dad saw them they've been real quiet."

"Ian I'm the only one that can fix it…the only reason they hate their parents and with my brothers and sisters grandparents is because of what happened to me."

"I think it's bit deeper than that."

"How so?"

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm sure that they all hate them for what happened with you but then again there's also this thing about family. Troy and Taylor felt and probably still feel betrayed by their parents…I'm not to sure that they are ready to forgive them yet."

"That's why I'm here I'm going to help put this family back together…now come over here and get your laptop out we need to find the address of Troy's dad." Ian walked over to her and sat down for a moment and glanced at her before saying.

"And why is that?"

"Because in my mom's diary she said that her and Troy lived next door to one another that's how they really got to know one another. So if we find out where he is, we might be able to find my other set of grandparents and then I can talked to them both and try to set something up."

"Set something up?"

"Of course how else do you think I'm suppose to get the family back together." Ian just eyed her for a moment before shaking his head and getting the laptop up. After a few moments of searching he found the address and wrote it down.

"Got it…now when do you want to go and see them." Makayla looked over the sheet for a moment before answering.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm sure tomorrow we are going to go and see my grandparents." She replied as she walked over to the bed and sat down. Ian turned off his laptop and watched for a moment before speaking.

"I know you want to do this…I know you feel like you have to do this, but Makayla this is a highly charged emotional situation. I'm not only worried about you, but I'm also worried about your father…he has his reasons for being the way he is towards them." Makayla looked over at him and sighed.

"I know they hurt him?"

"It's not just about him…they hurt Taylor too and if there's one thing I've come to understand about your father it's that he loves your mother and that by them doing what they did to him and her he's going to find it difficult to forgive them."

"That's why I have to do this…if they see that I've forgiven them then maybe they can move forward as well." Ian nodded his head as he realized that she was not going to change her mind.

"Alright well then tomorrow morning we'll go and find them and you can meet them, but I think it's best that we do not tell your mother and father where it is that we are going."

"Of course." Makayla replied softly as she looked at Ian and sighed. "I understand that…besides if it doesn't work out I don't want them to ever know about it…I'll just act like nothing ever happened." She whispered as Ian crawled onto the bed with her and pulled her into his arms. "I just want to make things better for them, Ian…they deserve it." Ian just nodded his head and kissed her on the forehead as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I just hate them you know." Troy exclaimed as he marched across the floor in front of their bed while Taylor sat on the edge silently watching him vent out his frustrations. "I should have never moved back here, but no I let David Stern talk me into coming here and starting a New Mexico franchise…we were doing just fine in Atlanta…and our damn parents sure as hell weren't coming around."

"Baby please just calm down…you don't want to stress yourself out."

"I just hate them…for everything that they did to us, Taylor. I hate them for everything that we suffered…that our little girl suffered." He exclaimed as he pointed off into the direction of the guest bedroom that Makayla and Ian were standing in. "What right do they have to want to be good grandparents now…they had the chance to be grandparents years ago, to Makayla and they tricked us into signing our paternal rights away and then forced you to give our child up…they did that. Not some strangers on the street…it was our family…our parents." He exclaimed his voice cracking with the pressure of him trying to keep his emotions in check. Taylor seeing that he was nearing his breaking point got up and walked over to him and cupped his cheeks in her hands and forced him to look down at her. "Hey baby…its okay." She whispered softly as she stood up on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Troy looked down at her and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah…its okay." He whispered back as he allowed Taylor to pull him towards the bed.

"Troy, I don't want you worried about it alright…they didn't approach any of the children…they just showed up and we can't force them to stay away from public areas just because we are there…so please baby for me, just calm down."

"Alright." Troy whispered hoarsely as he looked at her for a moment before settling down on the bed beside her. "You're right…they aren't going to approach the kids and they aren't going to approach us. I'm sorry for losing my cool."

"It's understandable, Troy." She whispered as she cupped his face and kissed him against for rolling him onto his back and resting her head on his chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He knew that whenever he started falling towards the blinding rage that usually occurred whenever he saw his parents that Taylor would be there and pull him back out. He knew that she was his saving grace and that without her he'd be lost.

The next morning, Makayla and Ian woke up around eight and quickly left the house. They left a note in the kitchen telling their parents that they were going out for a quiet dinner between just the two of them. Ian drove down the streets of New Mexico trying to follow the address on the paper in his hands. Makayla sat by his side, silently going over what it was that she wanted to say to her grandparents when she met them. Fifteen minutes later Ian pulled the car to a stop in front of an huge two story house. Turning off the car, he looked over at Makayla and sighed. He still didn't agree with her plan, but he knew it was something that Makayla needed to do, so he supported her.

"We're here." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment, Makayla looked at the house and then over at Ian who was watching her. "You aren't losing your cool are you?"

"No…I just need to calm these nerves for a moment that's all." She replied as she took a few deep breaths and then opened the door and stepped out. Ian immediately followed behind her as she walked up to the front door. Right before she knocked, Ian spoke up.

"You know we don't have to do this…we can just get in the car and leave if that's what you want to do." Makayla shook her head and looked over Ian.

"No, I need to do this." She whispered as she lifted her hand and rang the doorbell. She stepped back as she heard movement inside, a few minutes later the door swung opened a small petite woman answer the door.

"Hello are you Lillian Bolton?" Makayla asked as she studied the woman before her. Lillian looked up at her, she couldn't shake the family that the girl before her was familiar after a few moments she nodded her head.

"Yes that's my name…who are you?"

"My name is Makayla Royalty Bolton…I'm your granddaughter…the way that you forced my mother to give away." She stated. The woman looked up at her in utter shock as she slowly took her in. Makayla and Ian watched in horror as her blue eyes rolled up into her head as she fainted right before them. They glanced up as a large rushed towards them and knelt down beside his wife, his dark hair was sprinkled with little specks of gray. Ignoring them both he hoisted his wife into his arms and rushed her back inside. Makayla slowly stepped forward and entered the house and followed the man. Ian reluctantly did the same, they found him in the living room fanning his wife and holding her head. The moment they entered the room, he jumped up and walked over to them his chest rising and falling with anger. Ian quickly pushed Makayla behind him intent on protecting her in case the other man completely lost his mind and went after her.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped out angrily as he stopped directly in front of them and looked them both over as if trying to place them. Makayla looked up into his eyes and spoke with more confidence than she felt.

"I'm your granddaughter, Makayla."

**A/N: So what do you think? Review and tell me what's up. Oh and by the way in terms of the next story…it's looking like "Smile" will be it…that will be posted after May 8 I hope. So review and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I'm finally free, exams were literally kicking my butt ninja style man. I'm just happy to be able to write again so as usual first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **dreamer 3097, lilmissmonique, HelloLish, mzwendy85, Phelycia, chaylorXtraylorlover101, look at the stars, Fangirl44, AyaneC, Favor1234, seabreezylady18 and TraylorxChaylor. **I hope you all enjoy the update and let's see if we can get Ten reviews for me. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fourteen

Jack Bolton's eyes narrowed at the younger woman's words, tilting his head to the side he studied her for a moment as best as he could since the man that had come with her stood protectively in front of her as if he thought he would try to hurt her. Jack moved to speak, but was interrupted by a moan from his wife as she rested on the sofa, barely taking his eyes off the young couple he crossed the room and knelt by his wife's side and ran a hand over her forehead before speaking again. "Who the hell are you?" he asked again refusing to believe her earlier statement, barely taking his eyes off his wife he waited for the answer. Ian bristled at the older man's tone and took a menacing step forward.

"You better watch your tone; man…I'm not going to let a piece of garbage like you disrespect her like this." Jack clenched his jaw and took a step towards the younger man.

"I don't have to watch my tone…you two," he stated as he pointed fingers at them both. "Come barging in here…and you make my wife faint, she's all I have left in this world and I'm not going to let you two take her away from me." He shouted back his face reddening with angry as he studied Ian who watched him with chilled blue eyes. Makayla immediately seeing that the conversation between Ian and her grandfather was about to come to blows rushed in-between them. Placing both hands on Ian's chest she pushed him back and silently sent him a look that plainly said "back off," turning back around she looked at her grandfather.

"You want to know who I am?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head, as he watched the younger woman. He couldn't help but feel as if he had seen her before.

"I think that would wise, I would like to know who came to my home in the early morning and scared my wife so bad that she fainted…yes I think I deserve to know." Ian bit his lip at the other man's words and just shook his head. He didn't think Makayla would appreciate him telling the older man that he didn't deserve anything besides a swift ass kicking. As she could hear his thoughts Makayla turned briefly around and sent him a glare, to which Ian just simply raised his hands up in mock surrender. Turning back around she looked up at her grandfather and spoke.

"I'm your oldest grandchild…you know the one you forced my parents to give away." She replied simply as if she was stating the weather. Jack gasped at her words and shook his head furiously as he looked at her.

"You're lying…you're a liar." He shouted out as he continued to look at her as he slowly back up towards the sofa where his wife was still resting. "You two get the hell out of my house right now before I call the police."

"She's not lying…she is your grandchild, believe me no one knowing your history would try to lie and say you're their grandparent." Ian stated as he moved forward. Makayla reached out and grabbed his hand for a moment and squeezed it tightly. Jack sat besides his wife's unconscious form watching the young woman that claimed to be his long lost grandchild. He felt an instance rush of guilt, sadness, and sickness rush over him like a tidal wave, making his insides rush around like a boat in the sea. The silence was instantly broken by the sound of his wife's soft moaning. Turning from the young woman who was causing him so much emotionally turmoil he turned to his wife and grasped her hand. Makayla watched as he looked her grandmother over, she was instantly reminded of his earlier statement about her being the only thing he had left in this world. The statement was sadly true, he had a son, a daughter-in-law, three granddaughters and two grandsons and everyone except for her to a degree wanted nothing to do with him. She understood that feeling but she wasn't ready to toss both sets of grandparents to the dogs yet. Jack held his wife close and brushed a kiss over her temple.

"Baby are you okay?"

"Jack, did you see her?" the older woman asked as she looked up into her husband's face. "Did you see her…she's here." She mumbled. Jack just nodded his head as he reluctantly took his glaze off his wife and looked back over at Makayla who stood watching silently trying her best to break the need to go over and check her grandmother herself. Ian stood silently by her side watching the entire scene.

"I saw her…she's still here." He whispered as he helped her sit up fully, the older woman's eyes immediately rested on Makayla. With trembling hands she covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my god…she looks just like them." She whispered as she stood up, Makayla watched her cautiously as she crossed the room and came to stand before her. Jack followed close behind.

"Lillian I don't know about-." At his words his wife turned around and glared at him stopping him cold.

"It's her…how can you not see it. She looks exactly like Taylor…but her eyes…her demeanor…it's all Troy." She whispered as she studied Makayla again with a small smile on her face. She moved forward to hug her, and Makayla immediately stepped back holding her hands out in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure that's a good idea." She stated softly as she looked down at her grandmother, the older woman's smile immediately fell from her face as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Of course…of course." She whispered as she looked at Makayla and then reached back and grabbed hold of Jack's hand. "If you don't mind me asking…why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet my grandparents." She whispered as Ian walked up behind her and placed a supported hand on her shoulder while effectively pulling her to his side. He wasn't sure if she needed his support, but he sure as hell was going to give it to her. Jack pointed at him Ian.

"And who is he?" he asked, his early annoyance for Ian showing through his words as he eyed the younger man wearily, Ian narrowed his glaze and spoke.

"I'm her boyfriend…Ian Rowell…I agreed to come with her, cause frankly I don't trust you two…or her other set of grandparents, but she wanted to meet you guys so I agreed to come along."

"Trust us?"

"Yeah…you are part of the reason she grew up without her parents." He snapped Makayla instantly turned around.

"Ian not now please."

"Alright." He whispered, as he looked down at her. Jack watched the interaction silently before speaking again.

"So you meet us…is that all you wanted to do." He asked, his voice taking on a harder quality. He didn't want his wife to get hurt like she did when she forced a meeting between herself and their grandchildren. The damage that, that meeting had done to her spirit had taken months to correct, and to be truthful she still hadn't recovered from their outright rejection of her. Lillian clasped her hands in front of her and watched Makayla with hopeful eyes, which was something that did not go unnoticed by Makayla or Ian.

"Do you want to sit and talk…we have time…there's no problem with that." Lillian begun, rambling in her excitement at finally having a grandchild in her home. Makayla watched her for a moment, her heart instantly going out to the smaller older woman, who looked as if her dreams had been answered.

"That sounds fine…but if I do that, is there a way that my other grandparents can come over. I saw you guys at the game last night so I know you talk to them." She stated softly, Lillian nodded her head quickly and looked at Jack.

"Jack, honey go get them…they need to be here as well." Jack nodded, knowing he could never refuse his wife especially about something this important to her.

"I'll be right back." He replied as he quickly left the room, Ian turned Makayla around to face him and lowered his voice.

"Are you sure about this?" Makayla glanced over her shoulder at Lillian who was watching her silently from the sofa that she had seated herself on after Jack had left the room. Turning back around to Ian she slowly nodded her head and sighed.

"I'm sure…if I want to bring my family together than I have to do this."

"Some things aren't meant to be fixed…and you certainly don't need to fix this." He murmured as he looked down at her. Makayla gave him a look and sighed. "Don't do that, Kayla…I'm just looking out for you alright. That's why I'm here with you right now, and why I came on this trip with you. I love you and I want to protect you and-."

"I understand that, and I love you for that Ian. But you don't know what can't be fixed unless you try to fix it, and I know I'm the only one that can do it Ian. I know I'm the only one that can fix this family." Ian eyed her for a moment before slowly nodding his head and sighing.

"Fine…I'll be with you every step of the way, but I want you to know this is not going to be easy."

"Nothing you really want in life comes easy." She whispered back, standing up on her tip-toes she kissed him on the cheek and they turned around and walked towards her grandmother who was beaming on the sofa. Makayla sat down in an arm chair, and Ian perched himself on the side while draping his arm over the back of the car.

"So what's your full name again?" Lillian asked as she looked at her granddaughter while slowly taking her in. She couldn't get over how much the young woman looked exactly like her son and Taylor McKessie. Makayla sighed, and looked at down at her hands for a moment before speaking.

"My name is Makayla Royalty Jones." She replied softly, Lillian's eyebrow rose at that and she leaned back against the cushions of the sofa before speaking again.

"Royalty?"

"My adoptive father always used to say that I was royalty because to a lot of people I was a princess."

"A lot of people." Lillian asked again in slight confusion as she studied her. Makayla nodded as something dawned on her that never had before.

"I used to think he say that because of my other grandparents, but now that I know that he knew my father and mother…I get why he said it." Ian raised an eyebrow at that and smirked while shaking his head.

"You know what if you play around with your parents' names it spells it too…man Mr. Jones was clever." Ian replied with a smirk and shake of his head. Lillian watched their brief interaction and knew that whatever relationship they had between them that it was pretty serious. A silence settled over them again, before Makayla spoke.

"So do my mother's parents still live next door." Lillian looked at her with surprise before nodding her head.

"Yes they do…how did you know."

"My mother wrote a diary…I know practically everything that went on…I know what happened." She replied, Lillian looked down at that and sighed before shaking her head.

"I know what you must be thinking of me and your other grandparents." Makayla looked at the woman and sighed.

"You don't know the half of it." She whispered softly, as Jack entered the room again with a large older black man who was dragging a small petite woman with him. They both had tortured looks on their faces that seemed to mirror the look Lillian's face as she took in what Makayla had just told her. The small African American woman gasped as she looked at her and covered her mouth with her hands while looking at her husband.

"Marcus…look at her, she looks just like Taylor oh my goodness." She exclaimed as she leaned into her husband, the shock of it all momentarily taking away her able to stand on her own two feet.

"She looks just like our baby girl." He murmured more to himself than to anyone in the room as he stared at her. Jack quickly ushered them to the loveseat and then sat down beside his wife on the sofa. Clearing his throat he spoke up.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see my grandparents…and ask you why you did what you did." Makayla watched as shared looks of shame filtered across their features. Marcus looked down at his hands while Jack just clenched his jaw and looked off to the side, however, their wives looked at Makayla with tears shining in their eyes. Ian took all this in and wondered if all of it was sincere, he reached down and placed a hand on Makayla's shoulder just so that she knew he was there for her.

"It was a mistake." Denise replied softly as she looked at Makayla, Lillian nodded her head as she looked over at the other woman. "We were parents and we…we made a mistake, but hopefully we can-."

"For now…I just want to know why." Makayla whispered softly as she clasped her hands in her laps. "It really don't want to hear that it was a mistake though, alright. I want to know why did you all decided to trick my parents by lying and saying that you were going to help them, when all you did was send my mother away and then force her to give me up for adoption. How could you do that?" Marcus looked over at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"We don't even know your name…don't you think-."

"My name is Makayla…now tell me why you did what you did." She demanded her patience slipping. Ian noticed and readied himself, so if he needed to he could whisk Makayla out of that house and take her back to her parents' home. Marcus nodded the sharp tone in her voice and sighed knowing that he shouldn't have expected anything less.

"We did it…because…because we were worried about our children and their futures. They had bright ones and there was no way that they could raise a child while completing high school. They were both freshmen and-."

"So you never had any regrets about knowingly forcing your children to give me away, your first grandchild." Marcus' jaw clenched as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"We instantly regretted it, but we knew that it needed to be done for them. You were going to go to a good home. We did what was best for everyone involved." Marcus replied, as Jack nodded his head.

"We tried to be parents…we tried to protect our children. We did what we basically thought was the right decision. After the fact…once Troy and Taylor discovered what happened. They never forgave us…never." He whispered softly as his eyes took on a far away look.

"It's not like you all don't deserve it." Ian replied, his angry coming out. Being around Troy and Taylor earlier that week had made him extremely biased in their situation with their parents. He couldn't understand how any caring parent could actually even devise a plan like they did and then put it into action. For the first time in his life he found himself disgusted by the four human beings in front of him, and no amount of tears, shaken voices, and sad eyes would change his mind.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Marcus declared the tension suddenly getting to him as he looked at the young man sitting beside his granddaughter.

"He's my boyfriend Ian Rowell."

"I would say it's a pleasure…but you probably can figure out that, that's a lie." He snapped gaining a instance pop from Makayla. Turning her attention back to her grandparents, Lillian spoke.

"Did you just come to ask us this…is there nothing more that you wanted." Makayla shook her head; she couldn't help but feel her heart ache for the older woman. She sounded so hopeful…so hopeful that finally one of her grandchildren would want something to with her.

"I came here because I want to fix my family…and that means bridging the gap between you guys and my family. I want us all to be together…as a family."

"We haven't talked to them since they were eighteen years old." Jack replied quickly, "And Lillian…she tried to talk to the grandkids a little while ago. They immediately bit her head off…they were furious and-."

"They know what happened too." Makayla replied quickly. "They knew what happened, and they-."

"Hate us too." Lillian replied with a broken sigh. Makayla looked at them all for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't expect much else but that…they love their parents and when they found out what you all did…well…" she trailed off and sighed before looking over at Ian who just shook his head. Jack sucked in a breath and looked over at Lillian while saying.

"How are you going to fix things then?" he mumbled as he looked at her. "How are you going fix this family. Our children and grandchildren hate…there isn't much you can do."

"She's doing more than you guys ever did. At least she's coming at this problem rationally. She not forcing anything on anyone, she trying to solve for everyone, not just for what she wants." He stated taking another dig at them.

"What's your problem?"

"You four…I know what happened, and I've talked to Troy. I have absolutely zero respect for you all. None at all, I'm sitting here and I'm just in awe. Makayla has absolutely no reason to be here you know…you're just lucky she as caring and compassionate as her mother…something she certainly didn't get from you all." Makayla jumped out of her seat at that moment and turned to Ian.

"In the hallway." She moved past him, Ian lowered his head and then followed behind her wondering if he was going to be in the doghouse for his little outburst. Walking up to her he quickly lowered his voice and whispered.

"I'm sorry, Kayla."

"Ian, you're snapping at them and-." Lifting his hand up he placed it on her shoulder and shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"I…knowing what I know, about everything. About what they did to you and your parents. I just can't sit there and not say anything. I just can't do it." He replied fiercely as he looked down at her. "Makayla, I care about you and when I'm in there and I'm looking at the people that denied your family…I guess I lose it." Makayla sighed at his words and lifted her hands on and cupped his face between her hands and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Alright I understand…but baby you have got to calm down…I got this handled alright." Ian nodded his head for a moment before glancing back over his shoulder towards the living room.

"I'll try to hold my tongue."

"You better hold your tongue…or you'll find yourself getting to know my parents' floor." Ian smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"What no couch?" Makayla smiled and shook her head as she stepped back away from him and grabbed his head.

"Now you know I need to be near you, right."

"Yeah, just in case you miss me." He replied with a chuckle. "Come on I promise to be good." He stated as he turned and led her back into the living room. Once they were seated she spoke again.

"Like I was saying before…I want to fix our family. I…I want to bring us all together again." Makayla replied as she looked into each one of her grandparents' faces. Jack looked over at Lillian and then shook his head.

"That's not going to work?"

"How do you we haven't even tried yet?" Makayla replied with a shake of her head as she looked at her father's father. Jack just shook his head and sighed before pointing a finger towards his chest.

"Your grandmother and I have already tried…and it didn't end as we wanted. Your mother and father are still too angry at us, and they have passed that anger onto their children." Jack replied.

"When you tried to talk to them…I still wasn't in their lives, this time it could be different. This time…well they could actually try to get along with you. You won't know less you try."

"We've tried and it didn't work, and I'm not putting my wife through it again. It nearly tore her apart when they rejected us last time." Makayla finally felt her patience slip as she looked at her grandfather. He acted as if her family should just get over the wrong that was done to them. Some things are just not easily forgotten, and her grandparents did one of those things. Standing up she sighed.

"I've tried…and I'm not going to anymore." She stated her voice relaying her regret and disappointment. Ian hopped up off the chair and stood by her side as all of her grandparents got up as well. Lillian and Denise rushed over to her side both of them looking up at her pleadingly.

"Makayla…we are willing to-."

"I'm sorry but I have to go…you don't know how difficult it was for me to come here to today." She replied as she looked down at them. "I shouldn't even be here…my father doesn't want me here, but I went against his wishes because I thought you all would at least try to gain back the family that you all so foolishly tossed away," she looked over at Jack and sighed. "And about what happened before when you tried to fix it…how can you blame them." With that she turned and walked away with Ian following behind her. Jack, Lillian, Denise and Marcus all winced as the front door slammed shut. Lillian immediately turned to Jack and pointed a finger in his face.

"You better go and fix this right now…I haven't seen or spoken to my son in nearly twenty years. I can't take it anymore…I just can't." she exclaimed tears immediately forming in her eyes. "I want another chance, Jack…I want…" she trailed off as she broke down into sobs. Jack placed his hands on her shoulders, but she shook it off and glared up at him and then turned her glare towards Marcus. With her fists clenched at her sides she glared up at Jack and spoke her voice hard and clipped.

"I made the mistakes years ago of listening to you and Marcus…well not anymore…go fix it." Jack gulped and nodded his head before turning and rushing out of the house. As he came out onto the street he cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed.

"Wait!" Makayla and Ian who were both getting into their car froze and watched as he jogged over to them. Jack took a few deep breaths and sighed deeply before stating. "Wait…please, look I'm sorry for doubting and stuff. I just want to protect my wife from anymore pain...that's all I want to do. She's all I have left in this world after the mistakes I've made." Makayla sighed and shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He nodded his head and sighed.

"You're right it doesn't and that's why I'm here to tell you that we are willing to give it a chance, if the offer still stands." Makayla looked at him and then over his shoulder where the rest of her grandparents stood.

"It does…let me work everything out and I'll give you details later." Jack nodded and stepped back as they climbed into their car and drove away.

When they entered the house a mere twenty minutes later they were immediately greeted by Taylor who was in the kitchen. Looking up from her work she smiled and placed a hand on her hip as she studied them. "I see you two slipped off this morning? I guess you wanted some alone time."

"Mom!" Makayla gasped blushing while Ian just bent over at the waist laughing his head off. Makayla turned to look at him and he smirked and tried his best to stop laughing standing back up he chuckled as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Taylor replied with a giggle herself "I just couldn't resist."

"That's okay, Mrs. Bolton…," Ian replied as he looked over at Makayla. "I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap…you stay and talk to your mother." He replied giving her a knowing look. Makayla nodded her head and he exited the room. Taylor who had been watching the exchange silently waited till Ian was out of the room before speaking.

"So where were you two then…if you weren't having so alone time." Makayla eyed her mom for a moment as she settled down in a kitchen chair.

"Where's Dad?"

"He had to make a stop at his office…there was a fight last night with the team, and he had to go and fix it and have a meeting with the commissioner over possible suspensions." She replied. "He was so mad; Davis is the team's best player." Taylor stated as she turned around and looked at her. "Why? Is there something you want to tell us together?" Makayla nodded her head and placed her hands in her lap.

"Yeah actually there is something I want to talk to you about." Seeing that the conversation was going to become serious, Taylor walked over to the table and sat down as well.

"What is it?" Makayla reached out and touched her mother's hand and sighed giving a small squeeze.

"I want to fix things for our family, Mom." Taylor raised an eyebrow at that and leaned back in her chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…," she paused and looked down at the table. "I mean I seriously want to fix all of this mom. I want to piece our family back together again." She waited for her mother to speak and when she didn't she continued. "Ian and I this morning we went to go and see my grandparents and-."

"Oh baby tell me you didn't." Taylor replied with a shake of her head as she closed her eyes covering her face with one hand. Makayla jaw dropped at that, and she grabbed her mother's hand quickly.

"Mom what…"

"Why did you do that, Makayla?" Taylor asked softly as she finally looked up at her daughter who was watching her silently. "Your father is not…I repeat is not going to like this one bit."

"But I'm the reason you guys no longer speak with them. I'm the reason that you don't have a relationship with your parents anymore and I want to fix that." They both jumped as the door slammed turning around they stared up into Troy's furious face. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked between his wife and eldest daughter before stating.

"There's nothing to fix…they ruined the relationship…they took twenty years away from us…away from you." Makayla instantly stood and went over to her father's side and grabbed onto his arm.

"But Dad…I'm back now and well we can-."

"I don't want anything to do with them, Makayla." He replied coldly as he looked away from her and over towards the counter. "Why can't you understand this…my position?" They took you away from me and Taylor. You were our child…and they took you away from us." He replied stepping back away from her slowly while shaking his head.

"There's absolutely nothing you can do."

"They want to try." Troy turned on her with a look a shock over his face. He clenched his fist to his sides and studied her for a moment before speaking.

"You went to see them."

"I want to fix our family." Troy walked away from her, and over towards the kitchen sink. Taylor watched silently trying her best not get into the fight. Inwardly she was torn, she had always been there for Troy, but she knew deep down somewhere beneath all the anger and hurt over what had happened to them. He missed his mother…and she even believed he missed his father but the anger in his heart covered that up. If she were to be completely honest with herself she would have to admit that she too missed her parents but like Troy, the anger and hurt over their betrayal and deed far outweighed the other feelings she had for them. Troy braced himself against the sink and looked down. His shoulders tensing as every image that he and Taylor went through because of his parents flashed through his mind, but as always his mind always became stuck on one particular incident after Taylor finally came home after giving birth.

_Years ago…_

_He held her in his arms and he didn't ever want to think about letting her go, resting her head against his chest she clung to him tightly. They were sitting in his room, the room where they had made their child nine months ago. Taylor who had fled to his house the moment she returned home was now sleeping as soundly as she could in his arms. Lifting one hand up, he causally placed it on her hip and sighed as she shifted in his arms which in turn made his hand slip down onto her still slightly rounded belly. His breath immediately caught in his throat as his hand landed on the space where his child had only been a few weeks ago. A child he would never get to hold or love all because of his parents. He closed his eyes as he remembered all the kicks he used to feel when he would touch Taylor's stomach or how when he would leave to go home after spending the afternoon with her he would knell down and talk to her stomach because he wanted his child to know his voice before they came out. But his parents took that all away from him. They took his child, they broke his family, they killed apart of him that he feared would never come back. As he rested his hand on Taylor's now empty stomach and hear the laughter and cries of a child he would never knew he bowed his head and silently started to cry. _

As the memory ended Troy jerked around and slammed his fist into the side of the counter. His chest rising and falling as he stated, "My family isn't broken…those…those bastards stopped being my parents long ago, Makayla. There. Is. Nothing. To. Fix." He replied and stalked out of the room leaving Taylor and Makayla behind with shocked expressions on their faces.

**A/N: Alright please remember to Review, and go and check out "Smile" I'm sure you'll like it. It might even put a smile on your face. **

**Baby S **


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright its time for another update. First off I would like to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097, lilmissmonique, chaylorXtraylorlover101, MermaidRam85, nayla1988, Fangirl44, HelloLish, Phelycia, seabreezylady18, mzwendy85 **and **Favor1234. **Alright I hope you all enjoy this update try to give me at least ten reviewers this week guys. So please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fifteen

The silent in the room after Troy had stormed out had been deafening, Taylor looked over at her daughter and sighed. "I should go and see if he's alright." She murmured as she stood up and moved towards the door. Makayla was silently looking down at her hands when her mother spoke. Jerking her head up she looked at her and spoke.

"Mom…maybe I should go and say something to him, maybe I could explain my feelings to him and-." Taylor shook her head for a moment and sighed as she watched her daughter's shoulders drop in disappointment. Walking over to her she placed her hands on her shoulders and sighed for a moment before shaking her head.

"That wouldn't be wise…your father is furious right now. He probably feels betrayed more than anything and I know he does not want to have a shouting match with you over our parents and their role in our lives or the lives of our children." Makayla sighed and shook her head as she grasped her mother's hands.

"But don't you understand, Mom…beneath all that angry is sadness and-." Taylor sighed and shook her head.

"It's there…Makayla…I know that as well, but your father. You have to understand, I mean you read how I was feeling when I talked about the events that took place during my pregnancy with you. Now think about from Troy's prospective, he believes that he failed me and you. Not matter what I say or do, he will always believe that. He knows one of the main reasons that he failed is because our parents lied to us and made us believe that they were going to help us raise you. He lost you…we lost you…now tell me, would you be so quick to forgive us if we did that to you."

"Don't you think I have the best reason to be angry at them…they took away my family. They took away you guys…I believe I have a real good reason to be angry but I'm trying to put all that aside and forgive them. I want to forgive them." Taylor sighed, her eyes watering a bit as she looked at her for a moment. Lifting one hand up she placed it on her cheek and gently brushed a few strains of Makayla's hair back out of her face.

"Makayla, sweetie I think it's wonderful that you want to forgive your grandparents, but please don't try to force the rest of us to do the same. Troy isn't ready to do so." Makayla nodded her head as Taylor released her hands and headed towards the door.

"Mom, wait!" Taylor paused in the doorway and turned around to look at Makayla who had her hands shoved in her jean pockets as she looked at her mother who was waiting her for her to continue. "Mom, don't you want to forgive them." Taylor sighed and nodded her head for a moment before speaking again.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Troy is my husband, and I will not go against him on this. If I am going to meet my parents again, it will be with Troy by my side, if that is impossible than it will never happen. That's what you need to ask yourself. Are you willing to try and go and establish a relationship with your grandparents by yourself or-."

"Someone has to bridge the gap." Makayla answered cutting her mother off, "You all might not see it now but I'm doing this for you guys…I want to see my family whole." Taylor studied her for a moment before shaking her head.

"What you fail to understand Makayla is that…the family that me and Troy started is whole…and its been whole since the moment you and Ian drove up into our driveway. That was when I broken family became whole again." Not waiting for an answer she turned and headed off in the direction of her husband leaving Makayla behind. Once alone Makayla sighed and walked over to the table and sat down heavily at the table.

It didn't Taylor very long to find Troy, entering their bedroom she saw him sprawled out across the bed his glaze fixed on the ceiling. Without moving he spoke up. "I wasn't to harsh was I?" he asked brokenly. "I don't want her to think I'm mad with her…its just that the relationship between me and my parents…our parents, well it brings out the worst in me time and time again." Taylor closed the door and pressed herself against it while looking at him for a moment.

"I don't think you were too harsh…maybe your tone could have been a slightly better." Troy lifted his head then and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tone?"

"If you didn't notice Troy you did shout and slam your hand down on the counter. That was a bit much but I would have to be completely obtuse if I told you I didn't get why you reacted that way." Troy bowed his head at her words and sighed brokenly as he looked over at her.

"I'm sorry…baby…I should have never did that. God I am such a fool." He exclaimed brokenly as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I let my temper…" he trailed off and buried his face in his hands. Taylor walked over to his side and knelt down on the side of the bed and pulled his hands away from his face before speaking.

"I understand, Troy and so does Makayla." He looked at her for a moment and sighed. Shaking his head he returned his glaze back towards the ceiling.

"Why does she want to do this…why can't she let things go? We're happy without our parents in our lives. Besides what's the good of having them in our lives if we can't even trust them." Taylor remained silent as she crawled onto the bed and nestled into his side for a moment before smiling.

"I think that this is something that Makayla wants…she wants the big family with grandparents and stuff like that. You know the Jones' didn't have their parents around when she was growing up. Both of their parents were already dead. I just think that she wants grandparents and to her she is fixing the family by forcing us all to get back together."

"She acts like she never read your journal or our letters." He replied with a huff, as he looked over at her for a moment. "I mean if she had she should understand our feelings…my feelings." He muttered as he pulled Taylor closer to him and sighed. "Am I overreacting?"

"Do I have to answer that." She replied with a giggle as Troy grabbed her and lifted her small frame off the bed and then lowered her onto him. Taylor placed her arms on either side of his head and looked down at her with a bright smile.

"Of course you have to answer that."

"You're always asking me questions." She replied again with a smile as she tapped the top of his nose and giggled again. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto him before sighing.

"That's because I know you'll give me the answer straight…no games." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment. "Sometimes that's all I need." He whispered as he looked her in the eyes. Taylor eyed him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't think you're overreacting much."

"Much? Huh."

"Yeah, much." She replied against with a sigh, "But I do think that instead of blowing up at your daughter over everything that is going on right. I think you need to go find and talk to her. Just a father…daughter conversation no one else there, I think you if you do that it will be better for the both of you. Besides you'll finally be able to see where she is coming from and the same for her. You'll probably understand why she had to do this…why she's so stuck on doing this." Troy looked at his wife for a moment and slowly nodded his head. He didn't know how she did sometimes. He didn't know how she could take a situation like this and make the solution seem so simple that he felt utterly stupid for not thinking of it first.

"You think that'll work?" he asked softly as he looked at her for a moment. "Do you really think that it will?" Taylor nodded her head as she smiled down at him. Bending her head she gave him a light kiss on the lips and sighed.

"I know it will work…and maybe once you two get to understand each other's position, maybe you two can work things out where you can meet halfway on this issue." Troy shook his head and sighed.

"I don't think we can meet halfway on this, Taylor. I don't want anything to do with my parents. That's the truth, and I know I'm angry at them, but believe me that isn't going to taint my judgment in the least especially when it comes to them. The only halfway I can come to is leaving them alone because I don't think you would like it if I went to jail on four counts of murder, and believe I wouldn't even accept a plea deal."

"That sounds like that anger is clouding judgment and has been since the moment you realize what they did." Troy looked up at her and scoffed.

"Like you aren't angry."

"Troy, baby…all Makayla is asking for is for you to forgive them…she's not saying that you need to forget. Just forgive."

"What and let them come back into our lives…into the lives of our children." Taylor cupped his cheeks within her hands and sighed.

"Forgiveness is just that forgiveness…you forgive them, and do it for yourself. I hate seeing you like this…but I know there's a legitimate reason behind it, but I also know that deep down inside although you hate to admit it…you miss your father and your mother." Troy groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. Carefully removing Taylor from his lap and placing her on the bed he stood. "Where are you going?"

"To have a conversation with my daughter." Taylor just smiled and laid back down on the bed.

"After that's over you wanna talk me to the park…we haven't been there in ages and I think you might need some fresh air and some time to yourself." Troy paused at the door and looked over at her.

"Oh please who are you kidding I know you only want to go walking for that ice cream shop at the end of the park." Taylor blushed and smiled prettily at her husband.

"You wouldn't deny me that pleasure would you." Chuckling Troy opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"No…I wouldn't, once I'm done talking to Makayla I'll come here and get you and we can head out. Thank God it's Saturday, cause the kids can look after themselves." He replied as he winked at her before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"So let me guess…your parents didn't like the idea of you seeing your grandparents or the fact that you want them to try and work things out with them." Ian asked sitting on top of the balcony while Makayla sat on the patio in a patio chair. Looking over at him again she sighed and shook her head.

"My dad didn't like it…Mom, was little better but I can tell she won't do it until my dad does…I guess they're a package deal." She muttered softly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And will you please get down from there…what going to happen if you fall."

"Hopefully you call 911…and then rush down to me and hold me." He replied with a smirk as he leant back grabbed the bottom of the railing with his hands. Makayla tensed up at his antics and the rushed over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Please get off the railings…you are making me entirely too nervous and I don't need the added stress." She replied softly as she looked at him for a moment. Seeing that she was no longer playing, Ian hopped off the railing and sighed as he landed beside her. Bending down he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She looked up at him for a moment before sighing.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Ian looked down at her and shook his head before hugging her to him. He could tell that the earlier argument with her father had really shaken her up. He could understand it a bit; she was probably scare of losing him especially after she had just found him.

"No…I don't think he's mad at you just the situation." Ian replied as he lifted her chin up and forced her to look at him. "That's all…you have to understand that this…this entire idea is going to be hard for him to take. He probably just needs time, Makayla."

"I just want to fix it…I just want my family whole." She replied with a shaky voice as Ian pulled her into a hug. "Why can't he understand that?"

"I understand it." They both looked towards the entrance to the balcony and saw Troy standing there in the doorway his arms crossed over his chest. He looked over at Ian who still had his arms wrapped around Makayla and sighed. "May I please speak to my daughter alone?" Ian nodded and looked down at Makayla.

"I want you to talk everything out, Kayla…I'll be in the living room." He bent and kissed her on the forehead before slipping past Troy and entering the house, closing the door behind him. Troy looked at his daughter and gave her a small smile before sighing.

"I'm sorry for my reaction earlier…it was completely out of line…I was out of line." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment before walking over to her. "I…my temper isn't the best especially when it comes to my parents and what they did not only to me but also to this family."

"Do you hate them?"

"I…I don't know." He admitted truthfully as he looked over at her as he leaned against the railing. "All I can say is that whenever I see them…or hear about them there is this intense rage that builds up within me, and it doesn't disappear until they are out of my sight, but I never wanted to let you see that rage."

"Are you angry because of what they did to you."

"No…I'm not angry over what they did to me really…I'm more angry over what they did to you and your mother. I'm angry about that." He replied his voice hardening as he thought over it. "They robbed Taylor of her daughter and you of your mother…and seeing you two standing together now makes me hate them even more, but then underneath it all…I guess I still care about them," he chuckled bitterly for a moment and sighed. "Your mother pointed that out to me along with a few other things."

"Like what?"

"Like why you're so set on fixing this family the way you see it needs to be fix regardless of how many times I openly tell you that we are fine…that this family doesn't need to be fixed." He stated as he turned to face her fully.

"You just said that you still care about them."

"It doesn't mean I want them in my life…or the lives of my children." He stated softly. "You asked me to forgive…well I believe I can do that, but I can never forget and I can never pretend that what they did didn't happen."

"At least you're honest."

"I would never lie to you or any of my other children…I was lied to enough during my life." He stated bitterly, Makayla winced as she realized that what he had said was true. Her grandparents did lie to her parents especially when it came to what they were going to do when her mother had been pregnant with her.

"They made a mistake."

"A mistake is leaving the milk out on the counter all night and letting it spoil…that was something else. It was evil…low…dirty…and cruel. They lied to me and your mother; they told us that they would help us raise you until we were able to stand on our own two feet. They didn't do it."

"Dad…I'm not asking for some type of miracle. I know this is going to be hard for you. Believe I understand it…and I get it. Do you think it was easy for me to go to your parents' home and meet my grandparents? Ian certainly didn't like it and-."

"I knew I liked him." Troy replied with a chuckle as he looked at his daughter for a moment. "But to answer your question…I sort of understand, our pain on this matter is different. I feel anger towards them because they almost single handedly destroyed my family. They truly don't deserve my forgiveness."

"Would you at least try?" Troy looked at her for a moment, he knew what she wanted him to say, but as he formed his mouth to tell her that he could the image of him holding Taylor that came to him with a vengeance. Staggering back he shook his head unable to speak for a moment before stating.

"I can't do that, Makayla…look if you want to pull everyone else along with you on this…then do it without me, there are just some things…things that people can not forgive." He muttered as he turned away and entered the house again. Makayla sighed as he disappeared and sat down on the patio chair and cupped her chin in her hands before sighing brokenly into the late afternoon air.

Just as Troy promised, after his talk with Makayla he and Taylor had left the house to go to the park. Walking hand in hand, they headed towards Taylor's favorite ice cream shop. "So how did the talk with Makayla go…I hope everything worked out fine did you two come to an understanding?" Taylor asked as she looked up at her husband who sighed and lowered his head for a moment before speaking.

"I almost did it…you know told her I could do it…told her I could forgive them, but then I remember that night after you came back and I couldn't do it…I couldn't tell her I could forgive them because of what happened." Taylor stopped moving and moved so that she standing directly in front of him.

"The night I came back…is that has been messing with you for years now hasn't it…that one night." Troy slowly nodded his head and sighed before speaking.

"The last time I saw you before they took you away from me, I kissed your stomach and told my child that I love them and that I would be home as soon as possible…that night was the first time I saw you since they took you away, and feeling your stomach with absolutely no life in was the most heartbreaking feeling I've ever had."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Troy shook his head and grabbed her hand and began leading her to the ice cream shop.

"I had to focus on you soon after…you know how you were, I wasn't going to lost you to depression." He whispered as he brushed his lips against her temple. "Now come on enough of this depressing stuff. All I want to do, is focus on our afternoon together so let's go get you your ice cream and maybe we can go and sit by the lake and finish it." Troy replied with a smile as he looked down at Taylor knowing that she couldn't resist what he had just suggested to him.

"You certainly know how to spoil me."

"It was apart of the job description." He replied back with a chuckle as she giggled as she leaned into his side. As they neared the ice cream shop they heard some noise behind them. Turning around, Troy grabbed Taylor quickly just as a man dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt raced by with two cops following along behind him. The man turned back producing a gun and fired off three shots behind him. Pulling Taylor to him Troy turned his back towards the man, just as he felt two pains hit him one in the upper back shoulder and the other towards the middle of his back. The shots instantly made him slump his weight bringing a screaming Taylor down with him. He grunted as he hit the dirt, his eyes closed as he gasped out for brief. Slowly opening his eyes he found that he was staring at the back of Taylor's head. Then he heard more gunfire behind him from the man or the cops he didn't care by who all he knew was that he was not going to get off of Taylor until everything was over. Lowering his head he placed his lips near Taylor's ear and whispered. "Don't move, don't move."

"Troy? Troy are you hurt?" Troy closed his eyes as more gunfire exploded behind him. He heard the policemen shouting for the man to put his weapon away. Shaking his head he knew if he told Taylor he was hurt she would try to move to get him so help and that if she did that then a stray bullet may hit her and he couldn't allow that. "Troy are you hurt?" she called again her voice shaken and clouded with tears. Closing his eyes to the pain, Troy just lowered his head and kissed the back of her ear.

"I'm fine…nothing's wrong. Just be quiet everything is going to be okay…I…I love you." He whispered as his vision faded, he never heard her whisper the words "I love you" back.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another chapter before first I would like to thank my reviewers from last week; **dreamer 3097, lilmissmonique, kuropie, chaylorXtraylorlover101, HelloLish, mzwendy85, Phelycia, seabreezylady18, Favor1234, serena's girl 4-ever and boycrazii98. **Alright I hope you all like this chapter. Please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Sixteen

Taylor laid beneath Troy, for how long she didn't know. All she knew was that it was finally quiet. She listened as she heard multiple sirens making their way into the park. "Troy?" she whispered tilting her head up as far as she could in hopes that he would provide direction or at least tell her that he was okay. "Troy?" she whispered again when she received no response from him. She jerked as she heard multiple car doors slam shut then a herd of footsteps rushing into her direction, however even with this development Troy still didn't move. A chill settled on her heart and she attempted to call out to men. "Help me…some one help me." She cried as she struggled to escape Troy's weight. Almost immediately Troy was rolled onto her back and she was looking up into the young face of an African American cop who knelt down in front of her. Troy turned and looked at Troy and immediately gasped covering her mouth with her hand as tears came to her eyes. Troy was on his back deathly still, the front of his shirt covered in blood, tearing her eyes away from the sight she glanced down at her self and gasped. Her shirt was literally soaked with Troy's blood. Scrambling over to him, she grabbed his collar and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she let out blood curling sobs. The police officer looked over the officers who were silently watching the scene. Reaching for his radio he spoke quickly.

"This is Officer Washington, we have a civilian down," he paused as the speaker stated something; walking over to the woman who was still clinging to the man he knelt down and gently removed her. "Ma'am let me check him out…he could still be alive." Taylor blinked as he stated alive, giving Troy one last look she moved back and reached out and grabbed his hand as the officer bent over Troy checking him out. After a few moments he lifted back up and sighed. "This is Washington again, the civilian has a pulse…barely, but he's hanging in there what's your ETA." He listened for a moment, before turning to Taylor. "The ambulance should be here soon…he's going to be alright." He whispered. Taylor nodded as she settled down besides Troy.

"Ma'am…is there anyone you would like to call…" he trailed off as she looked over at him, wiping her eyes. Her eyes fluttered from left to right as if she was thinking about who to call.

"Our children." She whispered as she looked at him. The man nodded as he handed her the phone, she studied it for a moment before pressing the desired numbers and holding the phone up to her ear. All she could pray for is that someone was at home, she didn't know what she was going to do. She was beside herself with grief, all she kept thinking about was how Troy protective. He practically gave his life so that she could survive. Her hands were literally shaking as the phone at the house rang. After a few moments, Ian picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he replied softly as if he didn't want to wake anyone. As soon as she heard the familiar voice, Taylor broke down crying. "Hello?" he asked again his voice full of worry.

"Ian…Ian this is Taylor."

"Mrs. Bolton, what's wrong?" he exclaimed sitting up his voice taking on an urgent. "Where are you and Mr. Bolton?"

"There was an incident, and Troy's been shot…I want you to meet me at-." She glanced at the officer for the name of the hospital that Troy would most likely be taken to. He thought it over for a minute before replying.

"The closer emergency for this location is Memorial." He stated, Taylor quickly relayed that information back and hung up the phone. Handing it back to officer she moved towards Troy again and settled herself near his head where she brushed his hair off his face, while focusing all of her attention on the shallow rise and fall of his chest, the sight of that small miracle being the only thing that kept her sane.

Ian hung up the phone with a look of worry plastered all over his face; he glanced down at the sleeping form of Makayla and silently wished that he didn't have to tell her or her siblings what he had just heard about their father. Sighing he reached out and gently shook Makayla who moaned and turned away from him. "Makayla…baby wake up." He called out softly as he placed his hand in the middle of her back and shook her again. It was with this attempt that Makayla woke up, her eyes immediately locked in on his and she frowned. Ian knew she had been in a bad mood after talking to Troy and discovering that he was not going to meet with his parents. His refusal had hurt Makayla and had left her seemingly emotionally exhausted. It was at that time that Makayla noticed the look in his eyes. Sitting up she studied him for a moment before frowning.

"What is it, Ian?" he lifted a hand and sighed for a moment before looking down at the bed spread beneath them. "Ian?" she called again her anxiousness coming through with each passing second. Ian didn't know how to tell her the woman that he loved that the father she had just found had been out with his wife and in the process had gotten shot. There was no way he could tell this to her, but at the same time he knew he had too.

"Kayla, there's been an accident with your father…we have to meet your mother at the Memorial hospital." He whispered. Makayla studied him for a moment before shaking her head as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"What happened?" she asked as she reaching across the bed for his hands, looking down Ian studied the image of her hands in his, and then gave them a tight squeeze.

"I think…I think we better go and get your brothers and sisters and then go to the hospital your mother is waiting." He replied, feeling that it was Taylor's place to tell them all that detail. He slowly removed his hands from her and started to get off the bed. Makayla scrambled up as well and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"Ian Rowell…you will tell me now, tell me what happened to my father." She cried out, her chest heaving as she openly started crying. "I can't just let you tell me something like that, what happened to them was it a car accident."

"It wasn't a car accident." He muttered as he turned to look at her. "Please don't make me tell me…I think you need to hear it from your mother and-."

"I want to hear it from you." She cried as she stared at him pleadingly, "I want to hear it from you." She repeated her voice barely above a whisper. Ian lowered his head for a moment and sighed before crossing the room to stand directly in front of her.

"I don't know all the details," he paused as he placed his hands on her hips in attempt to brace just in case she handled the news worst than he thought she would. "Your mother only told me that your father…well that your father had been shot." He whispered as he looked down at her. "They're rushing him to Memorial hospital right now, and I need to get you and your brothers and sisters there immediately." Once he finished Makayla looked up at him and shook her head in disbelief.

"He was…was shot."

"Yes." Ian whispered as Makayla pulled herself to him, by sheer instinct wrapped his arms around her and held her to his body tightly. "I'm so sorry." He murmured into her hair as he continued to hold her. "I'm so sorry." Pulling back at his somber tone, she searched his eyes for a moment before whispering.

"He's going to be alright, right Ian." Bowing his head, Ian shrugged his shoulders and then looked back up at her before whispering.

"I don't know, Kayla…all I know is that your mother and father need you and your siblings and I'm going to provide them with that alright." He stated as he lifted a hand and brushed it against Makayla's cheek. Needing the comfort, she moved against his hand pushing her face against it as he sighed. "Everything is going to be alright…you need to be strong for your brothers and sisters…and also your mother." He replied as he cupped her cheeks between his hands staring into her face before lowering his forehead down to her own. "I'll be with you every step of the way." Makayla nodded her head as he bent and placed a soft tender comforting kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Come on let's go." Makayla nodded and they quickly exit and head towards the living room where her brothers and sisters where. As soon as they entered T.J knew something was wrong, standing up from his position on the sofa he studied his sister for a moment, his quick actions startling his other siblings into silence.

"Makayla what is it?" he exclaimed as he studied her silently for a moment, before crossing the room to stand directly in front of her. "What happened?" Makayla looked over at Ian who just tightened his hold on her hand giving her the strength that she needed. Taking a deep breath Makayla answered.

"There was an incident," at her words her other siblings stood up their mouths opened in shock, T.J. however just continued to stare at her silently, after a second Makayla continued. "Mom called and she wants us at the hospital."

"So something happened to Dad." T.J replied softly as he studied her. Ian leaned down and whispered to Makayla.

"I think you need to tell me…they want to know just like you did." He stated before lifting his head back up. Makayla knew he was right, but as she stared into their faces she wondered if they could take the news.

"Yeah it was Dad…there was a shooting in the park…and Dad was hit." T.J bowed his head for a moment while clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to calm himself down. Slowly he lifted his head and spoke with a maturity that was well beyond his years. Turning to his younger siblings and seeing the fresh tears in his sisters' eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," he spoke his voice at the moment sounding almost exactly like his father's. "Dad, is going to be fine…Mom needs us with her, so we need to get the hospital." He stated with authority. Nate nodded his head gently grabbed hold of sisters and took them out of the house.

"I'll take them to the car." He called out as they disappeared. Once they were gone, T.J spoke again.

"My car can't hold all of us in it."

"Don't worry I'll follow you guys." Ian stated with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. T.J. just nodded his head and left with them following close behind. Once Ian and Makayla were in the car, Makayla leaned back against the headrest and sighed brokenly.

"Should I call my grandparents?"

"No…I don't think it would wise, Makayla. Just focus on your parents alright." She slowly nodded as she tightened her hands together in her lap.

"Do you think he's going to be okay? I just found him, Ian…I can't lose him." She cried as she leaned over on his shoulder. Ian carefully removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and placed it on her hand.

"I've only known your father for a few weeks…and all I have to say is this. That man…he is a fighter. You know that too…just by reading your mother's diary and by hearing them talk about all the things that they went through afterward. You father isn't going to give up just keep that in mind."

They all made it to the hospital in record time, getting out of the car everyone raced inside ignoring the calls of the nurses as they search the hospital floors for their mother. When they entered the three floor they all came to a stop at seeing Taylor being comforted by a young African American police officer. Nate and T.J quickly ran over, as soon as she saw them Taylor was up the man quickly removed himself from her and watched as she was embraced by what he could only assume were her children.

"Mom, are you alright…what happened." Nate exclaimed his face filled with worry as he looked her over, while T.J. just rubbed her back as their sisters rushed over making the hug a huge family hug. Ian stood on the outside watching as Taylor tearfully embraced each and everyone of her children. Turning to the officer he gave out his hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"It was no problem…I found her on the scene and it just didn't feel right to leave her, you know I just wanted to wait till you all got here." He stated as his eyes drifted over to Taylor who was now being led to the seats on the far wall. Ian followed his eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you know what happened?" The officer nodded his head and then began speaking again.

"Alright this is what happened…there was a robbery the man took off through the park. The place where we found her and her husband was where he had opened fire on the police that were charging him. Your father-."

"He's not my father…he's my…father-in-law." Ian corrected with a soft smile, "One I want to make sure is alright."

"By the way everyone one is acting I can tell that he's a good man." The officer replied. "Well your father-in-law was hit with three bullets in the back…he is in surgery right now." Ian nodded his head absorbing the information.

"Thank you, for staying with her." He said as he offered his hand to the other man. The officer just nodded and gave him a small smile.

"No problem." As the officer left, Ian was met with a look from T.J who had drifted over during the middle of the conversation under noticed by the officer or Ian. Tilting his head to the side the younger boy gave him a puzzled look before saying.

"Father-in-law?" Ian sighed and looked over at Makayla who was sitting next to her mother holding her hand.

"Yeah father-in-law…problem." T.J turned and looked over at his sister before speaking again.

"No not really…I'd think you'd be a great brother-in-law…but does Makayla know." He asked, Ian glanced over at him for a moment before sighing.

"I'm working on it." He muttered before walking over to the group and settling down beside Makayla and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. T.J watched as his sister accepted the touch and leaned into him as if she was gathering strength. His glaze remained there for a few more moments before he turned and saw a doctor making his way towards them. Quickly making his way over to the group he stood and watched the door as he came to stand before them. Taylor was up immediately and practically rushed over to the doctor.

"How is my husband?"

"Ma'am…we managed to remove two of the bullets in your husband, however at this time we are unable to remove the third bullet." Taylor bowed her head tears coming to her eyes, Ian immediately spoke up.

"What's the problem why can't you remove it." The doctor sighed and clasped his hands together before speaking.

"The problem is…the bullet is lodged in one of his pulmonary arteries…we can not operate because we do not have his blood type in stock."

"Why don't you have his blood type in stock." Taylor exclaimed as she looked up at him. The doctor seemed slightly taken back by her exclaimation. It took a minute before he finally answered her.

"Your husband's blood type is extremely rare here in a America…and especially here in New Mexico. This is a populated area but not as populated as larger cities. We are trying to figure out the best course of action in case no one in his family has his blood type."

"And what blood type is that?" T.J asked as he looked at the doctor.

"His blood type is AB-," Taylor began softly.

"Exactly and here in the states that blood type is only found in 0.6% of the population…and here the percentage is even less…does any of your children have that blood type ma'am time is of the essence…we can only monitor that bullet for a while before we have to take action."

"Why what's going to happen."

"It could get lodge in his artery and could stop blood flow or it could travel up the artery and strike his heart." The doctor replied softly as he looked at Taylor who slumped against her children.

"Oh god no."

"Ma'am we are going to need you to tell us if you know of anyone who has his blood type because once we start operating we are going to need it to replace the blood he's going to lose." Taylor looked over at Makayla.

"Makayla…is your-."

"No mom I'm sorry." Taylor sighed for a moment and then looked over at Makayla again before speaking.

"Do you still have your grandparents information." Makayla for a moment was taken back by her mother's tone. She slowly nodded her head and sighed before speaking while sharing a glance with Ian who quickly rushed out of the waiting room.

"He has it in his car, Mom." Taylor nodded her head and then focused by on the doctor who was watching them silently.

"My husband's father has his blood type…we'll call them." She whispered as he nodded and looked at his watch.

"We'll try our best to make the bullet stay in place if his father is not here in twenty minutes we will began the operation." He stated as turned and walked away. Nate studied his mother for a moment before taking her arm and leading her back to the chairs where he immediately sat her down. At that moment Ian rushed back inside with the information on his cell phone. Running over to Taylor he handed her the device.

"His father is on the line." She took the phone from him and sat back on the chair.

"Jack?"

"What happened Taylor? What happened to my son?" he exclaimed, she closed her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I need you to get here in less than twenty minutes…you can save your son. So why don't you get here." She snapped the worry from the situation making her irritable. Jack paused on the line for a moment. He could hear the urgency in her voice and underneath that the fear.

"Fine…we'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up and Taylor handed the phone back to Ian. Nate looked at his mother again before stating.

"He has the same blood type as Dad?" he asked softly, Taylor just looked at him and nodded her head for a moment. It was one of the jokes that Troy had made often before Jack and her father had taken her away to give birth. He always used to say that he and his father had the same type of blood running through their veins and that made them two of a kind. Two AB- men in the state of New Mexico who knew how to take care of their families and the women they loved. She just hoped that Jack still lived up to that creed.

Nearly eight minutes later, Jack entered the hospital with Lillian directly behind him. He walked over to Taylor and spoke quickly. "Where do I need to go?" he asked softly as he studied her. He could tell without being told that she was beside herself with grief. Lillian just stood silently behind him wringing her hands as she thought about the son that she may never get to talk to again. She thought about all the years, she had spent not seeing him and now she regretted her decision even more going along with Jack. That one decision drove her son out of her life.

"T.J go and get the doctor." Taylor replied as she looked over towards her oldest son, while stood protectively by her side. Jack watched silently as all his grandchildren except for Makayla watched him suspiciously. He moved to talk, but stopped as he noticed Taylor's parents rushing over to them. He turned to Lillian who looked down guilty before sighing.

"I thought maybe Taylor needed them in a time like this."

"We don't need any of you here…just him because he has the same blood type as dad…but once he gives it, he's free to go." Nate exclaimed heatedly, Taylor turned on him and shook her head.

"No, sweetie…don't do that…I want you to focus on your father alright. I want you to focus on him and him getting better." He just nodded his head and sighed.

"Yes mom." He whispered. Taylor turned her attention to her parents and shook her head for a moment, and if by instinct she reached out and pulled Makayla behind her as if her parents as well as Troy's could take Makayla away from her now.

"What are you doing here?" her mother clasped her hands together before sighing brokenly. She looked as if she wanted to rush over to her daughter and pull her into a tight comforting hug, but she knew that wouldn't go over very well.

"We came because we wanted to be able to help you and Troy anyway we can." She finally stated as the doctor came back with T.J, he studied the crowd and finally he landed his eyes on Jack.

"You must be the patient's father…come we don't have much time." He replied as he quickly turned on his heel and headed down the hall. Jack immediately followed him intent on getting to his son, and giving him the blood he desperately needed.

"Taylor, is there-."

"There's nothing you can do for me…I just want my husband back, and if Jack can do it then so be it. I'm not ready to deal with this right now. I thought I could but now seeing you guys here in front of me…I can't." she replied. "I'm going to sit down and wait for the doctor to come out and tell me that my husband is fine…you can do the same or leave." She replied as she looked at her parents. Lillian had already seated herself off to the side away from her grandchild she so desperately wanted to meet, but she knew now wasn't the time. She watched as Taylor's parents came over to her to sit down as well.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive us?" Denise asked as she looked at her daughter who had her bowed in an obvious pray. Lillian looked at her before sighing softly to herself.

"If they don't do it now…I don't think they ever will."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I would like to thank my reviewers from last week; **chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, dreamer 3097, HelloLish, TraylorxChaylor, nayla1988, seabreezylady18, mzwendy85, serena's girl 4-ever and AyaneC. **I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seventeen

The silence in the waiting room was deafening, Taylor tapped her foot against the floor rapidly as she focused her glaze on the corridor while the doctor would come from in order to tell them all if the surgery had been a success or not. As she sat there she couldn't help but to think about how she had treated not only her parents, but Troy's as well. It was completely unlike her, and she knew she couldn't blame it all on the nervousness she felt for her husband at the moment. Glancing across the room, she saw all four of them sitting quietly together in a bunch. They looked like the rejected grandparent club. Every once in a while they would glance over at them, and the avert their glazes as if they were afraid that something terrible would happen if anyone caught them staring. Looking down at her hands, she carefully rubbed her hand along the ring. Troy had gotten her one with his first check from the league; he claimed that he wanted to give her the wedding and engagement ring that she deserves. Carefully she removed it from her finger and held it up to her eyes as she quietly read the inscription. _For My Heart_. When she had asked him about the inscription he plainly told her that the only reason he was still living was because of her. She was his heart, his very reason for breathing…the very element that made his heart beat. Clutching the ring in her hand she pulled it to her heart and bowed her head. Troy just had to

make it, he just had to pull through because she was still here and that meant he had to be to, cause her life wouldn't work without him in it.

"Mom, they've been in there for a long time…when is someone going to tell us something." Aisha asked softly, as she leaned against her mother. Taylor patted her hand and sighed.

"It's a delicate procedure…they have to be extremely carefully or they could hurt him…I want them to take their time." She whispered not looking over at her, Aisha just nodded her head and sighed as she leaned back against the chair. They all sat there for a little while longer, it was nearly eight o'clock when the doctor finally came back down the corridor. Taylor stood immediately and rushed forward with her children crowding her. Taylor glanced over her shoulders and saw that her parents along with Troy's were keeping their distance. Turning around fully she looked at them and silently motioned for them to come forward. Neither of them hesitated, they quickly joined the group. "How's my husband?" The doctor looked down at her and smiled brightly.

"He's going to be just fine…we just moved him into a private room." The doctor replied as Taylor bowed her head and whispered a thank you prayer to God. Looking back up at him she quickly asked her next question.

"Can I go and see him?"

"That's what I came out here to do…he woke up during the move, and has not stop asking about you. In fact he's become rather agitated. You have all can have a few minutes with him, I'm sure…judging by his actions earlier that he's up to it." The doctor replied with a chuckle. "Now if you will just follow me." Everyone moved forward, except for Taylor's and Troy's parents. Stopping her tracks, Taylor turned to them and sighed for a moment.

"Are you guys coming?"

"I don't know if we should…we don't want to intrude." Lillian replied softly, even though deep down she was dying to see her son for herself in order to know that he was alright. Taylor watched her for a moment before shaking her head.

"You all should come along…I know you're dying to see him, all I have to say is this…upset him and you're going to have to leave." Lillian instantly perked up at those words and nodded her head immediately.

"Of course…of course." After the brief conversation they all fell back into step and followed the door. He soon led them to a room where, they could clearly hear Troy talking to one of the nurses.

"I want to see my wife…no I don't want to rest, didn't you hear me I want to see my wife, is she okay…why won't anyone tell me anything." He exclaimed his voice full of worry. Taylor shared a glance with the doctor.

"Why didn't you tell me he was that agitated?" He turned to her and sighed.

"When I left earlier he was just starting to come out of it…he was merely murmuring about where you were…I had no idea he would get that agitated, especially this quickly." He replied softly as he opened the door and stepped inside. Taylor immediately followed motioning for everyone else to stay outside for a moment so she could calm her husband down before he scared off the entire nursing staff. Troy instantly quieted down as he spotted her in the doorway. They both locked eyes and for a brief moment they were the only ones in each other's world. Troy tilted his head to the side and gave her a loped-sided smile.

"Hey baby." He replied, even though he smiled, she could tell that he was more relaxed now that he could finally see her. The features in his face fell, instantly taking away the harden look that he had used on the nurses. His features soften and he extended his hand to her, Taylor quickly crossed the room and embraced him carefully kissing him all over his face before finally ending with his lips. After awhile she rested her forehead against his, and sighed.

"I love you so much, Troy Anthony Bolton." He lifted a tired hand up and pressed it against her cheek before nodding his head as well.

"And I love you…Taylor Anne Bolton." They kissed again before the doctor cleared his throat and spoke. They both turned to him, as he glanced over Troy's chart.

"Everything seems to be in order…I'm going to allow you twenty minutes to meet with your family, Mr. Bolton…then I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave so that you can get your rest."

"Don't worry…we'll be done in twenty minutes…I agree with you Troy needs his rest." At her statement the doctor gave Troy a nod and then quickly exited the room leaving Taylor alone with her husband. Once the door closed, Troy directed his attention to Taylor.

"Are you okay? You weren't hurt were you?" Looking down she grasped his hand with hers and shook her head.

"No…I wasn't hurt, Troy why didn't you tell me when I asked you if something was wrong. Why didn't you tell me you were shot?" Troy sighed and picked up Taylor's hand and brought it to his lips. He gave it a soft kiss and sighed.

"I wasn't going to let you get up in the middle of a gun fight over me…I love you, and I'm not going to let you get hurt on my watch."

"But it's okay for you to get hurt." She whispered as she looked down at him, Troy just shook his head.

"It would have been worst for me if I had to sit out there in that waiting room waiting on word about you. At least when I go down you know I'm coming back, cause I'm not leaving you on this earth without me." He whispered. Taylor gave him a watering smile before bending back down to give him yet another kiss.

"You are such a romantic."

"It's only because I love you." He whispered, "And you have to know that would die for you…it's just that simple, I love you more than myself." Taylor just looked at him completely speechless. It still amazed her sometimes at how deeply Troy loved her. "How are the kids?" he asked.

"Worried about their father?"

"Well get them in here." Troy replied with a chuckle. "Can't have my girls crying and my boys frowning." He stated knowingly. Taylor nodded and reluctantly removed herself from his grasp and then went to the door. A moment later the room was completely filled, all the children plus Ian walked in. Aisha, Jasmine immediately ran towards him both taking a side of the bed so they could get an equal one arm hug. Nate and T.J walked over to their father's right side and both clasped his hands, while Makayla and Ian stood in the back watching. Once the hug fest was over, Troy looked across the room at his daughter.

"Come here." He replied, his voice taking on a fatherly tone that immediately brought tears to the younger woman's eyes. While she was out there in the waiting room, she could help but have the thought that she just might lose her father after just finally finding him. Coming out of her thoughts she looked back at her father as he repeated the phrase. Rushing forward she fell into his arms and clung to him tightly. It wasn't until that moment that she realized just how much she loved her parents, and how quickly the child's love for their parents had found its way into her heart. Troy rubbed her back soothingly and sighed as he rocked as best as he could. "I'm alright." He whispered, and it was at that moment that Makayla realized she was crying harder than her siblings had. "I'm alright…your old man isn't done yet…besides I want to be here to spoil my grandchildren." He replied as he looked over Makayla's shoulder at Ian who just smirked while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Now stop crying…unless they are happy tears." Makayla lifted her head and nodded while wiping her eyes.

"Oh these are most definitely happy tears."

"Glad to hear it." He replied as he looked up at his long lost daughter. T.J then spoke up from his position by the window.

"Mom…do you want me to take everyone home…are you coming back with us." Taylor shook her head and glanced over at the currently unused bed on the other side of the room. She couldn't imagine leaving her husband.

"No…I'm staying here…I can't go back." She replied softly, T.J. just nodded his head and as he lifting himself up and sat down on the window ledge.

"Alright mom." He stated as he then direction his glaze to his father. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got shot three times," at the gasps that erupted in the room, the smile on Troy's fell as he looked over at her. "What is the joke not funny?"

"It was hi…lari...ous dad." Nate deadpanned as he rolled his eyes while T.J just shook his head and looked over at his mother. Taylor turned to Troy and lightly smacked his shoulder. Troy faked pain and leaned back.

"What I'm trying to make my family smile, and I get beat for it." Troy replied as Taylor just shook her head at him and sighed. "I was just trying to cheer you all up…I mean come on there's no need for you all to be upset, I'm fine…I promise there isn't going to be a relapse here. The doctors did their jobs and I'm fine."

"We know that daddy…but that joke was nowhere near funny." Jasmine replied softly, Troy sighed and then spoke again.

"I see that now, and I'm sorry about that okay guys." He replied, T.J hopped off the ledge and strolled over to the bed and clasped his father in a manly hug before standing up.

"We better get going you have other visitors." He replied cryptically as he looked over at Taylor who nervously took a glance at the door. She didn't really know how Troy was going to react to their parents present but she knew she wouldn't feel right she didn't let his mother and father see him after their long ordeal of waiting out there along with them. Troy raised an eyebrow in confused over the mood that settled over his family right before his eyes.

"Who are the visitors?" he asked quickly wondering what had his family looking slightly sick. Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "Baby what is it?"

"Troy please just wait alright…I'll tell you after they leave." He gave her a small nod and then turned back to his children and hugged them all and waited till they were gone before turning to his wife.

"Alright now tell me." Taylor grabbed the chair nearby and sat down on it as she looked at him. Grabbing his hand she spoke softly, as she Troy paid close attention to her.

"There were some complications before the surgery and the doctors needed some spare blood…and well you know how rare your blood type is." She replied softly as she lifted a hand and brushed some of his hair off his face. Troy studied her for a moment before turning his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"My parents are here."

"Yeah…your father…he needed to give some blood, so they could operate. My parents are here too." She whispered, Troy continued to look at the ceiling before speaking again.

"And you want me to speak to them."

"I just want you to let them see you. Your…your mother was really worried about you Troy, and I just want them to see for themselves that their son…their old child is okay." She replied as she looked at him. Troy turned and looked over at her for a moment before sighing and nodded his head.

"Alright…I'm doing this for you…not for them."

"Oh and I want you to thank your father." Troy rolled his eyes as Taylor stood to help him sit up in the bed. "Troy I'm serious."

"I'm going to do…I just don't know why they have to see me, wouldn't hearing my voice on the phone be just as soothing. Taylor paused and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"How would you feel if any of the kids got hurt and they didn't let you see them instead all they did was call you because they thought that would put you at ease." Troy clenched his jaw at the thought as Taylor looked at him smugly. "Exactly…now I'm going to let them in here and you're going to be on your best behavior because the doctor said that you can't get worked up." She replied softly.

"I'm going to be fine…might as well tell your parents to come in here as well." He replied absentmindedly as he looked away from her. "I want you with me, when they come in here…you know so I can remember to be on my best behavior." He muttered as Taylor nodded while standing. She bent and kissed his cheek for sighed.

"It's not going to be that bad."

"I'm sure it won't be…but I want you here just the same." Taylor just smiled and walked over to the door opening it. Troy watched silently as his parents came in cautiously, he eyed them both from his bed as they slipped into the room followed by Taylor's parents who also seemed nervous. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as they all jumped when Taylor closed the door to the room. He waited patiently till Taylor was at his side before looking over at his parents who were standing at the foot of his bed. He had to admit, it had been years since he saw them up close. It was easy to see that they were all aging; with a sigh he turned and looked at his mother who met his eyes. He instantly felt a jump in his heart at seeing his mother, he then direction his attention to his father and spoke. "I take it that you helped save my life." Troy replied matter-of-factly as he looked at his father.

"I did…I guess." Jack replied nervously as he looked at his son. Troy just watched him for a minute longer before patting his hands on his thighs.

"Thank you," he reached out for Taylor and grabbed her hand. "Me and my family thank you for that." Jack studied him for a minute not missing the slight at all.

"We are family son…I wouldn't let you die." Troy studied him for a moment before speaking again.

"But you would give away my child." He asked coldly. Everyone in the room gasped, Taylor turned to Troy in shock she moved to speak but Troy cut her off. "I'm not upset at all…I'm just having a conversation with my father, right dad." Jack bent down and grabbed hold onto the railings of his son's bed.

"If you want to finally talk about we can, son. I have no problem talking about it." Jack stated boldly as he met his son head on. Troy flicked his tongue out along his bottom lip and looked at his father for a moment.

"I only have one question."

"Then ask it." Jack replied, wondering where this conversation was going to go and if it would take on a harsh tone. Troy rolled his head back for a moment, he was about to go against everything he had forced himself to do and to believe since he found out about his parents' betrayal. However there was something strange about lying on your deathbed, and it was the fact that all you did in your life comes back to you so rapidly. Besides worrying about Taylor and their children, he also wondered about his parents. He couldn't admit properly, not now but he wondered about there before he passed out from blood lost in that park. It was a shame it had taken him getting shot to really try to give his parents' the second chance they didn't deserve. Lifting his glaze back up he looked at his father and then over towards his mother before finally looking at Taylor's parents.

"Do you all regret what you did? And let me tell you this right now, I'm really trying here…so answer me straight…do you regret what you did to me and my family." Troy watched as his mother as well as Taylor's immediately nodded their heads while Jack just bowed his head. Glancing over at Marcus he asked. "Do you regret it Mr. McKessie?" Marcus held his glaze for a moment before looking at his daughter who was watching him silently.

"I…do." He admitted softly as he looked at his daughter who sat by Troy's side holding his hand. Troy then looked back towards his father who had yet to speak.

"So come on Dad…tell me, do you regret what you did to my family, your son…your grandchild." Jack looked back up at him and then slowly nodded his head. It was at that moment that Troy and Taylor could see just how broken their parents were over their decision to tear apart their family all those years ago.

"I've been regretting it for years." Jack replied sharing a look with his wife, before looking at his son. "I was just too stubborn to admit."

"The same can be said for me." Marcus stated from the other side of the room. Troy just nodded his head. Lillian then spoke up, from her position at Jack's side.

"Can you find it in your hearts to forgive us? Can you both let us back into your lives?" Troy bowed his head at her words before shaking his head.

"I can't forgive you now…it's still to painful, but this…what I've done right here well let's just say it's a step in the right direction. I can't say that its forgiveness, but it's a step in the right direction." Troy stated truthfully. "You have to remember, you forced Taylor and I to give up our child…our first born. I just can't forgive you all because you decide to tell me that you regret it…and then you put on these sad faces. You may regret it, but that will never erase the fact that you did in fact give our child away." Troy replied his voice taking on a harsh tone as all his feelings over the incident surfaced in that one moment.

"We only thought we were doing what was right that the time. You both were two young to have a child of your own and made sure that the child ended up in a suitable home by getting Taylor into that teen pregnancy center up north. We were trying to protect you both and our grandchild."

"I'm not to sure I like what you just say." Taylor replied. "So are you telling me that taking our child away was seen by all four of you as an act of protection," she paused as she barked out a harsh laugh. "Oh that is just rich."

"We did what we thought was best, Taylor." Her father stated instantly. "And we realized too late that it was the absolute wrong thing to do and I am sorry for that."

"We both know that you've meet Makayla," Troy began as he took in the looks of surprise on their faces. "I just have to ask you this question as well…when you met her did you ever wonder what it would have been like to see her grow up…to hear her call you grandma and grandpa lovingly. To hold her little body in your arms while she gives you kisses on your cheeks, or to read her, her favorite bedtime story, seeing her first steps, hearing her first words did you wonder about any of that…because I haven't stopped thinking about it since the moment she and her boyfriend pulled up into my driveway. You not only stole those experiences from me and Taylor, but you also stole those experiences from yourselves."

"We know that…we know what we did, there hasn't been a day that's passed that we haven't thought about all that we did to you and son…you have to believe us. We need you to forgive us because if you don't I don't think we'll be able to forgive ourselves." Troy studied them for a moment before sighing.

"It's been such a long time…I haven't seen anyone of you this close in years." He admitted softly. "You know my daughter…Makayla, the one you all gave away she wants us to fix this," he stated as he motioned between himself and Taylor and them. "She wants us to fix this…and up till now I've been selfish, only thinking about myself and my feelings and how hurt I was but what happened all those years ago, but tonight seeing her there crying because she almost lost me and when I saw that…when I saw those tears. I knew…I knew I couldn't keep anything from her, and I also had a little encouragement from my wife." He whispered as he looked over at Taylor who just smiled at him.

"I think what my husband is trying to say is that…we are willing to give you all a second chance." Lillian clapped her hands together in excitement as she looked at her son; she quickly rushed forward and collapsed in his arms pulling him into a fierce hug one she had been longing to give him for over twenty years. Troy shared a look with Taylor who just motioned for him to give her a hug back. Troy cautiously lifted his arms and hugged the woman who gave him birth. He immediately felt wetness on his sleeve and knew she was crying. Rubbing her back soothingly he looked over at Taylor who was also getting embraced by her mother who was crying and rocking her from side to side. Taylor lifted her head up slightly from her mother's embrace and looked over at him. They both locked glazes and Troy knew at that moment that he could do this; he could try to make that difficult journey towards letting his parents back into his life, besides he knew he could do anything as long as Taylor and his children were by his side.

**A/N: So what do you think? To easy…review and let me know. **

**Baby S **


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update, but first of all I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **mzwendy85, TraylorxChaylor, dreamer 3097, HelloLish, chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, kuropie, MermaidRam85, Phelycia, nayla1988 and Favor1234. **I hope you all enjoy this week's update. I can't wait to hear for you all, this story is almost finished and then next up will be Flashing Lights. So please remember to drop me a review so I know what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eighteen

"Oh come on baby…I swear I'm better." Troy groaned as Taylor gently pushed him off of her. Letting his head fall back against the pillows, Troy released an agitated sigh as he focused his glaze on the ceiling while willing himself to calm down. Taylor giggled as she rolled onto her side and looked over at him as he seemed to be muttering things to himself. Reaching out she placed a hand on his chest and moved so that she could place a kiss on his temple.

"Baby calm down it's not that bad." Troy rolled his eyes for a moment before finally returning his attention to her.

"Not that bad…baby I've been laid up in this bed for three weeks, since you brought me home from the hospital, now I know the doctor said that I could over exert myself but come on…I'll be good boy, I'll just…just lay back and take it." He finished his voice taking on a hopeful tone. Taylor bowed her head and giggled immediately, as shook her head at him.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well…I'm…I'm serious, so what do you said." Taylor just patted her hand on his chest again and smiled brightly at him before shaking her head.

"No, Troy…I don't want to cause you to re-injure yourself again…I would never forgive myself." Troy groaned against and slammed his head back into his pillows. Taylor watched him for a moment before leaning over and placing her lips right next to his ear. "But I can promise you this…when the doctor gives you the clear. You and I will head downtown and rent us a room at our favorite hotel…and just…enjoy ourselves." Troy's eyes widened as his wife seductively whispered her solution to his problem in his ear.

"Man you certainly know how to make deals." He whispered as he turned and looked at her. "Is kissing you out of the question as well."

"I would never deny us that simply pleasure." She whispered back as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her, pulling her close he kissed her passionately before laying back down on the pillows.

"You know I was thinking last night…I could probably use this shooting incident to my advantage." Taylor looked over at him with a frown on her face before speaking again.

"Alright what do you mean by that?" Troy lifted his hands up and placed them behind his head for a moment before glancing over at Taylor while silently wondering how hard he was about to be hit.

"Well…you know, now that I've been shot and all…I was thinking about maybe becoming a rapper." He replied as a wide grin spread across his face, Taylor shot him a glare and then smacked him on the arm.

"You really need to stop playing about that…do you know how scared I was for you. How scared your children were for you." Troy lifted a hand up and placed it on her thigh before nodding his head.

"I know…but baby I can't dwell on that…you know me…I have to make every bad situation a little fun for myself, I can't dwell on things like that anymore and I won't do it now." He replied softly, Taylor looked down at him and knew what he was saying was the truth. Ever since he and Taylor had gotten to the point where they were semi-comfortable with their lives he had always made fun of the little incidents that happened afterwards. He forced himself not to dwell on those bad situations because he was always thinking about his daughter, the one their parents gave away. Whenever Taylor would ask him point-blank why he had to make every situation funny, he would simply state back that the only situation he had ever incident he would ever dwell on is the incident where they took his child away from him. Troy watched her for a moment before speaking again.

"Guess, what a little birdie told me?" Taylor looked over at him before sighing.

"What did this little birdie say?" she asked as she looked over at him, Troy grinned and moved to sit up, Taylor immediately helped him up and placed some pillows behind his back. Troy waited till he was situated before speaking.

"Well the little birdie told me that Ian referred to me as his father-in-law." Troy replied with a large grin now on his face, Taylor looked at him for a moment before allowing the surprise on her face to show.

"You're kidding."

"Oh no I'm not…he really did it." Troy replied with a smirk, "Do you know what that means."

"I'm afraid to ask." She muttered as she remembered all the times that Troy would discuss with her the different scare tactics that he would use on anyone who thought they were good enough to marry his girls. Even though Makayla was in college, and she had just returned their lives, she knew that did not in any way exclude her and her current boyfriend. No matter how fond of Ian, Troy claimed he was.

"That means…me and the boys get to have a round table with him…you know to see what his real intentions are towards my daughter." Taylor lowered her head into her hands and sighed dramatically as she listened to her husband.

"You know exactly what his intentions are…he loves our daughter, and I know you can see it." Troy moved his mouth to response but paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I know that…but truthfully…that doesn't matter, as her father…and in T.J and Nate's cases…as her brothers…we just have to check this guy out. We've been treating him like a plain boyfriend…we really needed to treat him like the guy that was coming to steal Makayla away from the family."

"Are you so silly? You've been treating him like a son-in-law that you actually like from the moment he and Makayla showed up…so don't try to front now, since the man has actually called you his father-in-law." Taylor replied with a shake of her head.

"Look…it's a rite of passage."

"Any old excuse won't work for me, Troy Anthony Bolton…and you know this." Troy bowed his head and sighed before nodding his head again.

"You're right…you're right…so let me give it to you straight. The boys and I are going sit Ian down for a chat."

"You must think I'm slow or something."

"Naw, baby I don't I swear it." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment before grinning. "But this is just something that me and boys have to do…Ian is going to set the precedent for our future table discusses with guys that want to date Makayla, Jasmine and Aisha…it's just us looking out for them, and I know you want us to do just that." Taylor studied him for a moment before sighing.

"Fine…you can have your little discussion with him…just promise me that you will not do anything unnecessary." Troy's grinned widened even further as he looked at his wife.

"Alright."

"I want your word."

"Baby, you know I won't do it…I'm going to do anything you ask me to alright." He replied softly as he looked at her again. Taylor sighed and shook her head as she pushed herself up and off the bed.

"I'm going to go and see how Makayla, Jasmine and Aisha are…they told me they were going to have a movie marathon…I suggested it." Troy smiled as he looked over at her and just chuckled.

"Um Hmh! There you go planning things…you want me to talk to him as well." Taylor just shrugged her shoulders and smirked as she walked over to the door. Looking back at me again she sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…but we're going to watch the Lord of the Ring movies…back to back." Troy just smiled at her and chuckled.

"My aren't we are force to be reckoned with…distracting Makayla and the girls for at least three hours." Taylor just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"We just want to look at Legolas." Troy frowned at her statement and just shook his head.

"One of these days…I'm going to burn those movies." He muttered as he thought about his wife looking at Orlando Bloom like the man was finest thing in the world. Taylor just giggled and shook her head.

"Do that if you want too…cause I know a lot of movies I would love to burn as well…just because of the woman in there." Troy just smirked and shook his head.

"I'll let you burn them…you stop looking at Orlando Bloom movies." Taylor lifted a finger and tipped it against her chin before shaking her head.

"No…I don't think so." She stated with a giggle before skipping out of the room, Troy groaned and slapped his hand playfully against the bed before muttering.

"That damn Orlando Bloom."

"Yeah, mom everything is fine…yes both of her parents are okay. No it was just her father that was shot, no I'm not kidding." Ian paused for a moment and listened as his mother fussed over him and Makayla. "Mom, you don't have to come out here…it was a freak accident. Mr. Bolton and his wife were out for ice cream nothing more, nothing less, and this punk came rushing by and fired at the police chasing him. That could have happened anywhere." He listened again and sat down on the bed. Makayla had left a few minutes ago when her sisters' had come in and asked her if she wanted to spend some girl time with them. He was never one to try to keep Makayla all to himself; well at least he wasn't like that when it came to her and her family. He looked up as Makayla's brothers Nate and T.J entered the bedroom. Both leaned against the doorway and watched him silently, if Ian didn't know any better he would have to say that they were trying to be intimidating. Taking his eyes of them, he refocused his attention on his mother.

"Look ma, I really gotta go…I'll call you later on tonight alright…yeah ma, I love you too." He whispered softly as he hung up the phone. Taking it into the phone holster he looked at Nate and T.J. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, our dad wants to have a word with you." Nate replied as he crossed his arms over his chest while flexing his muscles at the same time. Ian caught the gesture and immediately smirked and shook his head for a moment.

"Is this some type of joke?" He asked with his hands pinned behind his back as he looked between the two brothers. T.J looked over at his brother before shaking his head as well.

"This really isn't a joke…our dad wants to talk to you about something." Ian eyed T.J for a moment before shaking his head.

"Let me take a wild guess here…you told him about me calling him my father-in-law at the hospital and this is about my intentions towards Makayla…am I right…in the ballpark." Nate and T.J stepped further into the room closing the door behind them.

"Man, you are smart…let us be the first to say welcome to the family." Ian raised an eyebrow and looked at them for a moment before shaking his head.

"What are you talking about…I haven't asked Makayla to marry me yet." T.J smirked at the statement and chuckled good naturedly at him before slapping him on the back.

"Doesn't matter…cause we know you are…now come on we have to go and see our dad…he wants to question you and we," he and Nate paused and wiped the smiles that were previously on their faces off before looking back at him. "and we are going to help him question you."

"Oh…okay then…I guess I shouldn't deny you guys this." Ian replied sarcastically as he followed Nate and T.J out of the room. "Should I close my eyes so I won't know how to get to the location of the meeting?"

Troy was sitting up in his bed, when his sons entered with a blindfolded Ian behind them. Nate left Ian's side and pulled out a chair and moved to the foot of the bed and sat him down while T.J closed the door and walked over behind Ian and pulled off the blindfold. "Great idea boys!"

"Oh I gave them the idea…I mean since you're sending them at me like you're a kingpin or something." Ian replied with a chuckled as he looked over at Troy who just looked at him with a hint of a smile.

"You know if I wasn't hurt right now…we would be having this meeting in my basement with me sitting in front of the gun rack." Ian nodded his head for a moment before chuckling again.

"Now that would be scarier…but then again you have to catch the other guys when they don't really know just how silly you and your sons are." Troy smiled at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well we just want to discuss with you…your relationship with my daughter." Ian just smiled; he had already been through something similar to this before when Makayla's adoptive father talked to him while cleaning one of his shotguns. That was a moment of extreme terror for him and he knew then that it would be in his best interest to never mess over Makayla and he hadn't and he never was going to.

"Well then let's discuss."

"T.J…Nate…I don't know if I like this guy very much. He's too smart." Ian just smiled and looked at Troy for a moment before speaking.

"I love your daughter, Mr. Bolton…does that statement put you at ease." Troy studied him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No it actually doesn't." he replied softly as he crossed his arms over his chest for a moment before sighing. "People claim to love people all the time and in the end they actually end up hurting that same person." Ian sat for a moment before leaning forward.

"Do you love your wife? Would you stop her from receiving any type of harm…of course you would look at yourself…you're in here right now because of the love you have for your wife." Ian paused and looked over at T.J and Nate who were watching silently, before returning his attention to the man in front of him. "I love Makayla in the same way…I would never intentionally let anything harm her. I'm just not that type of man…I love your daughter and yes I do want to marry her."

"Then why haven't you asked."

"Because she's dealing with this…she's just discovered who her real parents are, she's just now getting to know her siblings…this trip isn't about me, it's about her and her family and I'm just here for her support only and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to continue giving her my love and support until I can no longer do so."

"Sounds pretty good to me, Dad." T.J replied from the side, Troy cut his eyes at his son and shook his head.

"You have been on his side since day one."

"Like you haven't." T.J countered back with a laugh as he saw the look that pass on his father's face. "Just admit…besides we have two more times to get this together, and I think it'll work better if we try to scare a guy who hasn't been hanging around us for basically two weeks."

"He does have a point…besides…you and I are too much alike." Ian replied with a chuckle as he looked at Troy.

"You're confident huh."

"Very…all I know is that I love your daughter and I can't imagine my life without her…take that anyway you want, but just know that Makayla is my number one…" he trailed off with a smile. He was pretty sure he didn't have to finish his statement. Every man in the room knew what he was talking about. Troy eyed him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head for a moment.

"Well all I have to say is…welcome to the family…you've convinced me that you will make a good husband for my daughter." Ian just nodded his head as he stood and held out his hand for Troy who immediately shook his head as he started laughing.

"Oh and this whole gangster…godfather thing…you know it might work…let me help you guys whenever Aisha or Jasmine bring over a guy." Ian replied as he looked between Troy and his sons who just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sounds fun…welcome to the Boltonhood." Ian snorted at the name and shook his head for a moment before sitting back down. Looking over at the nightstand, Troy frowned.

"We only killed thirty minutes…and I'm not going down there to watch my wife drool over Orlando Bloom." He muttered, Ian shook his head for a moment as he too began to chuckle.

"Oh so you have that problem too."

"What, Makayla likes him." Troy exclaimed

"Yeah…she looks him now and when he was younger…that man annoys the mess out of me." Ian replied with a disgusted shake of his head. Troy nodded and just sighed before deciding to change the subject.

"You know…I was thinking since I've now been shot multiple times that I could probably become a rapper."

"Dad!" T.J exclaimed with embarrassment as he looked at his father who just grinned up at him. Ian, however, just tilted his head back and laughed out loud at the mere idea of Troy Bolton becoming a rapper.

"Yeah…a rapper from the mean streets of New Mexico." He snorted out before breaking into more laughter. "Yeah man…that's hardcore right there." Ian replied as he continued laughing. Troy watched him for a moment before smiling as well, as he knew that Ian would become the model for all his other son-in-laws…if they didn't measure up to Ian they weren't marrying his daughters.

It had been several days since the interrogation that Ian had received from Troy and Makayla's brothers. Sitting on top of the bed he listened as Makayla hummed a song in the shower. Ever since he had had his talk with Troy, he had begun to silently observe the things that he did with Makayla, and his discovery was that a lot of the things that they did was strangely domestic. He already knew that he wanted to marry Makayla more than anything…he just had to figure out how to do it, and with Christmas right around the corner, well he thought he had an idea of how to do it. Ian looked up as Makayla exited the bathroom clad in only a sheer white towel. The thick white material clung to Makayla in all the right places and secretly made Ian want to rush over to her and rip that towel right off her, but since he knew where they were. He just thought about anything and everything besides Makayla to get his body to calm down. "You know…it's not like I don't know what you're thinking about…or should I say what you're trying not to think about." Makayla exclaimed with a playful smirk as she looked over at Ian who now had pulled the covers over his lap. He smirked at her for a moment before chuckling.

"If only your parents knew just how devious their little girl is. You know you tempt me." He muttered unable to take his eyes off of Makayla. She smiled and looked at him for a moment.

"Oh so I tempt you like the devil huh."

"Worst." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment. "Much worst." Makayla giggled at his statement and shook her head.

"So now I'm worst than the devil."

"Um…yeah." He replied as if she should have already knew the answer. "You've heard of the devil in the blue dress…well you're the devil in the white towel…or simply nothing at all." He muttered as she dropped the towel and started putting on her nightwear. Ian groaned as she did so, looking at him from over her shoulder. Makayla giggled and smiled brightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing's wrong." He muttered as he looked at her again before sighing. Makayla just glanced at him and smiled. Without really thinking about it he just softly called out to her. "Makayla, you know I love you right."

"Of course Ian…I do…I love you too." She replied back as she looked over at him her face full of concern. "Is everything okay." Ian just smiled at her before nodding his head slowly as before answering.

"Everything's fine…baby…just wanted to let you know in case I don't say it enough." He stated with a smile. Later on that night, after Makayla was asleep, Ian slipped from the room and out onto the balcony with his cell phone. He had promised his mother a check-in call from their earlier conversation that day, and he was more than ready to tell her about the decision he had came to nearly an hour ago while Makayla had fallen asleep in his arms. He barely glanced at his phone as he pressed down on the familiar speed dial number. Leaning against the railing he looked out over Troy's expansive backyard. His mother immediately picked up on the second ring.

"Ian sweetie…how are you." He turned and leaned his back against the railing as he glanced inside at Makayla who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"I'm doing fine…I'm just calling to check in with you and to also ask you a question." There was a moment of pause on the other end before his mother spoke again.

"Is something wrong."

"No…I guess I was just wondering if you and dad wanted to come out to New Mexico to spend Christmas with me and Makayla. We both miss you and we really want you guys here." His mother instantly spoke up.

"Of course we would love to be there…but that's really not what you wanted to ask is it." She stated knowingly. Ian sighed. He silently wondered if there was anything that he could do to get by his mother.

"Well…the real reason I want you guys here is because, I'm going to ask Makayla to marry me…on Christmas day, and I want you both here to share that memory with me." He paused as he watched Makayla shift in the bed. Her hands brushing against the spot where he should have been, opening her eyes she looked around then found him out on the balcony. He held up one finger signaling to her that he would only be a few more minutes. She barely nodded, and he could tell that she was still extremely sleepy.

"So we're finally going to get Makayla as a daughter-in-law."

"Yeah…mom…as long as everything goes right. Her father and brothers basically give me the okay so I have their blessing." Ian replied with a chuckle as he remembered the interrogation. It would probably go down as one of his favorite Bolton family moments ever. He could already tell that he would enjoy himself especially if Troy was his father-in-law.

"Everything is going to go fine. You and Makayla love one another, Ian…there isn't any other way for it to go." She replied softly. Ian smiled as he looked back into the room focusing his glaze on Makayla's tired form.

"I hope you're right…I love her and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it."

"I'm sure she's the same way." She replied softly.

"Look ma…I gotta go, I'll call you in the morning." He said his usual good-bye and the turned off his cell phone as he slipped back into the room. He smiled as he saw Makayla roll over so that she was watching him as he came into the room. She yawned and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"How's your mother?" Ian yawned and stretched his hands out over his head before climbing into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed pulling her close to him.

"She's fine," he bent and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on let's go to sleep I know you're tired." He whispered softly. She lifted one hand up and placed it against his arms as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"You're right I am…goodnight I love you."

"Night…and I love you too."

**A/N: So what do you think? **


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I'm so glad I'm over that writer's block and back to my normal chapter posting self. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **dreamer 3097, TraylorxChaylor, chaylorXtraylorlover101, HelloLish, seabreezylady18, Favor1234, mzwendy85, lilmissmonique, nayla1988, AyaneC, Phelycia, and digigirl02. **Alright I hope you guys like this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nineteen

"Troy, I don't care what you say…they are coming over here tomorrow for Christmas dinner and that's final." Taylor replied as stepped further into her walk-in closet completely missing the pout that immediately appeared on her husband's face. Troy sighed and shook his head for a moment before speaking.

"Oh come on baby…I like to be consist, we haven't like them for the majority of the year, why change things now." He replied as he carefully made his way over their bed and sat down on it while setting his lone crutch aside. "Besides I was looking at this parent thing as more of a New Year's resolution thing. Next year could be a whole new start." Troy stated smugly as he watched Taylor turn around and look at him for a moment.

"Fine if that's what you want to do…fine then, but you won't be getting your present from me if you do." Troy looked up at her and frowned.

"You're going to withhold a present from me because I don't feel like having our parents over for Christmas dinner…oh come on, Tay…you can't be serious." He bellowed with a pout as he looked at him. Taylor just smiled and waltzed over to him making sure to move just the way he liked. She carefully straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck while he lowered his hands to his hips.

"Oh I'm very serious…you said you forgave them…now act like it, believe me you wouldn't want to miss the present I have in stored for you." She whispered seductively, Troy gulped and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Oh really."

"Really." She whispered back as she brushed a kiss against his lips. "You seem to have forgotten the doctor's orders…your six weeks are up tonight, but I decided that if you were to wait…why not making it special." She whispered again as she squirmed on his lap and felt the very impression of his excitement against her bottom.

"That sounds good…special presents are always…," he paused and tilted his head back with a painful groan before whispering. "Good."

"I know and that's way I planned it this way, but I'm not going to let you have your present if you're being a bad boy now am I."

"This is not fair…in any shape or form." He muttered as he ran his hands up and down her sides. "But it's a damn good form." Taylor just giggled at him for a moment before leaning forward and stopping just before they could kiss. As Troy closed his eyes, she quickly hopped off him and smiled.

"So what do you say can they come over tomorrow?" Troy didn't open his eyes; he just sat there with them closed for a few more moments before falling back on the bed with an angry sigh.

"Okay…okay you win, it ain't right but you win."

"Good…you might want to take a cold shower while I make the phone calls." Troy peeked one eye opened and gave her the best one-eyed glare he could be shaking his head and looking back up towards the ceiling.

"Naw…I'll just walk it off."

"Girl what are you doing?" Ian exclaimed with a chuckle as he watched his girl shifted through the boxes of presents at the foot of her parents' Christmas tree. Makayla turned and playfully glared at him as he rested on the lazy boy before hopping up and rushing over to his side.

"Where is it?" she asked as she settled herself down on his lap, silently thanking her brothers and sisters for giving them the living for the night. They were all at a Christmas Eve party and they were going to be back till midnight. Ian wrapped his arms around her waist and clasped them in the front while looking up at her with a weird smile on his face.

"Where's what?" he asked playfully. She gave him a pout, which immediately caused him to chuckle while he leant up and gave her a quick kiss.

"My gift."

"A present…my aren't we a little too old to be worrying about presents." He whispered as he looked up at her. She chuckled for a moment before frowning.

"No cause I'm not old." She replied as she gave him a light flick behind his ear, he chuckled at her for a moment before sighing. "You didn't get me anything did you." She whispered, Ian laughed and shook his head.

"Of course I did…you know it's a sin for a man not to get his girlfriend, fiancée, wife…well you know what I mean. It's a sin for a man not to do that, because that sends the woman signals that suggest that she doesn't mean anything to him and I never want you to think that about me…and about our relationship."

"How did you get so smart about relationships?"

"My dad taught me…told every no no in the book, so I wouldn't make the same mistakes he made growing up." He replied with a sigh. Makayla frowned at the mention of his parents and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Are you sure they are going to be to make it."

"The airlines seem to think that flights are possible tomorrow, especially early in the morning which is why I'm waking up early to pick them up. So don't worry they will be here for the Christmas celebration."

"Good I know how much they mean to you, and I know you'd hate to have Christmas without them." She whispered as she lifted her head to look at him. He nodded his head for a moment before giving her a smile.

"I love that about you…did you know that." Makayla looked at him with surprise before shaking her head.

"Love what about me?"

"How you just always think about others…even now-." He quieted as Makayla placed a finger on his lips.

"I learned that from you…you don't think I know what you've sacrifice to be here with me." Ian just shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"I didn't sacrifice anything." He whispered as he looked up at her fully for a moment, raising one hand he placed it against her cheek and sighed. Makayla just grabbed his hand and leaned into his touch before whispering.

"I know you had plans and missing the ending part of a semester wasn't apart of them." Ian nodded his head, as he glaze up at her for a moment.

"I'll admit that…no that wasn't apart of my plans, but you are one of the…if not the most important person in my life. There was no way, I was going to let you travel down here to some state you barely know of to seek out people you barely know…just so I could complete a semester. That would be selfish and…when it comes to you I'm selfless." At his words, Makayla smiled and blushed as she quickly lowered her head, chuckling Ian lifted her chin up forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Don't do that…don't hide that lovely face, and that lovely smile from me." He replied softly as he looked at her again. "Besides I think it's cute when you do that…I believe I've told you that before to right." He stated knowingly as both of their minds drifted back to middle school when they both discovered that they liked one another. He patiently waited for Makayla to remember and when she nodded her head he smiled brightly and hugged her to him. "See so don't hide that face from me because frankly I find it incredibly sexy."

"Well since we're on the subject of sexy…I find it sexy when you give me Christmas presents…now where is it." She exclaimed as she pinned him back to the chair and looked at him with a seductive smirk on her facial features. Ian just smiled up at her and chuckled for a moment before sighing.

"You're never going to find it before tomorrow so just give it up baby." He replied as he pulled her down for a kiss. "Come on," he murmured reluctantly breaking the kiss off. "I've got to get some sleep so I can pick my parents up on time…and you should get some sleep so Christmas can get here and you can finally get your present." He stated playfully as he led her upstairs, with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see how she reacted tomorrow when she got her gift. In fact he was looking forward to it.

It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning when Ian and Makayla made their way out to airport to pick up his parents. Ian was driving and at the same time was trying to calm down Makayla concern over how his parents and hers would actually get along. "Baby everything is going to be just fine…I promise, you're parents are cool and so are mine…they aren't going to get into his dramatic Christmas day fight…besides with your grandparents coming over I don't really think that Troy or Taylor are going to be concern with trying to hate my parents, even though I know they won't." Makayla gasped at his words and then turned to look at him.

"Oh my goodness I complete forgot…my grandparents…oh lord with if they get into it with them." Makayla exclaimed as she looked over at him, Ian shrugged his shoulders for a moment before answering.

"My father is probably the only one who could possibly get into a fight with them…but hopefully today won't end up like that, so I'm going to need for you to think positive thoughts and stop worrying." He stated firmly, he didn't like to think about today ending in some big god awful fight, especially when he had finally worked up the nerve again to ask her to marry him. No he wanted today to be perfect. As they pulled up outside the airport, a smile instantly broke out on his face. "There they are." He exclaimed as he parked the car, he waited to the coast was clear and then got out just as his father was helping Makayla out of the passenger seat. He quickly rounded the back of the car and smiled brightly. "Hey mama." He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the older woman and hugged her tightly. Kimberly Rowell smiled brightly as she hugged her son back.

"Oh I missed you so much." She replied as she hugged him tighter, before releasing him and looking over at Makayla who stood by patiently awaiting the hug she knew was coming. Kimberly quickly looked her over and then rushed to give her a hug. Makayla giggled as she smaller woman wrapped her arms tightly around her as well. "How are you doing, Kayla?" she asked as she pulled away to look at her. "My son…has he been treating you good down here." Makayla just smiled at the look Ian sent his mother before nodding her head.

"He's been the absolute best." She replied with a smile. "Come on…let's get you to my parents' home."

"Oh we're staying with them…do they have enough room, cause don't mind staying in a hotel room." Ian's father Samuel replied as he looked between both Ian and Makayla who just shook their heads.

"Believe there's more than enough room, at Mr. Bolton's home." Ian replied, "Besides…he would be upset with us if we didn't let you stay there. He likes to get to know people and his house is big enough for you and like maybe five other couples." Samuel raised an eyebrow at this and just chuckled.

"Sounds like he's done quite well for himself…I didn't realize it was that well though." He replied with a smirk as he looked at Makayla and Ian.

"Well come on let's go…I promise my mom I'd help her set up for the dinner and I don't want to be late for that." Makayla replied as she moved to pick up some one the luggage, but she was stopped by Ian and his father.

"You two go ahead and get in the car…you ladies aren't going to be carrying luggage as long as the Rowell men are around." Samuel replied with a wink, as Makayla and Kimberly got into the car, Samuel turned to his son. "We got that present all made up and everything…it's going to be so good." He replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks Dad…you don't know what this day means to me."

"Oh I think I do." The older Rowell man replied, as he slammed the trunk closed, "Now come on…let's get going. I don't want our first impression to be one of lateness."

"Dad…come on you couldn't be late to anything even if you tried." Ian stated with a shake of his head as he walked to driver's side door and climbed in. He waited till his father was seated and the pulled off in the direction of the Bolton estate.

"So when do I get my present?" Troy asked as he shrugged on his suit jacket while leaning against the cane he both for the evening. Taylor looked up from her position on the bed and wondered why Troy wouldn't just use the crutch.

"Baby…the cane isn't helping." Troy turned to her for a moment before frowning and looked down at the cane beside him.

"I sincerely hope you don't think I'm going to be walking around this house with a crutch especially when I'm meeting people I've never seen before."

"Oh are you nervous."

"Hardly…if his parents are anything like him, I'm sure we'll all get along just fine." Troy replied with a chuckle as he looked at for a moment. "Besides you have to admit the cane looks sexy."

"It's just a curved stick." Troy rolled his eyes as he lowered his hands to grasped the cane and hobbled back towards.

"Why do you have to be hater baby?"

"Cause I can't let you get out of control, at least not yet." She finished with a wide smile as he looked at her for a moment.

"When do I get my present?" he exclaimed repeating his earlier question, she studied him for a moment before sighing.

"Tonight…the kids are old enough to be home by themselves, and we both know this and our guests well I guests will be fine as well. So after tonight we are going to go downtown to your favorite hotel…the one with the jacuzzi in the room and then…Merry Christmas."

"I love the sound of that."

"But there's a catch…and I feel it's only fair that I tell you what it is." Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head as a way of telling her to continue.

"You are not to get into a fight tonight with anyone."

"Wait…don't I get chances."

"I'm telling you…so no." she replied as Troy looked away from her, reaching out she grabbed his hand and pulled it close to her while rubbing her thumb along the inside of his hand, a gesture that he simply loved. "Look I just want tonight to go smoothly and I also want to give a good impression to Ian's parents…and-."

"And me fighting with our parents isn't going to be for the impression that you want to set." He murmured as he pushed himself off the bed. Taylor sighed and stood up as well and quickly moved around so that she was in front of Troy. Placing her hands on his shoulders she sighed and looked at him.

"You don't need to fight with them…not anymore…we forgive them remember." Troy lifted an eyebrow at that and remained quiet. "Remember."

"I forgave them…but that doesn't mean I forgot what they did to me…to us." He stated quickly amending the end of his sentence. Taylor looked at him for a moment as she tried to process his statement, before dawning hit her. He watched her as she looked at him expectedly. Probably waiting for him to explain his feelings he mused grimly. "I don't understand why they have to be in our home…under our roof, around our children. I mean surely Ian's parents know what happened, what type of impression or we setting if we allow the very people that gave away our child to come into our home. Forgiveness doesn't mean that they have to be in our faces from now on."

"No forgiveness doesn't mean that."

"So why are they even coming here…it's been over twenty years…I forgive them, but I was living my life just fine before they decided they couldn't live with the guilt anymore." He snapped as he looked off towards the wall. "This doesn't just affect us…it affects our children."

"Exactly and they need to see that we are willing to move in the right direction, or Nate and T.J will never fully get on board. You know they take their cues from you." Taylor replied as she cupped his faces between her hands.

"You're right they do." He admitted softly.

"All I'm asking is for you to be civil…that doesn't mean laughing and joking with them…just be civil."

"I wish Sharpay was here…she would do the dissing for me." He muttered, Taylor just rolled her eyes at his words and sighed.

"And that is why I'm glad she isn't here. There'd be no stopping you two." Troy just smirked at that and sighed.

"Be civil." He repeated mainly to himself, Taylor looked at him and nodded her head as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"That's right be civil." They stood for a moment, when the doorbell rang, Troy sighed and looked at his wife and gave her a brief smile before chuckling.

"Showtime."

The Christmas dinner with off without a hitch, Troy was civil with his parents as well as Taylor's and he was quite friendly with Ian's parents as he got to know them better. The only person who wasn't as outgoing as they would have normally been was Ian who was nervously sitting on pins and needles as he waited for the family to move into the living room for the gift exchange. "Now in this house…we do things the civilized way…we only let people open up a gift at a time. Well it started when those four were younger," Troy replied as he pointed to his youngest children. "They always seemed to completely lose their minds on Christmas day." He stated with a smile as he watched each of his children gave him their own personal look of annoyance. Looking across the room at Ian, he gave the boy a subtle nod and then directed his glaze towards his eldest daughter. "Now this is how we do it…one person opens a gift and then after they do they get someone else's gift…now since this is my baby girl's first Christmas with us," he paused as he carefully stood up. He walked over to the tree and picked up a gift and then headed back over to Makayla. "I feel that you should start us off for the holiday…so here." He bent down and gave a kiss on the forehead. "Merry Christmas…babygirl." Makayla's eyes instantly watered at her father's words. Looking down at the gift she realized that it was Ian's gift. Ripping away the wrapping paper, she gasped as she saw the cover of what appeared to be a scrap album with a picture of them when they were children. It was when they were five and he had kissed her, opening the book up she laughed as she the second picture which was of one of them both wiping their mouths with looks childish disgust. Ian's father who could see the picture chuckled.

"Well you two certainly don't do that anymore."

"Oh my goodness Ian how…" she asked as she looked at more pictures of her with adopted parents, her with friends and family, her at events. Ian leaned back in his chair and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"My mother got the pictures organized and I helped her figure out where to place things and what to say on certain pages." Makayla looked back up at him and sighed as she shook her head.

"That's why you were always out on the balcony on that phone…oh I should have know."

"I wanted to do something special for you…you know from the heart." He whispered as she flipped to the last page. The last page had a picture of a diamond ring on it, and above the words stated, "Let's Get Married," and then directly below the picture was the words. "All you have to do is say yes."

"Oh my God." she whispered as she turned and looked at Ian who was now kneeling on the floor looking at her with a smile on his face while holding up the same ring from the photo album. He winked at her and cleared his throat.

"Makayla Royalty Jones…Bolton…the queen of my world, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." She nodded her head as tears rushed down her face and onto the album page. Ian lifted his free hand wiped the tears away. "Oh don't cry, Kayla" He stated gently, and that was the line that broke Makayla down, she cried out a yes and then collapsed in his arms kissing him over and over again as he laughed with joy and held her tightly to him. As they watched their daughter accept a marriage proposal from the man she loved, all Troy and Taylor could think about was that they were happy to be apart of this moment in Makayla's life.

Later on that night, Troy and Taylor were standing outside of their rented hotel room. Taylor leaned against the door, and looked up at Troy who was looking down at her with undisguised lust in his eyes. "You know we should probably get inside before I ravish you out here in the open for everyone to see, I've been thinking about this all day."

"So it is true what they say about men." Taylor replied as she turned and entered the hotel room with Troy following close behind.

"What exactly do they say?" he asked as he closed the door and watched her as she turned around with a bright smile on her face.

"That men always have sex on the mind."

"Well with a wife like you, who would blame me…now I want my gift…I've been a good boy all day, Mrs. Claus." He replied with a chuckle. "I know I've been a good boy…heck I checked twice."

"Yeah but you're about to be extremely naughty."

"I think this should count as an exception." He muttered as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around. Taylor just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately before lowering her head to his ear, and whispering.

"Your gift has a bow on it." Troy lifted his head up and looked her directly in the eyes. She smiled at his look of shock and giggled. "That's right…your gift has a bow on it…I hope you can find it…cause we have six weeks to make up for, in one night." She replied seductively as she trailed her hand from his shoulder all the way down. Groaning, Troy wasted no time, and moved to put her on the bed once she was laying out he smiled down at her as he kicked off his shoes cautiously and pulled off his shirt and pants. Crawling onto the bed, he lowered himself down and kissed her quickly while wiggling his eyes.

"I think Christmas just became my favorite time of the year."

**A/N: You know I couldn't let you guys go, without showing you what type of present Troy got for Christmas.**

**Peace, **

**Baby S **


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for the final chapter in "The Search," but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **TraylorxChaylor, glasvegas, chaylorXtraylorlover101, HelloLish, dreamer 3097, lilmissmonique, digigirl02, MermaidRam85, mzwendy85, nayla1988, and Favor1234. **I hope you all like this story, it's been a journey. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty

Several Years Later…

Troy looked out at everyone who was there for his birthday party; he could help but feel accomplished at that moment. He had overcome a lot of things in his life, and in the same instance he had also achieved a lot of things in his life. One of the main things he was most proud of was the family that he had built with his wife Taylor. That was his greatest accomplishment becoming a family man. His wife and children were his world and he knew his life would mean absolutely nothing without them in it. "A penny for your thoughts." Turning around he smiled as he saw his wife looking at him.

"A penny…now come on I know my thoughts are worth more than that." He whispered as he walked over to her and encircled her waist with his arms. Taylor immediately rested her head on his chest and rubbed his back.

"Well how about you answer me this, smarty pants…why are you up here on the balcony when your fiftieth birthday party is going on down there. Everyone is looking for you. Especially your grandkids." She replied as she pulled back and looked up at him. He sighed for a moment before shaking his head.

"I just can't believe I'm this old," he trailed off for a moment and looked back down at the party. "And everyone is celebrating that fact, I don't know about that." He replied softly as he looked at her. Taylor just smiled and reached up and cupped his face with her hands. They had been through so much over the years, but together they made it through every obstacle that life could have possibly thrown their way.

"After everything…we've been through celebrating your fiftieth birthday is nothing now come on everyone is looking for you."

"Alright fine…what about Makayla and Ian are they here along with the kids?" he asked softly as he looked at her for an answer. Taylor shook her head and lifted Troy's wrist to look at his watch.

"They should be here shortly, they called me a few minutes ago to tell me that they had just arrived…besides I thought you wanted to meet Jasmine's boyfriend. I heard he wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me something…huh," Troy replied a devilishly smirk appearing on his face. Taylor noticing the look immediately scolded him and smacked his arm lightly. "What?"

"Oh no you don't…you are not going to scare that poor boy especially after you did the same thing to Aisha's husband. I'm not going to stand for it again."

"What Victor is fine…he's an accomplished member of the Boltonhood, and if this… what's the boy's name again?"

"Christian." Taylor replied with a roll of her eyes. "Christian Arroyo."

"Right and if Christian Arroyo can't handle it…then he's no good for my babygirl." He replied with a shake of his head. "Besides before I question him, I have to wait on Ian he's my right hand man in all of this."

"Well I just don't think you should be taking them down into the basement where your gun case is…and telling them that they better watch themselves…and Victor told me what Ian and T.J did. You had them cleaning guns in front of him."

"It provides atmosphere…and I know you aren't talking what about when T.J brought his fiancée around…you were the one waving a knife around in the kitchen."

"I was cutting vegetables."

"Right…and we were simply cleaning guns…it's not our fault that Victor got scared just like it's not your fault that Destiny got scared you were going to cut her either. I don't know why you did it anyway. You've known about Destiny since the boy was in school."

"And they were getting married then either…I was just talking to her anyway, you know letting her know that I didn't want my son hurt and-." She trailed off as Troy bent his head slightly and smiled at her.

"See I was just doing the same. Besides I don't like this Christian Arroyo guy anyway…he's marrying my daughter too young, besides Nate should get married first not Jasmine she's to young."

"She's older than us…when we got married, besides I thought you liked Christian, you drafted him." Troy snorted at that and shook his head as he thought about his number one shooting guard.

"I didn't know he would pursue my daughter." He muttered as he shook his head for a moment. "You know what enough about this…let's go downstairs; I'm ready to meet everyone." Taylor just smiled and reached down to grab his hand.

"Good let's go, T.J and Destiny have Trey with them." Troy smiled as he thought about his youngest grandchild Troy Anthony Bolton III. Aside from Trey there were three other grandchildren and all of them were Makayla's children. There were the seven year old twins Anthony and Anne both named after him and Taylor and then there was three year old Ian Jr.

"Alright baby let's go get this party started…after all I can't wait to meet this Christian Arroyo character and hear the question that he has to ask me." He replied as he rubbed his hands together while mimicking some evil laugh he had heard on one of his grandchildren's favorite cartoons. Taylor just shook her head at her husband and followed him off the balcony. As they walked through their bedroom, Troy eyed the bed for a moment before looking over at her. "So do you have any birthday presents I should be made aware of."

"None that I can think of." She replied with a smirk, Troy eyed the bed one last time as she sashayed out the room before following behind her.

"Are you sure…cause I remember that Christmas present you gave me a long time ago and let's just say I wouldn't mind if that's all you got me." He called out as he followed her downstairs.

"Daddy…daddy are we there yet?" An excited Anne exclaimed from the backseat of the small SUV, Ian had always refused to drive a mini van, something that always seemed to amuse Makayla whenever they would sit down and discuss it. Her brother Anthony just rolled his eyes and returned his attention back towards his handheld game system, while Ian Jr. just slept beside him.

"No sweetie, you know that…we're no where near grandpa and grandma's house." Ian replied as he turned down a street. He looked quickly over at Makayla who just covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as she remembered their conversation about their children and that infamous question.

"But daddy we're going to miss it."

"No we're not, Anne." Anthony replied with a shake of his head, as he paused his game and looked over at his sister with an annoyed expression on his face.

"How do you Ant?"

"Anne…don't call him that." Ian replied with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat. Sometimes he wondered how Anne and Anthony have even shared the same womb. They constantly fought, and he and Makayla spent most of their time putting out the fires that their fights usually left behind. "And you know grandpa is not going to start his birthday party officially without us there."

"See…I told you."

"Anthony don't pick at your sister." Makayla replied soothingly as she came into the conversation. Anthony just nodded his head at his mother's words and returned his attention to the game while Anne looked out the window and started taking in the sights of her grandparents home city. After awhile once they were sure their children were settled Makayla turned to her husband and whispered.

"Guess what?" Ian spared her a quick glance before shrugging his shoulders.

"What?"

"Mom, told me that Jasmine's boyfriend Christian is going to pop the question, but first he's going to ask my father for his blessings." Ian just smiled at that information and nodded his head.

"Ahh, yes another inductee to the Boltonhood." Makayla rolled her eyes at his words and shook her head.

"I really wish you, my father, and my brothers would stop calling it that."

"Hey don't forget Victor….he's the latest inductee." Ian replied with a chuckle as he turned down the long winding road that led to the Bolton estate. "I'm pretty sure Victor can't wait for this."

"I don't know why you men go on like this when your daughters find a man that wants to marry them." Ian shrugged his shoulders for a moment before smiling as he pulled the car to the side and parked.

"We do it because it's a rite of passage…and I'm going to do the same for Anne right babygirl." Anne just looked at her father and smiled.

"Right daddy." He laughed at her answer and looked back at Makayla with a smug smile plastered all over his face.

"See my babygirl what's her daddy to protect her." He stated with a smile just as the door to the estate opened and Taylor came out holding who Makayla could only assume was Trey followed by Troy who was in conversation with his eldest son, T.J. "Come on guys let's head inside." Ian replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Makayla got out and then helped a slowly awakening Ian Jr. out of his car seat. Ian helped his older children out and then headed up the walkway to greet his in-laws. He released his children's hands as they neared their grandparents and watched as rushed over to Troy to greet him.

"Happy Birthday, Grandpa." They both exclaimed excitedly as Troy bent and hugged them to him. Looking up from his embrace with his grandkids, he smiled at Makayla and Ian Jr. and pulled them both into a hug.

"Hey babygirl." He exclaimed as he kissed her cheek. "What's up, Mini-me." He replied as he looked at Ian Jr. who snuggled deeper into his mother's embrace. Glancing over at Ian he smiled. "Is it just me or does this boy looks more and more like you every time I see him."

"Naw it's not you…it's like I spit him out," Ian replied as he shook Troy's hand before being pulling into a friendly hug. "So how does it feel…turning fifty."

"It feels good." Troy replied with a smile as he looked over at his wife, Makayla and then his grandkids. "It feels real good just wish…" he trailed off and shook his head of the frown that instantly appeared on his face. "Well come on let's go and see everyone else, besides I want you to meet Christian before we take him to the basement."

"Sure sounds fine…like me clean the double barrel this time." Ian replied whispering the last part as he and Troy walked inside followed by Anne and Anthony. Taylor and Makayla exchanged a look before shaking their heads and following them into the house.

As the party continued Troy sat at the table that had been deemed the place of honor by his children. He was simply content to watch his children and their significant others dance the night away. He then glanced over at his grandchildren who were dancing as well or trying their best to imitate the moves that their parents were doing currently. He barely looked up as Taylor came and settled back in her chair beside him. Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed. "Well I guess got down reassuring Christian that you guys were just playing?" she whispered as she looked at him. Troy just nodded for a moment before looking back down at her. Noticing the look in his eyes she lifted a hand and stroked his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about my father…he barely got to experience his great grand children…I was just thinking about him. My mother looks so lonely without him." He replied as he direction his glaze across the yard where his mother sat holding Trey in her arms. Taylor bowed her head and hugged Troy tightly. "At least we were able to patch things up between us, you know before he passed." Troy stated as he looked down at her.

"I know."

"When I think about all the time I wasted being mad."

"He understood." Taylor whispered as she pulled his face down to hers. "He understood, but at least he passed knowing you loved him, and your mother…she's not lonely not really. Not when she has this large family to keep her company. Of course she misses him, but she's not alone."

"You always know the right things to say…how did I get so lucky." He whispered as he turned in his seat and looked down at her with love in his heart. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know…but you're stuck with me."

"Really…well now that's not so bad of a punishment. I think I can handle." He stated with a smile. Taylor sighed inwardly as she looked at her husband happy that he was starting to feel better. She knew how he got whenever he thought about his father; it was the same way she got whenever she thought about her parents. It seemed as if they had been snatched away some quickly. Both of her parents had died in a car accident less than a year ago, so drunk driver hit them and took both their lives in an instance while he walked away without a scratch on him. Troy's father had died in his sleep one afternoon. All of the deaths had shook them to the core and made them regret the years that they had spent in angry. The only thing that had comforted them was that through Makayla they had forgiven them and allowed them back into their lives. Troy noticing her far off look lifted her chin. "Baby you alright?"

"Yeah…yes I'm fine." She whispered as she smiled at him. "Do you want to go dance?"

"Well…how about we go dance if you tell me what my gift is?" he suggested with a wink that immediately made Taylor giggle.

"You are just plain awful." She laughed again for a moment before shaking her head. "Come on let's go dance the party is starting to wind down, and I've spent the majority of the afternoon with the kids, and great grandkids…now I want to spend some time with you." After her statement Troy knew he couldn't complain. With a smile he stood up and allowed her to take him to the dance floor. He rolled his eyes as he heard his family cheering for them as they started to dance.

"They act like they've never seen a man and his wife dance before." Troy muttered with amusement as he shook his head at his children as they laughed right along with him. As the party calmed down everyone sat down and ate and talked among themselves. The dinner was sprinkled with well wishers that stood up and gave Troy speeches. Some were old teammates from his NBA days and other were close friends like Zeke and Sharpay Baylor, however near the end of the dinner Makayla stood up and walked towards the microphone and cleared her throat nervously the action immediately gaining the attention of all those in attendance. Once everyone was quiet enough she started.

"I'm not sure you all know who I am…but I'm Troy and Taylor's oldest daughter Makayla, and well I just want to come up here and say something about my father. Something that I think needs to be known…," she trailed off and looked over at Ian who gave her an encouraging smile before glancing over at her father and mother who were paying close attention to her. "You know sometimes I think I have to be the luckiest person in the world…I was blessed twice in my life with two fathers that loved me. Now I know some of you may be asking yourself how did I end up with two fathers and the answer is simple…my some weird twist of fate I was given up for adoption but by the grace of God I ended up in loving home with two loving people. They died early on in my life, and that's when I discovered I was adopted. You don't know how much I worried about what type of parents I had that had given me up, but by the urging of my husband who was my boyfriend at the time and his parents. I didn't to find out, so Ian and I we went on a journey and traveled all the way to New Mexico where I met them for the first time. I went on a search and I found my father a loving man who loved my mother to distraction and a family just waiting to greet me with open arms. When I embraced my father and mother for the first time in my life, I realized right then just how lucky I really was. My father is the prototype for how a man is suppose to be. He loves his wife…he loves his children, he loves his life. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…Dad…I'm blessed…Mom…I'm blessed to have you two in my life, and I want to also say happy birthday Daddy…I love you so much and I want you here for fifty more years." As she finished her speech the crowd erupted in applause, Troy and Taylor stood up and quickly went to their daughter and embrace. Troy and Taylor held her close. The little girl that they had nearly lost was back with them. The search was over, their family was complete. As they both processed those thoughts they began to cry.

**A/N: Alright "The Search" has now been completed I hope you all enjoyed this story and please be on the lookout for "Flashing Lights" which is the next story that will be out hopefully sometime soon. **

**Baby S. **


End file.
